Le véritable Itachi Uchiwa
by inukag9
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'Itachi Uchiwa. Elle raconte pourquoi il a exterminé son clan. Pourquoi? Ou… Pour qui il a fait ça! Rin...
1. Chapter 1

Le véritable Itachi Uchiwa!

Résumé: C'est l'histoire d'Itachi. Elle raconte pourquoi il a exterminé son clan. Pourquoi? Ou… Pour qui il a fait ça!

Chapitre 1: L'élève d'Itachi

L'histoire commence quand Itachi apprend une nouvelle surprenante. Il a 11 ans et il se dirige vers le bureau du 3eme Hokage.

Itachi toqua à la porte.

Voix: Entrez!

Itachi entra dans le bureau et vit que l'Hokage n'était pas seul. Il y avait une petite fille avec lui. Elle devait avoir l'âge de Sasuke, environ 5 ans. Elle avait les cheveux noirs ébène avec des reflets bleu nuit. Elle avait les yeux d'une couleur particulière, bleu nuit. Elle possédait le bandeau de Konoha sur son front. Sa peau blanche faisait ressortir ses yeux.

Itachi: Vous m'avez demandé Hokage?

Sandaime: Oui, j'ai quelque chose à te confier!

Itachi: Une mission?

Sandaime: Pas tout a fait! Je voudrai que tu prennes en charge cette petite fille.

Itachi sous le choc: Vous voulez dire que…

Sandaime: Exact! Je veux que tu deviennes le sensei de cette petite fille.

Itachi: Mais…je suis trop jeune et…

Sandaime: Tout les autres junin sont pris avec leur équipe, je sais, il reste Kakashi mais je crois qu'elle est encore trop jeune pour lui.

Itachi: Je…bien Hokage!

Sandaime: Parfait! (à la petite fille) Tu peux partir avec lui! (aux deux) Vous commencez l'entraînement immédiatement!

Itachi et la petite fille: Oui!

Tout les deux sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers lu terrain d'entraînement. Ils s'installèrent d'abord parterre et Itachi prit la parole.

Itachi: Présente-toi d'abord!

Petite fille: Comment?

Itachi en pensant: Comment elle a fait pour devenir genin si elle peut pas répondre à cette question!

Petite fille: Vous pouvez commencer? Pour me donner un modèle!

Itachi: Bon, d'accord! Je m'appelle Itachi Uchiwa! Ce que j'aime: ma famille! Ce que je déteste: Ca te regarde pas! Mes loisirs: M'entraîner et entraîner mon petit frère. Mes projets pour l'avenir: Devenir le plus fort possible. Allez! A toi!

Petite fille: D'accord! Je m'appelle Rin Wang! Ce que j'aime: manger des ramens, surtout ceux d'Ichiraku. Ce que je déteste: Euh…rien pour le moment! Ah si! Certain légume!

Itachi en pensant: Elle ne pense qu'à manger! Sur quoi je suis tombé?

Rin: Mes loisirs: M'entraîner et lire plein de livre. Mes projets pour l'avenir: Je veux devenir la plus grande ninja que Konoha ait jamais connu et prouver ma valeur au villageois de Konoha!

Itachi en pensant: Intéressant! (à haute voix) Bien! Maintenant, je vais commencer par te tester! Je veux voir de quoi tu es capable!

Rin: Oui!

Rin et Itachi se levèrent et se mirent en garde. Rin attaqua Itachi en fonçant sur lui. Itachi l'évita mais esquiva de justesse un coup de pied.

Itachi en pensant: Un leurre! Je dois être plus vigilant! Elle est forte malgré les apparences.

Ils se suivirent des pluies de coups de poing et de pied. Itachi esquiva assez facilement par la suite les coups de Rin. Enervé, Rin s'écarta d'Itachi et composa des signes à une vitesse incroyable pour son âge. Elle utilisa une technique Doton, ce qui surprit Itachi.

Itachi: Elle maîtrise déjà une technique de ce niveau? Incroyable!

Au bout d'une heure, Rin était vidée de chakra. Elle reprenais son souffle difficilement et vit son maître approcher.

Itachi en posant une main sur la tête de Rin: Tu t'es bien débrouillé! Tu es très doué malgré les apparences. Je suis fier de d'avoir comme élève!

Rin: C'est vrai?

Itachi en souriant: Oui!

Rin: Je peux vous poser une question?

Itachi: Je t'écoute!

Rin: Je peux vous appeler Itachi-sensei au lieu de Uchiwa-sensei! Parce que Uchiwa-sensei ça ne sonne pas très bien, je préfère Itachi-sensei!

Itachi surpris mais sourit: C'est d'accord!

Rin en sautant de joie: Ouais!

Rin se releva. Elle regarda sa tenue. Elle était quelque peu déchiquetée à certain endroit. Elle fixa son sensei. Il n'avait pas une égratignure. Se sentant observé, il détourna sa tête pour voir son élève le fixer. Il la regarda et celle-ci se mit à rougir et baisser sa tête. Il rit ultérieurement.

Itachi: Demain, on commencera l'entraînement tôt le matin. Soit en forme à 6h.

Rin: Oui!

Itachi en se baissant jusqu'à la hauteur de Rin et la prit par les épaules: Je vais t'apprendre tout ce que je sais. Tu vas voir! Tu réaliseras ton rêve très rapidement!

Rin avec un sourire rayonnant: Merci beaucoup Itachi-sensei!

Itachi: Maintenant rentre chez toi! Il se fait tard!

Rin: Oui! A demain Itachi-sensei!

Itachi: A demain!

Rin courut jusque chez elle. Elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir un sensei comme Itachi. Elle voulait devenir comme lui. Devenir aussi forte que lui, et peut-être un jour, le surpasser. Mais pour l'instant, progresser pour devenir forte et s'entraîner dure.

Itachi la regarda courir. Il la regarda encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il rentra chez lui, et annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents.

Le soir dans le quartier des Uchiwa.

Père: Alors Itachi? Pourquoi l'Hokage t'as appelé?

Itachi: Il m'a confié une élève!

Mère: Pourtant tu es encore jeune! Elle a quelle âge ton élève?

Itachi: Elle a le même âge que Sasuke! Elle est très douée. J'ai vérifié cet après-midi! Malgré son jeune âge, elle maîtrise le taijutsu et j'ai eu l'occasion de voir une technique Doton, très redoutable. Je l'ai évité de justesse.

Sasuke: C'est impossible! Comment elle a fait pour l'apprendre? Si elle a mon âge…

Itachi: Calme-toi Sasuke! J'ai juste été surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Sasuke: Mais, grand frère…

Itachi en souriant et en le décoiffant avec sa main: T'en fait pas, elle a encore beaucoup de chemin à faire avant de me surpasser!

Père: Commet s'appelle ton élève?

Itachi: Elle s'appelle Rin.

Mère: C'est un joli prénom!

Itachi: Je vais me coucher! Je dois commencer tôt demain!

Père: Bonne nuit!

Mère: Bonne nuit mon chéri!

Sasuke: bonne nuit grand frère!

Chez Rin

Rin en pensant: Où j'ai mis ces ramens? Je ne les trouve nulle part!

Après un moment.

Rin en pensant: Trouvé! A table!

Le lendemain matin, Itachi était déjà arrivé quand Rin arriva.

Rin: Désolé Itachi-sensei, je suis en retard!

Itachi: Non, tu es juste à l'heure! Allons nous entraîner!

Rin: Oui!

Après un moment, Itachi et Rin avait commencé l'entraînement. Voyant le potentiel de Rin, il lui apprit à marcher sur un arbre.

Rin: Dites Itachi-sensei!

Itachi: Hum…

Rin: En m'entraînant, vous ne freinez pas votre propre entraînement?

Itachi: Un peu, mais c'est pas grave! Avant tout, je dois te faire progresser.

Rin: Mais…

Itachi: Pas de mais, allez! Remonte sur l'arbre!

Rin: Oui!

Après une journée d'entraînement, Rin pouvait presque attendre la cime de l'arbre. Le jour suivant, Rin pouvait marcher sur l'arbre sans problème. Ensuite, ils passèrent à une autre étape: marcher sur l'eau. C'était beaucoup plus difficile. Il lui fallu une semaine pour maîtriser cette technique.

Quelques mois plus tard. Rin maîtrisait les techniques Katon. Elle maîtrisait encore plus le taijutsu et continuait à faire des missions de rang D.

Itachi: C'est bien, tu as fait beaucoup de progrès!

Rin: Ouais!

Itachi: Allez, viens!

Rin en le suivant: Où va-t-on Itachi-sensei?

Itachi: J'ai faim, je vais aller manger à Ichiraku!

Rin: Ouais, des ramens!

Rin partit en courant suivit d'Itachi qui marchait plus lentement. Arrivé à Ichiraku, Rin venait de commencer son deuxième bol de nouille. Itachi commanda un bol pendant que Rin était entrain de terminer le sien.

Itachi en riant un peu: Doucement! Ils ne vont pas s'envoler!

Rin: Mais je les mange toujours à cette vitesse!

Itachi: Apprends à manger plus lentement.

Rin en ralentissant: Oui, Itachi-sensei!

Itachi après un moment: Dit moi!

Rin: Quoi?

Itachi: Je me demandais où tu habitais!

Rin: J'habite dans une maison près de la forêt, c'est un peu loin mais je suis tranquille.

Itachi: Et tes parents?

Rin en baissant les yeux: J'ai pas de parents, j'en ai jamais eu!

Itachi surpris: Tu veux dire que tu habites toute seule à ton âge?

Rin en souriant: Oui! Mais je suis tranquille. Et puis… Comme je suis proche de la forêt, je peux entendre les arbres me chanter une berceuse!

Itachi encore plus surpris: Les arbres chanter?

Rin: Oui, la nuit, le vent souffre et les feuilles font une douce musique. C'est grâce à ça que j'arrive à dormir la nuit.

Itachi: Je vois! Demain, une autre mission de rang D nous attend!

Rin: Dans combien de temps je pourrais faire une mission de plus haut rang?

Itachi: Bientôt! Mais contente-toi d'abord de celle qu'on te donne!

Rin: Oui!

Après avoir bien mangé, Itachi paya et partit avec Rin. Itachi était curieux de voir à quoi ressemblais la maison de son élève. Il la raccompagna. Arrivé devant, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune habitation autour. Elle était isolée du reste de la population.

Itachi: Ca ne te fait rien d'être tout seul ici?

Rin: Non, j'ai l'habitude!

Itachi: Tu es très courageuse!

Rin sourit: Vous savez sensei! Je me suis promis que je deviendrai aussi forte que vous! Comme ça, vous pourriez vous entraîner sérieusement sans perdre votre temps avec moi!

Itachi en se baissant pour être à la même hauteur que Rin et posa sa main sur sa tête: Je ne perd pas mon temps avec toi! Je prends du plaisir à t'enseigner ce que je sais!

Rin: Désolé!

Itachi: Ce n'est pas grave! Il se fait tard, je vais rentrer!

Rin: Bonne nuit Itachi-sensei!

Itachi: Bonne nuit!

Itachi partit et rentra chez lui. Il allait se coucher quand ses parents l'appelèrent. Itachi alla les voir. Ils étaient dans le salon. Itachi ferma la porte, mais Sasuke resta caché derrière la porte pour écouter la conversation.

Itachi: Oui papa, vous m'avez demandé?

Père: Oui. Je trouve que tu passes trop de temps avec ton élève. Tu ne t'entraînes pas assez! Tu devrais la laisser un peu et t'entraîner sérieusement.

Itachi: Je m'entraîne correctement!

Mère: Tu sais Itachi! Sasuke est triste que tu ne lui prête aucune intention ces temps-ci. Il voudrait que tu l'entraînes au lancer de shuriken!

Itachi: Alors j'entraînerais Rin et Sasuke ensemble. Rin apprend vite. Elle deviendra très forte dans peu de temps.

Père: À t'entendre, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi quand je t'entraînais. Maintenant, tu me surpasses! Ce sera peut-être la même chose avec Rin!

Itachi: Sans doute! J'entraînerai Sasuke et Rin demain à la maison si vous voulez!

Mère: Sasuke sera très heureux!

Père: D'ailleurs, il peut nous le dire lui-même! Sors de là Sasuke!

Sasuke sortit de derrière la porte, honteux de s'être fait prendre aussi facilement. Il avança jusqu'au canapé et fit face à son père.

Père: Alors, Sasuke! Que pense tu de cet entraînement demain!

Sasuke réjouis: C'est pour de vrai?

Itachi: Oui, si tu y tiens tant!

Sasuke: Je veux bien! Ca fait des mois que tu me l'a promis!

Père: Voilà quelque chose de réglée! Allez! Tout le monde au lit! On accueille quelqu'un demain!

Itachi et Sasuke: Bonne nuit papa, bonne nuit maman!

Père et mère: Bonne nuit!

Itachi et Sasuke montèrent se coucher. Sasuke était excité à l'idée de s'entraîner enfin avec son frère. Itachi, lui, s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke était déjà levé quand Itachi se réveilla.

Itachi: Eh! T'as assez dormi?

Sasuke: Oui!

Itachi: Je vais aller chercher Rin et on commencera l'entraînement.

Sasuke: D'accord.

Après le petit déjeuner, Itachi partit chercher Rin chez elle. Arrivé devant, Rin s'apprêtais à partir quand elle vit son maître.

Rin: Bonjour Itachi-sensei!

Itachi: Bonjour Rin!

Rin: Que faites-vous là? Je croyais qu'on devait se rejoindre au terrain d'entraînement!

Itachi: Il y a un changement! Aujourd'hui on va s'entraîner chez moi. Mon frère se joindra à nous.

Rin: Vous savez! Je peux m'entraîner seul si vous voulez! Je ne voudrai pas déranger.

Itachi: Tu ne nous dérangeras pas, c'est mon père qui a insisté pour que tu viennes t'entraîner chez nous.

Rin: Alors je viens!

Itachi: Allons-y!

Rin suivait son maître jusque chez lui. Arrivée chez les Uchiwa, Rin fut émerveillé par la taille de la demeure. Elle suivit son maître jusqu'au jardin et elle vit un garçon de son âge. Le garçon s'approcha d'eux.

Itachi: Rin, je te présente mon petit frère Sasuke! Sasuke, voici mon élève Rin!

Rin avec un sourire chaleureux: Ravie de te rencontrer Sasuke!

Sasuke: Moi aussi Rin!

Itachi: Maintenant que les présentation son faite. Passons à l'entraînement!

Sasuke et Rin: Oui!

Ils passèrent la matinée à s'entraîner. Sans le savoir, Le père de Sasuke et d'Itachi observait l'entraînement. Il sourit en voyant Rin se battre. Il était impressionné par son talent et pour une enfant aussi jeune.

A midi, Itachi, Sasuke et Rin furent interrompu par la mère des Uchiwa. Il allèrent dans la cuisine où le déjeuné était posé sur la table. Ils rejoignirent le père d'Itachi autour de la table bientôt suivit de sa mère.

Itachi: Papa, maman, je vous présente mon élève Rin! Rin, voici mes parents!

Rin: Enchanté de vous rencontrer, monsieur et madame Uchiwa.

Père: Enchanté!

Mère: Elle est tellement polie! Et ce qu'elle est mignonne!

Rin rougit un peu: Mer…merci du compliment madame!

Mère: Allez! Mangez, c'est meilleur quand c'est chaud!

Ils commencèrent à manger quand Rin s'arrêta soudainement de manger.

Mère: Qui a-t-il Rin? Ce n'est pas bon?

Rin le sourire au lèvre: Au contraire madame! C'est délicieux!

Mère: Alors pourquoi arrête-tu de manger?

Rin: Je dis sûrement des bêtises mais…je trouve que la cuisine d'une maman est délicieuse!

Mère en rougissant un peu: Tu es tellement mignonne! C'est si gentil de ta part!

Rin: Je ne dis que la vérité!

Père: Pourquoi dis-tu cela? Tu n'as pas de parent pour te préparer à manger?

Itachi prit la parole avant Rin: Papa, elle est orpheline. C'est pour ça qu'elle trouve la cuisine de maman délicieuse!

Mère: Oh ma pauvre chérie! Ca doit être horrible de vivre seule!

Rin: J'ai l'habitude d'être seule.

Père: En plus d'être forte, elle est courageuse!

Itachi: Tu l'as vu se battre?

Père: Oui, je l'ai observé par la fenêtre! Tu avais raison, elle est très douée!

Itachi: Je suis très fière d'elle!

Père: Je comprends pourquoi!

Rin rougissait à vu d'œil, ils étaient entrain de la complimenter alors qu'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Elle continua de manger la cuisine de la mère d'Itachi.

Après le déjeuner, Itachi, Sasuke et Rin retournèrent à l'entraînement. Sasuke était jaloux de Rin car elle était plus forte que lui. Itachi le réconforta en lui disant que lui aussi, il deviendrait aussi fort. Rassuré, Sasuke reprit son entraînement. Jusqu'à leur du dîner, ils ne remarquèrent pas le temps passer. Rin goûta encore à la cuisine de la mère de Sasuke et d'Itachi.

Après le dîner.

Rin: Je vais rentrer chez moi! Merci de m'avoir accueillit chez vous!

Mère: Attend! Il fait déjà nuit. Où habites-tu?

Itachi: Elle habite de l'autre côté du village!

Mère: Il n'est pas question qu'elle rentre chez elle alors que la nuit est tombée.

Rin: Mais ce n'est pas grave, je…

Mère: Elle dormira ici cette nuit dans la chambre de Sasuke. Il lui prêtera un pyjama.

Rin et Sasuke: Mais…

Mère en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches: Il n'y a pas de mais! C'est comme ça un point c'est tout!

Rin effrayé et une goutte derrière la tête: Bien madame!

Sasuke effrayé aussi: Oui maman, elle dormira dans ma chambre sans problème!

Mère le visage adoucit: Bien! Allez vous laver et au lit!

Après sa toilette, Rin enfila un des pyjamas de Sasuke. Il était un peu grand mais ça allait. Elle entra dans la chambre et vit Sasuke déjà dans son lit. Elle vit qu'il n'y avait pas de matelas par terre.

Rin surprise: Il n'y a pas de matelas? Je dors où alors?

Sasuke rouge et détourne la tête pour pas qu'elle voit sa couleur: Ma mère dit que tu dormiras dans mon lit avec moi. Comme on a que 5 ans, ça ne dérange personne qu'on dorme ensemble!

Rin: Alors pourquoi t'es tout rouge?

Sasuke en retournant sa tête vers elle: Je suis pas rouge!

Soudain la mère de Sasuke entra.

Mère: Vous n'êtes pas encore couché? Allez vite au lit!

Rin dans le lit: Vous êtes sûr que je dérange pas?

Mère: Oui, c'est un plaisir de t'avoir sous notre toit!

Sasuke: De tout façon, tu ne peux pas dormir avec mon frère!

Rin: Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Sasuke: Il parait qu'il donne des coups de pied en dormant!

Rin: Je ne savais pas!

Mère en embrassant Sasuke et Rin: Allez, faut dormir! Vous parlerez demain! Bonne nuit les enfants!

Sasuke: Bonne nuit maman!

Rin: Bonne nuit madame!

La mère de Sasuke partit en fermant doucement la porte. Une fois qu'ils étaient sûrs qu'elle était partit, ils chuchotèrent.

Rin: Sasuke!

Sasuke: Quoi?

Rin: T'as de la chance d'avoir une maman.

Sasuke: Je sais. C'est la meilleure maman du monde.

Rin: Je t'envi tu sais!

Sasuke: Pourquoi?

Rin: Toi, t'as de la chance d'avoir une maman et pas moi.

Sasuke: Moi, je t'envi parce que t'es plus forte que moi!

Rin: C'est bizarre!

Sasuke: Pourquoi?

Rin: Je suis la seule à ne pas avoir de parent on dirait!

Sasuke: Ne dis pas ça! Je veux bien partager ma maman avec toi si tu m'aides à devenir plus fort!

Rin: Je suis d'accord!

Sasuke: Alors on fait comme ça?

Rin en tendant le petit doigt: Oui!

Sasuke prit le petit doigt avec le sien. Après cette discussion, ils s'endormirent rapidement. Après cette nuit là, Sasuke et Rin devinrent très proche. Ils étaient devenu les meilleurs amis du monde.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Itachi et Rin venait de terminer une mission de rang C. Il avait réussi à obtenir une mission de plut haut niveau.

Devant le terrain d'entraînement.

Itachi: Rin!

Rin: Oui, Itachi-sensei!

Itachi: J'ai quelque chose à te dire!

Rin: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Itachi: Je ne devrai pas te la dire mais…j'ai refusé de t'inscrire à l'examen chunin.

Rin: Pourquoi?

Itachi: Car je pense que tu n'est pas prête! Je sais que tu as beaucoup progressé mais je préfère encore attendre!

Rin: Si c'est ce que vous croyez alors je le crois aussi. J'ai confiance en vous Itachi-sensei.

Itachi: T'en mieux! Demain, on aura une mission de rang B à accomplir!

Rin: De rang B?

Itachi: Oui! Tu es beaucoup plus forte que les genins normale. Je serai avec toi alors tu n'as rien à craindre.

Rin: Oui.

Le lendemain, ils partir accomplir la mission de rang B. Elle dura une dizaine de jour, mais au cours de la mission, les données changèrent. La mission de rang B se changea en mission de rang A. Rin se débrouilla pas mal pour une première fois. Elle avait su garder son sang froid. Ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade. Itachi tua les opposant un par un alors que Rin les assommais. Ils finirent par renter sain et sauf au village. Rin rentra chez elle se changer pendant qu'Itachi alla remettre le rapport.

Après s'être changé, Rin partit en direction de l'école. Sasuke avait bientôt fini ses cours et elle voulait lui raconter sa mission.

Devant l'école, les élèves commencèrent à sortirent quand Rin vit Sasuke. Elle lui sauta au cou et lui fit la bise sur la joue. Sasuke était content de la revoir. Rin n'avait pas remarqué les regards noirs des filles qui étaient derrière. Elles étaient jalouses.

Sasuke: T'es rentré quand?

Rin: A l'instant!

Sasuke: Tu me raconte t'a mission!

Rin: Bien sûr, viens, je vais tout te raconter.

Sasuke: Allons chez moi!

Rin: D'accord!

Fin du chapitre. Alors? Envoyez-moi vos coms!


	2. Chapter 2

Réponses aux coms:

Anbu Scade: Merci pour ton com. T'en fais pas, il y a encore beaucoup à lire, je garde juste la suite pour plus tard. Tu vas bientôt

savoir pourquoi Itachi à tuer tout le monde.

Chapitre 2: Séparation

Chez les Uchiwa

Rin en s'inclinant légèrement: Bonjour madame Uchiwa!

Mère: Bonjour Rin! Tu reviens de mission?

Rin: Oui! Je viens de renter!

Sasuke: Maman, on va dans ma chambre! Elle va me raconter sa mission!

Mère: Je vous monterai le goûter!

Sasuke: D'accord!

Rin: Merci madame!

Sasuke entraîna Rin en courant vers sa chambre. Ils s'assirent sur le lit en ayant déposé leur affaire par terre. Une fois installé, Sasuke fut impatient.

Sasuke: Alors? C'était comment?

Rin: Au début, c'était une simple mission d'escorte, il y avait quelques ninja à battre sur le chemin mais…

Sasuke: Mais…

Rin: On a finit par rencontrer un déserteur!

Sasuke: Un déserteur?

Rin: Oui! J'ai du me battre contre lui!

Sasuke: Et mon frère?

Rin: Itachi-sensei ne pouvait pas se libérer. Il y avait un grand nombre de ninja sur lui.

Sasuke: T'as fait comment?

Rin: Je me suis battu contre lui. Heureusement qu'Itachi-sensei m'avait entraîné si durement. Sinon, je sais pas si je serai là à te raconter ça!

Sasuke: Et moi je suis heureux que tu t'en sois sortit, sinon je serai trop triste.

Rin: Moi aussi! Je continue!

Sasuke: Ouis vas-y!

Rin: J'ai tenu tête contre lui! Il se battait super bien! J'ai utilisé toute les technique que je connaissais! Et puis tout d'un coup…

Sasuke: Quoi?

Rin: En plein milieu du combat… Je me suis senti bizarre… Il y avait une drôle de sensation au niveau de mes yeux…

Sasuke: Tu as un don héréditaire?

Rin: Peut-être! J'en parlerai à Itachi-sensei! Surtout ne dis rien à personne!

Sasuke: Promis!

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra. C'était la mère de Sasuke. Elle avait un plateau dans les mains, elle posa le plateau sur la table.

Mère: Avec toute vos aventure, vous devez avoir faim! Ne salissait pas la chambre d'accord?

Sasuke et Rin: Oui!

La mère de Sasuke partit et laissa les deux enfants seuls. Rin et Sasuke se ruèrent sur le goûter apporté. En mangeant, Rin continua son récit.

Rin: C'est grâce à ce truc aux yeux que j'ai réussit à le battre. Et…

Sasuke: Quoi?

Rin en baissant la tête: J'ai réussit à esquiver toute ses attaques, à les reproduire même mais… à la fin du combat…

Sasuke en prenant sa main: Vas-y!

Rin relava la tête, les larmes au yeux: Je l'ai regardé fixement et sans m'en rendre compte, je l'ai tué! Je l'ai juste regardé dans les yeux, c'est tout. Et il est mort!

Sasuke se leva, se plaça devant elle en la prenant dans ses bras: C'est pas de ta faute! T'as rien fait! Et puis, si tu ne l'avais pas tué, il t'aurait tué! Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser!

Rin en séchant ses larmes: T'as sans doute raison!

Sasuke: Tu viens! On va rapporter le plateau à maman et je vais te monter mes progrès!

Rin toute souriante: D'accord!

Sasuke prit le plateau et le descendit à sa mère qui les remercia. Ils se dirigèrent vers le jardin pour s'entraîner. Sasuke lança son shuriken.

Rin: Tu t'ai amélioré au lancé!

Sasuke: C'est grâce à toi et à grand frère!

Rin: C'est plus drôle d'apprendre en s'amusant.

Voix: Mais il faut aussi rester sérieux!

Sasuke et Rin se retournèrent pour voir Itachi. Il s'était changé et avait pris une douche pour enlever les traces et les odeurs de sang.

Sasuke: Grand frère!

Itachi: Alors? De quoi parlez-vous dans la chambre?

Rin: Vous nous avez entendu?

Itachi: Quand je suis rentré, vous discutez, mais je n'ai rien entendu. Alors?

Rin: J'ai raconté notre mission.

Itachi: D'ailleurs, je dois te féliciter! Tu as fais beaucoup de progrès! Ce déserteur n'était pas n'importe qui! Tu prouveras bientôt ta valeur au villageois.

Sasuke: Ouais, et nous on est les premier à connaître ta valeur!

Rin: Merci!

Itachi: Tu me raconteras un autre jour comment tu as réussit à le battre, je viens juste vous dire que je ne serai pas là ce soir!

Rin et Sasuke: Pourquoi?

Itachi: J'ai une mission, Rin tu seras gentille de ne pas m'attendre dans les jours qui suivent. Je serai absent, entraîne-toi toute seule pendant ce temps!

Rin: Oui, Itachi-sensei!

Sasuke: Grand frère! Elle pourra m'aider après l'école?

Itachi: Bien sûr!

Sasuke: Ouais!

Rin: Je m'entraînerai la journée et je viendrais te chercher après l'école!

Sasuke: Ok!

Itachi en posant une main sur la tête Sasuke et une sur celle de Rin: Je suis heureux que vous vous entendiez si bien!

Sasuke et Rin: Nous aussi!

Itachi: Bon, j'y vais! Quand je reviendrai, je viendrai te chercher.

Rin: Compris Itachi-sensei!

Sasuke et Rin: Au revoir!

Itachi: Au revoir!

Itachi partit. Après quelque temps, la mère de Sasuke les appela pour dîner. A la fin du dîner, Rin refusa gentiment l'invitation de la mère de Sasuke. Elle ne voulait pas encore prendre un des pyjamas de Sasuke et surtout, dormir dans la chambre d'Itachi.

Elle réussit enfin à se libérer et elle leur dit au revoir. Elle rentra chez elle en sautant de toit en toit. Une fois arrivée, elle se changea rapidement et s'endormit aux douces berceuses des arbres.

Le lendemain matin, elle s'entraînait et essayait de contrôler son truc comme elle disait aux yeux. Avant d'aller chercher Sasuke à l'école, elle réussit enfin à faire appelle à sa pupille si spéciale. Elle ne le contrôlait pas encore mais elle allait apprendre pour le montrer à son sensei.

Elle partit chercher Sasuke à l'école. Elle attendit devant l'école. Sasuke sortit suivit d'un troupeau de fille.

Rin: Salut Sasuke!

Sasuke: Salut Rin!

Fille 1: Eh toi!

Rin: Moi?

Fille 1: Ouais! On n'aime pas que tu traînes avec Sasuke chéri. Laisse-le respirer!

Fille 2: On trouve que tu le colles trop!

Rin: Je pense plutôt que c'est vous qui le collez trop!

Fille 1: Quoi? Sasuke chéri, dit-le lui!

Sasuke aux filles: Lâchez-moi! (A Rin) Tu viens?

Rin: Ouais, cette fois on va chez moi!

Sasuke: Ouais! On va allez prévenir ma mère avant!

Rin: D'accord!

Sasuke et Rin partirent en laissant les filles en plan. Elles venaient de se faire jeter par Sasuke Uchiwa. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke préviens sa mère qui l'autorisa même à dormir chez Rin.

Mère: J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas Rin?

Rin: Au contraire, ça me fait plaisir!

Mère: Vous allez manger quoi ce soir?

Rin: Je vais préparer un dîner aussi équilibré que possible. Pas de ramen ce soir!

Mère: Bien! Amusez-vous bien! Et ne veillé pas trop tard!

Sasuke avec ses affaires pour passer la nuit chez Rin: Oui maman, on sera sage!

Mère: Au revoir! On se verra demain Sasuke!

Sasuke: Oui maman, au revoir!

Rin: Au revoir!

Une fois sortit, Rin emmena Sasuke jusque chez elle. Sasuke fut surpris que Rin habite aussi loin du village. Sa maison était isolée du village. Une fois que Sasuke fut installé, il lui posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Sasuke: Rin, pourquoi tu habites aussi loin du village?

Rin: Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours vécu dans cette maison.

Sasuke: Ca ne t'embête pas?

Rin: Non, je suis assez tranquille ici, en plus, il y a assez de place pour s'entraîner!

Sasuke: Oui! On commence?

Rin: D'accord!

Ils sortirent de la maison pour se retrouver dans celle-ci. Rin entraîna Sasuke le reste de l'après-midi. Epuisé et affamé, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Rin prépara le dîner avec beaucoup de soin. Une fois à table, Sasuke fut émerveillée par les plats devant lui. Il y avait un bol de riz et sur le reste de la table, il y avait divers plat.

Sasuke: Comment tu as fait pour cuisiner tout ça?

Rin: C'est top secret! J'ai appris à cuisiner au cours de la mission quand on est arrivé au village. Itachi-sensei m'a aidé à apprendre.

Sasuke en goûtant un plat: Wouah! C'est délicieux!

Rin: T'en mieux! Bonne appétit!

Sasuke: Bonne appétit!

Ils mangèrent joyeusement, une fois que la vaisselle fut faite, ils allèrent se coucher. Sasuke était dans la chambre à côté de la sienne. Ils s'endormirent rapidement.

Dans la résidence des Uchiwa au même moment.

Père: J'ai trouvé d'où est originaire Rin!

Mère: Et de quelle famille appartient-elle?

Père: Elle vient d'un clan qui a disparut aujourd'hui. Les membres de sa famille furent tués par le démon renard. Sa mère, elle, est morte lors de l'accouchement le 13 décembre.

Mère: Quel est ce clan?

Père: Le plus puissant que Konoha ait connu, le clan Wang. Ce clan possède le baryugan (nom complètement inventé par moi). Cette pupille à les même faculté que notre sharingan mais elle peut aussi copier les dons héréditaires des autres. C'est ce qui rend ce clan si redoutable. C'est la seule famille de ce monde à posséder un tel pouvoir.

Mère: Mais…elle est trop jeune pour le maîtriser! Elle peut rester avec nous encore un peu, elle est si adorable!

Père après un moment: Oui, c'est d'accord! Tant qu'elle n'aura pas pris connaissance de son don, je pense que notre clan ne risque rien!

Mère: Merci mon chéri!

Le lendemain, Rin réveilla Sasuke pour qu'il aille à l'école. Une tache qui se révèle très difficile pour Rin car Sasuke ne se réveilla pas.

Sasuke: Laisse-moi encore dormir!

Rin: Non, réveille-toi, tu as école aujourd'hui!

Sasuke: Mais il est trop tôt!

Rin: J'habite loin du village, alors il faudra partir plus tôt que d'habitude! J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, allez!

Sasuke: C'est bon, c'est bon, je me lève! (debout) Contente?

Rin: Oui! Rejoint-moi en bas!

Sasuke en commençant à se changer: Oui!

Rin sortit de la chambre et attendit Sasuke en bas. Sasuke arriva après quelque minute et pris son petit déjeuner. Une fois finit, ils partirent à l'école ensemble car Sasuke risquait de se perdre.

Devant l'école

Rin: On se revoit ce soir!

Sasuke: Tu vas encore t'entraîner?

Rin: Non, aujourd'hui j'ai des missions de rang D à accomplir!

Sasuke: Bonne chance et passe une bonne journée!

Rin: Merci, à toi aussi!

Ils se séparèrent. Sasuke alla en cours et Rin alla remplir ses missions. Une journée très fatigante car elle devait arracher les mauvaises herbes, promener des chiens, retrouver des chats, faire le ménage.

En cours

Iruka: Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier…

Sasuke en pensant: Je me demande ce que fait mon frère… Et Rin? Elle fait quoi pour son entraînement? Si je veux être aussi fort qu'Itachi, je dois bien étudier à l'école.

Une semaine plus tard, alors que Rin s'entraînait dans son «jardin», Itachi arriva.

Rin réjouis: Itachi-sensei! Vous êtes de retour!

Itachi: Oui, j'avais hâte de te voir progresser! (en pensant) Et surtout, tu m'as beaucoup manqué! Enfin, c'est sans espoir, moi j'ai 6 ans de plus qu'elle et elle doit être amoureuse de Sasuke!

Rin: J'avais hâte de vous montrer ce que je sais faire. (en pensant) Je voudrai que vous me regardiez autrement que comme votre élève Itachi-sensei.

Itachi: Très bien, alors montre-moi!

Rin activa son shabyugan, elle le montra sa pupille. Itachi fut plus que surpris, son élève qui était déjà supérieur à la moyenne mais là, il comprenais pourquoi. Les pupilles de Rin étaient mauves avec trois gouttes dans chaque pupille de couleur bleu ciel.

Itachi en pensant: Ca ressemble au sharingan mais ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil!

Rin: Alors Itachi-sensei?

Itachi: Sais-tu comment on appelle cette pupille?

Rin en la désactivant: Non!

Itachi: Assis-toi!

Rin assit: Je vous écoute Itachi-sensei!

Itachi: Bien! Pour commencer, je crois savoir de quelle famille tu viens!

Rin heureuse: C'est vrai?

Itachi: Oui! Je pense que comme ton nom l'indique, tu fais parti du clan Wang. Ce clan est le plus puissant de Konoha, c'est pour ça qu'il fut isolé du village.

Rin: Pourquoi?

Itachi: Ce clan possède un don héréditaire, le baryugan. Cette pupille permet comme le sharingan de copier des techniques, moins rapidement que le sharingan mais presque.

Rin: C'est-à-dire?

Itachi: Avec le sharingan, je peux copier simultanément une technique alors qu'avec le baryugan, tu dois au moins voir une fois la technique!

Rin: Alors c'est grâce à cette pupille que j'ai réussi à battre le déserteur?

Itachi: Je pense que oui. Les membres de ta famille ont péri lors de l'attaque du démon renard à neuf queues. Ta mère, elle, a dû mourir lors de l'accouchement. C'est ce qu'on m'a raconté du moins!

Rin: Alors moi aussi, je suis issu d'un clan?

Itachi: Oui, et je vais t'aider à maîtriser ton baryugan!

Rin: Comment?

Itachi: Avec mon sharingan!

Pendant plusieurs mois, Rin apprit à développer son baryugan. Il était beaucoup plus difficile de copier un don héréditaire, qu'une technique de ninjutsu ou de genjutsu.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial! Rin avait préparé un repas pour son maître.

Itachi: Que me vaut l'honneur de ce repas?

Rin: Aujourd'hui, jour pour jour. Ca fait une année que l'on se connaît Itachi-sensei! Je voulais fêter ça!

Itachi: Merci beaucoup, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup. (en pensant) Le temps passe tellement vite avec toi à mes côtés!

Rin: Vous voulez bien goûter à ma cuisine?

Itachi: Bien sûr!

Itachi goûta au repas et complimenta Rin sur sa cuisine. Rin était un peu gêné et tripota ses doigts.

Itachi: Tu ferais une parfaite épouse plus tard! Ton futur mari sera au ange en mangeant cette cuisine tous les jours.

C'est au moment où Itachi sortit cette réplique Rin rougit d'un coup, et devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Itachi: Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi! (en pensant) C'est l'occasion ou jamais!

Rin: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Itachi: Ferme les yeux!

Rin ferma les yeux et sentit un baiser sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux tellement elle était surprise. Itachi détourna la tête pour cacher sa gêne. Rin sourit.

Rin: Merci Itachi-sensei!

Itachi: Tu l'as mérité, t'as bien travaillé!

Rin était heureuse, d'ailleurs ce soir, elle était encore invitée par les Uchiwa. Elle avait l'impression de jour en jour que les Uchiwa devenait la famille qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Comme d'habitude, Rin alla chercher Sasuke à l'école. Ils allèrent dans la demeure des Uchiwa. Elle chassa gentiment la mère de Sasuke de la cuisine et resta le reste de la journée au fourneau.

L'heure du dîner approchait et la table se remplie peu à peu. Elle les appela et ils furent tous émerveillés.

Père: Ca sent vraiment très bon.

Mère: Que nous vaut l'honneur de ce festin?

Rin: D'habitude, c'est toujours vous, madame Uchiwa, qui fassiez la cuisine. Aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial pour moi et je voulais vous remercier.

Mère: Quel jour sommes nous?

Sasuke: Moi je sais! Ca fait un an que l'on se connaît!

Rin: Exact!

Mère en la prenant dans ses bras: Merci, tu es tellement mignonne!

Itachi: J'ai déjà goûté sa cuisine! Elle est délicieuse!

Sasuke: Grand frère à raison, elle est délicieuse!

Père: Alors dépêchons nous de goûter à ce délicieux festin.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur et la joie. Elle resta dormir dans la chambre de Sasuke comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude, ils firent un bruit infernal avant de dormir.

Sasuke avec un oreiller dans les mains: Tiens! Prend ça!

Rin en esquivant et un oreiller dans les mains aussi: Raté! Tiens attrape!

Dans le salon, les parents d'Itachi commençaient à avoir marre du boucan.

Mère: Itachi! Va les calmer! Ils doivent dormir!

Père: Ta mère à raison! C'est ton élève et ton petit frère, tu as beaucoup d'influence sur eux!

Mère: Ils font ça chaque semaine! Calme-les!

Itachi en soupirant: Oui, j'y vais!

Itachi monta les escaliers lentement et entra dans la pièce. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot quand il s'attrapa un oreiller dans la figure.

Sasuke et Rin: Oups!

Itachi rouge de rage: Vous allez voir quand je vous aurais attrapé!

Sasuke et Rin: Sauve qui peut!

Itachi referma la porte à clé pour pas qu'ils s'enfuirent. Sasuke et Rin se séparèrent et commencèrent à courir partout dans la pièce. Après 5 minutes, Itachi attrapa son frère et le plaqua au lit.

Sasuke: Pitié! Me fait pas de mal!

Itachi: Tu vas souffrir!

Itachi commença à chatouiller Sasuke qui éclata de rire. Rin voyant son meilleur ami se faire torturer, décida d'aller à sa rescousse. Rin attrapa Itachi par derrière et s'accrochait à son cou. Itachi lâcha Sasuke et essaya de se débarrasser de son élève. Sasuke profita de la diversion de Rin pour attraper Itachi par la taille. Itachi essaya de se débarrasser des ces sangsues. Impossible, ils étaient bien collés à lui.

Itachi: C'est bon, je me rends! J'abandonne!

Rin et Sasuke en le lâchant: Ouais! 4-0 pour nous!

Itachi en s'allongeant sur le lit: Vous me fatiguez!

Rin: Ca va Itachi-sensei?

Sasuke: Tu vas bien?

Itachi en se relevant: Bande de petit monstre! Allez vous coucher!

Rin et Sasuke au garde à vous: Oui!

Rin et Sasuke montèrent dans le lit et se couchèrent. Itachi remonta la couverture, éteint la lumière et partit se coucher lui aussi.

Itachi en pensant: C'est pas possible d'avoir autant d'énergie! Ils ne sont pas humains!

Pendant plusieurs mois, Rin et Itachi remplirent toute sorte de missions. Elle passait du rang D au rang A, grâce aux compétences de Rin. Ils s'entraînèrent beaucoup aussi. Rin appris à bien maîtriser son baryugan. Sur les conseils d'Itachi, elle ne montrera son baryugan qu'en cas d'urgence.

Un soir, chez les Uchiwa

Itachi: Vous voulez me parlez papa?

Père: Oui, c'est au sujet de Rin!

Itachi inquiet: Qui a-t-il?

Père: Est-ce qu'elle…sait utiliser son baryugan?

Itachi surpris: Pourquoi me posez-vous la question?

Père: Répond!

Itachi en baissant les yeux: Oui, et alors?

Père froidement: Je ne veux plus la revoir! Toi non plus, ne la revois plus!

Itachi en colère: C'est mon élève!

Père: Fait en sorte qu'elle soit transférée dans une autre équipe, qu'elle ait un autre sensei!

Itachi: Jamais! Elle fait partis de la famille maintenant! Nous ne…

Père: Tu t'es trop attaché à ton élève! Tu ne dois jamais dépasser le stade professeur/élève!

Itachi: Mais…

Père: Fin de la discussion! Je réglerais tout ça demain! Va te coucher!

Itachi partit en tombe. Il était furieux. A l'étage, Sasuke avait ouvert timidement sa porte. Itachi rentra dans la chambre de son frère. Sasuke était devant lui. Itachi le pris dans ses bras et le coucha sur le lit.

Sasuke: C'est vrai que je ne pourrais plus voir Rin?

Itachi: Ne t'en fais pas! Je ne l'ai laisserai pas faire!

Sasuke: Mais papa a dit…

Itachi: Si tu ne lui dis pas, il ne le saura pas! D'accord?

Sasuke: Oui.

Itachi sortit de la chambre de son frère et alla dans la sienne. Il réfléchit une bonne partit de la nuit et finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, on lui annonça que Rin ne serai plus son élève. Il fut détruit. Il devait encore trouver un sensei pour elle. Pendant se temps, il passèrent un maximum de temps. Il ne dit rien à Rin et prévint sa famille sur la décision de l'Hokage. En attendant de trouver un nouveau maître, les Uchiwa devaient faire comme ci de rien n'était. Mais plus les semaines défilaient et plus ils étaient distants. Rin se sentit rejeté mais ne le montra pas.

Un soir chez les Uchiwa, Itachi devait tout dire à Rin

Rin: C'était vraiment délicieux madame Uchiwa!

Mère: …

Rin surprise par le silence: Que se passe-t-il? J'ai dis quelque chose qui ne fallait pas?

Père: Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, il se fait tard!

Rin encore plus surprise: Euh…oui, j'y vais… (à Sasuke) On se revoit demain Sasuke!

Sasuke triste: Oui!

Itachi: Je te raccompagne! J'ai encore des choses à te dire!

Rin avec le sourire: D'accord Itachi-sensei!

Ces mots firent mal au cœur. Itachi ne le supportait pas. Il raccompagna Rin. Arrivé chez Rin, ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

Itachi: C'est très dure pour moi Rin de te dire ça mais…

Rin les larmes aux yeux: J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Pourquoi êtes-vous distant avec moi tout d'un coup?

Itachi: On…on ne doit plus se revoir!

Rin avec les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage: Pourquoi?

Itachi avec un air de douleur: Je…je n'ai plus rien à t'enseigner! Je t'ai trouvé un autre maître!

Rin en se levant: Je ne veux pas! Je veux rester avec vous Itachi-sensei! Je vous…

Itachi en élevant la voix: Ecoute les derniers ordres de ton ancien sensei! Je ne suis plus ton sensei, compris? J'en ai marre de toi! Tu n'ais qu'une pleurnicharde! Même ma famille en à marre de toi! Tu es trop collante!

Rin en pleurant: Je peux changer! Je…

Itachi: T'as pas compris où quoi? Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir!

Rin: Mais…

Itachi en partant: Fin de la discussion!

Rin en chuchotant et en larmes: Je vous aime Itachi-sensei!

Itachi en s'arrêtant: Mais moi, je te déteste!

Rin fut choqué par les paroles dites par son sensei. Itachi reprit sa marche. Il ne se dirigea pas tout de suite chez lui. Il alla au terrain d'entraînement. Il se mit à pleurer. Tous les mots qu'il avait dit été faux! Lui aussi il l'aimait. Mais il ne pouvait pas contredire son père et les ordres du Hokage. Il se défoula un moment et rentra chez lui en ayant pris soin de sécher ses larmes avant.

Depuis ce soir là, Rin s'entraînait sans sensei. Elle ne voulait pas d'autre sensei qu'Itachi. Itachi la regarda de loin. Il devint de plus en plus distant avec sa famille qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de Rin. Elle avait 7 ans. Elle le fêta de nouveau toute seule. Elle avait le cœur déchiré. Elle aurait tellement voulu le fêter avec les Uchiwa. Mais ils la détestaient. Elle prit sa décision et partit en direction du terrain d'entraînement.

Itachi, lui, était sur le terrain d'entraînement. Il méditait quand il entendu quelqu'un arrivé. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était là. Il le savait, il le sentait. C'était Rin.

Alors? Envoyez-moi vos coms!


	3. Chapter 3

Réponses aux coms:

Sayura chan: Merci pour ton com, il me fait très plaisir.

didilove37: Merci pour ton com, t'inquiéte Itachi et Rin vont être ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Chapitre 3: Un nouveau départ, pourquoi?

Rin arriva essoufflé. Itachi était face à elle, dos à elle. Elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

Rin: Itachi-sensei!

Itachi toujours de dos: Lâche-moi! Je ne suis plus ton sensei! C'est Kakashi le tiens maintenant.

Rin: J'ai refusé! Je veux que ce soit vous et personne d'autre!

Itachi: Il ne doit jamais avoir plus qu'une relation professeur/élève.

Rin: Je m'en fiche! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le cacherai! Même si vous me détestez, moi je vous aime Itachi-sensei!

Itachi: Vas t'en!

Rin: Pas si vous ne vous battait pas avec moi!

Itachi se retourna enfin: Pourquoi me battrai-je avec toi? Je suis beaucoup plus fort que toi!

Rin: Je me suis entraîné dure pour aujourd'hui. Si je vous bats, vous redeviendrez mon sensei! Si je perds…je renoncerai à vous! Sasuke ne me parle plus, il est froid avec moi. Vos parents ne me regardent même plus. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre!

Itachi en se levant: Bien! Battons-nous!

Rin et Itachi se mirent en position. Au fond de lui, Itachi voulais éviter ce combat mais…s'il veut le bonheur de Rin, il devait le faire. Rin attaqua la première. Elle activa son baryugan alors qu'Itachi activait son sharingan. Ils s'attaquèrent de tout côté. Ils utilisèrent tout leur savoir, toutes leurs techniques, ninjutsu, genjutsu et taijutsu. Les kunaï s'entrechoquèrent, les shuriken volèrent. Cela dura une bonne heure. Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés. Ils venaient de vider leur réserve de chakra. Rin était sur le point d'envoyer sa dernière attaque quand elle hésita à le lancer. Itachi vit ce moment d'hésitation et envoya une attaque Doton. Elle fut touché de plein fouet et atterrit 10m plus loin.

Itachi se releva difficilement et alla la voir. Il s'agenouilla devant elle quand il remarqua la gravité de son attaque. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle souffrait de tous son corps. Horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire, Itachi transporta Rin de toute urgence à l'hôpital. Elle fut emmenée dans la salle d'opération pendant qu'il se faisait soigner. Deux heures plus tard, Rin était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Itachi à son chevet.

Itachi en lui prenant la main et en pensant: Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? C'est celle que j'aime et je manque de la tuer. Je suis…un meurtrier! Comme avec mon meilleur ami! Je l'ai tué parce qu'il était contre ma relation avec Rin. Je n'aurai pas dû. Maintenant, ils sont entrain de chercher les preuves contre moi. Je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter. (à haute voix) Rin, pardonne-moi! Mais maintenant, je ne peux plus reculer. Je dois le faire. Soit heureuse sans moi! Adieu!

Itachi approcha sa tête de celle de Rin. De plus en plus près. Il embrassa Rin pour la première et sans doute la dernière fois. Il partit de l'hôpital et ne revint plus la voir.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle se réveilla. Les premiers mots qui lui viennent à l'esprit étaient Itachi-sensei. Elle attendit sagement à l'hôpital que son sensei vint la voir. Mais en vain. Une fois sortit de l'hôpital, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Hokage avec une étrange douleur au cœur. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle fut reçue dans le bureau.

Rin: Hokage! Où est Itachi-sensei?

Sandaime: Calme-toi! Assis-toi!

Rin s'assit sur une chaise devant le bureau.

Sandaime: Ce que je vais te dire est très difficile mais… Itachi a déserté le village! Il a exterminé son clan mais a laissé son frère en vie. Il était déjà soupçonné de meurtre avant ce massacre.

Rin doucement: Non…

Sandaime: Je suis désolé mais…c'est la vérité! De plus, j'ai une autre mauvaise nouvelle! Elle te concerne.

Rin: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Sandaime: Tu ne pourras plus être ninja!

Rin: Quoi?

Sandaime: La blessure qu'Itachi t'as faite est très grave. Ta jambe a été sérieusement touchée. Tu ne pourras plus te battre comme avant. Si tu veux continuer à être ninja, tu ne pourras qu'être genin. Tu effectueras des missions de rang D seulement et à l'intérieur de village.

Rin: Je…ne pourrais…plus être ninja…

Sandaime: Je suis désolé!

Rin sortit en courant du bureau. Elle pleurait. Pourquoi? Pourquoi tous cela lui arrivait? Pourquoi? Alors qu'elle courait, elle rentra dans une personne.

Rin: Désolé, je… Sasuke!

Sasuke: Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir!

Rin: Sasuke! Dit-moi pourquoi Itachi-sensei a déserté? Pourquoi a-t-il…

Sasuke: Tout ça c'est à cause de toi! Toi et ton maudit clan! Tes origines! C'est à cause de toi qu'Itachi a tué mes parents et tout le reste du clan. Je te déteste! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir!

Sasuke partit en courant. Rin était détruite de l'intérieur. Personne, il ne lui resté personne. Les personne les plus proche d'elle son partit. Elle rentra chez elle. Elle monta se coucher quand elle vit une lettre qui lui était destiné sur son lit. Elle ouvrit la lettre et l'a lit.

_Chère Rin_

_Je sais que je t'ai déçu mais je devais le faire. Je te demande pardon. J'ai pris une décision. Ce soir, j'ai décidé de me venger. Il n'avait pas le droit de te traiter comme ça. _

_C'est mon père qui a voulu nous séparer. Quand il a appris pour ta pupille, il a radicalement changé de comportement à ton égard. Toute ma famille était de son côté, même Sasuke, mais lui, c'était plus par contrainte. J'ai beaucoup souffert quand je t'ai dit que je te détestais! Ce soir là, je ne le pensais pas. Ils voulaient que je le fasse moi-même. Que je te dise tout cela._

_En fait, moi aussi je t'aime! Je ne suis qu'un lâche! J'ai déserté le village pour que l'on puisse se retrouver un jour. J'attends ce jour avec impatience. Je veux que tu deviennes plus forte et que tu puisses réaliser ton rêve._

_Je penserai à toi pour toujours, je t'aime de tout mon cœur._

_Pardonne-moi encore une fois!_

_Itachi Uchiwa_

Après avoir lu la lettre, Rin se mit à pleurer. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle garda précieusement la lettre de son maître.

Une semaine plus tard, Rin se présenta à l'administration. Elle ne pouvait peut-être plus être une grande ninja mais elle pouvait encore rendre service.

A plusieurs reprises, elle rencontra Sasuke qui l'ignorait au grand bonheur de ses fans. Sasuke s'entraînait dure pour venger son clan. Rin, elle, s'entraînait pour pouvoir un jour réaliser son rêve et revoir l'être le plus chère à son cœur.

Rin s'entraînait sans relâche. Même lors des missions de rang D, elle arrivait à développer une technique efficace pour ne pas se fatiguer. Depuis qu'on lui avait dit pour son genou, elle faisait tout pour ne pas forcer sur celle-ci. Sinon, elle n'aurait plus aucun espoir de revoir Itachi.

Un jour, elle passa à l'académie pour voir Iruka. Elle attendit sagement la fin du cours pour aller lui parler. Elle était devant la porte de la classe, pour ne pas déranger, elle n'entrait pas dans la salle. Quand les cours furent finit, les élèves sortirent de la classe. Sasuke passa devant elle sans lui adresser un regard, de même pour Rin. Rin entra dans la classe quand elle vit qu'il restait des élèves. Iruka la vit.

Iruka: Bonjour Rin!

Rin: Bonjour Iruka-sensei! Je vois que vous êtes occupé!

Iruka: Ce n'est rien! Je te présente les cancres de la classe! Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara et Choji Akamichi. Ils ne font que perturber mon cours.

Rin: Je vois! Vous allez les punir comment?

Iruka en donnant un chiffon à chaque garçons: Ils devront nettoyer la classe, ils viennent de la salir avec leur bêtise!

Rin: Pendant qu'ils le font, pouvez-vous me renseigner?

Iruka en oubliant les garçons: Je t'écoute!

Rin en faisant un signe discret aux garçons pour qu'ils partent: Je voudrai savoir comment on peut atténuer la douleur.

Iruka pendant que les garçons était déjà partit par la fenêtre: C'est pour ton genou?

Rin: Vous êtes au courant?

Iruka: Oui! Je vais te passer un livre. Ca sera beaucoup mieux que si je te racontais tout d'un bloc!

Rin: Merci Iruka-sensei!

Iruka passa un livre à Rin. Quand Rin partit, Iruka se retourna vers les garçons.

Iruka: Mais ils sont partit avant d'avoir nettoyé la classe! Ils vont voir demain!

Rin passa des mois à apprendre comment atténuer la douleur, elle alla à la bibliothèque de Konoha pour emprunter des livres sur les jutsu médicaux. Elle avait sans cesse le sourire, comme si elle était heureuse. Une fois chez elle, elle perdit ce sourire. Elle posa les livres qu'elle avait empruntés et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

Rin en pensant: Il m'a encore ignoré… Je pensais que c'était seulement l'influence de son père qui l'obligeait à réagir ainsi mais… En fait, il me déteste vraiment… Comment on a pu passer de meilleurs amis à inconnu… Tout ça à cause de mes origines. Ce maudit clan, ce baryugan… Je vois bien que les villageois ne me porte pas dans leur cœur. Ils me prennent pour un monstre, un démon… Je suis de nouveau seule. Seule… Je ne veux plus être seule! Les Uchiwa était devenu ma famille et voilà que je la perds… Itachi-sensei les a tué parce qu'ils me détestaient… Il ne voulait sans doute pas que je grandisse avec ce regard froid… Tous ces regard son froid, surtout ceux des clans du village. Comme hier… J'ai rencontré Hiashi Hyuga, il m'a évité comme la peste… Suis-je vraiment aussi horrible que ça? Le seul souvenir que j'ai d'Itachi-sensei est cette photo de nous deux et…son sharingan. Il m'a laissé la copier pour que je développe mes dons… Je ne vous décevrai pas Itachi-sensei! Je vous promets que je ne vous décevrai pas!

Le lendemain, comme d'habitude, elle se rendit au bureau du Hokage. Elle y allait une fois par mois.

Rin: Hokage, je…

Sandaime: Non, je te l'ai déjà dis! Tu n'auras plus de missions au dessus du rang D.

Rin: Mais…

Sandaime: Ecoute! On en reparlera dans quelques années!

Rin: Mais si ça se trouve, dans quelques années vous ne serez plus là!

Sandaime avec une veine qui palpite sur la temps: Tu insinues que je suis vieux?

Rin: Je ne l'insinue pas, je l'affirme!

Sandaime: Rin, on en reparlera dans quelques années! Je t'intégrerais dans une équipe que genin.

Rin: Je…

Sandaime: Fin de la discussion! J'ai du travaille, allez!

Rin sortit du bureau déçu encore une fois. Encore quelques années à attendre. Elle partit en direction d'Ichiraku. Elle mangea des ramens pour se consoler.

Chef: Vas-y doucement! Ils ne vont pas s'envoler!

Rin: L'Hokage veut que je revienne lui redemander ma proposition dans quelques années! Je ne pourrais pas sortir du village avant. Pour me consoler, je mange des ramens!

Chef: Tiens! Je t'offre un bol pour te consoler moi aussi!

Rin: Merci chef!

Quelques jours plus tard, Rin se souvint de quelque chose. Elle partit dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

Sandaime: Rin, je t'ai déjà dis…

Rin: Ce n'est pas pour ça!

Sandaime: C'est quoi alors?

Rin: Dans quelques jours, c'est l'anniversaire d'un ami. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis longtemps.

Sandaime: Et en quoi cela me concerne?

Rin: C'est à Suna!

Sandaime: Tu me demandes l'autorisation d'aller jusqu'à Suna! C'est bien ça?

Rin: Oui! S'il vous plait!

Sandaime après un moment de réflexion: Bon d'accord!

Rin: Ouais!

Sandaime: Mais à une condition!

Rin: Oh…

Sandaime: Je veux que tu sois accompagné!

Rin: Par qui?

Sandaime: Par Ebisu!

Rin: Le gros pervers aux lunettes noires!

Sandaime: Reste poli! C'est soit lui, soit tu n'y vas pas!

Rin: D'accord… Mais on part demain! C'est bientôt le 19 janvier!

Sandaime: Ok!

Le lendemain, Ebisu et Rin partirent en direction de Suna. Ils mirent quelques jours avant d'y arriver. Arrivé devant le village, ils purent entrer avec un mot du Hokage. Pendant qu'Ebisu alla voir le Kazekage, Rin alla voir son ami. Elle arriva devant la chambre de son ami. Elle toque puis entra.

Rin: Bonjour Gaara!

Gaara neutre: Bonjour!

Rin surprise du ton de la voix: Bah, qu'est-ce que t'as? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé comme ça!

Gaara: Pourquoi? Pourquoi t'as mis deux ans avant de revenir ici?

Rin: Je n'ai pas eu d'autre mission ici et…

Gaara: Tu mens! Toi aussi tu m'as oublié, toi aussi tu m'as mentit!

Rin en sortant une boite: Non, regarde! Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 19 janvier, c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui! Je t'ai fabriqué une peluche! J'avais remarqué que tu avais tout le temps la même avec toi, j'ai voulu t'en offrir une autre.

Gaara timidement: C'est…vrai?

Rin en souriant: Bien sûr! Je tiens beaucoup à mes amis! Tu es le seul maintenant.

Gaara: Pourquoi le seul?

Rin: Asseyons-nous, je vais tout te raconter!

Rin raconta tout ce qui s'était passé, mais elle ne lui raconta pas son pouvoir héréditaire, elle avait promis à Itachi de ne rien révéler.

Rin: Je ne pourrai malheureusement plus venir te voir! Je pense que c'est la dernière fois!

Gaara: Je comprends!

Rin: On reste ami comme même, peut-être un jour, on se reverra!

Gaara: Oui!

Rin: Normalement, je dois rester jusqu'à demain ici!

Gaara: Alors profitons du temps qui nous reste.

Rin: Oui!

Ebisu et Rin passèrent la nuit à Suna et ils rentrèrent à Suna. Rin avait profité pour acheter des livres sur la médecine. Une fois de retour à Konoha, Rin reprit sa vie normale. Elle effectuait toujours ses missions de rang D, elle étudiait la médecine toute seule et s'entraîner. Elle s'entraînait aussi à guérir les animaux pour commencer. Dorénavant ses seuls amis à Konoha étaient des animaux de la forêt. Elle alla voir régulièrement l'Hokage pour essayer de la faire revenir sur la voie du ninja, mais sans succès.

Du côté de Sasuke, il avait pris Rin pour essayer d'avoir un niveau aussi élevé qu'elle. Bien sûr, Rin n'en savait rien puisqu'ils ne se parlaient plus. Si Sasuke réussissait à battre Rin alors il aurait une chance de venger son clan et tuer Itachi.

Les années ont passée, Rin et Sasuke ont maintenant 12 ans. Sasuke a son diplôme, il est enfin devenu genin. Rin, elle, continue à faire des missions de rang D. Mais un matin dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

Sandaime: Je pense qu'il est temps de t'intégrer une équipe de genin.

Rin: C'est vrai?

Sandaime: Autrefois, tu aurais dû avoir Kakashi comme sensei mais tu as refusé, tu t'en souviens?

Rin un peu gêné: Euh…oui je m'en souviens…

Sandaime: Tu vas intégrer son équipe. Elle doit être à l'académie en se moment.

Rin: Bien!

Sandaime: C'est l'équipe 7. Kakashi te rejoindra un peu plus tard, va manger…

Rin: C'est déjà fait!

Sandaime: Bon… Je dois parler à Kakashi alors attend-le là-bas!

Rin: Bien!

Rin partit en direction de l'académie en marchant. Elle prit son temps. Une fois arrivé, elle rencontra Iruka.

Rin: Bonjour Iruka-sensei!

Iruka: Bonjour Rin! Que fait tu ici?

Rin: L'Hokage a enfin accepté de m'intégrer dans une équipe.

Iruka: Tu dois être heureuse, non?

Rin: Oui!

Iruka: Les équipes sont dans la salle de classe! Tu sais, les équipes sont déjà partit!

Rin: Et la 7?

Iruka: C'est la seule qui reste! Kakashi est toujours en retard! Tu le savais n'est-ce pas?

Rin: Oui, mon ancien sensei me l'avais dit.

Iruka: Bon courage alors!

Rin: Merci!

Rin se dirigea vers la salle de classe. Elle espérait qu'elle n'était pas dans l'équipe de Sasuke. Elle allait entrer quand elle faillit attraper quelque chose sur la tête. Elle l'attrapa avec ses mains.

Rin: Que…

Naruto: C'est toi notre sensei? T'es plutôt jeune!

Rin: Non, je viens d'intégrer votre équipe!

Naruto en reprenant l'objet dans les mains de Rin: Tu t'appelles comment?

Rin en le voyant replacer l'objet au dessus de la porte: Je m'appelle…

Quand Naruto revint près d'elle, la porte s'ouvrit et l'objet tomba sur la tête de Kakashi.

Kakashi: La première impression de vous est…très mauvaise.

Rin s'en doutait un peu, mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec la blague de Naruto. Ils allèrent installer quelque part pour faire connaissance. (j'essaye d'être la plus fidèle possible du texte, mais ça fais un peu longtemps alors c'est pas mot pour mot exact)

Kakashi: Bon, vous allez commencer par vous présenter.

Naruto: On dit quoi?

Kakashi: Les choses habituelles. Comment vous vous appelez, ce que vous aimez, ce que vous détestez, vos loisirs, vos projets pour l'avenir. Ce genre de chose.

Sakura: Vous pouvez commencer sensei?

Kakashi: Moi? Je m'appelle Hatake Kakashi. Ce que j'aime et ce que je n'aime pas ne vous regarde pas. Mes loisirs sont divers et variées. Mes projet pour l'avenir: rien pour le moment. Allez, assez parlé de moi, commençons par la droite.

Sakura en pensant: Tous ce qu'on a appris de lui c'est son nom.

Naruto: Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. J'aime manger les ramens surtout celle d'Ichiraku où m'emmène parfois Iruka-sensei. Ce que je déteste c'est les 3 minutes d'attente quand on a versé l'eau chaude dans les ramens…

Kakashi en pensant: Il ne pense qu'à manger!

Naruto: Mes loisirs c'est faire des faces. Et mes projets pour l'avenir c'est de surpasser tous les Hokage pour que je prouve ma valeur aux autres.

Sasuke: Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa. Il y a très peu de chose que j'aime et beaucoup de chose que je déteste. Mes loisirs, même pas la peine d'en parler. Mes projets pour l'instant, c'est de tuer une certaine personne.

Naruto en pensant: J'espère qu'il ne parle pas de moi.

Kakashi en pensant: Intéressant!

Sakura: Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno. Ce que j'aime… (en regardant Sasuke)enfin celui que j'aime… (en regardant Naruto) Celui que je déteste. Mes projets pour l'avenir, c'est un peu trop tôt pour en parler…

Kakashi en pensant: Les jeunes filles pensent plus au grand amour qu'au ninjutsu.

Rin: …

Naruto: Eh c'est à toi!

Rin: Ah bon? Vous avez fini?

Naruto: Commence!

Rin: Pff… Je m'appelle Rin Wang. Ce que j'aime: Les ramens, surtout celle d'Ichiraku, mon ancien sensei. Ce que je déteste: Les légumes, le clan Uchiwa, sauf mon ancien sensei. Mes loisirs: Apprendre les jutsu dans les livres. M'entraîner. Mes projets: Devenir la plus grande ninja que Konoha ait jamais connu et retrouver une personne.

Naruto: C'est moi qui deviendrai Hokage! T'as pas le droit de te mettre en…

Rin: Qui a dit que je voulais devenir Hokage? Tu t'es imaginé un rival.

Kakashi: Bon, nous commencerons l'entraînement demain matin à 6h. Ne soyez pas en retard surtout. Au fait, ne mangez rien sinon vous risquait de la vomir après.

Sakura: C'est si difficile que ça?

Le lendemain à 9h50.

Rin: Bonjour!

Sakura: Tu es en retard!

Rin: Et alors? Kakashi-sensei (comme si elle se forçait à le dire) arrivera dans 10 minutes.

Naruto: Comment tu le sais?

Rin: Je le connais d'une certaine manière.

10 minutes plus tard

Sakura et Naruto: Vous êtes en retard Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi: J'ai vu une vieille dame et…

Rin: Pas la peine de vous fatigué, vous vous êtes levé en retard et vous avez pris le temps de manger.

Kakashi une goutte derrière la tête: Euh…

Rin: Pas la peine de mentir, je vous aie observé!

Kakashi sérieux: Quand?

Rin: Il y a quelques années. Avant notre première rencontre.

Sakura: Vous vous connaissez déjà avant?

Rin: Oui, d'une certaine manière.

Sur le terrain d'entraînement. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et Rin devaient se battre contre Kakashi et attraper une clochette. Kakashi donna le départ et ils allèrent tous se cacher sauf Naruto. Kakashi sortit un livre douteux pour lire. Naruto faisait son fière quand il se reçu la technique des mille ans de souffrance. Naruto vola dans les airs, il allait s'écraser par terre quand une bourrasque de vent l'envoya dans l'eau.

Naruto utilisa son multi clonage contre Kakashi qui utilisa une technique de permutation. Naruto trouva une clochette. Mais comme un imbécile, il tomba dans un piège puis finit pendu par les pieds. Sasuke lança des kunaï et des shuriken. Kakashi réutilisa la permutation. Sakura courait derrière Sasuke pendant de Rin lança un kunaï à Naruto pour couper la corde. Manque de chance, Naruto retomba dans le même piège sans que Rin ne s'en aperçoive.

Sakura fut victime d'un genjutsu. Rin arriva à côté d'elle et se concentra. Elle posa sa main avec une lueur mauve sur le front de Sakura. Ensuite elle la retira et partit dans le côté de Sasuke. Sakura se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard.

Sasuke, lui, se battait contre Kakashi. Sasuke était presque arrivé à toucher une clochette quand une bourrasque de vents le poussa un peu plus. Kakashi se poussa juste à temps et utilisa la technique de décapitation. Sakura vit Sasuke dans cette position et s'évanouis encore une fois. Rin recoupa la corde de Naruto et alla réveiller Sakura et à son plus grand malheur, sortit Sasuke de terre.

Naruto se fait prendre entrain d'essayer de manger le déjeuner pendant que Sasuke et Sakura parlais. Rin, elle, resta un peu à l'écart.

Midi, personne n'avait pris de clochette.

Kakashi: Personne ne retournera à l'école. Car vous ne deviendrai jamais des ninja, sauf Rin qui a compris le but de ce test. Le but de ce test est de tester votre mental. A votre avis pourquoi on vous a répartit en équipe de 3?

Naruto: On est 4!

Rin: Normalement, je ne serai pas là!

Kakashi: C'est pour le travail d'équipe. (je vous épargne le reste de blabla, en plus je ne m'en souviens plus) Je vous laisse une autre chance cette après midi. Mangez et reprenez des forces! Mais ne donnais rien à Naruto. Rin, viens, je dois te parler.

Après avoir mangé un peu, Sasuke donna le reste de son déjeuné suivit de Sakura. Naruto mangea une bouché et Kakashi réapparût en colère.

Kakashi en souriant: Félicitation, vous êtes reçu.

Rin: C'est trop compliqué pour vous!

Kakashi commença son récit explicatif et donna rendez-vous le lendemain pour commencer les missions de rang D. Rin en avait marre de ces missions mais elle devait patienter.

Après une journée de mission, chacun rentra chez lui. Sakura ne l'avait pas vu partir avec Rin. Sasuke suivait Rin depuis un moment.

Rin: Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Sasuke: Pourquoi?

Rin: Pourquoi quoi?

Sasuke: Tu décides de reprendre la voie du ninjutsu!

Rin: Ca fait des années que je le demande. On m'a enfin dit oui.

Sasuke: Pourquoi la notre?

Rin: Parce que Kakashi-sensei devait devenir mon sensei autrefois.

Sasuke: Pourquoi t'as arrêté? Pourquoi tu m'as aidé tout à l'heure?

Rin en s'arrêtant devant sa porte: Si j'ai arrêté c'est parce que j'étais obligé! Et si je t'ai aidé c'est pour réaliser mon rêve depuis toujours!

Sasuke: Tu détestes vraiment le clan Uchiwa? T'es avec «lui».

Rin: Si je le déteste c'est parce que vous m'avez rejeté, je pensais que toi au moins, tu me comprendrais. On était les meilleurs amis, mais je me suis trompé. Si je suis avec «lui» ça ne te regarde pas!

Elle rentra chez elle et lui claqua la porte au nez. Sasuke partit en direction de chez lui. Les mots de Rin l'avaient frappé de plein fouet.

Alors? Envoyez-moi des coms!


	4. Chapter 4

Réponse de com:

didilove37: T'en fait pas, je m'occupe de Sasuke.

Chapitre 4: Les sentiments des Uchiwa

Pendant un moment, les missions de rang D rendaient la vie impossible. Rin, ayant l'habitude depuis ces 5 dernières années les achevaient rapidement. Mais un jour, Naruto craqua et réclama une mission de plus haut niveau.

Sandaime: Bon, je vous confis une mission de rang C.

Rin: Je refuse!

Naruto en criant: Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? On a enfin une mission intéressante!

Rin: Vous n'êtes pas prêt pour ce genre de mission.

Naruto en criant encore plus fort: De quoi?

Rin: Moi, il n'y aura pas de problème! Je suis déjà allée dans les missions de rang A, alors la C pas de problème. Mais vous, vous n'êtes pas prêt! Vous êtes encore trop immature! D'ailleurs, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment!

Naruto: J'en ai rien à faire de ton mauvais pressentiment!

Rin sans regarder Sasuke: Tu le devras! Car… Tu t'en rappelles Sasuke!

Sasuke: Me rappeler de quoi?

Rin: Ma mission était de rang B et ça a finit en mission de rang A.

Sandaime: Mais là tu as…

Rin: Des boulets! Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto sont des boulets!

Kakashi: Même si tu dis ça, tu ne les laisserais pas mourir!

Rin: Evidemment, je ne suis pas comme certain! Moi, même si je le déteste, je fais un travaille d'équipe. Même si ça me répugne.

Sasuke: Tu parles de moi là?

Rin: Pourquoi? Tu te sens visé! Pleurnichard!

Sasuke: Ne…

Sandaime: Bon, votre mission est d'escorter Tazuna. Tu peux entrer Tazuna!

Tazuna entra: C'est eux qui doivent m'escorter? Vous êtes sûr qu'ils sont fiables? Surtout le petit blond avec un air ahurie!

Naruto en regardant de gauche à droite: Ah, où ça le petit avec la tête d'ahurie? (en se rendant compte que c'était lui) Ah, mais je vais le tuer!

Kakashi en l'attrapant: tu ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un que tu dois protéger!

Tazuna: Tiens Rin! T'es avec eux?

Rin: On se connaît?

Tazuna la bouche touchant pas terre: Mais… T'as sauvé ma fille il y 6 ans. Ma fille Tsunami!

Rin en réfléchissant: Euh… Ah ça y est! J'ai appris la cuisine avec elle!

Tazuna: C'est ça! Avec toi je suis rassuré!

Naruto: Comment ça avec elle? Et nous alors?

Rin: Bon, on y va sinon on sera encore là demain!

Tazuna: Je te suis!

Ils partirent en direction du pays des vagues. Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent des ninja. Kakashi s'en débarrassa facilement. Naruto était blessé à la main, Sasuke s'était bien battu pendant que Rin, elle regardais les ninja dans les yeux avec son baryugan sans que les autres ne le sacha. Elle les acheva ensuite.

Kakashi: Rin, je devais leur poser une question.

Rin: Pas la peine, il en avait après Tazuna!

Kakashi: On doit soigner Naruto, les griffes étaient empoisonnées. On rentre au village.

Naruto en s'enfonçant un kunaï dans la main: Non, on continu la mission, je protégerais Tazuna…

Rin: Imbécile, t'as fait couler trop de sang. Tu vas mourir si tu continu.

Naruto: Quoi? Je ne veux pas mourir!

Rin en percevant un bruit: Attendez-moi là!

Kakashi: Rin, il n'y a rien ici.

Rin en souriant: J'en ai marre de l'entendre geindre! Continuais sans moi! On se retrouve au pays des vagues!

Kakashi: Je ne t'au…

Rin: Kakashi-sensei, vous oubliez que j'ai été l'élève d'Itachi-sensei! Ne vous inquiété pas pour moi, je sais ce que je fais.

Rin partit en direction des buissons pendant que les autres continuaient leur chemin en se demandant pourquoi elle était partit.

Un peu plus loin, Rin s'approcha d'une clairière. Soudain, elle sentit un kunaï sous sa gorge.

Rin: C'est toi qui sens le poisson pourri depuis tout à l'heure?

Voix 1: Je vais te…

Voix 2: Kisame! Arrête!

Rin en fermant les yeux: Itachi-sensei…

Kisame: Elle m'a insulté, je veux me venger.

Itachi: Si tu le fais, tu seras mort avant.

Rin en se retrouvant derrière Kisame sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte: Je me demande comment Itachi-sensei fait pour vous supporter.

Kisame: Tu…

Itachi: Vas t'en Kisame! On se retrouvera plus tard!

Kisame: D'accord!

Kisame partit en laissant Itachi et Rin seul. Dans un élan, Itachi plaqua Rin à l'arbre le plus proche et l'embrassa. Rin répondit au baiser et enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Itachi. Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent mais restaient collé l'un à l'autre. Itachi colla son front à celui de Rin.

Itachi: T'es enfin sortit de Konoha.

Rin: C'était assez difficile.

Itachi: Tu ne m'en veux pas?

Rin avec un air faussement en colère: Bien sûr que si! Vous avez déserté sans me prévenir avant!

Itachi perdant son sang froid: Mais…ma lettre…

Rin: Je l'ai brûlé sans la lire.

Itachi: Mais…

Rin en souriant: Je plaisante! Jamais je ne ferais ça. Je vous en ai voulu mais quand j'ai lu votre lettre… Elle m'a fait plaisir, vous avez dit que vous m'aimiez…

Itachi: Arrête de me vouvoyer! Je ne suis plus ton sensei!

Rin: Si, vous l'êtes encore pour moi!

Itachi en l'embrassant: J'attend ce moment depuis si longtemps…

Rin: Il va falloir que j'y aille! Ils doivent bientôt être arrivé au pays des vagues.

Itachi: Dit-moi ce que tu as fait pendant 5 ans!

Rin: La blessure au genou que vous m'avez faite est grave. Je ne pouvais plus devenir ninja. Mais…j'ai repris cette voie depuis peu. J'ai beaucoup étudié, travaillé, entraîné. Je connais tous les jutsu médicaux dans les livres que j'ai lu.

Itachi: Ton genou? Mais… Excuse-moi! Je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave! Je…

Rin l'embrassa pour le faire taire: C'est du passé maintenant. Je tiendrai ma promesse, je deviendrai une grande ninja bientôt!

Itachi: Je te soutiens de tout mon cœur Rin!

Rin en se détachant de lui: Je dois y aller!

Itachi: Déjà?

Rin: Oui, ils vont bientôt arriver et je dois les retrouver là-bas.

Itachi: Je t'accompagne!

Rin: Mais…

Itachi: Je resterai caché! Et puis… Je ne veux pas te quitter maintenant!

Rin: Et tête de poisson?

Itachi: Il attendra!

Rin: Alors, allons-y!

Itachi et Rin partir en direction du pays des vagues. Ils ne mirent pas très longtemps à arriver. Quand ils arrivèrent, Kakashi et les autres se battaient contre un déserteur, Zubuza. Ils se battaient depuis un moment. Itachi partit se cacher sans faire remarquer sa présence. Rin resta caché dans les arbres pour observer. Soudain, quelqu'un vient à côté d'elle.

Rin: Bonjour!

Voix: Tu ne te bats pas avec eux?

Rin: Non, j'ai peur! Je suis la plus faible de tous! Je ne serai qu'une gêne pour eux!

Voix: Je comprends!

Rin: Je peux…vous serrer la main?

Voix: Pourquoi?

Rin: C'est pour me rassurer! Mon grand frère me le faisait souvent avant de mourir!

Voix en lui serrant la main: Ca va mieux?

Rin en lâchant la main après un moment: Oui, merci beaucoup. Vous êtes chasseur de déserteur?

Voix: Oui, je m'appelle Haku! Comment tu le sais?

Rin: Votre masque.

Haku: Je vois. Je vais intervenir maintenant.

Haku lança des aiguilles dans le cou de Zabuza. Il descendit de l'arbre, remercia Kakashi et s'en alla. Rin descendit de l'arbre.

Rin: C'était juste!

Naruto: T'arrive après la bataille!

Rin: Non, je suis arrivé quand Sasuke a lancé le shuriken fuma.

Sasuke: Alors pourquoi tu ne nous avais pas aidé?

Rin: Je récoltais des informations.

Kakashi: Bon, ramenons Tazuna chez lui.

Tazuna: Vous êtes les bienvenus chez moi.

Alors qu'ils allaient se mettre en route, Kakashi s'écroula. Ils emmenèrent Kakashi jusque chez Tazuna. Rin, lui donna les premiers soin.

Rin: Vous êtes irresponsable Kakashi-sensei! De plus, vous l'avez laissé s'échapper un déserteur comme ça! Dire que vous êtes junin!

Kakashi: Ca me chiffonne depuis tout à l'heure! J'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche…

Rin: Evidemment! Haku a utilisé des aiguilles qui ne sont pas mortelles! Et…

Sasuke: Vous voulez dire que…

Rin: T'en a mis du temps pour comprendre!

Kakashi: Tu le savais depuis le début, pas vrai?

Rin: Avant qu'il ne lance les aiguilles!

Kakashi: Comment…

Rin: Facile! J'ai lu dans ses pensés!

Sasuke: Comment peux-tu…

Rin: Tu as oublié mes origines!

Sasuke: Tu veux dire…

Rin: Bah oui! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pendant 5 ans, hein? Je l'ai développé!

Naruto: De quoi…

Rin: Si tu le dit à qui que ce soit, je te tuerai!

Kakashi: J'ai le droit de savoir! Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez?

Rin: Cette histoire ne concerne que moi et Sasuke!

Sakura: Mais…on est dans la même équipe…

Rin: Toi! (en se calmant) Excusez-moi! Sasuke! On va s'expliquer une bonne fois pour toute dehors!

Dehors, devant la maison de Tazuna. Sasuke était derrière Rin. Elle s'arrêta et lui aussi. Elle lui parla le dos tourné.

Rin: Tu sais pourquoi Itachi-sensei t'a épargné?

Sasuke: Quoi? Pourquoi?

Rin: C'est parce que tu lui faisais pitié!

Sasuke: Quoi?

Rin: Tu n'étais qu'un pleurnichard doublé d'un trouillard!

Sasuke: Je…

Rin: Mais…il y avait aussi une autre raison…

Sasuke: Une…autre raison?

Rin: Ouais. (elle se retourna vers lui) Il pensait que toi, tu redeviendrais mon ami! Il pensait que toi, tu ne me rejetterais plus! Il s'est bien trompé vu que tu t'as mis à me haïr!

Sasuke baissa la tête: Ecoute! Si…

Rin: Si quoi? Si ça n'était pas arrivé, tu m'aurais encore considéré comme ta meilleure amie? Je ne crois pas! Tu écoutais ton père, c'est lui que je hais le plus car…

Sasuke en s'approchant d'elle: Rin…

Rin les larmes aux yeux: Pourquoi toi et ta famille m'avaient sortit des ténèbres, de la solitude si c'est pour mieux me jeter après?

Sasuke en la prenant dans ses bras: Excuse-moi! C'est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme ma meilleure amie mais…

Rin en pleurant sur l'épaule de Sasuke: Pourquoi vous avez fait ça? Pourquoi toi? Je croyais que toi…

Sasuke: Je ne te considérais pas comme ma meilleure amie car…je t'aimais!

Rin en se détachant de lui: Menteur! Toi aussi tu m'as…

Sasuke: C'est mon père qui m'a obligé! J'avais vraiment très mal en moi! Tu comptais et tu comptes toujours pour moi!

Rin: Ce n'est pas vrai! Toi aussi tu m'as rejeté! Quand je suis sortit de l'hôpital!

Sasuke: J'étais en colère! Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit! Ensuite, j'avais honte d'affronter ton regard alors je l'ai fuit. Mais… Je t'aime toujours!

Rin: Arrête de…

Soudain, Sasuke l'embrassa. Rin fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. Quand elle se rendit compte de ce que Sasuke faisait, il s'était séparé d'elle.

Sasuke en partant: Je ne mens jamais sur ce genre de chose.

Rin tomba sur ses fesses. Elle venait de se faire embrasser par Sasuke. Le petit frère de Itachi, de celui qu'elle aime. C'était son meilleur ami…mais…maintenant? Qui était-il pour elle?

Kakashi proposa un entraînement à ses élèves. Rin évita le regard de Sasuke. Sasuke lui passait tout son temps à la regarder. Sakura s'en rendit compte. Elle était jalouse de Rin.

Kakashi: Vous devez grimper aux arbres sans utiliser vos mains.

Rin se forçant à faire comme d'habitude: Je sais déjà le faire! C'est trop facile!

Kakashi: Montre un peu!

Rin en montant tranquillement sur l'arbre et se mit à côté de Kakashi: Convaincu?

Kakashi: Euh…oui! Bon, vous, vous commencez! Toi Rin tu vas…

Rin: Je vais m'entraîne ailleurs.

Kakashi: Mais…

Rin: Je ne suis pas du genre à faire n'importe quoi…

Rin partit avant que Kakashi ne pu placer un mot. Rin retrouva Itachi un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Elle s'arrêta et s'assit au pied d'un arbre. Itachi la rejoins.

Itachi: Comment Sasuke a pu faire ça? Je vais le…

Rin: Lui aussi…il m'aimait…et je n'ai rien vu…

Itachi: Rin…

Rin: Je pensais que…qu'il était amoureux de Sakura mais…je me suis trompé!

Itachi: N'y pense plus.

Rin: Il avait l'air si amoureux de Sakura avant… Pourquoi il m'a dit ça?

Itachi: Rin, je pense plutôt qu'il était vraiment amoureux de cette fille mais qu'il est petit à petit tombé amoureux de toi.

Rin: Quand? Je n'ai rien vu!

Itachi: Quand a-t-il arrêté de parler de Sakura?

Rin: Il a arrêté quand… On a fait notre bataille d'oreiller le jour de notre anniversaire de rencontre.

Itachi: Alors c'est là qu'il est tombé amoureux de toi!

Rin: Je ne sais plus où j'en suis…je suis perdu!

Itachi: J'attendrai que tu sois sûr de tes sentiments pour moi.

Rin: Mais…

Itachi: Je sais que tu es toute retournée par ce que Sasuke t'as dit alors…j'attendrai! J'ai bien attendu 5 ans, je peux encore attendre!

Rin: Merci…Itachi-sensei!

Itachi: Allez! On va faire comme autrefois! Je vais t'entraîner! Je veux voir tes progrès!

Rin: Oui. (en pensant) Merci Itachi-sensei! Vous m'avez remonté le moral alors que je ne savais pas comme faire.

Itachi et Rin s'entraînèrent pendant une semaine. Rin évita Sasuke pendant une semaine entière. Sasuke lui, cherchait à lui parler mais il devait s'entraîner. Quand Kakashi fut rétabli, ils accompagnèrent Tazuna sur son pont.

Soudain, le brouillard se leva et Zabuza et Haku se retrouvèrent devant eux.

Rin: Salut Haku!

Haku: Bonjour Rin!

Rin: Alors? Tu protèges toujours Zabuza? Remarque! Je te comprends!

Haku: Oui… Mais toi, il a disparut de ce monde, non?

Rin: Il faut dire que… Celui qui comptait le plus pour moi est partit à jamais. Il ne revient jamais.

Haku: C'était ton frère, n'est-ce pas?

Rin: Exact!

Sasuke: Depuis quand avais-tu un frère?

Rin: Tu crois que je te dis tout? Je l'ai retrouvé après ce que vous m'avez fait, mais…il est mort un an après que je l'ai retrouvé!

Sakura: Comment Haku le connaît?

Rin: C'est vrai que toi, tu ne sais pas où j'habite! Près de la forêt! Un endroit très peu fréquenté mais idéal pour entrer dans le village. Ma maison fait obstacle! Et si je me souviens bien, je t'ai battu autrefois!

Haku: Mais ça va changer, je t'attend.

Rin: Quand je pense que j'ai repoussé tes avances!

Haku: Quand je pense que tu pensais sans arrêt au petit Uchiwa!

Rin: Tais-toi! Je ne pensais pas à Sasuke!

Haku: Qui a dis que je parlais de lui? Je pouvais parler de l'autre Uchiwa!

Rin: Bats-toi!

Avant que Rin ne puisse faire un pas que Sasuke s'interposa entre Haku et Rin.

Rin: Pourquoi tu fais ça? Tu ne fais pas le poids! Tu ne…

Sasuke: Pour payer mes dettes envers toi!

Rin: Tu me dois rien! J'ai arrêté de les compter depuis ce jour!

Sasuke: Mais pas moi!

Sasuke se battit contre Haku, le duel dura un moment, Haku décida de mettre fin au duel et utilisa sa technique des miroirs de glace.

Rin: Il n'a plus aucune chance de s'en sortir. J'y vais!

Kakashi: Attend Rin!

Rin entra dans la prison de glace.

Sasuke: Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Il fallait rester…

Rin: Je sais mieux que toi ce que je fais alors reste tranquille!

Pendant que les aiguilles venaient de partout, Rin composa des signes avec sa main. Au moment où elle alla lancer son attaque, elle fut surprise par Naruto qui apparut.

Naruto: Salut, je viens vous sauver!

Rin une main sur son front: T'es vraiment un boulet Naruto!

Sasuke: Il fallait rester dehors pour…

Rin: Tu ne peux pas changer de disque? Tu m'ennuis!

Sasuke: On fait comment, maintenant?

Rin: Je connais cette technique, je vais aller chercher Haku directement dans les miroirs.

Haku: Impossible! Seul ceux qui connaissent la technique peuvent entrer!

Rin: Qui te dit que je ne la connais pas? Je peux déceler toutes les techniques héréditaires à condition de les voir au moins une fois. Et si je compte bien, c'est la deuxième fois que je la vois.

Haku: Non, tu…

Rin composa des signes, s'approcha du miroir quand Naruto la bouscula. Elle se retrouva à l'extérieur de la prison.

Rin: Naruto! Espèce d'imbécile! Pourquoi tu m'as…

Elle vit avec horreur Sasuke se faire transpercer de partout avec les aiguilles. En colère, Naruto fit inconsciemment appelle au chakra du démon renard à neuf queues. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention de Haku, Rin composa des signes.

Rin: Technique de la lave en fusion!

Une vague de lave contrôlé par Rin fit fondre les miroirs de glace. Haku sortit juste à temps pour ne pas se faire brûler. Pendant que Naruto s'occupait de Haku, Rin et Sakura coururent jusqu'à Sasuke. Elle composa des signes en vérifiant bien qu'on n'allait pas la déranger malgré la présence de Sakura.

Rin: Pousse-toi Sakura!

Rin retira un à un les aiguilles avec un grand soin. Comme si elle avait peur de les retirer trop brusquement. Une fois les aiguilles retirées, elle commença à guérir les blessures. Elle avait cicatrisé les blessures.

Rin: Il se réveillera bientôt.

Sakura: Je croyais que tu détestais Sasuke! Alors pourquoi?

Rin: Tu aurais préféré que je le laisse? De toute façon, il était en léthargie.

Sakura: Répond à ma question.

Rin: Même si je le voulais, je n'oublierai jamais l'amitié qu'on a eue…

Sakura: Vous étiez…très proche?

Rin: Assez proche pour dormir ensemble dans le même lit!

Sakura: Quoi?

Rin: Bon, je vais me débarrasser de quelqu'un.

Sakura: Qui?

Mais Rin était déjà partit. Rin arriva devant un habitat. Elle entra à l'intérieur puis se retrouva face à quelqu'un.

Rin: Bonjour monsieur Gaato!

Gaato: Qui es-tu?

Rin en sortant un kunaï: Je suis la personne qui vous tuera!

Avant même que Gaato puisse dire un mot, il se retrouva la gorge tranchée. Gaato laissa un cri de douleur étouffé. Derrière elle, des hommes entrèrent dans la salle.

Mercenaire 1: Elle vient de tuer Gaato!

Mercenaire 2: Elle vient de nous priver de notre paye!

Mercenaire 3: Tuons-la!

Mercenaires: Ouais!

Rin: Vous croyez vraiment me tuer? C'est ce que nous allons voir.

Rin se déplaçais tellement vite que les hommes ne la virent pas arriver. Elle les tua un par un, souffrant de plus en plus à chaque coup. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle termina le travail. Elle sortit du bâtiment et utilisa une technique Katon.

Rin retourna auprès de ses équipiers couverts de sang.

Kakashi: Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Pourquoi t'es couvert de sang?

Rin: J'ai terminé avec Gaato!

Naruto: Mais Zabuza l'a tué ici! Comment t'a fait?

Rin: Où est le cadavre de Gaato ici?

Kakashi: Là-bas!

Rin s'approcha du cadavre, activa son baryugan sans que les autres le voient, posa sa main sur le front de Gaato et la retira quelques minutes plus tard. Elle désactiva son baryugan et se dirigea vers Kakashi.

Rin: Des jumeaux. Si l'un deux mourais, l'autre contrôlerait le compagnie Gaato. Ils se sont affrontés pour avoir la totalité de la compagnie.

Sakura: Et tu l'a su…en lui touchant le front?

Rin: Oui.

La mission accomplie, ils rentrèrent à Konoha. Grâce aux soins de Rin, Sasuke n'avait plus aucune trace. Dès qu'ils furent rentrés à Konoha, ils reprirent leur routine. Sakura collait Sasuke, Sasuke essayait de parler à Rin et Rin évitait Sasuke.

Un jour, ou plutôt une nuit, Sasuke frappa à la porte de Rin. Après un moment, Rin ouvra la porte.

Rin mal réveillé: C'est qui?

Sasuke: Rin, c'est Sasuke!

Rin en fermant la porte: Au revoir!

Sasuke en mettant son pied comme obstacle: Attend! Je veux te parler!

Rin en laissant la porte ouvert: C'est bon, entre!

Sasuke entra et referma la porte. Rin alluma la lumière du salon et s'enveloppa dans une couverture. Sasuke hésita mes s'assit finalement à côté de Rin.

Rin: Vas-y, je t'écoute!

Sasuke: Je voudrai savoir si…enfin…

Rin: Mes sentiments pour toi sont réciproques?

Sasuke en rougissant un peu: Oui, enfin… Non, euh…les deux…

Rin: Mes sentiments pour toi sont…enfin, j'aime Itachi-sensei!

Sasuke en baissant la tête: Ah…

Rin: Mais…

Sasuke en relevant la tête: Quoi?

Rin: Depuis ce que tu m'avais dit, je suis perdu. Je ne suis plus sûr de mes sentiments ni pour toi ni pour Itachi-sensei.

Sasuke: Alors…

Rin: Je crois que je voudrai que l'on reste ami ou plutôt redevienne ami pour l'instant.

Sasuke: Je comprends, et… Itachi t'aimes?

Rin: Oui…il me l'a dit…

Sasuke: Tu veux bien qu'on…redevienne…les meilleurs amis…comme avant?

Rin: Tu es…sûr? Et tes…sentiments pour moi?

Sasuke: Je les mettrai de côté. J'attendrai ta réponse. Pour l'instant…je voudrais qu'on…redevienne comme avant.

Rin: C'est…d'accord… On fait comme avant.

Sasuke: Euh…je peux rester? Parce que là…

Rin: Bien sûr! Tu reprends ta chambre ici!

Sasuke: T'as un pyjama pour moi?

Rin: Allez! Suis-moi!

Sasuke suivit Rin jusqu'à sa chambre. Rin prit un t-shirt et un short dans son armoire.

Rin: C'était à mon frère.

Sasuke: Il était comment?

Rin: Plus tard! Je suis fatigué! Un autre jour peut-être.

Sasuke commença à se déshabiller devant Rin. Rin rougit d'un coup mais ne détacha pas son regard du corps de Sasuke. Une fois que Sasuke finit de se changer, il ouvrit la porte.

Rin: Sasuke!

Sasuke: Quoi?

Rin: La prochaine fois, déshabille-toi ailleurs que devant moi.

Sasuke: Ok, j'avais oublié qu'on avait grandi!

Rin: C'est ça! Tu la fais exprès! Sort maintenant!

Sasuke: Compris! Bonne nuit Rin!

Rin: Bonne nuit Sasuke!

Fin du chapitre. Alors? Envoyez-moi vos coms!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: Amis Trahison

Depuis cette nuit, les relations entre Sasuke et Rin redevinrent comme autrefois. Il y avait une réelle complexité entre eux. Ils s'étaient retrouvés. Les filles comme Ino et Sakura étaient très jalouse de Rin. Ino et Sakura entraînèrent Rin loin de Sasuke.

Ino: De quel droit oses-tu?

Sakura: Je croyais que tu le détesté!

Rin: C'était vrai, mais il est venu chez moi pour que notre relation redevienne comme avant.

Ino: Votre relation! Sasuke est à moi!

Sakura: Non, il est à moi!

Rin: Sasuke est à…

Ino et Sakura: Il n'est pas à toi!

Rin: Je n'ai rien dit! Sasuke est un être vivant, pas un trophée qu'on gagne. Il choisira celle qu'il aime. Pour l'instant, il m'aime et…

Ino et Sakura: C'est pas vrai! C'est moi qu'il aime!

Rin: Vous êtes irrécupérable! Si vous ne me croyais pas, demandez-le lui! Moi, je dois m'entraîner.

Ino: Att…

Rin partit en direction de chez elle. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des filles comme ça.

Rin en pensant: Alors? Sasuke ou Itachi-sensei? Je croyais aimer Itachi-sensei mais Sasuke est… Arg! Finalement, je ne suis pas si différente des autres filles! Mince, moi qui voulais justement ne pas ressembler aux autres filles!

Voix: Rin!

Rin se retourna: Naruto! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Naruto: Je veux que tu m'entraînes!

Rin: Quoi?

Naruto: T'as entraîné Sasuke alors tu peux m'entraîner!

Rin: Mais enfin, quand je m'entraînais avec lui, on avait 5 ans!

Naruto avec des yeux de crocodile: S'il te plait!

Rin: D'accord…

Naruto: Ouais!

Rin: Mais…

Naruto: Mince…

Rin: Tu m'invites à Ichiraku tant que je t'entraînerai!

Naruto: Tu vas me ruiner!

Rin en faisant semblant de partir: Salut, débrouille-toi!

Naruto en lui attrapant le bras: Attend! C'est…d'accord!

Rin: Super! Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne où?

Naruto: Il paraît que c'est grand chez toi…

Rin: Je vois…Et le terrain d'entraînement?

Naruto: On risque de nous voir et…

Rin: C'est bon… Suis-moi!

Naruto: Ouais!

Naruto suivit Rin. Il fut étonné par la distance qu'il y avait entre le terrain d'entraînement et la maison de Rin. Elle habitait à l'autre bout du village et elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

Arrivé devant chez elle, elle alla dire à Naruto de commencer quand celui-ci pointa du doigt la maison de Rin.

Rin: Qu'est-ce que t'as Naruto?

Naruto: Sa-sa-sasuke… i-ici!

Rin en se retournant: Hein! Ah, t'es enfin réveillé Sasuke!

Sasuke mal réveillé: Ouais!

Rin: J'ai remarqué que tu passais plus de temps chez moi que chez toi!

Sasuke: Ah bon, j'avais pas remarqué!

Rin: Sasuke!

Sasuke: Quoi?

Rin: Au lieu de te promener en caleçon, met au moins un pantalon!

Sasuke en retournant à l'intérieur: J'y penserai la prochaine fois!

Naruto: Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? Et en caleçon?

Rin en revenant à Naruto: Ah! Il vient dormir ici très souvent quand il se sent seul chez lui ou qu'il veut être tranquille. Y a jamais personne qui vient ici en général. Il vient me tenir compagnie.

Naruto: Et le fait qu'il soit en caleçon?

Rin: Ca? Bah…bonne question! Je suppose qu'il dort en caleçon pour ne pas me demander un pyjama.

Naruto: Mais s'il est là, comment on va faire pour s'entraîner?

Rin: Bah… On fait comme s'il n'était pas là. On commence?

Naruto: Euh…ouais !

Ils commencèrent l'entraînement pendant que Sasuke prenait son déjeuner. Sasuke regarda par la fenêtre l'entraînement que Naruto faisait avec Rin. Il sentit une vague de jalousie quand Naruto tomba sur Rin.

Rin était sous Naruto car comme un imbécile, il avait trébuché sur une pierre. Naruto mit du temps à se relever. D'ailleurs c'est Sasuke qui l'aida à se relever avec un coup de poing.

Rin en se relevant: Sasuke! Arrête! Il a trébuché!

Sasuke: Ce n'est pas mon avis!

Naruto: Eh! Je ne suis pas un pervers! Je n'ai pas fait exprès de tomber!

Sasuke: Si je te reprend à…

Rin en s'interposant: Stop! Si vous voulez vous battre, allez ailleurs! Sasuke! Arrête d'être aussi jaloux, il a trébuché! Naruto, toi, fait plus attention et ne provoque pas Sasuke! Faite la paix!

Sasuke et Naruto: Quoi? Avec lui?

Rin: Sinon, vous êtes viré de chez moi!

Sasuke et Naruto en se serrant la main: On fait la paix! (en pensant) Seulement devant toi!

Rin: Bien! Je vais me promener dans la forêt, vous voulez venir?

Sasuke et Naruto: Ouais! Quoi? T'as dit quoi?

Rin: Bon, venez tous les deux!

Un peu plus loin dans la forêt, Rin cueillait des framboises à l'aide de Sasuke et Naruto.

Rin: En rentrant, je vais faire une tarte aux framboises, ça vous va?

Naruto: C'est bon?

Sasuke: Toute la cuisine de Rin est délicieuse! Même ce que tu détestes, tu vas l'adorer après!

Rin: Tu exagères Sasuke!

Sasuke: Non!

Rin: Je vais un peu plus loin là-bas, continuait ici, je vous retrouverai tout à l'heure.

Sasuke et Naruto: Ok.

Quand Rin fut partit, Sasuke et Naruto se lancèrent des éclairs par les yeux. Ils commencèrent à faire une course. Celui qui cueillerait le plus de framboises gagnerait. Après un moment, ils avaient cueillit toutes les framboises, ils étaient à égalité.

Sasuke: Naruto!

Naruto: Quoi?

Sasuke: Pourquoi tu voulais venir dans la forêt avec Rin?

Naruto: Pourquoi je te répondrai?

Sasuke: Répond s'il te plait!

Naruto surpris: Tu as dit s'il te plait? T'es malade?

Sasuke: Non, répond!

Naruto: Je voulais passer plus de temps avec elle. D'après Kakashi-sensei, elle est comme moi. En plus, si je gagne assez son amitié, elle m'apprendrai plein de technique dont elle a le secret.

Sasuke: Elle ne t'apprendra pas les technique dont elle a le secret car c'est elle qui les a inventé.

Naruto: Comment ça?

Sasuke: Par exemple, au pays des vagues, elle a utilisé la technique de la lave en fusion, elle est la seule à pouvoir le faire.

Naruto: Alors, elle ne m'apprendra que des techniques que même toi peux apprendre!

Sasuke: C'est ça!

Naruto: Et toi?

Sasuke: Quoi?

Naruto: Pourquoi tu vas si souvent chez elle? Pourquoi tu passes autant de temps avec elle?

Sasuke: Si je te le dis, tu ne le diras à personne?

Naruto: Promis!

Sasuke: C'est parce que je suis amoureux d'elle. Avant, on était les meilleurs amis du monde mais…comme un imbécile, je l'ai trahis. J'ai trahis sa confiance en moi. Je veux rattraper le temps perdu avec elle. Mais je sais qu'elle ne m'aimera jamais comme je l'aime, elle aime depuis toujours mon frère Itachi.

Naruto: Toi, tu as toutes les filles que tu veux et tu es amoureux de la seule fille qui ne t'aime pas comme tu l'aimes.

Sasuke: Ouais, c'est ça.

Naruto: Tu vas lui redire tes sentiments pour elle?

Sasuke: Non, je préfère qu'on reste amis. Et puis, je commence à l'aimer comme ma sœur. C'est toujours comme ça entre nous.

Naruto: C'est un peu comme…ta famille…

Sasuke: Ouais mais…on est tout les trois orphelins, on doit s'entre aider.

Naruto: Je n'arrive pas à croire que derrière le Sasuke froid et distant se cache un Sasuke super sensible.

Sasuke: Si tu le répètes, je te massacre!

Naruto: C'est bon, je dis rien!

Rin: Je vois que vous vous entendez mieux!

Sasuke: Tu l'as fait exprès, pas vrai?

Rin: Ouais, un peu! Bon, on rentre, j'ai hâte de manger les tartes aux framboises!

Naruto: Ouais!

Rin, Naruto et Sasuke rentrèrent chez Rin. Ils l'aidèrent à faire les tartes dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils firent même une bataille de farine.

Rin en pensant: J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas autant rit.

Après avoir tout nettoyé, ils mangèrent les tartes qu'ils avaient faites. Depuis ce jour, Naruto comprenait mieux Rin et Sasuke. Sakura était jalouse. Elle ne partageait pas une aussi forte amitié. Elle avait l'impression d'être de trop.

Un jour, alors que Sakura était sur un arbre dans la forêt en train de méditer, Rin se plaça en dessous de Sakura.

Rin: Je te dérange peut-être.

Sakura: Oui, ça se voit, non? Je veux être seule.

Rin: C'est comme tu veux. Mais je partirais que quand j'aurai fini de te dire ce que j'ai à te dire.

Sakura: Alors dépêche-toi.

Rin: Si je suis aussi proche de Sasuke c'est parce que nous sommes des amis d'enfance.

Sakura: Des amis d'enfance? Et Naruto?

Rin: C'est parce que Sasuke, Naruto et moi avons quelque chose en commun que toi tu n'as pas.

Sakura: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Rin: On a tous eu une enfance difficile. Moi et Naruto sommes orphelins depuis la naissance. Sasuke, lui, a vécu un drame. Son clan a été exterminé à cause de moi.

Sakura: A cause de toi?

Rin: Sasuke l'a compris. J'aime toujours autant Itachi-sensei. Même avec ce qu'il a fait. Il a exterminé son clan pour moi.

Sakura: Pour toi?

Rin: Oui, sa famille m'a rejeté alors qu'elle me considérait presque comme un membre de la famille. Ca m'a fait mal alors Itachi-sensei les a tous tué.

Sakura: Alors… En fait, c'était…

Rin: Je vais tout te raconter! Il faut dire que malgré moi, je me suis attaché à vous.

Sakura en descendant de l'arbre: Je t'écoute!

Rin lui raconta tous ce qui s'était passé. Sa rencontre avec Itachi, avec les membres de la famille Uchiwa, son intégration au sein de la famille, son rejet, son isolement, son combat.

Sakura: Je ne peux pas dire que je te comprends mais… C'est vrai que moi qui aie eu une vie confortable…

Rin: Je vais te dire un secret! Mais ne le dit pas à Sasuke!

Sakura: C'est quoi?

Rin: Sasuke était amoureux de toi avant. Il n'arrêtait pas de ma parler de toi.

Sakura: C'est vrai?

Rin: Oui! Maintenant, c'est à toi de reconquérir son cœur!

Sakura: C'est ce que je vais faire.

Rin: Bon, et si…on faisait une fête ce soir? Seulement nous 4.

Sakura: Euh…oui, pourquoi pas!

Rin: Alors, rentrons vite! On n'est pas loin de chez moi.

Sakura: Quoi? Mais on est à l'autre bout du village!

Rin: Oui, c'est un endroit tranquille!

Rin prépara sa maison et Sakura se chargea de trouver Naruto et Sasuke. Une fois trouvé, elle leur dit les projets de Rin. Mais au même moment, ils rencontrèrent Kakashi.

Kakashi: Yo, les jeunes!

Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto: Bonjour Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi: Venez me voir demain à 10h!

Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto: D'accord!

Kakashi: Prévenez Rin!

Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto: Ok!

Le soir venu, après avoir prévenu Rin, ils firent la fête. Ils burent, dansèrent, chantèrent. Ils restèrent tous dormir chez Rin.

Le lendemain, les 4 fêtards se rendirent au rendez-vous. Kakashi arriva une heure plus tard.

Rin, Sakura et Naruto: Vous êtes en retard!

Kakashi: Je me suis perdu en chemin et…

Rin, Sakura et Naruto ironique: C'est ça! On vous croit!

Kakashi en leur donnant une feuille: Enfin, je vous ai recommandé à l'examen chunin. Vous êtes libre d'y participer si vous voulez! Bon, salut!

Naruto en pensant: C'est plein de mot compliqué!

Sakura en pensant: Mais c'est trop dure pour moi!

Rin en pensant: Et dire que j'aurai pu y participer il y a 6 ans…

Sasuke en pensant: …

Rin: Vous allez y participer?

Naruto: Ouais, moi c'est sûr!

Sasuke: J'y vais aussi!

Rin: Et toi Sakura?

Sakura: C'est peut-être un peu dure pour moi…

Rin: T'en fait pas, si je t'entraîne, tu seras au top niveau!

Sakura: Alors on verra le jour de l'examen.

Pendant un certain, temps, Rin entraîna Sakura. Ensuite vint les épreuves prévues par les sensei pour tester leurs élèves. Le jour de l'examen, nos 4 amis se rendirent dans la salle de l'examen. (je sais que je passe un peu vite mais comme je me souviens vaguement du passage, je passe)

Rin: Alors c'est ça la salle de la première épreuve? Je m'attendais à mieux…

Voix: C'est votre première fois?

Rin: Kabuto!

Kabuto: On se connaît?

Rin: Oui, il y a 6 ans, j'étais encore l'élève d'Itachi-sensei!

Kabuto: Je m'en souviens maintenant! Tu es la petite fille qui courrait partout!

Rin: Ouais!

Je vais passer le reste, pendant l'épreuve écrit, Rin utilisa son baryugan pour lire les pensées des chunin dans la salle. La deuxième épreuve, Rin avait le rouleau avec elle. Passons au moment où Orochimaru va mordre Sasuke.

Rin: Attention Sasuke!

Sasuke se fait mordre: Arg!

Rin: Orochimaru! T'as pris mon frère et maintenant tu me prends Sasuke! Tu vas le payer!

Rin fonça sur Orochimaru qui esquivait avec un peu de difficulté.

Orochimaru en pensant: Ce n'est pas l'élève d'Itachi pour rien!

Rin alla envoyer une technique dont elle a le secret quand Orochimaru partit. Quand elle fut sûre qu'il était partit, Rin se rapprocha de Sasuke et lui donna des soins. (pour le reste, voir le manga).

Rin, Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient qualifiés pour la troisième épreuve. Rin avait passé assez facilement, Naruto en faisant l'idiot (pauvre Kiba) et Sasuke de justesse.

Pendant un mois, Sasuke s'entraîna avec Kakashi, Naruto avec Jiraya et Rin, comme personne ne vint chez elle, avec Itachi. Il lui apprit à contrôler le sharingan qu'elle possédait. Il ne passèrent bien sûr pas tout leur temps à s'entraîner. Ils s'embrassaient, s'enlaçaient, s'entraînaient, s'embrassaient, un cycle sans fin pendant un mois.

Un soir avant l'examen

Rin: Vous avez fait quoi de face de poisson?

Itachi: Je l'ai laissé dans son coin!

Rin: Comment faites-vous pour supporter l'odeur qu'il dégage?

Itachi: L'habitude! Et puis arrête de me vouvoyer!

Rin: Mais…

Itachi: C'est un ordre!

Rin: Oui, Itachi-sensei!

Itachi: Arrête de m'appeler comme ça aussi, Itachi c'est plus court!

Rin: Trop tard, même si je te tutoie, je t'appellerai peut-être toujours Itachi-sensei!

Itachi: Je réessaierai un autre jour!

Rin: Oui!

L'examen ce passa sans problème jusqu'au combat de Sasuke et Gaara. Gaara perdait le contrôle de lui-même et finit par s'enfuir. Sasuke essaya de rattraper Gaara suivit de Rin qui était derrière. Une fois qu'ils rattrapèrent Gaara. Rin essaya de raisonner Gaara.

Rin: Gaara! C'est Rin!

Gaara: Rin? C'est toi?

Rin: Oui, c'est moi! Calme-toi! Sasuke est un ami…

Gaara: C'est celui qui t'avais trahit?

Rin: Oui mais…

Gaara: Alors il mérite que je le tue maintenant!

Rin: Gaara!

Trop tard, Gaara fonça sur Sasuke, ils commencèrent leur combat. Rin essaya de s'interposer plusieurs fois mais ils la repoussaient sans arrêt. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser une de ses techniques, elle était faite pour tuer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils meurent comme ça.

Naruto vint à la rescousse pendant que Sakura était prisonnière qu sable de Gaara, ou plutôt de Shukaku. Le combat dura un moment et Rin se résolut à utiliser une technique. Rin composa des signes.

Rin: Technique de l'absorption à distance. (en pensant) Heureusement que j'avais observé le combat de Sasuke!

Les forces de Gaara le quittèrent peu à peu, Naruto mit fin au combat. Rin se précipita vers Gaara.

Rin: Je suis désolé Gaara mais j'étais obligé!

Gaara: C'est moi qui ai fait une erreur.

Rin: Je vais cicatriser tes blessures mais elles ne disparaîtront pas avant longtemps, je dois garder des forces pour guérir les autres.

Gaara: D'accord!

Rin commença à guérir Gaara qui partit avec Temari et Kankuro. Rin alla ensuite soigner Naruto, Sasuke et enfin Sakura.

Grâce au soin de Rin, tout le monde fut sur pied en moins de deux. Même si le 3eme Hokage venait de mourir, la vie quotidienne repris son cours. Naruto partit avec Jiraya chercher Tsunade. Itachi et Kisame sur leur trace de Naruto et Orochimaru et Kabuto à la recherche de Tsunade.

Quand Sasuke apprit que Kakashi était blessé, il alla le voir mais il apprit qu'Itachi en avait après Naruto. Naruto était partit avec Jiraya, Rin l'aperçut.

Rin: Sasuke!

Sasuke: Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois retrouver Naruto! Itachi le recherche!

Rin: Quoi? Je viens avec toi!

Sasuke: Si c'est pour…

Rin: Non, je m'inquiète pour Naruto! Allons-y!

Sasuke: Oui.

Sasuke et Rin partirent à la recherche de Naruto. Arrivée dans une ville, ils commencèrent leur recherche. Ils avaient enfin trouvé une trace mais tombèrent sur la mauvaise chambre. Au bout d'un moment, un bruit les alerta. Ils coururent pour voir d'où il provenait.

Sasuke resta pétrifié sur place, Itachi était devant lui. Pris d'une soudaine colère, il lui fonça dessus. Rin en ayant vu ça, fonça elle aussi mais pour protéger Itachi.

Sasuke ne pouvant plus s'arrêter: Pousse-toi Rin!

Rin: Je ne te laisserai pas le tuer!

Itachi en la poussant sur le côté: N'intervient pas!

Itachi arrêta le chidori avec une facilité déconcertante.

Itachi: Imbécile! Tu aurais pu la tuer!

Sasuke: Elle n'avait pas à intervenir! Je lui ai dit de se pousser!

Itachi en l'envoyant dans le décor: Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal!

Rin les larmes aux yeux: Itachi-sensei! Sasuke! Arrêtez!

Itachi froid: Laisse-nous tranquille! Tu me déranges!

Rin fut choqué par ces paroles: Comme vous voulez sensei!

Itachi ne se rendit pas compte que Rin l'avait de nouveau vouvoyé. Au moment où Sasuke allez avoir le coup de grâce, Jiraya intervient. Il sauva Sasuke mais ne pu empêcher Itachi et Kisame de s'enfuir. Rin copia la technique à l'insu de tous.

Jiraya: Vous allez bien?

Naruto: Rin! Tu l'as appelé sensei!

Rin: Je rentre au village! Naruto! Fait attention à toi!

Gaï qui venait d'assommer Jiraya: Je te raccompagne!

Rin, Gaï et Sasuke rentrèrent au village de Konoha. Sasuke fut hospitalisé, et Rin se referma sur elle-même chez elle. Après plusieurs semaines, Jiraya et Naruto revinrent avec le nouveau Hokage.

Tsunade guérit Sasuke et Kakashi. Quand elle rencontra Lee, elle fut étonnée de voir Rin.

Tsunade: Comment tu t'appelles?

Rin: Je m'appelle Rin.

Tsunade: Tu pratiques des jutsu médicaux?

Rin: Ouais…

Tsunade: Ton diagnostic est comme le mien?

Rin: Sauf opération, il ne deviendra jamais ninja avec le bras et la jambe comme ça.

Tsunade: Je voudrai te parler seule à seule.

Rin: Comme vous voulez!

Elles sortirent de l'hôpital pour parler plus librement.

Tsunade: Il paraît que c'est toi qui…

Rin: Je ne veux pas parler de ça. J'avais 7 ans, je ne m'en rappelle plus!

Tsunade: Pourtant, tu as guérit ta jambe qui était sans espoir!

Rin: Je…

Tsunade: Tu ne veux pas guérir ton ami?

Rin en s'enfuyant: Je n'ai pas d'ami!

Rin courut jusque chez elle. Elle s'enferma à double tour. Elle voulait rester seule. Elle devait refaire le point sur sa vie. Toutes les pensées qu'elle avait entendu à l'hôpital la rendaient folle. Ses pouvoirs avaient augmenté d'un coup.

Pensées entendu

Tiens, c'est elle! Elle fait partit de se clan maudit!

C'est elle la responsable du meurtre des Uchiwa!

Elle doit savoir quelque chose, mais elle ne veut rien dire! La garce!

Elle colle trop Sasuke! C'est le mien!

Elle le détestait et maintenant elle l'aime, la voleuse!

Elle est lourde! Elle ne peut pas me lâcher?

Tout ça c'est à cause de Rin! Tout est de sa faute!

Elle m'a trahit!

Elle n'est pas avec nous mais avec les déserteurs!

Fin des extraits entendus

Rin se tint la tête, elle ne voulait plus entendre ces mots. Elle croyait qu'ils étaient ses amis, elle s'était encore trompée.

Rin en criant: Assez!Taisez-vous! Silence! (en pleurant) Taisez-vous!

Rin pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, criait à en s'égorger. Toutes les voix raisonnèrent dans sa tête. Ses amis qu'elle croyait fidèle la prenaient pour une moins que rien qui pactisait avec l'ennemi. Elle passa une semaine sans boire, ni manger. Seulement à parler toute seule, elle ne pleurait plus, elle restait seulement dans son coin. Sans bouger, en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Alors? Fin du chapitre, envoyez-moi vos coms!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: Les effets secondaires

Une semaine après le rétablissement, Naruto et Sakura venaient chercher Sasuke à l'hôpital.

Sasuke: Rin n'est pas là?

Naruto: On l'a pas vu depuis que le vieille est ici!

Sasuke: La vieille? C'est qui?

Sakura: C'est la nouvelle Hokage!

Sasuke: Allons voir Rin, elle ne doit pas être bien.

Sakura: Oui.

Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto se dirigèrent vers la maison de Rin. Arrivé là-bas, ils virent la maison en mauvais état. Les vitres étaient cassées, les fenêtres n'étaient pas fermées et claquaient au vent. Ils s'approchèrent de la maison, entrèrent avec précaution.

Sasuke: Rin!

Sakura: Où es-tu Rin?

Naruto: Rin!

Ils fouillèrent dans toute les pièce du rez-de-chaussée. Ils finirent par monter à l'étage. Ils commencèrent par la chambre de Rin. Ils furent surpris par le spectacle.

Rin était pale, maigre, les yeux gonflés rouges, les mains sur la tête en murmurant. Ils se rapprochèrent de Rin mais n'entendit rien. Sasuke se baissa à la hauteur de Rin et s'approcha pour écouter.

Rin en murmurant: Traître! Ils sont tous des traîtres! Des hypocrites! Des menteurs! Lui aussi! Ils sont tous pareils, que des traîtres!

Sasuke en secouant Rin: Rin! Qui sont les traîtres?

Rin releva la tête: Toi! Vous tous! Des traîtres! Menteurs! Partez! Je veux plus vous voir!

Sasuke: Mais enfin Rin…

Rin en le repoussant violemment: Dégage! Je veux plus vous voir! On n'a jamais était amis! C'était que du mensonge!

Sakura: Mais c'est pas…

Rin: Si! Sasuke est revenu seulement pour ce venger d'Itachi-sensei, Naruto seulement pour l'entraînement, Sakura seulement pour se rapprocher de Sasuke, Ino pareil, Choji pour manger, Shikamaru pour fuir le travail, Lee pour le taijutsu, Neji pour ma puissance, Tenten pour les armes, Hinata pour Naruto, Kiba pour le pouvoir des animaux, Shino des insectes, Temari pour les techniques du vent, Kankuro pour fuir Gaara, Gaara pour…

Sasuke en la giflant: Tu dépasse les bornes! Je ne me suis jamais réconcilié avec toi pour retrouver Itachi! Je…

Rin en se relevant d'un coup: Si! J'ai lu dans tes pensées! Je les ai lu! Je ne voulais pas! C'est arrivé tout seul! D'un coup! Itachi-sensei ne m'aime pas! Je les lu aussi, sans toucher! Comme ça!

Sasuke en secouant Rin: Reviens à toi Rin! Tu délires complètement! Redeviens normal!

Rin: Sortez! Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir!

Sakura: Mais on ai dans la même équipe!

Rin: Changer! Je vais changer! J'arrête! Au revoir rêve!

Naruto: Il ne faut jamais abandonner ses rêves!

Rin: T'y connaît quoi en rêve? T'as vécu ce que j'ai vécu? T'as mon baryugan?

Sasuke: Rin! Il ne fallait pas le dire!

Rin: Pourquoi? Comme ça personne ne me fuit? Si je l'avais dit à tout le monde, il m'aurait accepté? Non, il m'aurait rejeté! Comme avant! Je…

Sasuke en l'assommant: Désolé!

Sakura: Emmenons-la à l'hôpital!

Naruto et Sasuke: Oui!

De retour à l'hôpital, Sasuke confia Rin à Tsunade.

Tsunade: Pourquoi elle a eu cette réaction?

Naruto: Elle a parlé d'un baryugan…

Sasuke: Naruto!

Tsunade: Je vois! C'est un des effets secondaires de cette technique.

Sasuke: Comment ça secondaire?

Tsunade: Elle entend les pensées les plus profonde et les plus noires des individus autour d'elle. Normalement, elle le contrôle parfaitement, non?

Sasuke: Oui!

Tsunade: Si elle reçoit un choc émotionnel, elle plonge dans un état second, comme quand vous l'avez rencontré.

Naruto: C'est quoi le baryugan?

Sasuke: Tu n'as…

Tsunade: Je vais le dire!

Sasuke: Mais…

Tsunade: Ils ont le droit de savoir!

Sasuke: Je… D'accord!

Tsunade: Le baryugan est un don héréditaire comme le sharingan ou le byakugan. Cette pupille à presque les mêmes caractéristiques du sharingan. Mais elle ne copie que les attaques qu'elle a vues pour la deuxième fois. Cette pupille fait peur aux autres clans du village car elle a la capacité de copier les techniques héréditaires. C'est ce qui fait la force de ce clan. Mais, si elle reçoit un choc émotionnel, elle ne sera plus en mesure de contrôler ses pouvoir et là, il dégénère. Il prenne le dessus sur le propriétaire et…

Sakura: Et…

Tsunade: Le propriétaire devient fou!

Sasuke: Quoi? Rin ne peut pas devenir folle! Elle…

Tsunade: Le seul moyen est de retrouver la cause de ce choc. Vous savez qui c'est?

Sasuke: Je crois que c'est…

Tsunade: Dit-le!

Sasuke: Itachi!

Naruto: Ton frère? Pourquoi lui?

Sasuke: Il lui a dit qu'elle le dérangeait! Jusqu'à maintenant, d'après elle, ils s'aimaient alors ces mot l'on…

Tsunade: Fait perdre la raison. Vous n'avez jamais remarqué que…

Sasuke: Quoi?

Tsunade: Qu'elle gardait toujours son sang froid? Qu'elle voulait le moins possible avoir de contact?

Naruto: C'est pour ça qu'elle vit près de la forêt?

Sakura: Et qu'elle ne voulait faire équipe avec personne?

Tsunade: Je ne sais pas quand elle a découvert les effets secondaires mais…elle était au courant de tout ça et c'est pourquoi elle évitait le plus de monde possible.

Sasuke: Mais… Quand ma famille l'avait rejeté, elle…

Tsunade: Elle s'était sans doute préparée à une nouvelle dans le genre! Mais en règle général, c'est vers l'adolescence que les effets secondaires sont les plus imminents. Le moindre choc les met dans cet état. C'est entre l'âge de 12 à 15 ans.

Naruto: Ca veut dire qu'on doit retrouver Itachi pour qu'elle guérisse?

Tsunade: Oui, mais c'est impossible!

Sakura: Pourquoi?

Sasuke: Car Itachi est un déserteur de rang S, jamais le village ne le permettra de venir ici sans essayer de le tuer.

Tsunade: Exact!

Naruto: Et la métamorphose?

Tsunade: Non, la pupille lui permettra de te mettre à jour! Impossible de la tromper!

Sasuke: Il va falloir trouver Itachi sans que le village ne s'en rende compte, ni vous! (en direction de Tsunade)

Tsunade: Oui, dans la plus grande discrétion possible.

Naruto: Alors on y va!

Sakura: Allons chez elle d'abord!

Sasuke et Naruto: Oui!

Nos trois genin se dirigèrent vers la maison de Rin. Ils commencèrent les recherches tout en remettant le plus de chose en état. Bientôt les vitres furent réparées ainsi que le reste de la maison.

Sasuke: On attend qu'Itachi se montre.

Naruto: Ca peut durer une éternité!

Sakura: Et comment tu sais qu'il va revenir ici?

Sasuke: Il doit regretter ce qu'il a dit, il va s'excuser! De plus, je suis sûr qu'elle la revu avant!

Naruto: Comment tu le sais?

Sasuke: Elle a protégé Itachi, et elle l'a tutoyé. Elle ne le faisait jamais avant.

Sakura: Combien de temps allons-nous attendre?

Sasuke: Le temps qu'il faudra!

Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke attendirent Itachi pendant une semaine. Entre temps, Rin s'était réveillé et refusait à voir du monde. Au bout d'une semaine, durant la nuit, Itachi montra le bout de son nez dans la chambre de Rin.

Itachi: Rin! T'es où?

Sasuke en allumant la lumière: J'ai déjà vu plus discret!

Itachi: Tiens! Mon imbécile de petit frère!

Sasuke: Rin n'est pas là!

Itachi menaçant: Où est-elle?

Sakura: A l'hôpital!

Naruto: A cause de toi!

Itachi: Comment ça à cause de moi?

Sasuke en lui lançant un livre: Regarde page 182. On a trouvé ce livre hier par hasard!

Itachi après avoir lu la page: C'est…

Sasuke: La raison pour laquelle elle est à l'hôpital. A cause de ce que tu lui a dit.

Itachi: Je m'en vais!

Sasuke: Soit discret! Si on apprend que tu es allé la voir, elle moura pour complexité avec un déserteur.

Itachi: J'ai compris.

Itachi partit sans que Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura ne puisse dire un mot. Itachi se dirigeait vers l'hôpital en courant de toit en toit.

Arrivée à l'hôpital, il pénétra à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Itachi en chuchotant: Rin!

Rin se retourna: Itachi! (en se relevant) Dégage!

Itachi: Parle moins fort, tu vas me faire repérer!

Rin: Je…

Itachi en l'assommant: On va discuter ailleurs vu que t'as envi de crier.

Itachi emmena Rin près la maison de celle-ci. Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura s'étaient endormi de fatigue. Itachi réveilla Rin par un point de pression légèrement au dessus de la bouche.

Rin en se réveillant: Quoi?

Itachi: T'es réveillé ma douce!

Rin en se relevant brusquement: Que fais-tu ici?

Itachi: Je voulais te voir!

Rin: Dégage! Je ne veux plus te revoir! Je te déteste!

Itachi: Ne dis pas ça! Tu vas le regretter!

Rin: Ja…

Itachi l'embrassa: Jamais de la vie tu ne me dérangeras, je t'aime trop pour ça!

Rin: Je…

Soudain, elle tomba à genoux. Elle se tint la tête, en gémissant de douleur.

Itachi paniqué: Rin?

Rin: Ita…Itachi-sensei, j'ai mal!

Itachi en l'enveloppant dans ses bras: Je suis là!

Rin: J'ai mal!

Itachi: Je t'aime Rin!

Rin: Je…t'ai…me…aus…si…

Itachi: Calme-toi! Je ne vais pas partir! Pas maintenant!

Rin: …

Itachi: Rin?

Itachi vit que Rin s'était endormi dans ses bras. Il l'emmena dans la chambre de Rin et s'endormit avec elle dans le même lit enlacé.

Le lendemain matin, Rin se réveille doucement. Elle se serra encore plus à Itachi sans le savoir. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans son lit, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle leva les yeux pour voir le visage d'Itachi. Elle rougit furieusement.

Itachi, lui, se réveilla lentement en resserrant ses bras autour de Rin.

Rin rouge: I…Itachi-sensei!

Itachi pas réveillé: Hum…quoi?

Rin: Qu'est-ce que l'on…fait enlacé dans mon lit?

Itachi: Tu l'as déjà fait avec Sasuke alors avec moi…

Rin: Mais on avait 5 ans…vous…

Itachi: Tu, j'ai dis que l'on se tutoyait!

Rin: Mais…tu as 18 ans…et…

Itachi: Je t'ai rien fait! Je ne suis pas comme ça!

Rin: Que c'est-il passé depuis notre dernière rencontre?

Itachi: Tu ne t'en rappelles plus?

Rin: Non, que c'est-il passé?

Itachi: On a trop bu et on a atterrit dans ton lit!

Rin rouge: Quoi? Mais…

Itachi: Je plaisante, calme-toi!

Rin en donnant une petite tape: Méchant!

Itachi: T'as juste pété les plombs et finit à l'hôpital!

Rin: Ah bon? Mais…pourquoi?

Itachi: Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé des effets secondaires de ta pupille?

Rin: Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter!

Itachi: Bon, passons, je dois partir.

Rin: Déjà?

Itachi: Je suis obligé!

Rin: Bah…

Itachi en l'embrassant: J'y vais!

Rin: Ok…

Itachi partit par la fenêtre. Rin se leva et alla se changer quand Sasuke ouvrit la porte suivit de Naruto et Sakura. Rin envoya Naruto par la fenêtre puis elle s'habilla correctement.

Sakura: Pourquoi t'as envoyé Naruto par la fenêtre?

Rin: Il n'avait pas qu'à mater.

Sakura: Et Sasuke?

Sasuke: L'habitude! On dormait souvent ensemble avant.

Naruto par la fenêtre: Pourquoi ça tombe sur moi?

Rin: Parce que t'es un garçon! Et puis…

Sasuke: Tu n'as pas le droit de la mater!

Naruto: Et toi?

Rin: Sasuke ce n'est pas grave! Déjà qu'il se promène en caleçon le matin, et puis le coup de la sall…

Sasuke la main sur la bouche: C'est bon, t'en a trop dit!

Sakura et Naruto: C'est quoi cette histoire!

Gêné, Sasuke et Rin durent tous raconter, leur enfance, les blagues qu'ils faisaient, les batailles de polochon, les victoire sur Itachi, tout les moments de bonheur passaient entre eux.

Mais, après plusieurs semaines, Sasuke souffrait d'un complexe de supériorité par rapport à Naruto. Il décida de déserter comme son frère mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Sasuke assomma Sakura pour parti. L'équipe dirigée par Shikamaru fut chargée de ramener Sasuke. Rin était avec eux. Après avoir battu les hommes d'Oto, Sasuke faillit tuer Naruto. Rin alla soigner Naruto et parla avec Sasuke.

Rin: Pourquoi tu fais ça? On n'était pas bien comme avant?

Sasuke: Je ne pourrais jamais le battre si je reste ici.

Rin: Tu crois que je serai heureuse si tu tues Itachi-sensei?

Sasuke: Je ne veux que ton bonheur…

Rin: Et tu crois que si tu pars je serai heureuse? Je suis dans ma période de trouble, si je reçoit un choc à cause de toi, je ne pourrais plus jamais redevenir comme avant.

Sasuke: Tu t'étais déjà préparé à cette solution, n'est-ce pas? Tu n'auras aucun choc si tu t'étais déjà préparé.

Rin les larmes aux yeux: Tu crois vraiment que je serai heureuse si tu partais toi aussi? Itachi-sensei est partit, toi aussi? Vous voulez tous m'abandonner!

Sasuke: Il faut que je venge mon clan!

Rin: Alors tue-moi! Je suis la seule responsable! C'est à cause de moi que cette histoire c'est passé! C'est à cause de moi qu'Itachi-sensei les a tous tué! C'est…

Sasuke: Tu n'avais rien demandé! Il a pris cette initiative tout seul! C'est lui le seul responsable du massacre!

Rin: Sasuke…

Sasuke: Je te promets que quand ma vengeance sera accomplie, je reviendrai.

Rin: Je ne veux pas de ce Sasuke! Je veux celui avec qui j'ai grandi! Toi et Itachi-sensei sont les deux être chère à mon cœur.

Sasuke: Je vais y aller.

Rin: Si dans 3 ans tu n'as pas réussit à tuer Itachi, tu reviendras près de moi.

Sasuke: Et si je ne veux pas?

Rin: Ton corps ne t'appartiendra plus, il sera celui d'Orochimaru.

Sasuke: Alors je reviendrai coûte que coûte dans 3 ans.

Rin en tendant le petit doigt: Tu me le promets?

Sasuke pris le petit doigt avec le sien: Promis!

Sasuke partit pour ne revenir peut-être que dans 3 ans. Naruto fut hospitalisé. Il partit ensuite s'entraîner avec Jiraya pendant 3 ans. Sakura suivit l'enseignement de Tsunade et Rin partit s'entraîner avec Itachi, sans que le village ne le sache bien sûr.

Sasuke s'entraîna avec Orochimaru. Un jour, Rin alla au village d'Oto déguisé, elle passa inaperçu. Elle y séjourna un certain temps avant de rencontrer Sasuke un nuit au hasard.

Sasuke: Que fais-tu ici Rin?

Rin: Tu me manquais alors je suis venu te voir.

Sasuke: Pars d'ici, c'est trop dangereux.

Rin: Non, je suis venu de dire la vérité sur ce qui c'est passé ce jour là.

Sasuke: Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, je sais ce qui c'est passé! Il me l'a montré.

Rin: Tu n'as vu qu'une partie. Viens suis-moi.

Sasuke: Mais…

Rin: Discute pas!

Sasuke suivit Rin en dehors d'Oto. Rin l'emmena dans une grotte beaucoup plus loin. Il faisait jour maintenant.

Rin: Ils doivent te chercher maintenant!

Sasuke: Je dois y retourner, je n'ai pas finit l'entraînement!

Voix: Ca ne servirait à rien.

Sasuke en se retournant: Itachi!

Rin: Laisse-nous t'expliquer. D'abord, tu viens de passer les 3 ans de délai…

Sasuke: Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est impossible!

Rin: Pourtant c'est le cas. Ensuite, je pense que tu es en droit de savoir ce qui c'est réellement passé ce jour là. Itachi ne t'as montré qu'une partie.

Sasuke: Depuis quand l'appelles-tu par son prénom?

Rin: Depuis l'année dernière. Il faut dire que poisson était très collant.

Itachi: On l'a tué.

Sasuke en s'asseyant par terre: C'est bon, racontez-moi ce qui c'est passé.

Itachi: C'est la veille du massacre…

Flash back

Itachi: Je veux retourner avec elle. Je veux continuer à l'entraîner.

Père: Hors de question! Elle se débrouillera seul!

Itachi: Tu es du même avis que papa, maman?

Mère: Ton père à raison, elle risque de…

Itachi: Toi, tu étais toujours là pour elle, tu l'adorais mais là…

Mère: Ton père n'a pas tord en ce qui la concerne.

Père: Elle risque de prendre le sharingan de notre famille, et si elle maîtrise son jutsu héréditaire, elle prendra possession de tout les jutsu héréditaire du village.

Itachi: Comment peux-tu parler d'elle comme ça? Toi aussi tu l'aimais beaucoup.

Père: Il faut affronter la vie Itachi! Elle est une menace pour le secret de notre famille.

Itachi: Sache qu'elle possède déjà le sharingan depuis un moment.

Mère: Comment? Elle nous l'a volé?

Père: La garce! Il faut l'éliminer avant qu'elle apprenne à s'en servir.

Itachi: Elle le sait déjà aussi. Je vous interdis de la tuer. Elle est sous ma responsabilité, je vous tuerai s'il le faut!

Père: Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton?

Mère: Itachi! Parle mieux à ton père!

Père: Je suis plus fort que toi. Tu ne pourras pas me tuer!

Itachi: À cause de vous, elle s'est repliée sur elle-même. Elle est déjà rejetée par le reste du village alors pourquoi nous mettre nous-même dans le sac?

Père: Pour la sécurité du village, le secret de notre famille.

Itachi: Sasuke et Rin s'entendaient si bien, vous venez de briser une amitié.

Père: Cesses de mentir, ils se voit dès que nous avons le dos tourné.

Mère: Je sais que c'est dure mon chéri mais accepte cette fois. Tu auras d'autre élève alors…

Itachi: C'est la seule que je veux avoir pour l'instant. Je veux terminer son entraînement.

Père: Si tu vas la retrouver, je la tue sous tes yeux. Elle ne reviendra pas ici. C'est trop dangereux.

Itachi: Espèce de montre! Vous êtes…

Mère: Soit poli avec ton père, il fait ça pour ton bien.

Itachi: Si m'éloigner de celle que j'aime est pour mon bien alors je vous déteste plus que tout.

Père en se levant brusquement: Ca suffit, je ne veux plus te voir avant demain pour régler ce problème.

Fin du flash back

Sasuke: Alors…

Rin: Ils voulaient me tuer. Moi qui avait confiance en eux…

Itachi: Tu comprends pourquoi?

Sasuke: Alors… Pourquoi tu m'as dit…

Rin: Pour cacher les véritable raison de ce meurtre.

Sasuke: Ils voulaient tuer Rin…

Itachi: Tu es long à comprendre petit frère.

Sasuke se leva et prit Rin dans ses bras: Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas du agir comme ça.

Rin en resserrant l'étreinte: Ce n'est pas grave, tu t'es déjà excusé pour ça.

Sasuke: Je tiens à le refaire.

Itachi en les séparant: Eh, oh! Vous voulez que je vous aide? C'est ma copine alors fait gaffe devant moi.

Rin: T'es jaloux?

Itachi: Moi? Mais non!

Rin: Et si je te dit qu'on s'est vu dans la salle de bain?

Itachi en criant: Quoi? C'est quoi cette histoire? Je croyais que c'était moi le premier?

Sasuke: Ne me dites pas que vous…

Rin rouge: Euh… j'ai trop bu et euh…puisque poisson n'était pas là…

Itachi: On l'a fait ensemble.

Sasuke: Mais…

Itachi: Bon, c'est quoi cette histoire de salle de bain?

Rin: En fait, j'étais en sous-vêtement et lui en caleçon. Je n'avais pas fermé la porte à clé.

Sasuke: Tu n'as pas à être aussi en colère, avant Rin et moi, on n'avait aucune pudeur entre nous.

Itachi: Mais vous avez 5 ans, maintenant, vos corps se sont transformé et…

Rin: Ne fait pas tout un cours dessus, Itachi.

Sasuke: Mais alors, c'est depuis que vous…que Rin t'appelles par ton prénom.

Itachi ironique: Ce que t'es perspicace!

Rin: Ca suffit! On rentre au village.

Sasuke et Itachi: Avec lui?

Rin: Sinon, vous restez là et moi je rentre.

Sasuke et Itachi: Je viens avec toi! Toi lâche-là!

Rin: Vous n'êtes pas frère pour rien…

Sasuke et Itachi: Ca veut dire quoi ça? Arrête de me copier!

Rin en pensant: C'est pas gagné…

Ils rentrèrent au village incognito. Ils débarquèrent dans le bureau de Tsunade pendant qu'elle dormait.

Rin: Salut!

Tsunade réveillé: Ca va pas de débarquer comme ça! Tu…

Sasuke et Itachi: Salut!

Tsunade ne trouvait plus rien à dire. Les deux frères déserteurs étaient revenus. Pourquoi maintenant. Surtout Itachi.

Alors? Envoyez-moi des coms!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: L'épreuve

Tsunade était tellement surprise qu'elle tomba de sa chaise sous les rire étouffé de Rin, Sasuke et Itachi.

Tsunade: Qu'est…qu'est-ce…qu'ils font là, Rin?

Rin: Bah, je les ai ramené au village, c'est tout.

Tsunade: Tu sais qu'ils sont déserteurs et qu'ils risquent la peine de mort en revenant?

Rin: En fait Sasuke m'a suivit sans faire d'histoire et Itachi…

Tsunade: Depuis quand l'appelles-tu par son prénom?

Rin: Depuis…6 mois environ.

Tsunade: Pourquoi tu les as ramené ici? C'est pas pour les faire tuer puisqu'ils sont venu d'eux-mêmes, à part s'ils sont suicidaire.

Rin: Non, c'est pour les réintégrer.

Tsunade: Tu crois que ça se fait si facilement? Surtout quand on a failli tuer son meilleur ami ou encore tué toute sa famille?

Itachi: Je tiens à préciser que se sont eux qui m'ont forcé à le faire.

Sasuke: Moi, je n'avais pas toute ma tête.

Tsunade: Il va falloir passer devant le conseil, et je doute que vous serez graciés.

Rin: C'est pour ça que vous allez nous aider.

Tsunade: Pourquoi moi?

Rin: Parce que vous êtes l'Hokage du village. Et puis avec votre apparence si jeune, vous n'aurez aucun mal à séduire les vieux du conseil qui sont majoritaire.

Tsunade: Ok, j'accepte mais racontez-moi ce qui vous a pris de faire tout ça.

Sasuke et Itachi: D'accord.

Sasuke et Itachi passèrent le reste de la journée à raconter ce qui s'était passé.

Sasuke: Ils m'ont convaincu car j'avais le complexe de supériorité.

Itachi: Moi car mes parents voulaient tuer Rin.

Tsunade: En détail.

Ils racontèrent tous les détails. A la fin de la journée, Itachi et Sasuke se dirigèrent vers la maison de Rin. Etant donné qu'ils étaient encore considérés comme déserteur. La maison de Rin était parfaite pour les cacher le temps voulu.

Le lendemain, Tsunade alla à la rencontre du conseil. Le conseil était retissant au début mais accepte d'écouter la version des frères Uchiwa.

Itachi passa en premier suivit ensuite de Sasuke. Rin était inquiète. L'amour de sa vie et son meilleur ami risquait de mourir s'ils ne réussissaient pas à convaincre le conseil. A la fin de la journée, ils sortirent avec le visage grave.

Rin: Alors?

Itachi: On doit…

Sasuke: Récupérer…

Rin: Quoi?

Itachi: L'amitié de tes amis.

Rin: Je comprends pour Sasuke mais pour toi…

Itachi: C'est parce que j'en ai affronté comme le petit blond, avec…

Rin: Chut, tu n'as pas le droit de la dire.

Sasuke: Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire sur Naruto?

Itachi: Rien qui te concerne.

Rin: Je me demande comment ils vont réagir…

Sasuke: Ils nous ont interdit de dire que récupérer leur amitié est une épreuve.

Rin: Vous commencez maintenant?

Itachi: Il y a encore une chose…

Rin: Quoi?

Sasuke: On ne doit pas dépasser le laps de temps de 6 mois.

Rin: Seulement 6? Mais c'est court…

Itachi: On n'a pas le choix. On commence demain.

Rin: Et le reste du village?

Sasuke: On s'en fout. Après ce qu'ils t'ont fait ainsi qu'à Naruto, on ne peut pas espérer grand-chose d'eux.

Rin: Rentrons chez moi alors, je vais préparer un bon dîner pour vous.

Itachi et Sasuke: Génial!

Rin: Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

Itachi et Sasuke: On t'as déjà dis que c'étaient faux! Toi arrêtes de me copier!

Rin: Si vous continuez, moi je mangerai toute seule et vous ferez la cuisine vous-même…

Itachi et Sasuke: Attend-nous.

Une fois à la maison, de Rin, les garçons devaient l'aider.

Rin: Alors, si vous voulez manger, il faudra faire le ménage, la serpillière, le…

Itachi: Pourquoi on ferait ça? C'est chez toi.

Sasuke: Pour une fois, Itachi a raison.

Itachi: Quoi? Non, mais…

Rin: Alors comme c'est chez moi, je vous vire dehors, vous vous débrouillerez dans la forêt en sachant que la plupart des animaux sont mes amis et que…

Itachi: Je prends l'étage et toi le rez-de-chaussée.

Sasuke: Ca me va.

Les garçons partirent immédiatement faire le ménage pendant que Rin alla dans la cuisine préparer le repas.

Rin en pensant: Je savais qu'ils allaient finir par faire le ménage. Ils sont tellement faciles à convaincre. Bon, voyons le dîner.

Après avoir finit de préparer le dîner, Rin appela les garçons. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine. Ils allèrent s'asseoir quand Rin les empêcha de s'asseoir.

Itachi: Quoi encore?

Sasuke: On a faim!

Rin: Vous avez finit les chambres?

Itachi: Tous nickel!

Rin: La salle de bain?

Sasuke: Y a pas plus propre.

Rin: Le salon?

Itachi: La poussière a été vaincue.

Rin: La salle d'entraînement?

Sasuke: Propre, on sent plus l'odeur de la transpiration.

Rin: La cuisine?

Itachi et Sasuke: Euh…

Rin: Je m'en suis chargé.

Itachi: Tu nous as fait peur!

Rin: Vous vous êtes lavé les mains?

Sasuke: Tu nous prends pour des gamins?

Rin: Bon, à table!

Itachi et Sasuke: Enfin!

Itachi et Sasuke étaient mort de fatigue. Ils mangèrent avec appétit avant d'aller prendre une douche. Mais…

Itachi: Rin! Sors de là!

Sasuke: Tu le feras après!

Rin en sortant avec une serviette autour du corps: Vous êtes sûr?

Itachi: Euh…tu ne vas pas te promener comme ça?

Sasuke: Rhabilles-toi!

Rin: Impossible, mes vêtements sont mouillé maintenant.

Itachi: T'as gagné, on va attendre…

Rin: Génial!

Rin sortit de la salle de bain 1h plus tard. Ensuite, Itachi et Sasuke se battirent pour entrer le premier. Victoire de Sasuke avec une phrase ridicule.

Sasuke: Rin se promène encore en sous-vêtements!

Itachi en se retournant: Quoi? (en voyant personne) Mais elle n'est pas… (en voyant la porte fermé de la salle de bain) Sasuke! Tu vas me le payer!

Sasuke sortit de la salle de bain et Itachi prit enfin sa douche. Rin et Sasuke attendaient dans la chambre de celle-ci. Il s'amusèrent comme avant. Quand Itachi entra dans la pièce, il se reçut un oreiller dans la figure.

Itachi: Vous…

Sasuke et Rin: Oups…T'as pas une impression de déjà vu?

Itachi: Vous croyez? Si je vous attrape…

Sasuke et Rin: Sauve qui peut!

Itachi se mit à courir partout pour essayer de les rattraper. Ils passèrent de la chambre au salon, du salon au jardin, du jardin à la cuisine, et de la cuisine à la chambre de départ. Itachi coinça Rin et la plaqua contre le mur. Il l'a chatouilla et l'embrassa en même temps. Sasuke arriva discrètement par le dos et le bloqua. Rin se dégagea et coinça Itachi sur le lit. Elle s'assit en califourchon sur lui et le chatouilla pendant que Sasuke l'empêchait de se servir de ses mains.

Après plusieurs minutes, Itachi craqua.

Itachi: J'…J'abandonne… Arr…Arrêtez!

Sasuke: Pour de vrai?

Itachi: O…oui!

Rin en arrêtant: Et une victoire de plus pour nous.

Itachi en s'asseyant: Pff… Encore perdu…

Rin: Ca nous fait donc…

Sasuke: 10-0 pour nous.

Rin: Et c'est sans compter…

Itachi: Mais vous êtes toujours tous les deux contre moi! Ce n'est pas juste!

Rin: Mais t'es plus vieux…

Sasuke: Donc on est plus que toi!

Itachi: Vous êtes deux c'est normal que vous me battez!

Rin: Mais avant…

Sasuke: On avait 5 ans…

Rin: Donc tu…

Sasuke: Avais honte de perdre contre nous.

Rin: Exact.

Itachi: Vous pouvez arrêter de terminer les phrases de l'autre?

Sasuke et Rin: Non!

Itachi en pensant: Comment je vais faire pour les supporter tous les deux en même temps? Je vais mourir avant!

Rin: Allez! Sortez de ma chambre. Je veux dormir.

Sasuke et Itachi: Quoi? Je ne dors pas avec toi? Pas toi! Moi!

Rin: Non, je dors toute seule.

Itachi: On a une chambre chacun?

Rin: Ouais.

Sasuke: Je m'en fiche je reprend ma chambre.

Itachi: Mais j'ai la plus éloigné!

Sasuke: Je m'en fiche.

Rin: Bonne nuit!

Itachi et Sasuke en quittant la chambre: Bonne nuit.

Rin se coucha et repensa à sa journée comme les garçons dans leur chambre. Elle s'endormit rapidement de fatigue. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Le seul point noir était l'épreuve qu'ils devaient passer. Si cette épreuve avait été imposée ça veut dire que ses amis n'allaient pas leur pardonner si facilement.

Le lendemain, elle prépara le petit déjeuner. Elle sentit quelqu'un la prendre par la taille. Elle remarque que c'était Sasuke.

Rin: Salut Sasuke!

Sasuke: Salut…

Rin: Tu sais que si Itachi nous vois comme ça, il va s'énerver?

Sasuke: Je sais, c'est pour ça que je le fais.

Rin: ET quand Sakura sera là?

Sasuke: Alors là je la collerai comme moi je te colle maintenant.

Rin: Tu lui fais des infidélités, ce n'est pas bien.

Sasuke: Et toi t'en fais à Itachi.

Rin: Ce n'est pas vrai! Allez, va mettre un pantalon, s'il te voit en caleçon devant moi…

Voix: Je vois que tu ne prends même pas la peine de t'habiller, Sasuke.

Sasuke se retourna toujours avec Rin dans ses bras: Toi non plus, t'es aussi en caleçon.

Itachi: Lâche ma petite amie.

Sasuke: Non, je ne tiens pas ta petite amie, je tiens ma meilleure amie.

Itachi: Alors toi…

Rin: Allez vous habiller et ensuite on va au village. La vieille à déjà du prévenir tout le monde de votre arrivé.

Itachi et Sasuke: Ouais…

Itachi et Sasuke montèrent s'habiller avant de descendre manger. Une fois finit, ils se dirigèrent vers le village ensemble.

Arrivé au village, tous les villageois se retournèrent à leur passage mais ne leur adressèrent pas la parole. Rin aperçu Naruto avec Sakura.

Rin en criant: Naruto! Sakura!

Naruto: T'es rentrée quand?

Rin: Hier, j'ai du passer la journée dans le bureau de la vieille pour eux (en désignant Sasuke et Itachi derrière elle)

Sasuke: Salut!

Naruto et Sakura froidement: Salut!

Sasuke perdit son sourire: Vous savez, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui c'est passé. Je le regrette.

Sakura froidement: On en a rien à faire de tes excuses, il ne fallait pas partir un point c'est tout.

Sasuke en baissant la tête: … Tu as raison Sakura…

Rin pour détendre l'atmosphère: Euh… Naruto, t'as fais quoi pendant 3 ans?

Naruto tout sourire vers Rin: Je me suis entraîné avec l'Hermite pervers. J'ai même développé un nouveau jutsu per…

Sakura en l'assommant: Tais-toi Naruto! (Calmement) Et toi Rin?

Rin: Moi? Je me suis entraîné avec Itachi, j'ai retrouvé Sasuke, je l'ai convaincu de revenir suite à une promesse il y a 3 ans. Ensuite, Sasuke, Itachi et moi sommes revenus hier.

Naruto: Je vois… Tu savais que Shikamaru et Temari sorte ensemble?

Rin: Ce n'est pas vrai? Ils se sont enfin déclarés, c'est génial!

Sakura: On continu en marchant? On doit retrouver les autres à Ichiraku.

Rin: Bien sûr que je viens! Ne traînez pas derrière!

Itachi et Sasuke de mauvaise humeur: Ouais…

Rin parlait avec Naruto et Sakura. Elle apprit les différents couples qui c'était formé. Shino était avec Ino, Neji avec Tenten, Kiba avec Hinata, Naruto avec Aya Shinomori du pays des neiges.

Rin: Et la distance ne vous gêne pas?

Naruto: Si, mais on fait avec!

Rin: Et toi Sakura? Pas de petit copain?

Sakura: Non.

Ils arrivèrent à Ichiraku et s'installèrent à côté de leurs amis. Itachi et Sasuke étaient toujours à l'écart. Ils s'installèrent un peu plus loin.

Rin: Alors c'est vrai que vous êtes ensemble?

Les couples: Comment tu le sais?

Naruto et Sakura regardèrent ailleurs: …

Les couples: Mais!

Rin: Je suis heureuse pour vous.

Ino: Et toi Rin? T'as quelqu'un?

Rin: Oui, je suis avec Itachi.

Tenten: Itachi? Tu veux dire Itachi Uchiwa?

Rin: Oui.

Hinata: Raconte comment tu as réussit à convaincre ces déserteurs de revenir au village.

Rin: Alors, c'était très simple…

Rin leur raconta comme elle avait fait. Elle rajouta quelque anecdote sur eux. Rin voyait bien que Sakura lançait des regards discrets à Sasuke qui ne remarquait rien.

Rin: Sakura?

Sakura: Oui?

Rin en désignant Sasuke de la tête: Et si je te présentais à un garçon charmant?

Sakura qui compris: Oui, ça serai génial. J'en ai marre de rester célibataire.

Pendant que Rin parlait du garçon imaginaire, Sasuke était très énervé. Itachi essaya de calmer Sasuke. Sakura rit ultérieurement en voyant Sasuke aussi énervé.

Rin commença à parler en énigme.

Rin: Je parie que vous devez le faire.

Naruto: Ouais on est obligé.

Rin: Et…vous allez réussir à tenir tout ce temps?

Shino: On va essayer.

Rin: Mais vous n'avez pas mal?

Kiba: Si, mais c'est pour leur bien.

Rin: Le seul moyen c'est de rester ensemble pour éviter…

Neji: On sait. On a déjà tout préparer.

Rin: Je vais vous aider. Ca va être amusant.

Lee: Tu ne penses qu'à t'amuser.

Rin: Peut-être mais je suis aussi sérieuse que…

Naruto: On en reparlera ailleurs. Au fait Rin, tu n'as pas pensé à…

Rin: Si, si, j'en ai un. Je vous en parlerai demain.

Choji: Super. Avec Shikamaru, on risque de réussir.

Shikamaru: Galère! Pourquoi je suis impliqué dedans?

Temari: Courage! On sera tous ensemble.

Rin: Oui.

Itachi: Rin?

Rin: Quoi?

Sasuke: Viens par là 2 secondes.

Rin alla vers Itachi et Sasuke.

Itachi: De quoi vous parlez?

Rin: De quelque chose.

Sasuke: Ca nous concerne?

Rin: Peut-être, peut-être pas.

Itachi: Tu vas donner des réponses précises?

Rin: Non.

Sasuke: Un indice?

Rin: Non.

Sasuke: Et c'est qui ce mec avec qui tu parles avec Sakura?

Rin en parlant fort pour que Sakura entende: Pourquoi Sasuke? T'es jaloux?

Sasuke en s'agitant: Mais t'es folle? Ne parle pas si fort!

Rin aux autres: Bon, on va marcher un peu?

Tout le monde sauf Sasuke et Itachi: Ouais.

Ils se promenèrent en marchant tous ensemble. Rin avait depuis longtemps repéré un ninja qui les suivait. Rin l'aidait d'ailleurs à camoufler sa présence en présence d'Itachi.

Rin: Au fait… Naruto et Sasuke sont toujours genin…

Naruto: Et toi?

Rin: Moi? Je suis junin. Je suis revenu une fois par an ici en période d'examen alors je les ai passé.

Sakura: Elle les a tous passé facilement.

Rin: Enfin, c'était rien, c'était facile.

Ino: Parle pour toi. Pour moi c'était super dure.

Rin faisait un signe à Sasuke et Itachi discrètement: Que pensez-vous de la réintégration momentan.é d'Itachi et Sasuke?

Tenten: Ils auraient mieux fait de rester là où ils sont.

Itachi: Et si j'en avais pas envi?

Sasuke: Et si c'était invivable?

Sakura froidement: Alors il fallait revenir tout de suite et pas rester.

Sasuke: Sakura…

Sakura froidement: Je n'ai pas envi de te parler.

Sasuke soupira. Toute la journée se passa ainsi. Tout le monde ignorait Sasuke et Itachi. On dirait même que Rin les aidait. Mais c'était qu'une impression puisqu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Enfin, elle faisait semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Les jours suivants se passèrent de la même manière pendant 1 mois. Mais un soir, Sasuke craqua.

Sasuke: J'en ai marre! Je vais aller me promener.

Rin: Vas-y! Ca te fera du bien. Moi, je vais me coucher.

Itachi: Moi aussi.

Sasuke sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers le village. Soudain, en chemin, Sakura était devant lui. Elle n'était pas au village à une heure pareil.

Sasuke surpris: Sakura? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Sakura froidement: Ca ne te regarde pas.

Sasuke: Et si…on parlait un peu?

Sakura pareil: Pas envi!

Sasuke: Je suis désolé, je me suis rendu compte que celle qui m'a le plus manqué c'était…

Sakura en terminant la phrase: Rin.

Sasuke en s'approchant un peu plus de Sakura: Non, c'est toi.

Sakura un peu troublé mais ne laisse rien paraître: Arrête avec tes belle paroles, elle ne prenne pas avec moi.

Sasuke à quelques centimètre de Sakura: Je ne plaisante pas, c'est vrai. Je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard.

Sakura en sentant le souffle de Sasuke dans son cou: Re…recule, je…ne veux pas…te voir…je…

Sasuke en la retournant vers lui: Je t'aime Sakura!

Le cœur de Sakura explosa. Elle ne fit rien quand Sasuke l'embrassa. Elle répondit même au baiser. Elle mit ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke pour intensifier le baiser.

A la fin du baiser

Sasuke: Je suis désolé Sakura…

Sakura: Je t'aime aussi Sasuke!

Sasuke en souriant: Tu ne m'en veux plus?

Sakura: Je devrai le faire en pleine journée, mais…si on se retrouve ici le soir…

Sasuke: Pourquoi?

Sakura: J'ai eu pour ordre de ne pas m'attacher à toi pendant 6 mois mais, j'ai échoué au bout d'un mois…

Sasuke: Et les autres?

Sakura: Je ne sais pas, ils ont l'air de t'en vouloir.

Sasuke: Du moment que tu ne m'en veux plus…

Sakura: Ici, on ne nous surveillera pas. On sera tranquille.

Sasuke: Alors, on se donne rendez-vous tous les soirs ici.

Sakura: D'accord.

Sasuke: On reste encore un peu?

Sakura: Ok. Je ne suis pas contre.

Sakura et Sasuke le reste de la soirée à s'embrasser. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, le ninja qui les suivait partit faire son rapport. La ninja Sakura avait échoué dans sa mission.

Ninja en pensant: La ninja Sakura à échoué, mais les autres sont encore là.

Le ninja partit en direction du bureau de l'Hokage. Il fit rapport. Quand le ninja partit du bureau, Tsunade sourit.

Tsunade en pensant: Ils sont entrain de perdre. Sakura à craquer mais les autres tiennes encore. Si je gagne ce pari… Enfin, ils restent encore les autres. Ne parlons pas trop vite. Il faut continuer d'observer. Rin, tu les aides sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Tu les sépare mais les réunit en même temps. Tu es vraiment très forte. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir donné cette mission.

Shizune entra dans le bureau.

Shizune: Tsunade, voici le rapport de Rin sur la mission en cours.

Tsunade: Merci.

Shizune: Tu t'amuses à les voir comme ça?

Tsunade: Oui, surtout quand Rin s'en mêle. C'est beaucoup plus…

Shizune: Je vois. Je rentre si tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

Tsunade: Oui, retrouve ton Kakashi.

Shizune rouge: Mais enfin Tsunade! Ne dit pas ce genre de chose.

Tsunade: Tu peux partir.

Shizune: Merci.

Shizune partit et rentra chez elle. Kakashi était déjà à l'intérieur. Shizune était la seule à avoir vu le visage de Kakashi aussi souvent. Malgré toute les tentative des autres comme, citons l'exemple Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura. Rin l'avait vu car elle était de l'autre côté de la table, à l'opposé de Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke.

Alors? Envoyez-moi vos coms!


	8. Chapter 8

Réponses aux coms:

Ayumi-kun: Merci de m'envoyer un com à chaque chapitre.

Sally-chan: Je suis désolé, je ne fait pas ce genre de chose. A moins que tu voulais dire autre chose.

Chapitre 8: Petit à petit

Depuis deux semaines, Sakura ignora Sasuke le jour et le retrouva la nuit dans la forêt. Les autres résistaient à la tentation tant bien que mal.

Un jour, ou plutôt un soir, nos ninja se réunir chez Hinata sauf Sasuke et Itachi. Rin avant d'aller chez Hinata et Neji parla avec le ninja qui les observait.

Rin: Allez surveiller les frère Uchiwa, c'est plus prudent. Ils ont chez moi. Je reste ici pour veiller sur eux.

Ninja: Bien.

Le ninja partit et Rin entra à l'intérieur de la demeure. Tout le monde était déjà dans le salon.

Rin: C'est bon, il est partit.

Sakura: Mais comment t'as su?

Rin: C'est moi qui cache sa présence pour qu'Itachi ne le repère pas.

Neji: Alors tu es avec nous ou avec eux?

Rin: Avec vous bien sûr mais je dois le faire sur ordre de Tsunade.

Kiba: Explique?

Rin: En fait, normalement, je dois vous empêcher vous relier d'amitié avec eux, mais, sous cette apparence, je vous aide.

Tenten: Une double mission.

Rin: Exact. Les ninja, c'est le conseil qui les envoie. Ils savent que tu as échoué Sakura, tu peux arrêter de jouer la comédie.

Sakura: Enfin!

Ino: Depuis combien de temps?

Shino: Depuis un mois.

Rin: Exact.

Choji: Alors? Comment on fait?

Rin: Peut-être que Shikamaru peut trouver une idée?

Shikamaru: Pourquoi moi?

Temari: Allez Shikamaru!

Rin: En fait, il faut que vous soyez crédible. Il faut qu'à un moment, vous vous séparé. Un de vous tous va devoir parler avec Sasuke ou Itachi. Si vous devenez ami avec Itachi, c'est bien. Il faut que vous vous disputiez un peu, le ninja qui vous surveille doit croire que vous êtes vraiment en colère contre lui ou plutôt eux.

Shikamaru: Je comprends. Il faut qu'ils y mettent du leur pour être crédible. On fera ça une fois par semaine. Rin, tu nous tiendras au courant. Si le conseil le sait tu nous préviens.

Lee: Mais, quand on sera réconcilié, on fera quoi?

Rin: Alors là, le reste du groupe les rejette pour avoir osé parlé avec Sasuke et Itachi. Naruto!

Naruto: Quoi?

Rin: Tu seras le dernier. Il faut que la, tu mettes tous le ressentiment que tu as eu pendant ton enfance en lui.

Naruto: D'accord.

Rin: Vous devez faire attention à ne pas vous faire remarquer quand vous vous serez réconcilié. Il faut rester discret.

Tenten: Mais on sera repéré. On doit retrouver Sasuke le soir comme Sakura le fait?

Rin: Oui, d'ailleurs à partir de demain, Sakura tu seras rejeté des autres. Et vous, soyez violent. Il faut qu'ils y croient.

Sakura: D'accord.

Rin: J'ai posé un genjutsu autour de la maison. Le ninja qui nous surveille dehors à l'impression que vous rejetez Sakura. On doit partir pour ne pas qu'il voit que c'est du genjutsu. N'oubliez pas demain.

Tout le monde: Oui!

Rin et Sakura sortit, le genjutsu se termina et le ninja n'y voyait que du feu. Rin raccompagna Sakura et lui donna les dernières instructions. Elle la quitta et rentra chez elle.

En rentrant chez elle, elle leur dit à Sasuke et Itachi qu'ils devaient faire beaucoup d'effort. Itachi lui, devait se réconcilier avec les sensei; Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenaï et Gaï.

Le lendemain, alors que Sasuke, Itachi et Rin se promenaient dans le village, ils virent Sakura se faire rejeter violemment pas les autres. Sasuke partit au secours de Sakura.

Neji froidement: Tu n'es qu'un traître Sakura.

Sasuke: Arrêtez de la traiter comme ça!

Lee froidement: Elle n'avait pas qu'à se réconcilier avec toi.

Naruto glacial: On s'en va, ils ne valent pas la peine qu'on leur adresse la parole.

Naruto partit suivit des autres. Sakura pleura dans les bras de Sasuke. Il essaya de la réconforter le plus possible. Ils emmenèrent Sakura dans un endroit plus calme, loin du regard des villageois.

Sakura en pleurant: Pourquoi ils me font ça?

Sasuke: Désolé, c'est de ma faute…

Itachi: Arrêtez de pleurer! On dirait des bébés.

Rin: Donc, si je me sépare de toi, je te dit que…

Itachi en la faisant taire: C'est bon, j'ai rien dit.

Rin en regardant discrètement sur le côté: Vous savez? Je pense qu'il faut essayer de récupérer leur amitié un par un.

Sasuke: Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Itachi: Il faut qu'il soit seul et non à plusieurs.

Rin: C'est ça. Il faut attendre le moment où l'un d'eux se sépare du groupe pour aller leur parler.

Sakura: Mais je croyais que tu…

Rin: C'est vrai mais, si je ne vous donne que des idées, ça ne compte pas, pas vrai?

Sasuke: T'as toujours réponse à tous.

Itachi: Moi, je vais m'occuper des Kakashi et les autres. Ca ne va pas être une mince affaire.

Rin: C'est vrai, ils ont plus d'expérience et… Enfin, bonne chance Itachi!

Itachi: Merci Rin.

Itachi partit suivit un peu plus tard de Rin. Elle devait soit disant, aller voir Iruka pour lui rendre un livre. Sasuke et Sakura en profitèrent donc pour passer la journée ensemble.

Une semaine plus tard, après avoir passé tous ce temps à observer le groupe, Sasuke vit Ino se séparer du groupe le soir en rentrant chez elle. Sasuke suivit Ino. Au moment où elle allait rentrer chez elle. Sasuke lui plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et l'autre la bloqua contre lui. Il l'emmena un peu pus loin, dans un endroit où elle pourra crier autant qu'elle voudra et sans déranger personne.

Sasuke lâcha enfin Ino.

Ino en colère: Ca va pas, non? Tu veux m'étouffer?

Sasuke calmement: Je voudrai parler avec toi.

Ino: Pas question!

Sasuke: Ecoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire.

Ino: Non! Tu n'es qu'un traître! Et dire que j'étais amoureuse de toi, ça me dégoûte!

Sasuke: Tu sais…

Ino: Je ne veux pas savoir!

Sasuke: Je te raconte quand même.

Ino: Non, je rentre chez moi.

Sasuke: Non, écoute-moi d'abord.

Ino en partant: Non!

Sasuke à une vitesse impressionnante «enchaîne» Ino à un arbre: Tiens toi tranquille, je vais pas te violer!

Ino: Lâche-moi espèce de…

Sasuke en l'empêchant de parler avec un objet dans la bouche d'Ino: Voilà, écoute-moi et je te relâcherai.

Ino en regardant ailleurs: …

Sasuke: Bon, je commence…

Sasuke raconta tous en détaille. Ino paraissait de plus en plus passionner par ce qu'il racontait. Lentement, les liens qui la retenaient se défirent et elle s'assit par terre pour l'écouter.

Après une bonne partit de la nuit passée, Sasuke termina son récit. Il tourna la tête vers Ino et la regarda. Elle se fit rien puis finit par lui sourire.

Ino: C'est bon, t'as gagné!

Sasuke: Je suis soulagé.

Ino: Bon, on fait comment pour pas que l'on voit que je me suis réconcilié avec toi?

Sasuke: La nuit, dans la forêt non loin de la maison de Rin. Si tu veux me parler, va voir Sakura, elle saura quoi faire.

Ino: D'accord, bon je rentre chez moi sinon, je vais me faire disputer.

Sasuke: On se reverra demain.

Ino: Oui, mais on sera de nouveau fâché.

Sasuke: Je sais.

Deux semaines plus tard, alors que Sasuke, Sakura et Rin se promenais dans la forêt, ils virent Naruto et les autres. Ils restèrent caché.

Naruto: Je peux pas croire que toi aussi, tu nous trahi.

Ino à moitié couché par terre: Je…

Shino en s'approchant de Ino: Ca va?

Ino: Ouais. Je crois…

Naruto: Pousse-toi Shino ou je te considèrerai comme un traître toi aussi.

Shino: Non, je reste avec elle. Si elle croit en Sasuke alors moi aussi.

Naruto sur le point de les frapper avec le multi clonage: Vous…

Sasuke en arrivant: Laisse les tranquille!

Naruto: Pff, on s'en va! Que ceux qui veulent rester avec Sasuke reste. Je n'ai pas envi de m'encombrer de gêneur.

Aucun ne quitta leur place au côté de Naruto sauf…

Choji: Si Ino à confiance…

Naruto le regard le plus froid du monde: Toi…

Choji: J'ai fait partit de la même équipe, je sais que si…

Naruto: Tais-toi! Tu vas retourner avec lui après ce qu'il nous a fait?

Choji: Tu veux dire, ce qu'il t'a fait. Je pense que c'est plus approprié.

Naruto: On s'en va!

Les autres le suivirent. Choji, Ino et Shino restèrent sur place. Ino s'appuya sur Shino pour rester debout. Choji, lui se retourna vers Sasuke.

Choji: Et si tu nous racontais ce que tu as dit à Ino pour qu'elle change d'avis?

Sasuke: D'accord.

Shino à Ino: Je suis désolé. J'aurai du intervenir plus tôt.

Ino: Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Merci de m'avoir protégé tout à l'heure.

Shino: Ce n'est rien.

Une fois installé, Sasuke raconta ce qu'il avait dit à Ino. Rin et Sakura soignèrent les blessures d'Ino. Les filles chuchotèrent pour pas que les garçons ne le sache.

Ino: Heureusement que vous êtes là.

Sakura: C'est Rin qui nous a dit de venir avec elle.

Rin: Naruto n'est pas allé de main morte.

Ino: Normal, pour être plus crédible, nous avons pensé nous blesser ainsi.

Rin: Et vous êtes d'accord?

Ino: Naruto n'était pas d'accord mais on a réussit à le convaincre.

Sakura: Qui a eu l'idée?

Ino: C'est Shikamaru. Il dit que nous ne serons pas gravement blessé. Et puis vous devez toujours être dans les parages alors on nous guérira tout de suite.

Sakura: Mais quand même… Shikamaru…

Ino: On était tous d'accord. On cherchait un moyen d'être plus crédible.

Rin: Si tout le monde était d'accord, on ne peut rien dire.

Shino en se mettant à côté d'Ino: Ca va mieux?

Ino: Oui.

Rin: Tu devrais prendre soin d'Ino pendant quelques jours.

Shino: Oui.

Ino: Maintenant, on peut rester que tous les deux.

Shino: Oui.

Rin: T'es toujours aussi bavard.

Shino: Peut-être.

Rin: Tiens, tu viens de changer de vocabulaire.

Shino: Oui.

Rin: Et tu replonge dans le même vocabulaire.

Shino: Dommage.

Rin: Tu peux faire des phrases?

Shino: Peut-être.

Rin: Essaye!

Shino: Non.

Rin en se levant: Je laisse tomber. Impossible de le faire dire autre chose d'un mot.

Itachi en arrivant: C'est trop dure.

Rin: Tu laisses tomber?

Itachi: Bien sûr non. Je veux rester avec toi!

Sakura: Au fait… Tu as vu Kakashi-sensei?

Itachi: Ouais, je l'ai suivit toute la journée, sans succès.

Sakura: Et tu as vu son visage?

Itachi surpris: Pourquoi tu me dis ça?

Sasuke derrière: Parce qu'on a essayé de le voir, impossible de le voir.

Itachi: Vous avez demandé?

Sakura: Il a accepté d'enlever son masque…

Itachi: Et?

Sasuke: Il avait un autre masque sous le premier.

Itachi en riant: Et…vous êtes fait avoir! Ahahah! C'est trop drôle!

Rin: Je suis la seule à l'avoir vu ce jour là.

Itachi: T'en a eu de la chance. Je l'ai vu quand il mangeait des ramens tout à l'heure.

Sasuke et Sakura: Arg! Et il est comment?

Itachi: Rin ne vous a rien dit?

Sasuke et Sakura: Non.

Itachi: Alors je dit rien!

Sasuke et Sakura: NNNNooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn!

Itachi en bouchant les oreille: Bah, quoi? Débrouillez-vous.

Sasuke et Sakura: Méchant!

Rin: Quand vous vous serez réconcilié avec les autres, on recommencera à voir son visage.

Sasuke et Sakura: Ouais.

Rin: Rentrons, il se fait tard.

Les autres: Ok.

Ils rentrèrent tous chez eux. Sasuke et Sakura traînèrent un peu. Ils voulaient rester un peu tout les deux. Ils se tinrent par la main. Sakura trembla un peu.

Sasuke: Tu as froid?

Sakura: Non, ça va.

Sasuke en enlevant sa veste et la mis sur l'épaule de Sakura: Tiens.

Sakura en l'embrassant: Merci Sasuke.

Sasuke: De rien…

Sakura après un moment: Quelque chose te tracasse?

Sasuke: Non, il…

Sakura: Allez, dis le moi.

Sasuke: Je me demande si je vais réussir l'épreuve…

Sakura: Bien sûr que tu vas réussir! J'ai confiance en toi.

Sasuke en la serrant dans ses bras: Merci Sakura.

Sakura: Dit-moi Sasuke?

Sasuke: Oui?

Sakura rouge: Tu…veux venir dormir chez moi ce soir?

Sasuke releva le menton de Sakura et l'embrassa: Pourquoi pas!

Sakura sourit: Tu vas voir. J'ai bien rangé mon appartement.

Sasuke surpris: Tu as un appartement?

Sakura: Oui, depuis peu.

Sasuke: On y va?

Sakura: Oui.

Sasuke suivit jusque chez Sakura. Une fois entrer à l'intérieur, Sasuke embrassa passionnément. Sakura enroula ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke. Ils avancèrent jusque dans la chambre et tombèrent sur le lit.

Le lendemain, Rin se réveilla avant Itachi. Elle était dans ses bras. Elle le regarda dormir. Une demie heure plus tard, Itachi se réveilla.

Itachi: Bonjour!

Rin: Bonjour!

Itachi: Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps?

Rin: Une demie heure.

Itachi: Tu as entendu Sasuke entré ce matin?

Rin: Non, et il n'est pas dans sa chambre.

Itachi: Comment tu le sais?

Rin: Je ne sens pas sa présence dans la maison. Je pense qu'il a passé la nuit chez Sakura.

Itachi: Et comment tu le sais?

Rin: Secret!

Itachi se mit au dessus d'elle: Dit-le moi!

Rin en souriant: Non, c'est mon secret.

Itachi: Je t'ai donné le mien.

Rin: Et alors? Tu l'as donné sans me le demander. Tu n'étais pas si gêné de me le donner non plus.

Itachi: Allez!

Rin: J'ai dit non.

Itachi: C'est ton dernier mot?

Rin: Oui.

Itachi: Alors tu vas le regretter.

Itachi commença à chatouiller Rin qui se tordait de rire. Elle ne succomba pas au chantage. En fait, elle était au courant grâce à Sakura. Elle lui avait demandé la permission. Elle voulait que Sasuke passe une nuit chez elle.

Quelques minutes de torture, Rin succomba et lui avoua son secret.

Itachi: Je t'écoute!

Rin: C'est…

Itachi: Oui…

Rin: Une intuition féminine.

Itachi: Et tu crois que je vais accepter ça?

Rin: Oui.

Itachi: Pourquoi?

Rin: Parce que sinon tu devras non seulement retourner dans ta chambre immédiatement, mais en plus la cuisine, le ménage. Et puis, j'ai envi d'une journée de repos alors je vais aller faire du shopping avec Ino et Sakura cette après-midi. Tu seras très gentil de porter mes paquet et…

Itachi en l'embrassant: C'est bon, j'ai compris…

Rin en pensant: Ca marche à tout les coups!

Itachi en pensant: Je peux dire quoi moi avec tout ces arguments?

Rin: Tu dois comme même m'accompagner cet après-midi.

Itachi en pensant: Piégé!

Un peu plus tard, Itachi et Rin se levèrent et prirent leur déjeuner. Rin avait demandé si Itachi voulait bien l'accompagner cet après-midi pour faire les magasins. Il a répondu qu'il devait faire autre chose et qu'il ne pouvait pas se délibérer.

Plus loin, dans un appartement, Sakura se réveilla doucement dans les bras de Sasuke qui dormait toujours.

Sakura en pensant: Ce qu'il est beau quand il dort.

Un peu plus tard, Sasuke se réveilla aussi. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit Sakura à ses côtés.

Sasuke: Bonjour!

Sakura: Bonjour!

Sasuke: Bien dormi?

Sakura: Très bien. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi.

Sasuke: Moi aussi. J'ai passé une nuit magnifique.

Sakura: Je t'aime!

Sasuke en l'embrassant: Moi aussi je t'aime!

Sakura en changeant de sujet: Tu veux faire du shopping avec moi cet après-midi?

Sasuke: Euh…

Sakura: Allez!

Sasuke: Tu sais, je dois aller expliquer à Rin que j'ai dormi chez toi…

Sakura: Je lui ai déjà dit. Elle le sait depuis hier.

Sasuke en pensant: Je me suis fait avoir.

Sakura: Vive le shopping cet après-midi.

Un peu plus loin, dans l'appartement d'Ino, Ino regardait Shino dormir à ses côtés. Ino était la seule à avoir vu Shino sans ses lunettes. Shino se réveilla. Il ouvrit ses yeux et vit Ino.

Ino Bonjour! Bien dormi?

Shino: Bonjour! Magnifiquement bien, et toi?

Ino: Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi.

Shino: Toi tu as quelque chose à me demander.

Ino un goutte derrière la tête: Euh…

Shino en remettant ses lunettes: Je t'écoute!

Ino: J'ai une sortit shopping et…

Shino en s'asseyant: Hors de question!

Ino avec des yeux de crocodile: S'il te plait! Shino!

Shino en détournant les yeux: Non!

Ino se mit bien devant Shino: S'il te plait! Mon Shino!

Shino: Arrête de me regarder comme ça!

Ino: Shino, s'il te plait!

Shino: C'est bon, je viens avec toi!

Ino: Ouais!

Vers 14h de l'après-midi, les filles se retrouvèrent devant Ichiraku.

Rin: Salut Sakura! Salut Ino!

Sakura et Ino: Salut Rin!

Itachi: Elles vous ont eu aussi?

Sasuke et Shino: Ouais, toi aussi?

Itachi: Ouais.

Rin: Vous venez les garçons?

Itachi, Sasuke et Shino: On a le choix?

Rin, Sakura et Ino: Non!

Elles filles commencèrent à aller de boutique en boutique. Les garçons suivirent les filles en traînant. Plus les heures passé et plus ils avaient de paquet dans les bras.

Itachi: Il faut toujours se méfier des filles la veille d'un shopping.

Sasuke: C'est pour ça qu'elles ont passé la nuit avec nous.

Shino: Donc elles en ont profité.

Itachi: Se sont des montres.

Sasuke: Mais…

Shino: On est amoureux de ces filles.

Itachi: Ouais!

Rin: Vous vous dépêchez les garçons?

Sakura: On va aller manger!

Ino: On va à Ichiraku.

Sasuke: On peut déposer ses paquets avant?

Shino: C'est très encombrant.

Itachi: Alors?

Rin: On va chez Sakura alors?

Sakura: Je suis d'accord. C'est tout près.

Ino: Alors on y va.

Une fois chez Sakura, les garçons se débarrassèrent des paquets rapidement.

Sasuke: Enfin débarrassé de ses paquets!

Itachi: Je meurs de faim.

Shino: On va manger!

Rin: Bonne idée!

Sakura: On y va!

Ils mangèrent à Ichiraku. Une fois terminé, les filles partirent en laissant les garçons.

Itachi: Vous allez où?

Rin: Bah, comme on a beaucoup dépensé aujourd'hui…

Sakura: C'est à vous de…

Ino: Payer le repas.

Rin, Sakura et Ino: Merci les garçons!

Sasuke: J'espère qu'elles ne feront pas ça tous les jours!

Shino: Une fois tous les cent ans devrait suffire!

Itachi: Je pense que nous devons d'abord payer!

Alors? Envoyez-moi des coms!


	9. Chapter 9

Réponses aux coms:

Merci Ayumi-kun de m'encourager.

Chapitre 9: La fin de l'épreuve

Il restait à Sasuke 3 mois pour convaincre ses anciens amis de redevenir ses amis. Itachi avait réussit à convaincre Kurenaï ainsi qu'Asuma car…ils sortaient ensemble. Il avait entraîné Kurenaï dans la forêt où ils seraient tranquilles. Asuma jaloux avait suivit et resta caché. Kurenaï réticente commença un combat. Pendant le combat, Itachi évitait toutes les attaques de Kurenaï et racontait son histoire en même temps. A la fin, Kurenaï se réconcilia avec lui ainsi qu'Asuma.

Chez Rin, Itachi et Sasuke avaient une tête pas très réveillée.

Rin: Bah alors? Vous êtes fatigué?

Sasuke: Ouais…

Itachi: Hier, j'ai réussit avec Kurenaï et Asuma.

Sasuke: Et moi avec Tenten…

Rin: Mince… Moi qui voulais que vous fassiez le ménage aujourd'hui… Bon ce sera demain.

Sasuke: Tu ne peux pas nous laisser un peu tranquille?

Itachi: On doit avoir finit dans 3 mois et moi, il me reste Gaï et Kakashi.

Sasuke: Et moi, j'en ai encore plus, j'ai Neji, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari et Naruto.

Rin: Ouais… Bon, je vais allez voir des amis.

Itachi: Où?

Rin: Ca ne te regarde pas!

Itachi en la prenant par le poignet: Si, t'es ma petite amie. J'ai le droit de savoir!

Rin: Je vais voir mes amis animaux, t'es content?

Itachi en l'embrassant: Ouais, content.

Rin partit s'engouffre dans la forêt. Elle passa la journée avec eux. Elle alla se baigner dans l'eau quand quelqu'un la rejoint.

Rin: Salut Naruto!

Naruto: Salut!

Rin: Alors ton rôle?

Naruto: Dure.

Rin: Encore 3 mois et c'est fini.

Naruto: Je sais.

Rin: Tu sais, Sasuke souffre beaucoup que tu lui en veuille à ce point là.

Naruto: Vraiment? Pourtant, ce que…

Rin en caressant la tête d'une biche: Je sais! Tu as vécu bien pire.

Naruto en baissant les yeux: D'un côté, je lui en veux vraiment. Et puis…ce que j'ai fait à Ino…

Rin: Elle ne t'en veut pas. Si tu fais ça, c'est pour montrer à Sasuke que tu es différents de celui d'il y a 3 ans. Tu as grandi physiquement mais mentalement, tu n'as pas changé.

Naruto: Je dois suivre les ordres du conseil.

Rin: Ouais, mais il n'ont pas dit qu'on pouvait tricher.

Naruto: C'est grâce à toi.

Rin: Bon, ne parlons plus de ça. Il y le ninja qui arrive.

Naruto: D'accord.

Dans un arbre, un ninja venait juste d'arriver. Il essaya de cacher sa présence.

Rin: Dit-moi Naruto, tu as des nouvelles de ta petite amie?

Naruto: Aya? Oui, elle va bien. Elle me manque beaucoup.

Rin: Je comprends. Moi, Itachi m'avait aussi beaucoup manqué.

Naruto: Dit!

Rin: Quoi?

Naruto: T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas me dire à quoi ressemble le visage de Kakashi-sensei?

Rin: Oui. On recommencera si tu veux.

Naruto: Ouais!

Rin: Bon, il se fait tard. Au fait, Tenten c'est fait avoir.

Naruto: J'ai compris. Après Ino, Shino et Choji, il y a Tenten.

Rin: Ne la tue pas non plus.

Naruto: Compris.

Rin et Naruto se séparèrent. Rin rentra chez elle, pendant que Naruto alla à Ichiraku. De l'autre côté, le ninja qui les observait alla dans le bureau de Tsunade.

Tsunade: Votre rapport.

Ninja: Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame et Choji Akamichi se sont fait avoir.

Tsunade: Je vois.

Ninja: Il y a aussi Tenten récemment.

Tsunade: Et comment réagit Naruto fasse à ça?

Ninja: Il est extrêmement violent. Il paraît qu'il a gravement blessé Ino Yamanaka.

Tsunade: Et du côté des professeurs?

Ninja: Il y a Kurenaï et Asuma.

Tsunade: Bien, vous pouvez partir.

Ninja: Bien.

Tsunade en pensant: Naruto! Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça?

Shizune en entrant: Tsunade?

Tsunade: Pardon, je pensais.

Shizune: Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas?

Tsunade: Naruto à des excès de violence envers ce qui reviennent du côté de Sasuke.

Shizune: Mais pourquoi?

Tsunade: Je n'en sais rien.

Shizune: Tu veux le voir?

Tsunade: Non, on verra ça dans 3 mois, quand tout cela sera finit.

Shizune sortit du bureau de Tsunade et rentra chez elle. Kakashi y était déjà.

Kakashi: Bonsoir Shizune.

Shizune lasse: Bonsoir Hatake.

Kakashi: Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas?

Shizune: C'est cette épreuve.

Kakashi: Je vois. Rin m'en a parlé aujourd'hui dans la forêt après avoir semé son ninja qui devait la surveiller.

Shizune: Et elle t'a dit quoi?

Kakashi: Qu'elle devait respecter les ordres du conseil et tout faire pour qu'ils ne se réconcilient pas avec nous.

Shizune: Et…

Kakashi: Et que derrière tout ça, elle triche. Elle les aide en cachette. Sasuke et Itachi ne sont pas au courant.

Shizune: Alors pourquoi Naruto…

Kakashi surpris; Naruto?

Shizune: Oui, il est violent avec ceux qui retournent avec Sasuke.

Kakashi: C'est un problème ça. Et qu'a dit l'Hokage?

Shizune: D'attendre que cette épreuve soit finie avant de lui passer un savon.

Kakashi: Je vois…

Le lendemain matin près de la rivière où était Rin et Naruto la veille, se trouvait deux personnes.

Naruto en frappant Tenten: Sale petite traîné! Toi aussi tu te retournes contre moi.

Tenten en étouffant des cri de douleur: Si tu écoutais au moins ce qu'il a à te dire.

Naruto en donna en coup de pied au ventre: Hors de question que je me fasse avoir encore une fois.

Tenten en murmurant: Ne…ji…

Naruto en la tirant par les cheveux: Il ne viendra pas!

Tenten en larmes: Arrêtes Naruto!

Naruto en criant: C'est toi qui me trahit alors paye les conséquences!

Au moment où il allait frapper encore une fois Tenten, il sentit un kunaï le frôler le visage. Il se retourna pour voir les autres. Il vit que c'était Neji qui avait lancé le kunaï.

Naruto: N'intervient pas Neji.

Neji: Arrête ça tout de suite. Tenten ne t'as rien fait.

Naruto: Si, elle nous a trahit elle aussi.

Neji à côté de Tenten en la prenant délicatement: Je ne te reconnais plus Naruto.

Naruto: Tout le monde change.

Neji: Ce n'est pas une raison pour te venger sur nous.

Naruto: Alors toi aussi, tu vas rester avec elle?

Neji: Je resterai toujours avec elle.

Lee: Moi aussi, elle fait partit de mon équipe.

Naruto en tremblant: Vous…

Voix derrière: Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend Naruto?

Naruto: Rin.

Rin en courant vers Tenten et la soigner: Tu n'es pas bien! Regarde ce que t'as fait à Tenten. Tu es encore plus violent que la dernière fois.

Naruto: C'est mon problème. Plus il y aura de traître, plus je serai sans pitié.

Rin: Et tu crois qu'Aya accepterai de te voir comme ça?

Naruto: …

Rin: Naruto, essaye de les comprendre.

Naruto: On s'en va.

Hinata en bégayant: Si…si Neji…

Naruto: Toi aussi Hinata!

Hinata baissa sa tête honteuse: Je…

Kiba: Si Hinata s'en va, alors moi aussi.

Naruto: Kiba…

Rin: Venez m'aider à transporter Tenten jusque chez moi.

Naruto au reste: D'autre volontaire? (après un moment de silence) On s'en va.

Rin termina de soigner Tenten et l'emmena chez elle.

Lee: Tu…habites ici?

Rin: Oui pourquoi?

Neji: C'est isolé!

Rin: Mais j'ai l'habitude.

Neji: Ils ne sont pas là?

Rin: Non, ils font un tour au village et passer une journée entre garçons.

Hinata: Je ne comprends pas Naruto…

Rin: C'est bon Hinata, le ninja surveille les garçons, il n'y en a aucun autour de la maison.

Kiba: N'empêche, il y va un peu fort!

Rin: Il faut le comprendre, le conseil l'a à l'œil, et puis, il savait à quelle heure je passais.

Neji: C'est toi qui lui as dit? Pourquoi?

Rin: Les ordres du conseil. Je dois vous empêcher de vous réconcilier.

Tenten réveillé: Mais il tape fort Naruto.

Neji en de précipitant vers elle: Ca va mieux Tenten?

Tenten: Ouais, je sens plus la douleur. Merci Rin.

Rin: De rien.

Sasuke rentra à ce moment là.

Sasuke: Je suis rentré!

Rin: Viens dans le salon Sasuke!

Sasuke se dirigea vers le salon et vit Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata et Kiba.

Sasuke: Mais…

Rin: T'as réussit. Il ne reste plus que Shikamaru, Temari et Naruto.

Sasuke: Ouais…

Deux mois plus tard, Sasuke ne vit pas la trace de Shikamaru et Temari car il était à Suna et Naruto lui, en mission. Shikamaru et Temari revinrent et virent Sasuke les attendre. Itachi, lui avait réussit à convaincre Gaï et Kakashi. Il avait réussit l'épreuve.

Enfin, Shikamaru de nature très fainéante, écouta le récit de Sasuke sous les protestations de Temari. Une fois terminé, Temari c'était calmé et Shikamaru resta un moment silencieux.

Shikamaru: Tu sais que si Naruto l'apprend, on sera mal?

Sasuke: Oui, mais je n'ai pas le choix. On me surveille jour et nuit. Je dois faire des efforts.

Temari: Je n'ai pas envie de finir comme Ino ou Tenten. C'est horrible ce qu'il a fait.

Sasuke: Alors ne dites rien à Naruto et resté avec nous.

Shikamaru: C'est une idée mais dès que l'on sera partit, Naruto va devenir dingue.

Sasuke: Je suis désolé de vous causer autant de problème.

Temari: Itachi a réussit lui?

Sasuke: Ouais, il a eu Kakashi hier.

Shikamaru: Demain essaye de convaincre Naruto.

Sasuke: Ouais. Vous allez chez Rin pour être en sécurité.

Shikamaru: Elle habite où?

Sasuke: De l'autre côté, tu ne peux pas te tromper, c'est la seule maison à des kilomètres!

Shikamaru en se levant: Bon, il se fait tard, tu viens Temari?

Temari: Oui.

Shikamaru rentra chez lui avec Temari. Sasuke alla chez Sakura car il était trop fatigué pour rentrer chez Rin. Rin, elle passa la nuit dans la forêt avec les animaux et Itachi était tout seul dans la maison.

Deux semaines avaient passé, Shikamaru et Temari avait été découvert. Il ne resté plus que Naruto. Les jours défilent et Sasuke n'arrivait pas à convaincre Naruto. Le dernier jour, Sasuke emmena Naruto dans une clairière.

Naruto: J'ai dit qu'on ne redeviendrait pas amis.

Sasuke: Je voudrai un combat.

Naruto: Je suis plus fort que toi.

Sasuke: On le saura à l'issue du combat. Si je gagne, tu me pardonnes. Si je perds, je ne chercherai plus à te parler.

Naruto: J'accepte.

Sasuke et Naruto se firent face, ils se mirent en position de combat. Ils attendirent un moment pour savoir qui allait attaquer le premier. Sasuke avait suivit l'entraînement d'Itachi pendant ces deux semaines. Il s'était beaucoup amélioré. Naruto, lui, s'entraînait tout seul dans son coin.

Sasuke attaqua en premier. Ils commencèrent à enchaîner des coups de types taijutsu. Plus le combat devenait intense, plus ils utilisèrent de techniques. Ils passèrent rapidement au ninjutsu. Après des heures de combat, ils étaient à bout de force. Ils allèrent utiliser leur attaque la plus puissante. Sasuke utilisa le Chidori et Naruto utilisa le Rasengan. Ils se foncèrent dessus. Ils évitèrent l'attaque mais avec l'autre main, s'envoyèrent un coup de poing. Ils tombèrent tout les deux au sol KO.

Rin passait par là avec les animaux. Itachi et les autres la suivaient. Ils arrivèrent dans la clairière et fut horrifié. Naruto et Sasuke étaient inconscients par terre. Rin, Sakura et Hinata se précipitèrent vers eux et les soigner. Une fois cicatrisé, les garçons les transportèrent à l'hôpital.

Une semaine plus tard, ils se réveillèrent. Naruto et Sasuke étaient dans la même chambre.

Sasuke: Je crois que j'ai perdu…

Naruto: Non, c'est moi.

Sasuke: Match nul?

Naruto: Ouais, match nul!

Sasuke: Tu m'en veux?

Naruto: Non, on redevient amis?

Sasuke: Bien sûr.

Rin en entrant dans la salle: Bien, comme vous vous êtes réconcilié, Sasuke réintègre officiellement Konoha.

Sasuke: On est ici depuis combien de temps?

Rin: Une semaine. Je ne pensais pas que tu irais aussi loin Naruto.

Naruto: Moi aussi.

Sasuke: Vous pouvez m'expliquer?

Rin: Euh... (en lui tendant un bandeau) Tiens, ton nouveau bandeau.

Sasuke: Merci, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Rin: Plus tard. Bon, je vous laisse.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sasuke et Naruto sortirent de l'hôpital. Ils se dirigèrent tout de suite chez Rin. Rin était entrain de sortir des gâteaux du four.

Sasuke et Naruto se dirigèrent vers la bonne odeur de gâteau dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la maison.

Rin sans se retourner: Vous arrivez juste à temps. J'ai fait des petits biscuits, des gâteux aux chocolats et des tartes aux fraises, aux framboises.

Sasuke et Naruto en allant s'asseoir à table: Ouais!

Rin apporta un peu de tout et s'assit avec eux: Alors, vous voulez me parler de quoi?

Naruto la bouche pleine: Mince, j'avais oublié avec tout ces gâteaux.

Sasuke après avoir avalé sa bouché: Moi aussi.

Rin: Bon, vous me le dites?

Sasuke: C'est toi qui t'es débrouillé pour que je réintègre le village après mon délai?

Rin: Ouais.

Naruto: Tu as mis Itachi au courant?

Rin: Non, il ne le sait pas. D'ailleurs, je vais tout dire dans le bureau de la Vieille. Une fois que vous aurez mangé, on ira là-bas.

Sasuke et Naruto: Ok.

Ils finirent de manger et partirent vers le village. En route, ils rencontrèrent les autres ainsi que les sensei et Itachi. Ils allèrent dans le bureau de Tsunade et s'installèrent. Ce qui la surprit c'est que ceux que Naruto n'avaient pas peur de lui.

Tsunade: D'abord, je souhaite le bienvenu à Itachi et Sasuke.

Sasuke et Itachi: Merci.

Tsunade: Ensuite, Naruto, pourquoi tu as été aussi violent envers tes amis?

Naruto: Parce que vous aussi vous y avez cru? Je n'imaginais pas mon talent de comédien aussi parfait.

Tsunade: Une comédie? Expliquez-moi!

Rin: Je pense que je devrai le faire car c'est moi qui en ai eu l'idée.

Tsunade: Je t'écoute!

Rin: En fait, personne n'en voulait vraiment à Sasuke. Ils étaient juste déçus par son comportement. Ensuite, il y a eu l'ordre du conseil. Alors je me suis débrouillé pour contourner leur ordre et de les faire réconcilié.

Tsunade: Et la violence de Naruto? Les coups sont bien tombés!

Rin: Naruto! A toi!

Naruto: Je ne voulais pas les frapper mais Shikamaru a dit que ça serait plus crédible si je devenais violent. Alors avec l'accord de tout le monde, j'ai cédé et je les ai frappé que quand Rin était dans les parages. On a décidé ça après que Sakura soit partit.

Tsunade: Mais…tu as frappé si violemment…

Tenten: C'est clair que c'était douloureux mais…

Ino: Si c'était le prix à payer…

Rin: Voilà! Plus aucun problème!

Tsunade: Vous aurez pu me mettre au courant!

Rin: Impossible avec tous ces ninja qui surveillé le moindre de nos gestes.

Tsunade: C'est vrai…

Rin: Bon, j'invite tout le monde chez m…

Naruto: Bah quoi?

Rin: Je viens de me rendre compte que maintenant, tout le monde sait où j'habite…

Sasuke: Qu'elle est le problème?

Rin: Bah…je ne pourrai plus être tranquille comme avant…

Neji: Mais c'est isolé!

Rin: C'est vrai mais…je m'y suis habitué, et puis…

Shikamaru: Quoi?

Rin: Les animaux ne seront plus tranquille et…

Kiba: Et?

Rin: Si vous venez souvent chez moi, les animaux ne s'approcheront plus de ma maison.

Tenten: C'est tout?

Rin en colère: Comment ça c'est tout? C'est mes premiers amis. Je… Quand je me suis faite rejeté, ils étaient là pour moi!

Hinata: Rin…

Rin les larmes aux yeux: Ce sont mes amis les plus chers. Ils m'ont beaucoup soutenu alors que je sombrais dans le désespoir…

Temari: Désolé Rin…

Rin en partant: Je m'en vais. Itachi et Sasuke, je ne veux pas vous voir aujourd'hui. A demain sans doute.

Rin sortit du bureau. Elle rentra chez elle et s'enferma chez elle. Les autres qui étaient encore au bureau étaient perplexes.

Tenten: J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas. Je n'aurai pas dû…

Neji: Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Sasuke: Mais…

Les autres sauf Itachi: Quoi?

Itachi: Où allons-nous dormir Sasuke et moi?

Les autres: Euh…

Sakura: Bah Sasuke pourra dormir chez moi.

Itachi: Et moi?

Sakura: Euh…

Gaï apparut et fit sa pose: Moi, je peux t'héberger!

Itachi une goutte derrière la tête: Euh…

Tsunade: Bien, maintenant que vous savez où dormir, sortez de mon bureau!

Itachi précipité: Hé! Comment il est au courant alors qu'il n'était pas là tout à l'heure?

Gaï: Je passais devant le bureau quand j'ai entendu le problème. Je me dévoue à t'héberger autant de jour que tu veux!

Lee les larmes au yeux: Vous êtes génial Gaï-sensei!

Gaï avec une dent qui brille: Allons Lee, toi aussi tu deviendras comme moi!

Lee des flammes dans les yeux: Oui, je ferais tout pour ça!

Les autres en pensant: Mon dieu! C'est horrible ce qui va lui arriver!

Le soir venu, au grand désespoir d'Itachi, il était chez Gaï.

Gaï: Je vais te prêter un pyjama!

Itachi: Euh…mer…

Gaï en sortant un pyjama vert comme sa combinaison: C'est le même que le mien. On sera comme des frère!(rire) Ahahah!

Itachi en prenant la pyjama en pensant: Je me demande si je n'aurai pas mieux fait de rester déserteur…

Gaï: Allez! Va te changer! J'ai hâte de voir à quoi tu ressembles!

Itachi en pensant: Pas moi!

Un peu plus tard, Itachi revint vêtu du pyjama vert. Il avait une tête boudeuse. Cette tenue était comme la combinaison sauf qu'elle était moins serrée.

Gaï en faisant sa pose: Elle te va super bien!

Itachi en pensant: Il est aveugle ou quoi? Heureusement que c'est pour un soir.

Gaï: Bon, avant de dormir, il faut faire des étirements pour garder la forme quand on vieillira!

Itachi: Quoi? (en pensant) C'est toi qui es vieux, pas moi!

Gaï: Tu es jeune, tu débordes d'énergie!

Itachi: Je vais me coucher!

Gaï en l'attrapant par le col pour pas qu'il parte: On en a pour une heure, allez! Courage! Vive la jeunesse!

Ils commencèrent toute sorte d'étirement. Gaï ne le laissa pas de répit. Après une heure, ils finirent. Itachi allaient se coucher quand…

Gaï: Mais où tu vas? On a encore d'autre chose à faire, on a fait que les étirements!

Itachi en pensant: Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça Rin?

Gaï: Ahah! Que c'est beau la jeunesse!

Itachi en pensant: T'en sais quoi? T'es beaucoup plus vieux que moi! Pourquoi je tombe sur ce malade?

Une fois terminé, Itachi alla enfin se coucher. Le lendemain, il avait des courbatures partout. Mais malheureusement, Rin ne voulait toujours pas le voir alors il dû repartir chez Gaï.

Tsunade: Pauvre Itachi! Il habite chez Gaï!

Shizune: Tu l'as fait exprès!

Tsunade: Bien sûr! Si tu avais vu sa tête! Regarde! J'ai même pris une photo!

Shizune en étouffant un rire: Mais et Rin?

Tsunade: Elle est chez elle. Elle doit réfléchir.

Kakashi: C'est bon, j'ai les photos!

Tsunade en se précipitant: Fait voir!

Ne se retenant plus, elle éclata de rire. Voir Itachi en pyjama vert entrain de faire la tête et la gym du soir et du matin. Shizune aussi éclata de rire.

Rin entra dans le bureau à ce moment là et vit les photos. Elle éclata de rire et s'écroula même tellement elle riait.

Tsunade après avoir un peu contrôlé son rire: Que fais-tu ici Rin?

Rin en essuyant les larmes de rire: Je voulais savoir où était Itachi mais je crois que j'ai la réponse.

Tsunade: Oui, il est chez Gaï.

Rin: Je pense que je vais le laisser encore un peu chez lui.

Tsunade: Oui, je me demande combien de temps il va tenir.

Kakashi: Je vous laisse les photos. J'en prends une pour les monter à Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke.

Tsunade: D'accord. Rin prend en pour les montrer les autres

Rin: Bien sûr, j'ai envi de voir leur tête. Je les prendrai en photo aussi.

Alors? Envoyez-moi vos coms!


	10. Chapter 10

Réponses aux coms:

Ino yamanaka: Merci à toi!

Ayumi-kun: Merci d'être aussi fidèle!

Ninoune: Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu!

Chapitre 10: Pauvre Itachi

Rin courait jusque chez Sakura. Elle frappa à la porte et Sakura vint ouvrir.

Sakura surprise: Rin? Mais…

Rin avec un grand sourire et en entrant dans l'appartement: Attend de voir les photo et ensuite tu me poseras tes questions.

Sakura: Euh…d'accord.

Une fois dans le salon, Rin vit Sasuke. Elle sauta sur le canapé pour se mettre à côté de Sasuke. Sakura s'assit à côté de Rin.

Rin en sortant des photo: Regardez les photo que Kakashi-sensei a prise d'Itachi chez Gaï.

Sasuke: Pourquoi?

Rin: Si tu veux vanner Itachi, il faut voir ces photos.

Sakura: Mais tu sors avec lui alors je vois pas l'intérêt que toi tu les montres.

Rin: J'ai envi de m'amuser. Et puis, c'est que des photos. Il y a moins de risque que ce soit moi qui les montres qu'une autre personne.

Sasuke: Ouais… Allez! Montre!

Rin étala les photos. On pouvait voir Itachi dans le même pyjama que Gaï. Ils font de la gym ensemble, ainsi que plusieurs autres exercice. On pouvait voir Itachi tirer une mauvaise tête. Sakura et Sasuke éclatèrent de rire. Ils rirent tellement qu'ils se tenaient le ventre. Après être calmé, ils essuyèrent les larmes qui coulaient.

Rin: Une dernière chose, si vous voyez Itachi, dites lui que je ne veux pas le voir, que je suis encore fâché. J'ai envi de voir comment il va survivre quelques jours encore chez Gaï-sensei.

Sasuke et Sakura: Ok.

Rin leur donna une photo chacun et parti les montrer aux autres. Rin se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement. Elle vit Neji, Tenten et Lee.

Rin: Neji! Tenten! Lee! J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer!

Neji: C'est quoi?

Rin: Vous allez voir!

Tenten: C'est si important?

Rin: Oui, vous allez en pleurer quand vous verrez ça.

Tenten: Rin?

Rin: Quoi?

Tenten: Excuse-moi pour…

Rin en souriant: C'est pas grave, tu pouvais pas savoir.

Lee: Tu nous les montres?

Rin en sortant les photos: Oui, regardez!

Elle leur montra les photos et Neji et Tenten se mirent à rire, surtout Tenten, pendant que Lee avec les flammes dans les yeux se mit à commenter les photos.

Lee: Itachi et beaucoup plus beau que moi dans cette tenue! Je veux devenir aussi beau que lui pour faire honneur à la tenue que je porte!

Rin une goutte derrière la tête: Lee, calme-toi! Il n'y a que toi et Gaï-sensei qui pourrait mettre cette tenue. Il n'est pas question qu'Itachi se promène comme ça.

Lee: Pourtant il est bien avec. Tu ne le trouves pas séduisant avec? C'est une tenue qui ferait craquer toutes les filles.

Rin: Oui, j'en suis sûr. Tiens, une photo si tu veux.

Lee: Merci!

Rin: Vous aussi! Tenez!

Neji et Tenten: Merci!

Rin: Vous savez où est Hinata, Kiba et Shino?

Neji: Dans les forêt. Shino cherche des insectes, Kiba se promène et Hinata les accompagne.

Rin avant de partir en direction de la forêt: Merci. Au fait, si vous voyez Itachi, dites lui que je ne veux pas le voir, que je suis encore fâché. J'ai envi de voir comment il va survivre quelques jours encore chez Gaï-sensei.

Neji, Tenten et Lee: Ok.

Rin partit en courant et trouva Shino, Kiba et Hinata.

Rin: Eh! Attendez-moi!

Hinata: Bonjour Rin.

Rin arrivé devant eux: J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

Kiba: C'est quoi?

Rin: Des photos d'Itachi!

Shino: Je m'en vais…

Rin en l'attrapant par derrière: Non, attend! Ce n'est pas de simple photo! C'est lui avec Gaï-sensei.

Kiba: Ah, je veux voir ça!

Rin montra les photos et Kiba se mit à rire au éclat. Hinata rit doucement, et Shino essaya de se cacher mais on pouvait entendre son rire. Après un moment, ils se calmèrent.

Rin: Au fait, si vous voyez Itachi, dites lui que je ne veux pas le voir, que je suis encore fâché. J'ai envi de voir comment il va survivre quelques jours encore chez Gaï-sensei.

Rin partit après avoir donné une photo chacun. Elle se dirigea vers le magasin de fleurs où se trouvait Ino.

Rin: Ino!

Ino: Tiens, Rin! Que fais tu ici?

Rin en mettant les photo sur le comptoir: Regarde!

N'y restant pas plus, Ino s'écroula de rire. Elle avait eu les mêmes réactions que les autres. D'ailleurs, elle aussi, avait réagit pareil. Ino se calma et Rin lui donna une photo.

Rin: Au fait, si tu vois Itachi, dit lui que je ne veux pas le voir, que je suis encore fâché. J'ai envi de voir comment il va survivre quelques jours encore chez Gaï-sensei.

Ino: D'accord.

Rin s'arrêta à Ichiraku et mangea des ramens. Pendant qu'elle mangeait, elle vit Naruto.

Rin: Salut Naruto!

Naruto: Salut!

Rin: J'ai des photos à te montrer!

Naruto: Fait voir!

Rin lui montra une photo et Naruto recracha ses ramens puis éclata de rire.

Naruto: Il ne lui manque plus que la coupe en bol et les gros sourcils.

Rin: Tiens, je te la donne.

Naruto: Merci!

Rin: Au fait, si tu vois Itachi, dit lui que je ne veux pas le voir, que je suis encore fâché. J'ai envi de voir comment il va survivre quelques jours encore chez Gaï-sensei.

Naruto: Il y aura d'autre photo?

Rin: Bien sûr!

Naruto: Alors c'est d'accord.

Rin paya ses ramens et partit chez Shikamaru. Elle vit Temari avec lui. Elle leur montra les photos. Ils éclatèrent de rire mais Shikamaru se ressaisit.

Shikamaru: Où as-tu eu ses photos?

Rin: C'est secret! En tous cas, je les distribue.

Temari: Mais je croyais que tu l'aimais!

Rin: C'est le cas!

Shikamaru: Il va être vexé!

Rin: Mais c'est pour rire! Et puis, il n'osera pas me tuer.

Temari: Je vois.

Rin: Tenez! Je reviendrai avec d'autre photo demain.

Temari: Génial!

Shikamaru sur une voix de reproche: Temari!

Temari: Quoi? Puisqu'on risque rien, et puis c'est drôle.

Shikamaru soupira: Bon, d'accord, tu peux la garder!

Temari en s'accrochant à son cou: Ouais!

Rin: Au fait, si vous voyez Itachi, dites lui que je ne veux pas le voir, que je suis encore fâché. J'ai envi de voir comment il va survivre encore quelques jours chez Gaï-sensei.

Shikamaru et Temari: Ok!

Rin alla voir la dernière personne, c'est-à-dire Choji. Le même scénario que les autres fois se produisit. Il accepta facilement.

Pendant ce temps, Itachi du sortir avec la combinaison de Gaï car il n'avait pas de vêtement de rechange. Tout le monde étouffa un rire devant lui mais se lâchèrent dès qu'il fut partit.

Itachi passa une semaine infernale. Il ne vit pas Rin pendant tous ce temps. Mais, il finit par remarquer que des photos sur lui avaient était distribuées. Il essaya de savoir qui s'était mais personne ne savait. Ils l'avaient tous reçu par courrier.

Itachi en pensant: Qui peut bien distribuer ces photos? Il y a tout ce que j'ai été obligé de faire. Maudit Gaï! C'est à cause de toi que tout ça m'arrive!

Le soir chez Gaï, Itachi subit l'habituelle gym du soir. Après ce douloureux effort, il s'allongea ou plutôt s'écroula dans son lit. Une heure plus tard, Gaï s'approcha d'Itachi avec une paire de ciseaux. Il pris la queue de cheval d'Itachi et s'apprêtais à la couper quand Itachi l'arrêta bien réveillé.

Itachi: Vous allez faire quoi avec mes cheveux?

Gaï: Avec les cheveux long, tu as l'air d'un voyou, je vais t'arranger ça! Tu seras beaucoup mieux avec la coupe en bol.

Itachi en colère: Non mais ça va pas? Je suis très bien comme ça!

Gaï: Je fais ça pour ton bien! Prend exemple sur Lee. Il se comporte très bien!

Itachi: Non, mais ça va pas! Je ne veux pas vous ressembler! Dès que Rin sera calmé, je retournerai chez elle jusqu'à ce que les travaux de la maison des Uchiwa soient terminés!

Gaï: Allez! Je te les coupe un tous petit peu!

Itachi en se mettant debout devant Gaï: Non!

Gaï: Je vais devoir utiliser la force.

Pendant une partit de la nuit, Itachi courait partout suivit d'un Gaï armé d'une paire de ciseaux. Itachi avait repris ses affaires et quittait définitivement l'appartement de Gaï.

Gaï était très rapide. Il réussit à couper un centimètre des cheveux d'Itachi avant de la perdre de vu.

Gaï en tenant quelque chose dans la main et l'autre le ciseaux: Il est coriace mais… J'ai réussit à lui couper une mèche de cheveux.

Itachi s'est caché dans la forêt. Il vérifia la longueur de ses cheveux. Il remarqua qu'un centimètre avait été coupé et un mèche de cheveux. Il marcha tout en injuriant Gaï.

Itachi marcha depuis un moment et s'arrêta quand il vit la maison de Rin. Il s'approcha et remarque que tout était fermé. Rin n'était pas à l'intérieur.

Itachi: Où est-elle à une heure pareille?

Rin perché sur son arbre, caméscope à la main et à voix basse pour ne pas se faire repérer: Entrain de te filmer mon chéri!

Itachi entra à l'intérieur de la maison, prit quelques affaires et ressortit de la maison.

Itachi: Comme ça, si je ne dors pas chez elle sans permission, elle ne me traitera pas de tous les noms.

Itachi alla dans une clairière dormir. Il réussit à trouver une position confortable. Rin arrêta de filmer et rentra chez elle. Elle copia la vidéo et les distribua à tout le monde.

Dans le bureau de Tsunade

Tsunade: Tu dois interrompre ce que tu fais en ce moment malheureusement.

Rin: Pourquoi?

Tsunade: J'ai une mission d'infiltration pour toi.

Rin: Ok.

Tsunade: Je pense que maintenant qu'Itachi a quitté l'appartement de Gaï, il ne fera plus rien.

Rin: On ne sait jamais, je confis ma caméra à Kakashi-sensei.

Tsunade: Tu en as au moins pour 2 mois.

Rin: D'accord, j'accepte la mission, même si je n'ai pas le choix.

Tsunade: Tu pars maintenant.

Rin: Oui.

Rin partit en mission après avoir confié sa caméra à Shizune qui allait la donner à Kakashi. Itachi, au courant de rien resta dans sa clairière la nuit. Il revint au village durant la journée. Il évita le plus possible Gaï. Mais quand il ne pouvait pas, Gaï le pourchassait avec une paie de ciseaux et une combinaison verte. Pendant deux mois, Itachi évita Gaï ou courrait pour ne pas se faire attraper.

Un jour malheureusement, Gaï trouva la clairière où séjourné Itachi et ils se remirent à faire leur course poursuite. Il se réfugia chez Sakura, les Hyuga, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Ino, Kiba, Tenten et même chez la porcherie qui servait d'appartement à Naruto pendant une nuit.

Il ne se réfugia pas chez Lee car il se doutait qu'il le trahirait pour satisfaire son sensei. Il s'invita même dans le bureau de Tsunade pour se cacher.

Enfin, au bonheur d'Itachi, Rin revint le jour où il avait passé une nuit dans le bureau.

Rin: Bah Itachi! Que fais-tu sous le bureau?

Itachi: Je me cache.

Rin: De qui?

Itachi: De Gaï! C'est un malade mental ce type!

Rin à Tsunade: Voilà mon rapport!

Itachi: Attend! Tu veux dire que depuis tout ce temps, tu étais en mission?

Tsunade en ignorant Itachi: Merci, c'est du bon travail!

Itachi: Tu aurais pu me laisser ta maison pour éviter que je dorme dehors!

Rin: J'ai eu un peu de mal d'entrer dans cette organisation mais j'ai finit par être accepté. Je les ai éliminé après avoir gagné leur confiance.

Tsunade: C'est bien!

Itachi: Eh! Vous m'écoutez!

Rin: J'en ai finit avec Orochimaru! Je l'ai rencontré par hasard! J'ai enfermé son âme afin d'avoir la paix.

Tsunade: On peut le faire sortir de là?

Rin: Oui, quand on connaît la bonne incantation mais si on détruit la pierre, on détruit son âme.

Tsunade: Tu as détruit la pierre?

Rin: Non, il faut attendre 3 ans pour ça. Sinon on le libère.

Tsunade: Bien, où est la pierre?

Rin: Je l'ai confié à mes amis les animaux. Ils vont cacher la pierre et la détruire en temps voulu.

Itachi: Rin!

Rin en faisant enfin attention à lui: Oui?

Itachi: On rentre à la maison?

Rin: Vas-y, je n'ai pas encore terminé les explications.

Itachi: Ok.

Rin: En fait…

Itachi sortis du bureau. Il sortit du bâtiment avec de tomber sur Gaï. Il se remit à courir comme un dératé. Kakashi, fidèle à son poste avait tous filmé. Gaï abandonna quand il sut que Rin était de retour. Itachi alla enfin se reposer chez Rin et s'endormit immédiatement.

Un mois plus tard, les vidéo avait été distribué et tous le monde les repassé sans arrêt. C'était devenu le sujet principal de toutes les conversations.

Encore un mois plus tard, Rin avoua que s'était elle qui avait distribué les vidéos. Itachi se mit en colère contre elle et finit par lui pardonner quand elle l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Une fois pardonné, elle convainquit les autres de ne plus parler des vidéos. Ils s'étaient tous réunit à Ichiraku pour manger des ramens.

Naruto: J'ai une idée!

Shikamaru: Je crains le pire!

Naruto: Je suis sûr que vous aussi vous voulez le voir.

Sasuke Ca y est, il recommence!

Tenten: De quoi tu parles?

Naruto avec une tête qui fait peur: Je parle du vrai visage de Kakashi-sensei!

Temari en la frappant: Pas la peine de faire cette tête là!

Sakura: Ici, il n'y a que 4 personnes qui la vu.

Rin: 5 personnes, il ne faut pas oublier Shizune.

Sakura: C'est vrai!

Neji: Qui?

Sakura: Rin et Itachi!

Kiba: Il est comment?

Sakura: Elle ne te le dira pas!

Shino: Et qui d'autres?

Sakura: Le chef et Ayame sa fille.

Chef: Oui, d'ailleurs, il est très beau jeune homme.

Lee: Vous avez essayé le faire manger?

Naruto: Oui, mais Ino, Shikamaru et Choji se sont mis devant.

Ino: Désolé, on ne savait pas!

Naruto: On a essayé les sources chaudes, et même on l'a attaqué!

Sasuke: Sans résultat.

Rin: Si je me souviens bien, il y avait les ninja Moya qui n'ont servis à rien.

Sakura, Sakura et Naruto: Qui?

Rin: Vous savez les ninja a qui Naruto a volé les tenues.

Naruto: Ah… C'est les ninja bizarre qui en avait après Kakashi-sensei…

Rin: Oui.

Itachi: Ce n'est pas compliqué, il faut surveiller l'appartement de Shizune. Il y passe pas mal de temps. C'est là que j'ai vu son visage.

Naruto: T'es un pervers! Ca ne se fait pas de surveiller l'appartement d'une fille!

Itachi rouge: J'avais pas le choix! Rin, je te jure que je n'ai pas vu ce qu'ils faisaient!

Rin: Mais j'ai rien dit! Tu t'es piégé tout seul.

Itachi les larmes qui coule façon manga: Rin, ne m'en veux pas!

Rin indifférente: J'ai jamais dit que je t'en voulais!

Itachi en la serrant contre lui: Merci Rin.

Voix: C'est plutôt agité ici.

Tout le monde: Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi: Yo!

Rin: Vous venez manger avec nous?

Kakashi: Non, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Je dois faire des courses.

Rin: La librairie a reçu l'ordre de ne pas vous vendre les œuvres de Jiraya. Que ce soit, _le paradis du batifolage_, _Icha Icha_, _le paradis de la drague_ et j'en passe.

Kakashi: Comment c'est possible?

Rin: Shizune s'est plein que vous lisiez trop ces cochonneries alors Tsunade a fait en sorte de ne pas vous les vendre.

Kakashi: Je vais aller voir Shizune.

Rin: Et si vous allez voir Jiraya? Puisque c'est lui l'auteur, il peut vous avoir…

Kakashi: J'y vais!

Kakashi partit en un coup de vent à la rechercher de Jiraya. Il commença par les bains publics et… bingo, il était là.

Kakashi: Jiraya?

Jiraya: Qui a-t-il?

Kakashi: Je peux avoir le dernier livre que vous avez écrit?

Jiraya: Tu peux aller l'acheter.

Kakashi: D'après Rin, il m'est impossible de l'avoir suite à la plainte de Shizune.

Jiraya: Ah, les femmes. Bon, suis-moi. Je vais l'avoir, moi, ton livre.

Kakashi: Merci beaucoup.

Jiraya en pensant: Après tout, c'est mon plus grand fan, je peux lui faire ça.

Revenons à Ichiraku

Rin: Et voilà comment j'ai terminé ma mission.

Ils étaient entrain de se raconter leur dernière mission importante. Ils écoutèrent principalement Rin car elle en avait vécu beaucoup plus. Elle rajouta plusieurs anecdotes et sur Itachi, elle raconta pas mal de truc aussi.

Sasuke écouta attentivement pour pouvoir faire chanter ou ridiculiser Itachi. Il avait gardé une certaine rancune envers Itachi malgré le fait qu'il ne le montrai pas.

Itachi: C'est bon? T'as fini?

Rin: Quoi? T'es fâché?

Itachi: Oui! On ne raconte pas ma vie comme ça.

Rin: Dommage! Moi qui voulait raconter la fois où tu as dû te déguiser en fille pour…

Itachi mit sa main sur la bouche de Rin: Tais-toi!

Kiba: Raconte!

Rin attacha Itachi à l'arbre le plus proche avec son chakra. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, mais il pouvait crier. Manque de chance, Sasuke lui enfonça une pomme dans la bouche.

Sasuke: C'est bon, tu peux commencer.

Rin: Je devrais peut-être plus me comporter comme sa petite amie que comme une enfant…

Les autres: …

Rin enjouer: Tant pis, j'y réfléchirai plus tard, alors voilà pourquoi il s'était déguisé en fille. La ville où l'on allait ne laissait passer que les femmes et les enfants.

Itachi: Rin! Si tu racontes ça, je te jure que je raconte l'accident qui s'était passé lors de cette mission!

Rin: Mais t'as pas le droit!

Itachi: Toi non plus tu n'as pas le droit!

Sasuke: Comment t'as enlevé la pomme?

Itachi: Je l'ai mangé!

Rin: Et la fois où tu t'es métamorphosé en enfant pour…

Itachi: Non!

Itachi réussit enfin à se détacher des liens de chakra et embarqua Rin sur son épaule. Les autres était figés sur place. Rin s'était fait «enlevé» par Itachi.

Plus loin

Rin sur l'épaule d'Itachi: Lâche-moi!

Itachi: Non, je crois qu'on doit avoir une discussion sur le fait de raconter ma vie.

Rin: Tu préfère que je te couver de louange et pas les fois où tu as été humilié.

Itachi: C'est ça.

Rin: Mais sinon c'est pas drôle.

Itachi: Arrête de faire l'enfant! Conduis-toi en adulte pour une fois!

Rin: Tu ne m'aimes pas comme ça?

Itachi: Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais…

Rin: Si, tu préfère une Rin qui soit sérieuse, qui n'aime pas s'amuser et…

Itachi: Ce n'est pas ça! Je veux dire que tu devrais éviter de raconter tous ces moments d'humiliation…

Rin en pleurs: C'est pas vrai, tu veux que je sois une adulte, notre différence d'âge te dérange, tu ne m'aimes pas pour moi mais pour…

Itachi en la posant par terre puis la pris dans ses bras: Arrête de dire des bêtises. Tu…tu peux raconter les fois où je me suis humilié si c'est rarement… Mais je t'interdis de dire que je ne t'aime pas!

Rin avec un sourire: Ca y est, j'ai encore gagné. Maintenant, j'ai le droit de le dire.

Itachi: Eh, mais c'est de la triche!

Rin en tirant la langue: J'ai gagné, t'as perdu!

Itachi en l'embrassant: Bon…on rentre, il se fait tard.

Rin: D'accord, je vais faire…un barbecue! Et mes amis pourront y participer. Je vais faire plein de légumes pour eux.

Itachi: Tout ce que tu voudras chéri.

Rin: Et…On ira cueillir des fleurs.

Itachi: Oui, chéri.

Rin: Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir?

Itachi: Oui, chéri…euh…je veux dire…

Rin: Allez! On rentre.

Alors? Envoyez-moi vos coms.


	11. Chapter 11

Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai été puni pendant un certain temps. Je suis désolé que vous ayez attendu si longtemps!

Chapitre 11: Mission, le masque de Kakashi !

Durant 3 mois chez Rin avant que les travaux de la maison Uchiwa ne soient terminés. Itachi et Sasuke retournèrent vivre chez eux au grand malheur de Rin et Sakura.

Après un mois d'installation, les garçons invitèrent enfin les filles chez eux.

Rin avec un ton de reproche: Ce n'est pas trop tôt! Ca fait un mois qu'on attend une invitation Sakura et moi!

Sakura: Vous êtes vraiment lent!

Itachi et Sasuke: Mais…

Rin à Sakura en entrant: Tu viens? On va visiter un peu l'intérieur.

Sakura: Oui.

Itachi et Sasuke en traînant derrière: C'est comme avant…

Rin: Super! Je connais déjà toute la maison alors!

Sakura: Montre-moi les endroit où Sasuke…

Rin: Ok.

Sasuke: Rin, je ne crois pas…

Rin en l'ignorant: Ici, c'est quand il pleurait comme une madeleine, une vrai fille. Et là, c'est quand il est tombé en trébuchant sur une peau de banane et ici…

Sasuke: Arrête Rin!

Itachi: C'est plus sur moi mais sur toi qu'elle a se moquer.

Rin: Ici c'est quand Itachi…

Itachi: Rin!

Sasuke: C'est sur nous deux tu veux dire.

Rin: Ici, c'est là où…

Itachi et Sasuke: Rin!

Rin: Je suis tombé de l'arbre en me réveillant! (à Itachi et Sasuke) Vous disiez?

Itachi et Sasuke tout petit: Euh…

Sakura: Au fait, Rin et moi on dort ici ce soir.

Itachi et Sasuke: Quoi?

Rin: Sinon, Gaï-sensei nous a proposé de…

Itachi et Sasuke: Vous restez ici ce soir!

Rin et Sakura en faisant une tape dans leurs mains: Gagné!

L'heure du dîner a sonné, les garçons avaient fait la cuisine.

Rin avec un regard bizarre sur les plats: C'est…quoi?

Itachi comme si c'était évident: Bah…des raviolis!

Sakura comme Rin: Tu…es sûr que c'est mangeable?

Sasuke: Ce n'est pas encore ça la présentation extérieure mais c'est mangeable!

Rin avec un air de dégoût: Vous avez autre chose que je prépare quelque chose d'autre?

Itachi en apportant un ravioli à la bouche de Rin: Allez! Goûte avant de dire ça.

Sasuke fit pareil à Sakura: Toi aussi, goûte!

Sakura méfiante: T'en as déjà mangé?

Itachi et Sasuke: Oui!

Rin à Sakura: On mange?

Sakura en voyant le regard insistant de Sasuke et Itachi: Euh…oui, on risque une indigestion mais rien de plus!

Rin: Mouais…

Rin et Sakura mangèrent le ravioli. Les garçons étaient très heureux qu'elles en reprennent. Les filles, de leur côté, avalaient difficilement les raviolis pour faire plaisir. En faite, les raviolis étaient **IMMANGEABLES**!

Après le dîner, Rin et Sakura s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Itachi et Sasuke ne remarquèrent rien. Elles étaient partit dans les toilettes pour aller vomir tout ce qu'elles avaient mangé. Pendant ce temps, c'était le silence total du côté des garçons.

Itachi: Tu sais où sont les filles?

Sasuke: Non.

Itachi après un moment de silence: Elle sont partis depuis quand?

Sasuke: 20 minutes.

Itachi après un moment: Elles sont longues, combien de temps?

Sasuke en regardant sa montre: 20 minutes et 50 secondes.

Itachi: Ah… Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas…

Sasuke: Quoi?

Itachi: Tu sais…ça!

Sasuke en se souvenant d'un coup: Ah! Ca!

Itachi: On le fait?

Sasuke: Ouais.

Les filles revinrent après une virée chez Ichiraku.

Rin: On devrait se dépêcher!

Sakura: Oui.

Rin: Je ne mangerai plus jamais ce qu'ils cuisineront.

Sakura: Moi aussi.

Les filles rentrèrent discrètement quand elles entendirent des cris venir du salon. Elles se précipitèrent vers les cris et restèrent stupéfait devant le spectacle désolant qui s'offrait à elle.

Sasuke venait de perdre pour la dixième fois en 1 heures au jeu de dame.

Sasuke en criant: Je suis sûr que tu as triché!

Itachi très calme: Tu es toujours aussi nul cher petit frère!

Rin: Euh…

Sasuke: Vous voilà enfin, vous avez fait quoi?

Sakura: On est allé faire un tour dans le jardin regarder les étoiles.

Itachi et Sasuke: Ah…

Rin: Et si nous allons nous coucher?

Itachi, Sakura, Sasuke: Ok.

Dans les escaliers, Rin venait de penser à un truc.

Rin: Je vais dormir où?

Itachi: Comme d'habitude pourquoi?

Rin: Mais d'habitude je dors avec Sasuke dans sa chambre avec son pyjama trop grand pour moi.

Sakura: Comment ça tu dormais avec lui avec son pyjama trop grand pour toi?

Sasuke: Ca pose un problème?

Itachi: Réfléchit! Tu as Sakura maintenant.

Rin: Sakura prendra ma place.

Sakura: Et toi?

Rin: Ca y est! Sakura, tu prends la chambre de Sasuke et moi celle d'Itachi.

Itachi et Sasuke: Et nous?

Sakura et Rin: Dans le salon!

Itachi et Sasuke: C'est pas juste!

Le lendemain, les filles se réveillèrent de bonne heure. Elles préparèrent le petit déjeuner. Les garçons dormirent encore sur les canapés du salon.

Les garçons se réveillèrent en sursaut par l'odeur de brûlé qui sortait de la cuisine.

Rin: Le petit déjeuner est prêt.

Sakura: Mangez tant que c'est chaud.

Sasuke et Itachi échangèrent un regard pas très rassuré. Ils arrivèrent à table. Ils virent avec horreur que les plats étaient brûlés.

Sasuke: Euh…

Itachi: C'est quoi ça?

Rin en souriant: Votre petit déjeuner!

Itachi: Il n'est pas brûlé?

Sakura: Mais non, c'est sans danger, Rin et moi on a déjà mangé.

Rin et Sakura en pensant: On a mangé des ramens alors c'était sans danger.

Sasuke: Bon bah…

Itachi: A table.

Les garçons mangèrent. Ils se forcèrent à manger.

Rin et Sakura en pensant et en souriant: Vengeance! Vous allez payer! On a pris les aliments périmés qu'il y avait dans le placard et on les a carbonisé!

Sasuke et Itachi en pensant: C'est immonde! C'est quoi qu'on mange?

Rin et Sakura: Bon, dépêchez-vous! On va passer une journée avec les filles.

Sasuke et Itachi: Qu-quoi? Encore du shopping?

Sakura: J'aurai bien voulu mais non.

Rin: Aujourd'hui mission…

Sakura et Rin: Voir le vrai visage de Kakashi-sensei!

Sasuke: Enfin!

Ils partirent rejoindre les autres devant la maison de Rin. L'endroit le plus sûr pour parler d'un plan d'action.

Rin: Nous allons monter le plan…

Naruto avec une lampe et une tête à faire peur: Découvrir le vrai visage de Kakashi!

Sakura en l'assommant: Arrête avec cette tête!

Itachi: Nous allons reprendre tous les plans d'autrefois! S'il ne marche pas alors on improvisera!

Shikamaru: Et c'est quoi ces plans?

Sasuke: Ichiraku, la technique de l'ombre en groupe et individuel, mission.

Kiba: On peut rayer la mission vu que l'on a plus besoin d'aide pour les missions.

Neji: Oui, car nous sommes tous junin maintenant.

Rin: Bon, ils sont en retard!

Ino: Qui?

Gaï pose affreuse: Bonjour les jeunes!

Itachi se cachant derrière Rin: T'approche pas!

Kurenaï: Et c'est sensé être le grand Itachi Uchiwa!

Sasuke: Tu es ridicule Itachi!

Asuma: Quel gamin tu fais Itachi!

Anko: Quelle belle image tu fais de toi!

Iruka: Bon, on commence?

Sasuke et Itachi en se tenant le ventre en faisant une grimace: Non…

Rin et Sakura avec un sourire que personne ne vit: Pourquoi?

Sasuke et Itachi en courant vers les toilettes: Problème gastrique!

Sakura et Rin éclatèrent de rire: Ahahahah! Ils ont finit par avoir mal aux ventres!

Plus loin devant les toilettes, Itachi et Sasuke se battait pour savoir qui allait être le premier à entrer.

Sasuke: Laisse-moi y aller en premier!

Itachi: Non, privilège de l'âge!

Sasuke avec un sourire: T'es si vieux que ça?

Itachi: Tais-toi et laisse-moi passer!

Sasuke en se retournant: Tiens Rin!

Itachi se retourne: Quoi?

Sasuke en entrant dans les toilettes: Merci de m'avoir laissé la place!

Itachi en voyant la porte fermé à clé: Espèce de… Sors de là!

Dans le salon

Rin: Itachi a encore perdu, il se fait toujours avoir aussi facilement.

Sakura: Ca arrive souvent?

Rin: Oui, il n'a jamais gagné contre moi et Sasuke.

Iruka: Bon, on commence?

Rin: Oui.

Plus tard, ils réunirent tous Kakashi à Ichiraku.

Kakashi: C'est rare que vous nous invitiez à déjeuner!

Ayame: Tenez, votre bol est prêt!

Kakashi: Je disais que c'est rare que vous nous invitiez. Il va peut-être neiger!

De la neige tombe sur Kakashi et tous sortirent un panneau avec surprise inscrit dessus.

Tous: Surprise!

Tous disparut et Kakashi avait toujours sont masque.

Kakashi: Pas mal, hein?

Tous avaient un peu peur de se faire découvrir.

Ayame: Tenez votre bol!

Kakashi: C'est rare que vous nous invitiez ! Il va peut-être neiger aujourd'hui (en se préparant à recevoir de la neige) ou autre chose (en prenant des baguette)

La boîte de baguette explosa à sa figure. Ils sortirent les panneaux. Kakashi qui n'avait plus de trace sur lui.

Kakashi: Etrange!

Ayame: Tenez votre bol!

Kakashi: C'est rare que vous nous invitiez ! Il va peut-être neiger aujourd'hui (en se préparant à recevoir de la neige) ou autre chose (en prenant des baguette).

Il allait manger ses ramens quand un gros coup de poing le percuta. Kakashi atterrit sur le mur d'en face. Ils sortirent denouveau les panneaux. Ayame avec le poing géant avec un gant de boxe dessus.

Tous: Surprise!

Kakashi: Vraiment étrange…

Sakura: Mais, mais, mais…

Naruto: Ka, Kakashi…

Gaï: Allons Kakashi, tu mets les enfants mal à l'aise avec tes questions!

Kakashi: Je n'ai posé aucune question.

Ayame: Tenez votre bol! Les boulettes de viande sont offertes par la maison.

Anko: Mange au lieu de discuter!

Kakashi: Je voudrai savoir pourquoi vous nous avez tous invité!

Rin: C'est parce que nous sommes tous promu junin, nous sommes vraiment votre égal alors on voulait fêter ça!

Kakashi: Dans ce cas, je vais me régaler!

Kakashi posa son index sur le haut de son masque. Les autres se rapprochèrent un peu pour mieux voir sont visages. Soudain Shizune arriva et leur barra la vue, sauf à Itachi, Rin, Ayame et le chef.

Tous sauf Itachi, Rin, Ayame et le chef en criant: Aaaaaaaaaaaah !

Shizune: Message de Tsunade!

Rin très zen: C'est quoi?

Shizune: Entraînement en groupe dans 9 jours!

Itachi: Ok!

Shizune partit.

Kakashi: Délicieux!

Tous sauf Itachi, Rin, Ayame et le chef: Quoi? Déjà?

Kakashi: Pourquoi?

Temari en montrant du doit Ayame et le chef: Regardez!

Ils regardèrent tous. Ayame avait des cœurs à la place des yeux et le chef avait les joues roses.

Kakashi: Tiens!

Tous se regroupèrent denouveau chez Rin.

Gaï: Ce n'est pas possible!

Lee: On a pas vu sont visage!

Itachi et Rin: Parlez pour vous!

Iruka: Il était comment?

Itachi et Rin: Secret défense!

Temari: Bon! On applique la technique de l'ombre! On sera par binôme!

Shikamaru: Avec un appareil photo!

Choji: Dès qu'il retire son masque, on mitraille avec l'appareil photo!

Rin: J'ai des sans flash!

Shino: Parfait!

Tenten: Faisons les groupes!

Ino: Moi et Shino!

Tenten: Moi et Neji!

Sakura: Moi et Sasuke!

Temari: Moi et Shikamaru!

Rin: Moi et Itachi!

Gaï: Moi et Lee!

Anko: Moi et Iruka!

Kurenaï: Moi et Asuma!

Naruto: Moi et Choji!

Rin: Ok! On fait une journée chacun!

Tous: Ok!

Shikamaru: Ino et Shino en premier, ensuite Tenten et Neji, suivit de Sakura et Sasuke, puis moi et Temari, après Rin et Itachi, ensuite Gaï et Lee, suivit d'Anko et Iruka, puis Kurenaï et Asuma et enfin Naruto et Choji!

Tous: Ok!

Commençons par Shino et Ino, ils suivirent Kakashi jusqu'à la stèle. Ils restèrent planté là pendant des heures. Ils été caché dans les buissons.

Ino: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

Shino: Zzzz

Ino en le secouant: Réveille-toi Shino!

Shino en se réveillant doucement: Hum…

Ino: Je rêve! Tu dormais depuis tout ce temps?

Shino: Ce n'est pas le vrai Kakashi!

Ino en criant: Quoi?

Shino: Il n'y a pas d'insecte sur celui là!

Ino en courant et se mis devant l'épouvantail: Non!

Shino en soupirant: Mes pauvre oreilles!

Le lendemain, c'était le tour de Tenten et Neji, ils suivirent Kakashi toute la journée. Ils perdirent Kakashi en fin de journée car celui-ci entra dans le cinéma. Le film qu'il regardait été interdit aux moins de 18 ans. Ils attendirent devant le cinéma. Quand le film fut finit, ils ne virent pas Kakashi sortir.

Tenten: Où est-il passé?

Neji: Attend, je vais voir: Byakugan!

Neji chercha dans tout les recoin du cinéma.

Neji: Il a disparut!

Tenten: Mince! Encore raté! Il est rusé!

Neji: Rentrons!

Encore le lendemain, ce fut au tour de Sakura et Sasuke.

Sakura: On ne se fera pas avoir comme avant!

Sasuke: Je l'espère bien!

Aujourd'hui, Kakashi était partit aux sources chaudes. Malheureusement ou heureusement, selon les points de vu, les bains étaient mixtes.

Sasuke: S'il y a un mec qui te mate, je lui éclate la figure!

Sakura: J'espère que le bain est vide. S'il n'y a que Kakashi, on aura une chance de le voir.

Ils entrèrent dans les bains et virent Kakashi.

Kakashi surpris: Que faites-vous ici?

Sakura: Sasuke et moi voulons nous détendre un peu.

Sasuke: Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous ici?

Kakashi: Non.

Sakura: J'ai une faveur à vous demander!

Kakashi: Je t'écoute!

Sakura: Est-ce qu'on peut vous appeler Kakashi tout simplement?

Kakashi en souriant (on devine, bien sûr, il a une serviette sur le visage pour cacher son visage): Bien sûr, dites le au autre!

Sasuke: On n'y manquera pas!

Kakashi: J'ai l'impression d'être suivit depuis deux jours…

Sakura avec une goutte de sueur: Euh… C'est peut-être encore les ninja Moya qui vous cherche encore!

Kakashi: Tu as sans doute raison Sakura.

Sasuke: Kakashi?

Kakashi: Oui?

Sasuke: On peut savoir ce qu'il y a sous votre serviette? Enfin, celle qui est sur votre visage!

Kakashi: Bien sûr!

Sasuke et Sakura se précipitèrent pour voir Kakashi retirer sa serviette.

Kakashi: Alors, sous ma serviette, il y a…

Sasuke en pensant: Comment est son visage?

Sakura en pensant: Des dents de lapin? Une bouche toute fine? Des lèvres en formes de limaces?

Kakashi: Sous ma serviette…il y a… (Sasuke et Sakura avalèrent difficilement leur salive) une autre serviette qui lui ressemble étrangement!

Sakura et Sasuke tombèrent à la renverse. Même avec une serviette, il en a une autre en dessous. Kakashi avait le don de cacher quelque chose sous son masque…

Ensuite vint Shikamaru et Temari. Ils suivirent Kakashi toute la journée. Au moment où Kakashi retira son masque dans l'appartement de Shizune, un oiseau vint les déranger et Temari ne photographia pas grand-chose. Sur les photos, on voyait que l'oiseau servait de masque à Kakashi.

Shikamaru: Tu ne sais pas prendre des photo ou quoi?

Temari: J'aurai voulu t'y voir moi!

Shikamaru: Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de…

Temari: Tu aurais pu te servir de la manipulation des ombres sur lui!

Shikamaru: Il aurait su que c'était moi et il l'aurait évité tout en remettant son masque.

Bon, passons à la suite, Rin et Itachi. Alors eux, ils ont une façon très bizarre de suivre Kakashi.

Rin: Bonjour Kakashi!

Kakashi: Bonjour Rin!

Itachi en arrivant en courant: Rin! C'est terrible!

Rin: Quoi?

Itachi en reprenant son souffle: C'est Jiraya!

Rin: Quoi?

Itachi: Il ne veut plus écrire une seule ligne! Il ne veut plus être écrivain!

Kakashi: Quoi? Non!

Rin: T'en mieux! C'est bouquin sont… Attend voir! Tu veux dire que tu lis ces livres?

Itachi: Mince! Boulette!

Kakashi sous le choc: C'est pas possible…

Rin: Bon, on va au parc s'asseoir un peu Kakashi!

Kakashi: Oui…

Arrivé au parc, Kakashi était toujours sous le choc. Rin retira délicatement le masque de Kakashi et vit un autre masque. Itachi retira le deuxième masque et vit enfin le visage de Kakashi. Rin et Itachi mitraillèrent le visage de Kakashi avec leurs appareils photos.

Itachi en remettant les masques de Kakashi: C'est bon, il a décidé de continuer à écrire!

Kakashi revenant à lui: Ah! Bon, je m'en vais!

Chez Rin

Rin: On a réussit!

Tout le monde: Montre!

Itachi: Essayez vous-même, après, on vous montrera les photos si vous ne réussissez pas!

Tout le monde: Non! Ce n'est pas juste! On touchait au but!

Rin: C'est la vie!

Itachi: On verra comment vous allez vous débrouiller!

Naruto: Bande de…

Rin: Naruto, reste poli!

Fin du chapitre! Alors? Envoyez-moi vos coms!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12: Entraînement général

Rin et Itachi avait caché leur appareil photo. Les autres devait alors se débrouiller sans eux. Passons maintenant au prochain duo: Gaï et Lee.

Lee avec des flammes dans les yeux: Je n'échouerai pas!

Gaï avec sa pose: Bien dit Lee!

Rin avec une goutte derrière la tête: Et si pour commencer vous alleZ le retrouver au lieu de rester planter dans mon salon?

Lee: J'y cours!

Gaï: J'arrive Lee!

Gaï et Lee partir et se dirigèrent vers Kakashi. Gaï arriva en face de Kakashi. Lee le suivait. Gaï pointa du doigt Kakashi, celui-ci abaissa enfin son livre.

Kakashi: Tiens, Gaï. Ca fait longtemps que tu es là?

Gaï en tombant à la renverse: Tu n'as même pas remarqué ma présence, toi, mon plus grand rival?

Kakashi: Alors c'est pour quoi?

Gaï: Je suis venu ma battre avec toi!

Kakashi: Je n'ai pas très envi aujourd'hui…

Gaï: Allez! On est à 60 victoires chacun! C'est à toi de choisir!

Kakashi: D'accord, alors pierre, papier ciseaux.

Gaï: Si je gagne, tu retires ton masque!

Lee en pensant: Bien joué Gaï!

Gaï: Si je perds, je ferai 500 fois le tour du village sur les mains!

Kakashi: Si tu veux!

Gaï: Tiens toi prêt!

Ils se mirent en position, comptèrent et… Incroyable! Gaï A gagné! Il a fait ciseau et Kakashi le papier.

Gaï fière: Ahah! Retire ton masque maintenant!

Kakashi: Bon…

Kakashi commença à retirer son masque, Lee prépara l'appareil photo. Kakashi retira complètement son masque.

Gaï: Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Kakashi: Tu m'as demandé de retirer mon masque, non?

Lee: Mais… On ne savait pas…

Gaï: Tu nous as eu Kakashi! On est à 61/61.

Kakashi surpris: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il n'est pas beau mon masque?

Gaï: Pourquoi tu as un masque sous un autre?

Kakashi: Tout simplement car c'est pour éviter avoir un masque de rechange.

Gaï: Tu es plus fort que moi sur ce coup là mais j'arriverai à avoir l'avantage!

Kakashi en partant le nez dans son livre: C'est ça!

Mission de Gaï et Lee…un échec complet! Voyons si le binôme suivant sera meilleur. C'est Anko et Iruka qui prenne la relève.

Méthode classique, ils suivirent Kakashi toute la journée. Il faisait déjà nuit quand Kakashi rentra chez lui (il vit définitivement avec Shizune).

Iruka: Ferme les yeux Anko.

Anko: Pourquoi?

Iruka: Kakashi n'as qu'une serviette autour de la taille et une sur le visage à la place de son masque.

Anko excité: Je veux voir de quoi il est bâtit!

Iruka faussement vexé: Et moi alors? Tu ne t'intéresses plus à moi?

Anko et le prenant dans ses bras: Mais je t'aime toujours!

Iruka: Me voilà soulagé!

Anko: Mince!

Iruka: Quoi?

Anko: Avec tout ça, il s'est habillé et il a remis son masque!

Iruka: Mince! On a fini, on passe le relais à Asuma et Kurenaï.

Le lendemain, Asuma et Kurenaï avaient prévu de passer la journée avec Kakashi.

Kakashi: Si c'est pour tenir la chandelle…

Asuma: Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé une journée entre nous, profitons-en avant de partir en entraînement.

Kurenaï: Et puis, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire.

Kakashi: D'accord, je vous suis.

Ils passèrent toute la journée à s'amuser. Au restaurant, Asuma et Kurenaï n'ont pas pu voir le visage car un enfant a renversé de la sauce sur Asuma et Kurenaï. Les attractions aquatiques, Kakashi se changé à une vitesse qu'ils ne virent rien.

En fin de journée, Kakashi les quitta et les laissa seuls.

Asuma: Echec complet!

Kurenaï: Oui… Demain, c'est le dernier jour, c'est au tour de Naruto et Choji.

Dernier et ultime jour avant les séances d'entraînement.

Naruto: Je ne perdrai pas encore une fois!

Choji: Calme-toi Naruto!

Naruto: Aujourd'hui, Kakashi à une mission en dehors du village. On va le suivre!

Choji: J'ai apporté des provisions pour moi.

Naruto: Et moi?

Choji: Je t'en passerai un peu.

Naruto ironique: Merci, c'est sympa! (boudeuse) Je m'en fiche, j'ai des naruto dans mon sac.

Une fois sortit de village, Naruto et Choji suivirent Kakashi tout au long de la mission. Rien dans la journée ne donnait l'occasion à Naruto et Choji de voir le visage de Kakashi. Ils avaient perdu de vu Kakashi et ils décidèrent de rentrer au village.

Sur le chemin

Naruto: Non seulement on n'a pas vu le visage de Kakashi mais en plus, on a rien mangé.

Choji: Parle pour toi!

Soudain, quelque chose leur barra la route!

Naruto enthousiaste: Onbu! (voir épisode 185 de Naruto sur Mirage-Team)

Choji: Qui? Ce truc?

Naruto avec un air effrayant: C'est Onbu!

Onbu: Onbu!

Naruto en prenant Onbu dans ses bras: Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir!

Onbu: Onbu!

Choji: Je m'en rappelle maintenant…

Onbu renifla et ses yeux se transformèrent en spirale. Naruto le remarqua et sortit de son sac des naruto.

Naruto: T'en veux?

Onbu heureux: Onbu!

Naruto lui donna la moitié et les mangea avec lui: Tu aimes toujours autant les naruto, toi.

Onbu: Onbu!

Un peu plus tard, après avoir pris des photos de Onbu, Naruto et Choji vérifièrent qu'il n'y avait pas d'enfant Onbaa sur leur dos. Ils rentrèrent au village sans photo de Kakashi.

Chez Rin

Rin: Vous êtes nul!

Itachi: C'était super simple de lui retirer son masque!

Naruto: Montre-nous les photos maintenant!

Rin: Bon… (sort les photos) Tenez!

Tout le monde se précipita pour voir les photos.

Sakura: Alors c'est à ça qu'il ressemble?

Sasuke: Apparemment…

Anko: Il est beau gosse.

Ino: Son visage est si ordinaire mais…

Les filles sauf Rin: Ce qu'il est beau!

Les garçons sauf Itachi: Hé! Et nous?

Naruto: Comment avez-vous fait?

Rin: C'est simple…

Itachi: On l'a mis en état de choc.

Iruka: Comment ça?

Rin: Etant un grand fan de Jiraya…

Itachi: Je lui ai fait croire que Jiraya n'écrierai plus jamais.

Sakura: C'est tout?

Rin: Oui!

Sasuke: C'était si simple…

Rin: Ouais!

Choji: Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit?

Rin: Vous m'aurez cru si je vous avais dit qu'il avait un visage normal?

Tout le monde sauf Itachi: Euh…

Rin: Bon, rentrez chez vous, on a entraînement demain.

Tout le monde: Ok!

Le lendemain, tout le monde été réunit dans le bureau de Tsunade, où ils ont très peu de place vu le nombre.

Tsunade: Je vais vous envoyez dans une sorte de camp d'entraînement.

Shikamaru: Pourquoi?

Tsunade: Tout simplement car…

Kakashi en entrant dans la pièce: Yo tout le monde!

Tout le monde: Vous êtes en retard Kakashi!

Kakashi légèrement gêné: Excusez-moi.

Tsunade: Bon, je disais…

Naruto en parlant dans son coin: Alors je mange quoi ce midi… Hier c'était du…

Tsunade en criant: Naruto! Ecoute!

Naruto: Ouais, j'écoute!

Tsunade: Cet entraînement consiste à vous rendre plus fort.

Rin: C'est pour le tuer?

Tsunade: Oui. Il a pris le corps de Kabuto pour compenser la perte de Sasuke.

Rin: Et l'Akatsuki?

Itachi: L'Akatsuki?

Tsunade: Oui, ils ont décidé de rallier leur force contre nous. Suna et le pays des neiges sont en danger.

Naruto: Quoi? Et Aya?

Tsunade: Elle suivra l'entraînement avec vous. Gaara et Kankuro devrait vous rejoindre aussi.

Sasuke: Où aura lieu l'entraînement?

Tsunade: Demandez à Rin! Elle le sait.

Rin: Quoi? Encore chez moi? Pff…

Naruto: Quoi? Ils vont venir au village?

Rin: Mais non idiot! J'ai une autre maison sur la montagne. Elle est à égale distance de Konoha, Suna et le pays des neiges.

Tsunade: Pendant que vous suivrez les directives de Rin, elle ira chercher les autres.

Naruto: Et comment on se repère?

Rin en sortant une pierre: Grâce à ça.

Shikamaru: Une pierre?

Rin: Elle brillera quand vous vous approchez de la maison.

Temari: Elle sera assez grande?

Rin: Oui t'en fait pas. Elle est aussi grande de la demeure des clans de Konoha.

Kiba: Alors il y aura assez de place.

Rin en donnant la pierre à Shikamaru: Je te la confit. Dirigez vous vers le nord-ouest.

Shikamaru: Pourquoi moi?

Rin: Parce que j'ai pas confiance aux autres. Ils risqueraient de la perdre.

Tout le monde: Eh!

Tsunade: Maintenant, partez!

Tout le monde: Oui!

Rin se dirigea vers Suna. Trois jours plus tard, Rin débarqua dans le bureau de Gaara et balaya tous les papier sur le bureau.

Gaara: Rin! Tu ne peux pas rentrer par la porte comme tout le monde?

Rin en réfléchissant: Euh…Non!

Gaara en soupirant: C'est pour quoi?

Rin: C'est pour l'entraînement général chez moi.

Gaara: Ah oui. J'ai finit de tout régler. On partira dans une demi heure.

Rin: Ok.

Une demi heure plus tard, Kankuro et Gaara étaient prêt.

Rin: Bon, partez par là et dirigez-vous avec cette pierre. Elle brillera quand vous vous rapprocherez de la maison.

Gaara: Ok.

Rin en la donnant à Gaara: Bon, je dois y aller.

Gaara et Kankuro: A bientôt.

Rin partit en direction du pays des neiges. Une semaine plus tard, elle arriva au palais de Koyuki (voir film 1)

Rin: Bonjour Koyuki!

Koyuki: Bonjour Rin. C'est pour Aya?

Rin: Oui. Vous étiez déjà au courant?

Koyuki: Oui. Aya prépare ses affaires.

Rin: D'accord.

Une demi heure plus tard, Aya apparut.

Rin: Naruto à du goût.

Aya: Tu connais Naruto?

Rin: Ouais, Et tu le reverra bientôt.

Koyuki: Partez! La route sera longue.

Rin: Oui, au revoir!

Aya: Au revoir.

Rin et Aya partit. Elles se dépêchèrent pour rattraper le retard. Elles avaient déjà deux semaines de retard.

Rin en pensant: J'espère qu'ils sont arrivé sain et sauf.

Pendant ce temps, ceux de Konoha arrivèrent.

Naruto: C'est gigantesque!

Itachi: Ouais, on aura une chambre chacun.

Shikamaru: Ok, alors, les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre.

Temari: Ok.

Sakura: De toute façon, la chambre de Rin et du côté des filles alors pas de problème. Il y a son nom sur la porte.

Naruto: Installons-nous!

Tout le monde: Oui.

Ils s'installèrent sans encombre. Les filles s'occupaient du repas et les garçons du ménage (les pauvres). Les garçons ne se plaignaient pas car ils risquaient de mourir de faim sans les filles.

Deux semaines plus tard, Gaara et Kankuro arrivèrent. Même en tant que Kazekage, Gaara devait faire des taches ménagèrent.

Kankuro: Le Kazekage est rabaissé à faire le ménage maintenant.

Temari: Il n'a pas le choix. S'il veut manger, il fait le ménage.

Gaara: Ce n'est pas si fatigant que ça…

Kankuro en le montrant du doigt: Normal! Tu utilises ton sable pour le faire!

Gaara: Et alors?

Temari: Du moment qu'il laisse pas traîner son sable parterre.

Kankuro en boudant dans son coin: Vous êtes tous contre moi.

Deux semaines plus tard (encore), Rin et Aya arrivèrent enfin.

Naruto: Vous êtes lente!

Rin en frappant Naruto: J'ai fait le trajet Konoha/Suna/pays des neiges alors C'EST NORMAL QUE J'ARRIVE DEUX SEMAINE APRES CRETIN!

Aya en allant à côté de Naruto: Ca va Naruto…

Naruto en se relevant difficilement: Ouais, entre Sakura et Rin, j'ai l'habitude…

Aya avec des flammes dans les yeux: Elles vont me…

Naruto en l'embrassant: Allez! On va montrer ta chambre.

Aya avec des cœur dans les yeux: Je te suit Naruto.

Rin en pensant avec une goutte derrière la tête en les voyant partir: Elle a une double personnalité celle-là.

Après s'être installée, toutes les filles se réunirent pour faire la cuisine.

Rin: Je connais plein de technique pour faire un maximum de plat dans un minimum de temps.

Sakura: Et la qualité?

Rin: Succulente.

Tenten: Vantarde!

Rin: Bon, vous voulez les apprendre?

Temari: Bien sûr!

Rin: En plus, vous pouvez les utiliser pour vous battre.

Ino: Sérieux?

Rin: Ouais, le maniement du couteau, le maniement du kunaï et du shuriken. Le…

Hinata: Gardes-en pour la surprise.

Rin: Ca marche, on commence.

Du côté des garçons

Naruto: Pourquoi on fait le ménage?

Kiba: Pour manger.

Shikamaru: Et alors? Vous savez cuisiner?

Itachi: Vaut mieux pas. La dernière fois que Sasuke et moi avons essayé, elles nous ont empoisonnés avec leur cuisine infecte.

Sasuke: C'est la fois où ont a eu une légère douleur au ventre…

Itachi: Légère? Tu plaisantes! Elles ont empoisonnés notre repas!

Lee: Mais…

Shino: Restons sur nos gardes.

Neji: Oui, elles ont peut-être empoisonné notre repas et l'on mourra tout ce soir.

Après un moment de silence, tout le monde éclata rire. Soudain, Rin apparut dans une tenue peu commode. Disons qu'elle et les autres filles c'était pomponné pour ce soir.

Rin: Venez manger, c'est près!

Les garçons en pensant: On est mort.

Les garçons se mirent à table mais ne touchèrent pas au repas. Ils inspectèrent les plat un par un.

Temari: Vous ne mangez pas?

Shikamaru: Pourquoi vous vous êtes fait belle?

Rin: On attend nos amants.

Les garçons: Quoi?

Hinata en soupirant: On c'est dit que pour une fois, vous aurez un repas des plus agréable.

Kiba: Ah, bon…

Naruto: On…mange…

Les garçons allèrent mettre la nourriture dans leur bouche quand Rin lança un kunaï qui les empêcha de les mettre dans la bouche.

Rin: Vous êtes débiles!

Aya: Vous étiez si bien partis.

Temari: Je vous croyez plus intelligent, surtout Shikamaru.

Hinata: On aurait peut-être du vous dire avant qu'on allait vous entraîner à…

Itachi: Quoi?

Sakura: Repérer le poison dans les repas.

Les garçons: Quoi?

Les garçons reculèrent tous d'un pas en arrière.

Les garçons: Vous êtes folles!

Rin: Bon, voilà les différents poisons dedans. Il y a…

Une heure plus tard

Rin: Compris?

Itachi: Ouais, alors il faut être vigilant tout les jours.

Temari: Bon, voilà le vrai repas.

Shikamaru: Ne me fait pas marcher, il y a du poison aussi.

Hinata: Et vous? Vous en pensez quoi?

Les garçons: Comme Shikamaru!

Sakura: Bon, ton topo d'une heure a fait son effet!

Rin: Ouais, voilà votre repas.

Naruto: Enfin le vrai!

Rin: Bonne appétit!

Les autres: Bonne appétit!

Pendant deux mois, les garçons se méfièrent du repas des filles qui devinrent spécialistes dans les poisons dans les repas et les garçons spécialistes pour les déceler et pro du ménage.

Rin: Au fait!

Aya: Oui?

Rin: Qui veut s'entraîner avec moi? J'ai besoin de me dégourdir.

Itachi: Ca inclus le pouvoir héréditaire?

Rin: Oui.

Les garçons en partant de tout les côté: Salut, débrouille-toi!

Rin: Méchants!

Itachi: Tu vas nous les voler!

Rin: Mais enfin! Je les ai déjà toutes prise!

Tout le monde: Quoi?

Rin: Eh! J'ai assisté à l'examen chunin ainsi que les autres alors vos techniques…

Naruto: Je ne suis pas concer…

Rin: Si, j'ai copié le rasengan.

Naruto horrifié: Nooooonnnnnnnn!

Rin: Ssssssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Lee: Moi tu…

Rin: Si, la fleur du lotus…

Lee boude dans son coin: Désolé Gaï, j'ai…

Gaï: Ce n'est rien!

Rin: Vous êtes enfin arrivé!

Kakashi: On s'est perdu…

Rin: Dites plutôt que la pierre est tombée dans la rivière! Je l'ai trouvé il y a plus d'un mois!

Anko: Oui…

Rin en craquant ses doigts: Bon, on va vous faire subir le même sort que les autres.

Iruka: Je crains le pire.

Asuma: T'es pas le seul.

Kurenaï: Elle est effrayante.

Fin du chapitre. Alors? Envoyez-moi vos coms!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13: Le concours

Quelques jours après l'arrivée des sensei. Les élèves se consacraient uniquement sur leur technique de combat. Ayant appris à déceler les poisons, les sensei manquaient de mourir à chaque repas.

Rin: Allez Asuma! Il reste une tache ici! Kurenaï, c'est pas bon ton gâteau, va en refaire un! Kakashi! Lâche ce livre et va nettoyer la salle de bain! Gaï! Arrête de faire n'importe quoi et va nettoyer les cuvettes! Anko! T'as fait brûler ta tarte! Recommence! Iruka! Frotte plus fort!

Sensei: On n'est pas tes chiens!

Rin: Et alors? Vous êtes arrivé en retard, on a suivi tout l'entraînement que vous suivez en ce moment…

Sensei: C'est bon, on a compris.

Le soir venu, les sensei retournèrent dans leur chambre exténuer par leur «entraînement», les jeunes, eux, s'étaient réunit dans le salon pour se détendre.

Rin: Quelle est votre pire mission?

Neji: C'est-à-dire?

Rin: On enlève les combats où vous avez faillit mourir et dites quelle est votre pire mission.

Naruto: Je me souviens d'une mission…

Rin: Racontes!

Naruto: C'était avec Shino…

Shino regard meurtrier derrière ses lunettes: Tu disais?

Naruto en sueur: Euh…j'ai oublié…

Shino moins meurtrier: Bien.

Rin souriante: C'est pas grave, j'ai tout filmé!

Shino et Naruto en criant: Quoi?

Rin: Vous croyez quoi? J'ai filmé toute la mission, du début à la fin.

Shino: Mais…

Naruto: Rin! Tu veux ma mort?

Rin: Qui a déjà vu Shino rire comme un malade?

Ino: C'est vrai? Même moi, il ne fait que des petits sourires!

Rin: Alors Vous allez le découvrir avec cette cassette!

Kakashi débarquant de nulle part: J'ai hâte de voir ça!

Les autres sensei: Oui, on a hâte!

Rin: Ok, on l'a regarde!

Shino: Non!

Rin: A ton avis pourquoi j'ai posé cette question?

Neji: Tu l'as fait exprès!

Rin: Ouais!

Itachi: Ca t'arrive de faire autre chose que ridiculiser les autres?

Rin: Euh…

Sasuke: Pour la peine tu…

Rin: Je vais me promener en sous…

Itachi la main sur la bouche de Rin: Autre chose.

Rin en se délivrant: Ma pire mission alors?

Itachi: Mieux.

Rin: Ma pire mission c'était dans le rotenburo…

Itachi: Autre chose!

Tenten: Bon! On l'a regarde cette cassette?

Rin: Oui, je la mets!

La cassette (si vous voulez voir l'épisode 186, Shino délire, car j'ai la flemme de tout écrire, allez sur cette adresse: http/ Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais rire comme ça!

Shino gêné: C'est bon, lâche moi!

Rin: C'est qu'il devient agresse le Shino!

Naruto: Tu peux plus rien contre moi! J'ai rien dit moi!

Kakashi: Pour une fois qu'on voit ta bouche, tu caches ton visage derrière…

Tout le monde en criant et en le montrant du doigt: Tu es mal placé pour dire ça!

Kakashi: Ah bon?

Rin calmement: De toute façon, ils ont tous vu ton visage.

Kakashi choqué: Quoi? Quand?

Rin: Jute avant de quitter Konoha. Et les photos…

Kakashi: En plus li y a des photos?

Rin: Oui, tout le monde en a une. Tu te souviens quand Itachi t'a dit que Jiraya arrêtait d'écrire?

Kakashi: Non, ne me dit pas que…

Itachi: On t'a pris en photo dans le parc, c'était plus photogénique que dans la rue où tout les villageois pouvaient voir…

Naruto: Alors c'était ça votre technique?

Rin: Bien sûr, tu croyais quoi?

Naruto: Dites Kakashi sensei, vous avez lu le paradis de la drague?

Kakashi: Bien sûr! Pourquoi?

Naruto: Parce qu'il y a un tome que j'ai écrit!

Kakashi: Quoi? Je ne me suis aperçu de rien!

Naruto: L'Hermite pervers trouve son inspiration avec mon sexy-méta.

Jiraya apparaissant de nul part: On parle de moi?

Les filles en lui envoyant un coup de poing en même temps: Non!

Asuma: Vous n'y allez pas de main morte, les filles.

Les filles: Ca se voit que c'est pas toi qu'il mate en permanence!

Gaï: Ne traitez pas Ji…

Les filles: T'as aucune chance, t'es un mec! Tu n'auras jamais ses faveurs!

Naruto fièrement: Il n'y a que moi qui…

Les filles: Il s'intéresse à toi que pour les sexy-méta!

Gaï et Naruto boudent: Méchantes!

Les filles: Bon, bonne nuit!

Le lendemain, les filles se sont calmé et préparèrent le petit déjeuner. Une fois tout le monde à table, et avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect, ils commencèrent. Juste après avoir terminé, les garçons se mirent à rire comme des dingues. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher.

Shino en riant: En ahahah encore ce ahahah

Rin: Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi simple! Surtout que ça fait deux fois que tu te fais avoir!

Naruto en riant: Ahahah, pourquoi seulement les garçons? Ahahah

Temari: C'est plus marrant parce que nous sommes les seules à faire la cuisine.

Shikamaru en riant: Mais, ahahah, pourquoi ahahah aujourd'hui ahahah

Aya: A cause de la cassette d'hier!

Choji en riant: Et, ahahah, ça dure combien de temps ahahah

Tenten: A vous de trouver l'antidote.

Les garçons en criant et en riant: Quoi? Ahahah

Toute la journée, les garçons essayèrent de trouver l'antidote, sans succès.

Rin: Si un jour vous ingurgitez un poison, vous devriez trouver l'antidote avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Temari: Rin nous a appris tout les anti-poison et autre, à vous!

Naruto: Pourquoi, ahahah, nous on, ahahah

Shino: Se débrouiller seul? Ahahah

Tenten: Mais nous aussi! Sauf qu'elle nous a donné deux jours pour trouver!

Hinata: Mais comme Sakura et moi connaissons les antidotes, on a pu les aider.

Naruto: Ca sert à rien!

Rin: Oh si! Si vous mangez un plat avec du poison, vous devriez vous faire un anti-poison très puissant!

Shikamaru: Mais je croyez qu'on devez s'entraîner?

Rin: Oui, mais je n'ai jamais dit que c'était physique!

Kakashi: Elle marque un point!

Lee: On a arrêté de rire!

Rin: Paf, vous êtes mort! Si je n'avez pas utilisé se médicament, vous serez mort!

Sasuke: Mais…

Rin en leur balançant des tonnes de livre: Tenez! Révisez tout ça! Contrôle pratique dans une semaine!

Les garçons: Une semaine?

Sakura: Vous croyez qu'on faisait quoi dans la cuisine?

Neji: Bah, la cuisine!

Rin: Bon, révisez bien!

Les filles partirent s'entraîner (physiquement) alors que les garçons potassaient les livres.

Itachi: Elles sont cruelles avec nous.

Sasuke: On se fait dominer par les filles.

Shikamaru: On n'a pas le choix, sinon on ne mangerait pas.

Neji: Toi, tu dis ça car tu as plus de 200 de QI alors t'as pas de problème pour assimiler ça!

Shikamaru: C'est vrai mais je plains Naruto!

Kiba: C'est vrai que lui et les livres, ça 1 million.

Naruto: Silence! Je veux révisez en paix!

Itachi: C'est bon, calme-toi!

Naruto: Euh Shino…

Shino: Quoi?

Naruto: Comment on lit se mot?

Tous les garçons tombèrent à la renverse.

Shino: Tu sais lire?

Naruto: Ouais, mais pas tout les mots!

Sasuke: T'es un cas désespéré!

Naruto: Bon, vous me le dites ce mot?

Une semaine plus tard, les garçons devais passez un par un devant les filles et faire différent liquides. C'était un différent à chaque fois.

La journée passa, et les filles vinrent dire les résultats.

Temari: Le meilleur est Shikamaru Nara!

Shikamaru lassé: Super!

Rin: Ensuite égalité entre les frères Uchiwa!

Sasuke et Itachi: Comment ça égalité avec lui?

Tenten: 3eme Neji Hyuga!

Neji: 3eme? Pas mal.

Ino: 4eme Shino Aburame!

Shino: …

Hinata: 5eme Kiba Inuzuka!

Kiba: Ouais!

Sakura: 6eme égalité avec Choji et Lee.

Choji et Lee: On est pas dernier

Aya: Et enfin Naruto Uzumaki!

Naruto: Non! Comme ça se fait? Je me suis tué à tout apprendre!

Rin: Mais t'es pas assez doué!

Naruto: Je demande un recomptage des points!

Rin: Le plus surprenant c'est que tu n'as pas une si mauvaise note que ça! Surtout vu ton niveau d'intelligence.

Naruto: Ca veut dire quoi cette dernière phrase?

Aya: Elle veut dire que c'est pas si nul que ça. Continu comme ça Naruto!

Kiba: Mais t'es quand même dernier!

Naruto: Lâche-moi!

Rin: Bon, à part Shikamaru, retournez tous à vos livres.

Shikamaru: Et je fais quoi?

Temari: Tu nous suis en cuisine!

Tenten: Shikamaru en cuisine, je me demande si ça sera mangeable!

Shikamaru: Galère!

Rin: Tiens! Ca fait longtemps que l'on ne t'a pas entendu dire galère!

Temari: Ouais!

Rin: Bon, retournez à vos livre, Shikamaru, cuisine!

Pendant une semaine encore, Shikamaru apprit la cuisine, avec des ingrédients secrets, et les autres révisaient encore leur bouquin.

Rin: Bon, examen!

Itachi: Pourquoi tu nous martyrises comme ça?

Temari: Arrêtez de vous plaindre et conduisez vous comme des hommes!

Naruto: Des hommes qui font la cuisine?

Tenten: Exactement!

Neji: N'importe quoi!

Ino: Alors vous ne voulez plus apprendre?

Kiba: Ouais! On veut juste apprendre de nouvelle technique!

Shikamaru: En cuisine, on apprend beaucoup de nouvelle technique…

Lee: C'est vrai?

Hinata: Euh… Il faut être très habile!

Rin: Bon, on commence!

Aya: J'espère que tu feras mieux que la dernière fois Naruto!

Naruto: Compte sur moi!

L'épreuve commença. Naruto était très concentré. Plus tard, les résultats furent annoncés. (vive le copier/coller)

Rin: 1ère position, égalité entre les frères Uchiwa!

Sasuke et Itachi: Comment ça égalité avec lui?

Tenten: 2eme Neji Hyuga!

Neji: 2eme? Pas mal.

Ino: 3eme Shino Aburame!

Shino: …

Hinata: 4eme Kiba Inuzuka!

Kiba: Ouais!

Sakura: 5eme égalité avec Choji et Lee.

Choji et Lee: On est pas dernier

Aya: Et enfin Naruto Uzumaki!

Naruto: Quoi? Encore?

Rin: Il faut faire plus d'effort Naruto!

Sakura: Bon, les Uchiwa, en cuisine!

Cela dura 1 mois, Naruto arriva toujours bon dernier! Enfin, il fini quand même à aller en cuisine. Après un effort surhumain niveau intellectuel.

Dans la cuisine

Rin: Voilà comment on prend un couteau et (en lançant un légume, le découpe en morceau et le réceptionne dans une assiette) voilà comment on s'en sert.

Temari: C'est obligatoire.

Naruto: Pourquoi?

Tenten: C'est artistique et c'est rapide.

Kiba: On commence alors?

Rin: Allez-y!

1 heure plus tard, après plusieurs échecs, ils réussirent enfin à bien couper les légumes et les réceptionner dans une assiette.

Rin: Bien, maintenant, on va vous faire faire des petits plats assez simple.

Kiba: Simple comment?

Temari: Une soupe, de riz, des fritures etc!

Neji: Et comment on fait?

Hinata en commençant la démonstration: Comme ça!

Pendant plusieurs jours. Ils commencèrent à maîtriser les casseroles. Ils leur fallaient apprendre beaucoup de recette, des plus simple au plus compliqué.

Un soir, il avait terminé leur leçon de cuisine. Les garçons se sont réunit dans une chambre, les professeurs dans une autre et les filles dans une autre. Ils s'étaient tous regroupés à l'extrémité de la maison et les profs au milieu.

Du côté des garçons

Naruto: Pourquoi on doit apprendre la cuisine?

Kiba: Et pourquoi les profs n'y participe pas?

Itachi: On a un combat contre Orochimaru et l'Akatsuki.

Lee: Mais on apprend à manier les armes en cuisine!

Neji: Sinon, c'est la température de l'eau, la taille des aliment etc!

Shino: Oui.

Choji: Moi, j'aime bien ces cours.

Shikamaru: C'est normal, tu passes ton temps à manger.

Sasuke: Enfin, il doit sûrement avoir un truc là dessous.

Itachi: Pourquoi elles font ça?

Naruto: Aucune idée.

Du côté des filles

Rin: Je suis sûr qu'ils se demandent pourquoi on leur fait faire ça.

Temari: Tu aurais pu leur dire.

Hinata: Oui, ils doivent savoir.

Tenten: Ouais.

Rin: Mais ça serai moins amusant!

Ino: Soit sérieuse pour une fois.

Rin: Toujours le même refrain!

Sakura: Parce que c'est vrai!

Rin: Demain!

Aya: Mais ils ne vont pas être motiver pour apprendre!

Tenten: Remarque, si on leur dit, ils vont trouver ça ridicule!

Temari: Ouais, un concours de cuisine!

Hinata: On a jusqu'à quand?

Rin: Encore 4 mois!

Ino: C'est court.

Aya: Pourquoi leur apprendre le poison et…

Rin: Car ils devront en mettre et reconnaître s'il y en a dans les plats.

Sakura: Mais nous on peut…

Rin: Ils ont demandé que ce soit des garçons qui cuisinent.

Hinata: On fait quoi dans l'histoire?

Rin: On masque le duel et on les motive.

Temari: Et tu crois qu'ils vont réussir?

Rin: Je l'espère!

Du côté des profs

Asuma: On devrait le dire aux garçons!

Kakashi: non, c'est complètement absurde, il faut attendre la décision de Rin.

Kurenaï: Nous sommes ses aînés, on devrait…

Gaï: Tu te trompes! Elle est beaucoup plus puissante que nous.

Iruka: Elle a la force de l'Hokage!

Anko: Et encore, elle progresse encore!

Kurenaï: Quelle puissance dans ce corps.

Kakashi: Au fait, où sont les photos de moi, je voudrais voir ma tête sur les photos!

Le lendemain, tout le monde était réunit dans le salon.

Rin: Je vais vous révéler la véritable raison de cet entraînement!

Les garçons: Enfin!

Rin: C'est un concours de cuisine et vous devrez découvrir s'il y a du poison et lequel.

Les garçons: Quoi?

Rin: Bon, maintenant en cuisine!

Pendant 4 mois, les garçons s'appliquèrent encore plus à la tâche. Ils étudièrent avec beaucoup de vigueur. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre contre des déserteurs.

Du côté de l'Akatsuki et d'Orochimaru

Zetsu: Un concours de cuisine?

Deidara: Oui, c'est bientôt.

Orochimaru: Pourquoi la cuisine?

Zetsu: Ouais, pourquoi?

Deidara: Car nous, Akatsuki, nous sommes les meilleurs!

Orochimaru: C'est plus simple un combat!

Deidara: Ouais, mais la cuisine, les garçons là-bas sont des gros nuls!

La veille du concours, Rin laissa les garçons une journée de répit. Les couples en profitèrent donc pour aller dans un endroit calme.

Du côté de Rin et Itachi, dans le jardin.

Itachi: Tu sais que je t'aime?

Rin: Oui, moi aussi je t'aime!

Itachi: En me martyrisant!

Rin: Je te prouve mon affection pour toi!

Itachi: Un bisou suffit!

Rin: Non, c'est plus drôle comme ça!

Itachi: Tu m'as manqué!

Rin: Toi aussi!

Itachi et Rin s'embrassèrent le reste de la journée et à se dire des mots doux. Ils restèrent enlacés sous un arbre et à profiter du moment présent.

Du côté de Tenten et Neji, dans le salon.

Tenten: Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit sur les véritable raison de…

Neji embrassa Tenten à pleine bouche. Elle répondit au baiser.

Neji: Tu m'as beaucoup manqué ces derniers mois.

Tenten: Moi aussi. Et maintenant que tu sais faire la cuisine, tu vas pouvoir m'en faire tous les jours!

Neji: On verra ça plus tard.

Tenten: D'accord!

Du côté de Naruto et Aya, dans une chambre. Euh… On va pas les déranger, ils sont comme qui dirait occupé avec autre chose.

Du côté de Kiba, eux, par contre, c'est juste des mots doux et des embrassades, dans la salle d'entraînement. Akamaru, lui, et partit pour pas les déranger.

Du côté de Ino et Shino. Ils sont dans une des nombreuses, euh… Enfin ils sont quelques parts dans la maison entrain de faire comme les autres couples. Plus la bouche collée qu'à parler car Shino n'est pas très bavard et Ino si elle parle, elle ne s'arrête plus.

Du côté de Shikamaru et Temari. Ils sont dans la cuisine. Ils se disputent comme à leur habitude puis s'embrasse avec passion.

Du côté de Sakura et Sasuke, ils sont dans une cabane, proche de la maison entrain de… Enfin voilà, tous les couples étaient occupés en ce jour de répit.

Le lendemain, c'était le jour J. L'Akatsuki et leu adversaire se réunirent dans le fin fond de la forêt.

Deidara: Leur du duel à sonné!

Rin: Euh… Où sont les autres membres?

Zetsu: T'as oublié? Tu les as massacré!

Rin: Ah oui, je m'en rappel maintenant.

Itachi: Bon, c'est partit!

Alors? Fin du chapitre, envoyez-moi vos coms!


	14. Chapter 14

Réponses aux coms:

Ok, je vais vois ce que je peux faire pour Itachi/Rin! Je vais essayer de ne pas martyriser Itachi comme d'habitude.

Chapitre 14: Le couple renaît

Rin: Votre premier plat sera…

Deidara: Pourquoi c'est toi qui dois le dire les plats?

Itachi: Laisse-là Deidara!

Zetsu: C'est moi…

Temari: Nous sommes spectateur alors c'est nous qui décidons!

Orochimaru: Vous allez le faire en votre faveur!

Rin: Alors qui peut…

Tout le monde regardèrent intensément une personne qui passait par là au hasard. Rin le tira de force et l'installa sur une chaise devant une table.

Personne: Euh…

Rin: Tu t'appelles comment?

Personne: Euh… Mat…

Rin: Super Matt, tu vas être notre juge. Dis un plat et ils le feront. T'en fais pas c'est gratuit.

Matt: Euh…

Tenten: Bon on commence!

Pendant que le pauvre Matt cherchais les recettes les plus compliquées, Les garçons de chaque équipe et Deidara se mirent aux fourneaux. Matt goûta un par un, manquant de mourir plusieurs fois si les garçons de l'équipe adverse ne le prévenaient pas.

A la fin de la compétition.

Matt: Euh… Egalité…

Tout le monde en se criant dessus: Tu plaisante où quoi? C'est nous les meilleurs! Non c'est nous pas vous! Arrêtez de dire la même chose que nous!

Rin calmement: Bon, il n'y a plus qu'une solution…

Itachi: Oh oh…

Deidara: C'est quoi?

Rin: Après avoir empêché la circulation du chakra dans un bras. Neji! Hinata! Allez-y!

Zetsu: Pourquoi? Et quelles mains?

Rin: La plus puissante!

Après avoir empêché la circulation du chakra dans un bras chacun, Rin débarrassa la table en retirant la nappe d'un coup. Elle vira Matt qui s'enfuie en courant. Elle plaça deux chaises, l'une en face de l'autre, et s'assit sur l'une d'elle.

Rin en mettant sont bras sur la table: Une partie de bras de fer!

Akatsuki: Quoi?

Itachi en étouffant un rire: Heureux ou presque, même pas du tout, de vous avoir connu!

Deidara: Elle ne va pas me vaincre!

Rin: Alors approche!

Deidara en se plaçant en face de Rin: Vas-y! Donne le départ!

Ino se mit à faire le décompte et la partie commença. On voyait dès le début que Deidara y mettait tout ça force alors que Rin était très calme.

Rin ironique: C'est tout?

Deidara: Attends, tu vas voir!

Deidara y mis encore toute sa force, sans succès. Au moment où Deidara ne s'y attendais pas, Rin bascula son bras et gagna le bras de fer.

Rin: Allez! Suivant!

Zetsu s'avança: Tu ne me battra pas si facilement!

Rin: On verra!

Cette fois, c'était Sakura qui donna le départ. Un long duel commença entre Rin et Zetsu. Un moment c'était Rin qui avait l'avantage, un autre moment c'était Zetsu qui l'avait.

Rin: Tu es coriace.

Zetsu: Toi aussi!

Après plusieurs minutes après Rin gagna enfin contre Zetsu. Rin reposa son bras endolorie quelques instant et se fut au tour d'Orochimaru.

Aya donna le départ et on vit Orochimaru avoir l'avantage mais Rin tint bon. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et sous les encouragements de ses amis, Rin pris le dessus. Orochimaru commença à paniquer et essaya de tricher mais Itachi le vis et l'empêcha. Rin gagna enfin après dix minutes.

Rin: Nous sommes les vainqueurs!

Deidara: M'en fiche! On attaque quand même votre village.

L'Akatsuki partit mais Rin se mit devant eux. Elle les égorgea et carbonisa leur corps. Elle pris soin d'enfermer l'âme d'Orochimaru au cas où.

Une fois finit, Tout le monde retourna dans le village de Konoha. Ils étaient tous soulagés que le village ne craint plus rien.

A Konoha, ils firent la fête pendant 3 jours. L'Akatsuki n'existait plus et Orochimaru ne reviendrai plus jamais. Tsunade en profita donc pour se souler pendant 3 jours. Jiraya en profita pour se faire mettre quelques baffes à forces de tripoter les femmes.

Après, les couples essayèrent de rattraper le temps perdu. Ils restèrent donc entre eux pendant une semaine. Sans que personne ne vienne les déranger.

Du côté d'Itachi et Rin, dans la maison de Rin, isolé du village, ils étaient enlacés, dans le lit de celle-ci. Ils n'avaient pas du tout envi de se lever, pour rien au monde, ils ne voulaient pas se séparer à cette instant présent.

Itachi: Ca faisait longtemps.

Rin: Oui.

Itachi en en tournant sa tête vers Rin: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Rin en souriant: Rien…

Itachi en se plaçant au dessus d'elle: Vas-y je t'écoute!

Rin en essayent de détourner les yeux mais Itachi l'obligea à le regarder: Je repense qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu n'était pas ici. Tu étais encore déserteur et moi…

Itachi en posant son doigt doucement sur les lèvre de Rin: Chut… (en approchant son visage de plus en plus) N'y pense plus, je suis avec toi maintenant.

Itachi l'embrassa avec passion. Rin entoura le cou d'Itachi avec ses bras. Itachi intensifia le baiser, comme pour réconforter Rin avec ce baiser.

Après le baiser, Itachi se replaça à côté de Rin.

Itachi: Tu te sens mieux?

Rin: Oui.

Itachi: Il n'y avait que ça?

Rin: Oui…non…

Itachi: Alors?

Rin: Je repense à l'époque où…mon frère était encore en vie.

Itachi surpris: T'as eu un frère?

Rin: Ouais, j'étais aussi étonné que toi. Mais il est mort maintenant.

Itachi: Je suis sûr qu'il ne veut pas que tu sois triste.

Rin en souriant: Oui.

Itachi se remit à embrasser Rin et alla un peu plus loin que le précédent. Il commença à glisser ses mains sur le corps de Rin… Enfin! Bon, on ne va pas faire un dessin, on les laisse tranquille dans leur moment d'intimité.

Le lendemain matin, Rin ne portait qu'un T-shirt d'Itachi pour faire le petit déjeuner. Pendant qu'elle prépara le petit déjeuner, Itachi étai derrière elle, l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Itachi: Bonjour!

Rin: Bonjour!

Itachi: Ca sent bon.

Rin: Demain c'est toi qui prépareras les repas.

Itachi en l'embrassant encore: Comme tu voudras.

Rin: Allez! A table!

Une fois le petit déjeuner, Itachi et Rin partirent se promener dans la forêt. Ils allaient dans une clairière où les amis animaux de Rin étaient réunit.

Pendant qu'Itachi regardait tendrement, assis dans l'herbe, Rin s'amuser comme une enfant (plus que d'habitude) avec les animaux.

Rin en voyant Itachi la regarder comme ça lui fit un signe de la main. Itachi sourit et répondit au signe.

Itachi en pensant et en regardant Rin tendrement: Elle est si heureuse ici. J'espère qu'elle aura toujours ce sourire sur ses lèvres. Je l'aime tellement. Je souhaite être celui qui la rendra heureuse toute la vie. Je veux être cette personne. Je ne sais même pas si je la mérite. Enfin, soyons heureux du temps présent. Ne pensons pas à l'avenir.

Rin jouait à chat avec les animaux. Elle sautait, courait, riait aussi dans tout les sens.

Rin en pensant: Je suis si heureuse! Je voudrais que ce soit tout les jours comme ça! J'ai Itachi, mes amis humain et animal. J'aime tellement Itachi! Je voudrais passer toute ma vie à ses côtés près de cette forêt. C'est vrai que jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pas fait beaucoup d'effort pour notre couple. Je vais arranger ça. Je vais être plus attentionner. Je vais lui donner autant qu'il m'en donne. Je veux qu'il soit heureux à mes côtés!

La journée passa rapidement Rin et Itachi rentrèrent chez eux, enfin chez Rin. La semaine passa rapidement pour notre couple, même trop rapidement. Ils allaient denouveau avoir des missions.

Dans le bureau de Tsunade, Itachi et Rin ainsi que leur amis étaient présent dans la pièce.

Tsunade: Bon, grâce à vous, nous avons un poids en moins mais…

Kiba: Mais…

Tsunade: Voilà…

Naruto: Abrège la Vieille!

Tsunade avec une veine qui palpite sur la tête et la tête de Naruto dans le mur: Voilà! Il me faut…

Hinata: Oui?

Tsunade: Des tonnes de fraises! Je veux manger des fraises! Alors comme il paraît que Rin en a planté pas mal alors…

Rin: Et il vous a fallut une demie heure pour dire ça?

Naruto encore vivant (l'habitude sans doute): Seulement des fraises?

Tsunade: Des framboises aussi et des oranges et…

Rin: Bon! Un peu de tout?

Shino: Il y en a pour combien?

Tsunade: Je suis en plein dans ma période fruit! Alors il faut que j'en mange plein! Ca me donne un magnifique teint et ma peau sera hydratée avec…

Naruto: La Vieille, t'es déjà énorme avec plein de ride alors si…

Naruto venait encore de rentrer en collision dans le mur.

Rin en soupirant: Ok! De toute façon, si on ne les cueille pas, ils vont pourrir et ça serait dommage de tout gâcher.

Itachi: Allons-y.

Tsunade: Merci beaucoup!

Tout le monde: Ouais…

Nos héros, même Naruto qui a survécu à la force herculéenne de Tsunade, allèrent dans la forêt cueillir des fruits.

Rin: Alors vous allez par deux pour aller plus vite. Chacun dans son coin avec son fruit à cueillir. D'accord?

Tout le monde: Ouais!

Rin: Bien! Répartition!

Tout le monde se sépara par groupe de deux. Ils devaient cueillir des fraises, des framboises, des oranges, des pêches des… enfin toutes sortes de fruits différents.

Du côté de Rin et Itachi.

Rin en cueillant des framboises: Dit Itachi! Ca ne te dérange pas de cueillir des fruits avec moi?

Itachi en cueillant aussi des framboises: Non, du moment que je suis avec toi.

Rin en rougissant un peu: Ah euh…

Itachi en riant un peu: Tu rougit encore? Tu es trop mignonne!

Rin encore plus rouge: Arrête! Je…je rougis si je veux! Et puis, il fait chaud! C'est tout!

Itachi en prenant Rin dans ses bras: Je te taquine, c'est tout. Tu m'en veux?

Rin: Non. Allez! Il faut cueillir les…

Itachi embrassa Rin. Rin lâcha son panier et embrassa Itachi passionnément. Après quelques instants, Rin et Itachi se remirent à la tâche. Rin ramassa les framboises qui étaient tombé de son panier.

Ils avaient déjà remplis deus panier et ils continuèrent.

Itachi: Ce n'est pas un peu trop?

Rin: Non, moi j'en veux aussi des framboises.

Itachi: Ah oui?

Rin: Oui, j'ai envi de faire des gâteaux, des tartes et tu vas m'aider!

Itachi: On va enfin passer des moments ensembles.

Rin faussement vexé: Tu veux dire qu'on a pas passé de moment agréable ensemble?

Itachi paniqué: C'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Je voulais die qu'on n'en avait pas assez…

Rin encore plus vexé: Comment ça pas assez!

Itachi: Non, enfin, je veux dire que je voulais en avoir plus qu'avant… Oh, mince…je m'enfonce tout seul.

Rin: Allez! Je plaisantais!

Itachi soulagé: Tu m'as fait peur…

Rin en le prenant dans ses bras: Excuse-moi.

Itachi: On fera ça ce soir, maintenant, on a une mission à remplir.

Rin: Oui.

Le reste de la journée, tout le monde cueillit des fruits. Une fois terminé, ils rapportèrent tous à Tsunade qui se jeta dessus immédiatement.

Une fois de retour chez Rin, tout le monde mis la main à la pâte pour faire de bon dessert.

Rin: Merci de m'aider!

Tout le monde: C'est normal!

Rin: Et puis, avec tout ce que l'on fait, on pourra en donner et vous pourrez en rapporter chez vous.

Naruto: Moi, j'adore ça, c'est ce que je préfère, enfin après les ramens bien sûre!

Aya: Tu ne changeras jamais, toujours les ramens!

Naruto: Bien sûr les ramens, c'est…

Rin: Je t'arrête tout de suite et concentre toi sur ce que tu fais.

Naruto: Ouais…

Sakura: Dit nous ce qu'on doit faire.

Temari: On va enfin avoir l'aide des garçons.

Pendant que Rin regardait ailleurs, Itachi la regarda tendrement à l'insu de tous.

Itachi en pensant: Tu es si radieuse. Je la regarde encore sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Pourtant, Rin et moi sommes ensemble. Mais l'observer ainsi me rempli de joie. J'aime son sourire, le moindre de ses gestes. Je l'aime tellement. Je perds tous mes moyens à ses côtés. J'espère que je pourrais toujours la protéger. Je ne veux pas que ce sui c'était produit lors de notre première séparation se reproduise. Non, je ne laisserai jamais une chose pareille se reproduire.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Rin l'observait aussi.

Rin: Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Il m'inquiète en ce moment. Je l'aime. Je me demande à quoi il pense. Enfin, maintenant qu'on est en paix, il doit repenser à certaine chose. Je vais tout faire pour qu'il aille mieux. Je n'ai pas envi qu'on se sépare comme la dernière fois. J'espère que ces gâteaux vont lui remonter le moral.

Rin mis fin a ses réflexions et se concentra sur ses gâteaux. Une fois que les gâteaux, les tartes etc furent terminées, tout le monde rentra chez eux avec plusieurs desserts différents.

Une fois seule, Rin alla retrouver Itachi dans le salon.

Rin: Tu savais que tu passais plus de temps chez moi que chez toi?

Itachi: Vraiment? Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

Rin en lui prenant une main et en l'apportant sur sa joue: Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas?

Itachi en souriant: Tout va bien!

Rin tristement: Itachi…

Itachi en l'enlaçant: Je ne veux pas que ce sui c'est produit avant se reproduise maintenant. On a enfin trouvé le bonheur, je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête maintenant.

Rin: Pourquoi veux tu qu'on se sépare après tout ce qu'on a vécu pour être ensemble?

Itachi: Je ne sais pas…

Rin en resserrant l'étreinte: Personne ne nous séparera plus. Tant qu'on s'aime, nous ne nous séparerons pas.

Itachi: Je t'aime tellement.

Rin: Moi aussi je t'aime tellement.

Itachi: Et si on goûtais les gâteaux?

Rin: Bonne idée!

Itachi: C'est moi qui vais arriver le premier dans la cuisine.

Rin: Alors là, tu rêve, c'est moi!

Itachi: Le premier arrivé aura gagné!

Rin: Ok!

Rin et Itachi coururent jusque dans la cuisine. Ils se régalèrent et était au petit soin avec l'autre. Cette relation venait de renaître. C'est comme ci tous leurs soucis et leur inquiétude avait disparut.

Quelques mois plus tard, Itachi stressait pour un rien. Apparemment, il s'énervait dès qu'elle parlait avec un garçon.

Rin: Enfin, Itachi! Qu'est-ce que t'as?

Itachi: Ecoute, tu as 16 ans et moi j'en ai 22 ans.

Rin: Je sais, et je m'en fiche que tu soit plus vieux que moi.

Itachi: Ce que j'ai à te dire et très, très, très important.

Rin: Je t'écoute.

Itachi: Alors voilà! Je t'aime (en voyant que Rin allait parler) Non, écoute moi sans m'interrompre, c'est déjà très difficile pour moi. (Rin acquiesça) Alors je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés, te protéger, t'aimer. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme ça. Pour moi, tu es mon âme sœur, ma moitié. Dès que tu es entré dans ma vie, je ne pouvais plus imaginer une seconde sans toi. Ces années de séparation ont été très douloureuses pour moi. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour vivre dans un enfer pareil. Si…je sais…c'est l'espoir de te revoir un jour qui m'a le plus aidé. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne veux plus me séparer de toi, tu es mon oxygène, ma raison de vivre. C'est pour ça que…aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de me jeter à l'eau. Je voudrais (en posant un genou à terre, en tenant un écrin avec une bague à l'intérieur et avec l'autre main la main de Rin) Je voudrais que tu sois mienne pour le restant de la vie. Acceptes-tu de partager ta vie avec moi?

Rin était si ému que des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

Rin en hochant la tête: Oui…bien sûr que oui idiot!

Itachi mis la bague au doigt de Rin, se releva et l'embrassa. Leur baiser était mêlé aux larmes qui coulaient des yeux de Rin.

Itachi: Je suis si heureux.

Rin: Je vais enfin pouvoir avoir une famille, une vraie famille.

Itachi: Oui…

Rin: On va aussi avoir plein d'enfant pour que nos jutsu héréditaire…

Itachi en l'embrassant: On aura toute la vie pour en parler…

Rin: Oui…

Itachi recommença à embrasser Rin. Ils étaient si heureux, si heureux de pouvoir être ensemble. Ils allaient enfin être unis pour la vie.

Le lendemain, Itachi et Rin allèrent annoncer la nouvelle à leurs amis.

Rin: Itachi et moi avons une super nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Shikamaru: C'est quoi?

Itachi: Rin et moi allons nous marier!

Sakura: C'est vrai? Félicitation!

Ino: Enfin, vous vous jeté à l'eau!

Rin rougit: Euh… Oui…

Kiba: C'est qu'elle rougit la petite Rin!

Rin: On verra comment tu vas réagir quand tu vas épouser Hinata!

Hinata rouge: Euh…

Kiba rouge aussi: Quoi? Mais euh…

Itachi: Bien fait!

Shino: C'est pour quand le mariage?

Rin: Euh… On n'a pas encore décidé…

Shikamaru: Maintenant que tout danger ç disparut, vous avez tout votre temps.

Sasuke: Bon, moi je garde la demeure Uchiwa et toi tu restes dans celle de Rin.

Itachi ironique: Ce que tu es généreux mon chère petit frère!

Rin: Je ne savais pas qu'Itachi pouvais dire d'aussi belle phrase…

Itachi fière: Et oui, je suis un poète!

Rin: Arrête de te vanter, on dirait Naruto.

Naruto en criant: Quoi? Moi vaniteux! Ce sont les Uchiwa qui sont vaniteux et frimeur!

Rin: Mais Naruto…

Naruto en criant: C'est quoi ça? Je…

Aya en surélevant la voix: Naruto! Calme-toi!

Naruto calme: Oui Aya.

Neji en se moquant: Tu te fais dresser par ta petite amie…

Tenten avec un air dont elle a le secret: Toi aussi tu es envoûté par mon charme!

Neji soumis: Oui Tenten!

Naruto en se moquant: Ah! C'est qui maintenant…

Aya en le tirant la manche: Naruto!

Naruto en boudant: C'est bon! Je dis plus rien!

Temari en souriant: Les femmes ont le pouvoir sur les hommes.

Shikamaru lassé: Et après on dit que les femmes…

Temari en se retournant vers Shikamaru: Oui?

Shikamaru en détournant la tête: Rien du tout…

Itachi: J'espère que vous aussi vous serez aussi heureux que nous.

Rin: On va aller le dire à la vieille!

Naruto: Si elle t'entendait…

Rin: Mais elle n'est pas là!

Naruto: Toujours réponse à tout!

Itachi: Bon, on y va…

Ino: Ce soir on fait la fête.

Rin: On y sera!

Sakura: Vous serez les roi et reine de la fête alors pas de retard!

Itachi et Rin: Promis!

Itachi et Rin partirent en direction de l'administration. Ils rencontrèrent quelques professeurs et leurs annoncèrent la nouvelle.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le bureau. Ils entrèrent et lui annonça la nouvelle.

Tsunade: Vraiment? Félicitation!

Rin: On fait une fête ce soir pour…

Tsunade: Je ramènerai du saké! Vive la fête!

Rin une goutte derrière la tête: Euh… Vous n'avez pas des rendez-vous, des réunions demain?

Tsunade: M'en fiche! Vive la fête!

Alors? Fin du chapitre, envoyez-moi des coms!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15: Les photos

Le soir venu, tout le monde était réunit chez les Uchiwa pour faire la fête. Tsunade ramena le saké qu'elle avait promis (toute seule) de rapporter. Sasuke alla porter un toast et de réciter un discours. Il demanda le silence.

Sasuke: Nous sommes réunit ce soir pour fêter un évènement important pour mon frère et ma meilleure amie. Ils ont décidé de se marier après toutes les épreuves qui se sont dressé devant eux. Félicitation et tout mes vœux de bonheur pour leur future vie ensemble.

Tout le monde en levant leur verre: Félicitation!

Itachi et Rin: Merci!

Durant toute la nuit, ils firent la fête. Tsunade buvait comme un trou. Shizune essaya de l'en empêcher mais en vain. Kakashi devenu soul, enleva son masque. Rin en profita donc pour prendre des tonnes de photos. Les professeurs eux, comme Kakashi et Tsunade étaient complètement soul. Ils étaient tellement soul qu'ils tombèrent de sommeil. Les jeunes, eux, se contrôlaient un peu plus.

Le lendemain matin, Tsunade se réveilla et partit en trombe car elle avait des réunion très importante.

Rin: Elle n'avait pas qu'à boire autant.

Itachi: D'habitude c'est les adultes qui sont responsable et raisonnable mais là (en voyant des prof éparpillé un peu partout dans le salon) C'est nous qui sommes plus responsable et raisonnable qu'eux.

Shikamaru: Quel spectacle désolant…

Temari: Ils n'étaient pas censé boire autant.

Tenten: Et dire qu'ils étaient nos sensei…

Lee les larmes qui coulent: Gaï…vous me décevait… Ouin!

Sakura: C'est bon Lee, arrête de pleurer!

Rin: Pour te consoler je vais te donner plein de photo de Kakashi sans son masque. Il l'a retiré après avoir trop bu.

Lee en s'arrêtant de pleurer: C'est vrai?

Rin: Oui.

Lee en sautant de joie: Ouais!

Itachi en chuchotant à l'oreille de sa fiancé: Il est vraiment bizarre Lee.

Rin en chuchotant aussi: Ouais mais laisse le. Du moment qu'il arrête de pleurer. Déjà qu'il est moche avec ses gros sourcils, alors s'il se met à pleurer…

Itachi en chuchotant: Ouais…

Pendant qu'il observait Lee sautait de joie partout dans le salon, les garçons jetèrent leur ancien sensei dehors. Les sensei ne c'était même pas réveiller.

Itachi: Ils sont tellement sonnés qu'ils n'ont rien remarqué.

Neji: Et dire que ce sont des ninja…

Shino: Ils ont baissé dans mon estime…

Ino: Tu sais Shino, tu devrais parler plus souvent.

Shino: Peut-être…

Aya: Bon, on devrait aller se reposer chez nous, après avoir fait la fête toute la nuit, il faut bien dormir.

Rin: Ouais. Bon, je rentre.

Itachi: Attend Rin, je viens avec toi.

Sasuke: Tu sais Rin, tu peux dormir ici.

Rin: Je sais, mais je préfère dormir dans un endroit où on ne risque pas de me déranger.

Itachi: Traduction?

Rin: Quand les sensei vont se réveiller, ils vont venir ici, alors je préfère ne pas être dérangé.

Sakura: Si c'est ça, moi aussi je rentre chez moi.

Sasuke: Quoi? Alors je viens chez toi. Comme ça, ils ne me dérangeront pas non plus.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux. Deux heures plus tard, les sensei se réveillèrent et allèrent réclamer des explications à leur ancien élève. Manque de chance, personne n'était dans la demeure des Uchiwa.

Kakashi: Ils vont m'entendre ceux-là!

Kurenaï: Je n'aurai jamais cru ça de mes anciens élèves, surtout Hinata.

Asuma: A mon avis ce sont les garçons qui ont fait ça.

Gaï: Quelle cruauté de leur part! Je suis déçu par Lee!

Pendant leur discussion, Shizune arriva.

Shizune: Bonjour!

Kakashi: Bonjour!

Shizune: Tout le monde dans le bureau de Tsunade!

Les sensei: Oui!

Dans le bureau de Tsunade

Tsunade: Vous devez me rapporter des photos.

Asuma: Des photos?

Tsunade: Oui, Rin a fait développer des photos sur Kakashi alors je voudrais les avoir.

Kakashi: Des photos sur moi?

Tsunade: Oui, elle les a prise hier.

Kakashi: Hier?

Shizune: Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de spécial ses photos?

Tsunade: Il y a…le visage de Kakashi! Je veux voir son visage!

Kakashi: C'est tout?

Tsunade: Oui!

Kakashi: Et pourquoi vous me demandais d'aller chercher des photos sur…

Tsunade: Oh eh oh eh matelot…

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse avec une goutte derrière la tête.

Shizune: Elle en a profité pour boire quand je suis allé vous chercher.

Kakashi: Je refuse de voir des photos de moi circuler alors je vais aller les chercher!

Asuma: Je te suis!

Tout le monde sauf Shizune et Tsunade: Nous aussi!

Les sensei partirent en direction de chez Rin. Ils sautèrent de toit en toit.

Les sensei sauf Kakashi en pensant: Je vais en profiter pour revoir son visage sur les photos.

Arrivé chez Rin, ils virent Itachi et Rin s'entraîner devant la maison.

Kakashi: Apparemment, ils n'ont pas encore distribué les photos.

Kurenaï: Ou elle ne les a pas encore développé.

Du côté de Rin et Itachi

Rin: Je me souviens qu'avant, ce n'était pas si facile de les repérer.

Itachi: Faisons comme si de rien n'était.

Rin: Oui.

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, les sensei ont été repéré.

Rin: Pourquoi ils sont là?

Itachi: Tu crois que c'est à cause d'hier?

Rin: Quoi? Encore les photos?

Itachi: Je pense que Kakashi en a marre de se faire rendre sous son pire jour!

Rin: Mouais…

Itachi: Bon, il faut qu'on se concentre sur note entraînement.

Rin: Oui.

Du côté des sensei

Kakashi: Je me demande si on a été repéré.

Gaï: Quand même pas, nous sommes…

Rin derrière les sensei: Oui?

Tout le monde se retourna d'un coup: Rin! Comment t'as fait?

Itachi qui arrive: C'est pas compliqué, on vous a repéré depuis le début.

Kurenaï: Ils sont de plus en plus fort!

Rin: Si c'est pour les photos d'hier soir, je ne les ai pas encore développé.

Kakashi: Donne-moi le négatif.

Rin en faisant semblant de réfléchir: Euh… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Non!

Itachi: Voilà!

Kakashi: Je ne veux pas qu'on voie mon visage.

Rin: Pourquoi?

Kakashi: Parce que.

Rin: Quelle superbe réponse!

Kakashi: …

Rin: Dans une semaine, les photos seront distribuées, alors d'ici-là essaye de prendre les négatifs.

Suite à ce qu'a dit Rin, Kakashi et les autres essayèrent de la battre avec Itachi. Ils essayèrent de fouiller chez elle, de l'attaquer, de… Enfin, une semaine où ils ont subi que des échecs.

Comme promis, une semaine passa et Rin distribua les photos. Kakashi essaya encore de les prendre mais Shizune intervenait toujours au mauvais moment.

Rin accroupie devant un Kakashi couché par terre: Vous êtes pathétique. Franchement, ce ne sont que des photos!

Kakashi: …

Rin: Enfin! Vous étiez soul! Il faut arrêter de déprimer comme ça! J'en ai pris plein d'autre sur vos…

Kakashi: Quoi? Qui?

Rin: Asuma, Kurenaï…

Kakashi: Eux aussi?

Rin: Ouais, comme vous étiez irresponsable ce soir là, je voulais vous donner une petite leçon de conduite.

Kakashi: Tout ça pour rien…

Rin en se relevant: Bon, j'ai encore plein de chose à faire. A plus.

Rin partit calmement. Kakashi rentra chez lui. Shizune le réconforta avec des photos d'Asuma en dansant sur la table, Gaï entrain de chanter sur la même table, Kurenaï entrain de faire un concours du plus gros buveur avec Tsunade, qu'elle a perdu bien sûr, Anko qui s'accrochait à Iruka et Iruka qui tombait sous le poids d'Anko.

Kakashi éclata de rire, Shizune sourit. Elle avait retrouvé son Kakashi.

Kakashi après s'être calmé: Pourquoi tu souris?

Shizune: Tu étais tellement occupé par les photos que tu avais une mine grave. Maintenant je peux revoir ce visage si joyeux que j'aime tant.

Kakashi en prenant Shizune dans les bras: Bon, après tout, mon visage n'est pas si moche que ça.

Shizune en donnant un petit bisou: Un visage magnifique.

Kakashi embrassa Shizune qui répondit au baiser. Finalement, il ne sera pas le seul à être ridiculisé par les photos prises lors de la fête.

Du côté des autres sensei on pouvait entendre un cri commun à travers le village.

Les sensei sauf Kakashi: Quoi? Moi aussi! Nnnnoooonnnnn! Rin pourquoi?

De l'autre côté du village, Rin tourna légèrement la tête vers le village.

Itachi: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Rin: J'ai cru qu'on m'appelait.

Itachi: Ah bon? J'ai rien entendu.

Rin: Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Bon tu les fais ces biscuits?

Itachi: Oui, oui, ils arrivent.

Bon, apparemment Rin avait cru entendre les cris. Quelques jours plus tard, Tsunade invoqua Itachi et Rin dans son bureau.

Tsunade: Bon, je voudrais préparer les préparatifs de votre mariage…

Rin: Mais enfin, on est fiancé que depuis une semaine!

Tsunade: Et alors? Depuis que vous êtes fiancé, Itachi ne te quitte plus d'une semelle.

Itachi: Mais….

Tsunade: Pas de mais!

Rin: En faite, vous voulez juste trouver une excuse pour boire du saké!

Tsunade avec une goutte derrière la tête: Euh… C'est-à-dire… Euh…

Itachi: Franchement, vous n'avez pas honte?

Rin: En plus, ce n'est pas raisonnable à votre âge.

Tsunade avec une veine qui palpite sur la tempe: Quoi?

Rin: Vous avez beau cacher vos rides, vous avez plus de cinquante ans, je vous signal.

Tsunade: Je ne te…

Rin: Bon, je vais aller dormir, les animaux doivent faire une fête pour moi ce soir et je veux être en pleine forme.

Itachi: Je viens aussi, attend-moi.

Tsunade: Ne partez pas! J'ai dit…

Shizune en entrant: Tu n'as aucune autorité sur eux.

Tsunade: Moi qui voulait boire du saké…

Shizune: Enfin Tsunade! C'est nul comme raison pour un mariage.

Tsunade: Et toi et Kakashi?

Shizune: Toujours au même point.

Tsunade: Et les autres?

Shizune: Pareil!

Tsunade: Je veux du saké!

Shizune: Tsunade, calme-toi!

Tsunade: Ils viennent de gâcher mon plaisir!

Shizune: Reprends-toi! Ils se marieront dans quelques mois!

Tsunade le sourire au lèvre: Ouais, et les autre aussi auront fait leur demande et ils y aurait des jours et des jours de saké!

Shizune: Tu es désespérante Tsunade!

Le soir venu, Rin et Itachi allèrent dans la forêt retrouver les animaux. C'était la pleine lune et elle se reflétait sur le lac de la clairière.

Rin: Bon, maintenant, on fait la fête!

Tout les animaux, ou ceux qui savait nager allèrent dans l'eau. Rin, Itachi et les animaux faisaient une bataille d'eau sous le clair de lune. Rin et Itachi étaient entrés dans l'eau tout habillée.

Itachi en pensant et en arrosant Rin: Je suis si heureux! Je suis enfin avec Rin. Ses amis ont une drôle de façon de fêter des fiançailles. Enfin! Du moment que je suis avec Rin. Elle a changé je trouve. Depuis un certain temps, elle a arrêté de m'embêter et elle prend soin de moi.

Rin en pensant: Il me lance encore ce regard plein de tendresse. Je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde avec lui. Je vais enfin avoir une famille. J'ai décidé d'être plus gentille avec lui, de prendre soin de lui comme il prend soin de moi. Je veux lui donner ce qu'il m'a donné.

Durant toute la nuit, Rin et Itachi nagèrent dans l'eau. Le soleil commença à se lever quand ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux et de se sécher. Ils dormirent toute la journée pour récupérer leur nuit.

Une semaine plus tard, Itachi et Rin mangèrent à Ichiraku où les sensei étaient réunit.

Rin: Bonjour!

Kurenaï: Pourquoi vous nous avez évité pendant plus de deux semaines?

Rin: On ne vous évitait pas!

Kakashi: Ils t'ont cherché partout. Et quand ils sont allés chez toi, tu n'étais plus là.

Rin: Pourquoi vous me cherchez?

Iruka: A cause des photos!

Itachi: Et vous nous le dites que maintenant?

Anko: On vous a cherché dans tout Konoha.

Rin: Ah bon!

Asuma en soupirant: C'est pas sympa!

Itachi: De quoi?

Gaï: Les photos ont été distribué et on…

Rin: Bah, Kakashi allait pas être tout seul!

Kakashi: Ca m'a remonté le moral de voir que je n'étais pas le seul.

Tout d'un coup, Kakashi se reçut les regards noirs de ses amis.

Rin: Bon, je suis désolé! Mais il fallait être raisonnable avec l'alcool! Nous ont à 16 ans et on n'a pas bu comme des trous!

Itachi: Mais moi j'ai 22 ans!

Rin: T'es un cas à part Itachi.

Itachi: Bon, on se les mange ces ramens?

Rin: Oui!

Après avoir mangé ses ramens, Rin quitta Itachi et se dirigea vers la maison d'Hinata. Les autres filles étaient déjà arrivées.

Une fois à l'intérieur.

Rin: Désolé du retard, J'ai rencontré nos anciens sensei à Ichiraku.

Sakura: Pourquoi?

Rin: A cause de l'histoire de photo!

Ino: Ca remonte à plus de deux semaine, non?

Rin: Oui, apparemment, ils m'ont cherché partout.

Aya: C'est vrai que je les avais vu courir partout.

Temari: Ils ne devaient pas être au bon endroit au bon moment.

Rin: Mouais.

Hinata: Neji est partit et mon père est en déplacement avec Hanabi.

Tenten: C'est pour ça que tu nous as invité ici!

Hinata: Euh… J'ai la permission de mon père.

Rin: Bon, faisons de cette journée, une journée mémorable.

Sakura: Oui, on passe si peu de temps ensemble!

Ino: On fait les magasins?

Les filles: Ouais!

Elles passèrent le reste de la journée de boutique en boutique. Elles riaient, elles mangeaient, parlaient. Le soir venu, elles restèrent chez Hinata.

Elles étaient toutes en pyjama et elles étaient dans la chambre d'Hinata.

Rin: On va enfin passer une soirée entre filles.

Ino: Et on va commencer par dire comment notre histoire à commencé avec les garçons et comment on s'est déclaré!

Sakura: C'est obligé?

Ino: Oui!

Tenten: Alors commence!

Ino: Ok, mais après c'est à vous!

Les filles: Oui!

Ino: Alors…

Flash back

Par une nuit d'hivers où il faisait particulièrement froid, Ino n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle sortit donc prendre l'air.

Ino en pensant: Il fait froid! Je n'aurai pas dû sortir!

Elle se rendit au parc et s'assit sur un banc. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

Ino en pensant: Je suis trop bête! Je disais aimer Sasuke mais c'est Sakura qui l'aime vraiment. Je me demande si je vais tomber amoureuse un jour… Mon amour pour Sasuke n'était pas sincère, il était juste beau garçon… Je ne m'intéresse qu'au physique. Je suis une fille si superficielle. Brrr, il fait trop froid. Je vais rentrer.

Au moment où elle allait lever les yeux, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

Voix: Ino?

Ino releva la tête: Shino? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Shino: C'est à moi de te dire ça.

Ino en baissant les yeux: Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis sortit. J'étais perdu dans mes pensés. Et toi?

Shino: J'avais envi de me promener.

Ino: Ca te dérange si…on parlait un peu?

Sans dire un mot, Shino s'assit à côté d'Ino.

Ino: Je te dérange peut-être? Tu n'as peut-être pas envi de rester avec une fille comme moi!

Shino: Ta présence…ne me dérange pas…

Shino était légèrement rouge, on aurait pu croire que c'était à cause du froid.

Ino: Euh… Tu…n'as pas froid? (en pensant) Super! Voilà comment je lance une conversation! Mais quelle gourde!

Shino: Non, ça va, et toi?

Ino: Si, j'ai froid mais je voudrais rester un peu plus longtemps ici…

Soudain, Ino sentit quelque chose envelopper son cou. Elle remarqua que c'était Shino qui lui avait enroulé l'écharpe. Ino rougit en pensant que Shino soit si gentil avec elle.

Ino encore rouge: Merci Shino. (en pensant) Pourquoi je rougis comme ça? C'est juste Shino…

Shino: Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de mon écharpe, alors garde-la, tu auras moins froid. (en pensant) Pourquoi je parle autant? Et pourquoi j'ai eu envi de lui passer mon écharpe?

Ino: Euh… Tu… Enfin… Je voulais savoir si… Euh…

Shino: Depuis quand tu es si timide?

Ino en colère: Quoi? Mais je ne suis pas timide! C'est juste que comme tu ne parles jamais, je ne sais presque rien de toi! Et je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec un type aussi froid et distant!

Shino: Tu penses réellement ça de moi?

Ino: Oui, parfaitement! Tu te caches derrière des lunettes noirs et…et…

Shino: Continu!

Ino: Et… Et puis zut! Je trouve plus de mot pour te décrire!

Shino: Tu es très belle ce soir. (en pensant) Pourquoi j'ai dit ça?

Ino rouge: Ah…euh…merci… (en pensant) Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend?

Shino: Ce n'est que la vérité (en pensant) Mais qu'est-ce que je fais?

Ino: Merci Shino, désolé de t'avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure. (en pensant) Il est mignon, même si je ne vois pas vraiment son visage…

Ils restèrent encore un peu dans le parc, appréciant la compagnie de l'autre dans le silence.

Ino en se levant: Euh… Je crois que je vais rentrer. Merci.

Shino en se levant aussi: De rien… Je te raccompagne?

Ino: Non, ça ira! Euh…

Shino: J'insiste!

Ino: Euh… D'accord.

Tout le long du chemin, ils restèrent silencieux. Arrivé devant sa maison, Ino se retourna vers Shino.

Ino: Euh… Voilà…

Shino: Oui.

Ino en pensant à quelque chose: Ah tiens! Ton écharpe…

Shino: Garde-la, je te l'offre.

Ino: Mais…

Shino: Il n'y a pas de mais!

Ino en souriant: Merci.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Ino et Shino se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Lentement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Leur visage n'était plus qu'à un centimètre. Shino hésita un peu puis embrassa Ino. Ino répondit au baiser et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Shino. Shino, lui, enlaça Ino par la taille et approfondit leur premier baiser.

Pendant plusieurs jours, ils s'évitèrent pour pouvoir réfléchir à leur sentiment. Un soir de pleine lune, où la neige tombait. Ino se trouva dans le même parc où elle était avec Shino quelques jours plus tôt. Peu de temps après son arrivé, Shino l'a rejoint.

Ino rouge: Euh… Bonsoir Shino…

Shino rouge aussi: Bonsoir…

Ino: Tu sais… J'ai repensais au baiser qu'on a échangé il y a quelques jours et…

Elle ne pu terminer sa phrase car Shino l'embrassait. Elle répondit au baiser. Shino rompit le baiser et colla son front à celui d'Ino.

Shino: Je…t'aime…

Ino en souriant, heureuse: Moi aussi, je t'aime Shino.

Heureux par leur révélation, ils restèrent enlacés et s'embrassèrent dans le parc, sous la neige qui tombait au clair de lune.

Fin du flash back.

Sakura: Que c'est romantique…

Ino: Oui… C'était le coup de foudre entre nous!

Tenten: Et dire qu'on ne connaissait pas cette facette de Shino.

Aya: Oui.

Fin du chapitre! Alors? Envoyez-moi vos coms!


	16. Chapter 16

Réponse au com:

Sasuke and itachi: Désolé mais je ne fais pas de lemon!

Chapitre 16: Remémoration

Temari: Bon! A moi maintenant!

Rin: Vas-y, on t'écoute!

Temari: Alors…

Flash back

Par une nuit étoilée, en été, Shikamaru était couché sur le toit entrain de regarder les étoiles. Temari monta sur le toit et vit Shikamaru.

Temari: Quand il n'y a pas de nuage et regarde les étoiles!

Shikamaru sans détourner son regard des étoiles: Ouais et?

Temari en s'asseyant à côté de lui: Je pensais que tu serais tellement fatigué de regarder les nuages que tu dormais la nuit.

Shikamaru: Les étoiles c'est la beauté et les nuages c'est la liberté.

Temari: T'as de drôle de métaphore. Et si t'espère devenir beau en regardant les étoiles…

Shikamaru: C'est juste que je les trouve belle. Elle me fond penser à une certaine personne.

Temari: Qui?

Shikamaru: Les étoiles sont aussi jolies qu'elle. Il y en a tellement dans le ciel mais il y en a une qui brille plus que les autres.

Temari: C'est qui dit moi!

Shikamaru: Cherche pas, tu l'as connaît.

Temari: Vraiment? C'est Ino?

Shikamaru: Non.

Temari: Hinata?

Shikamaru: Non.

Temari: Tenten?

Shikamaru: Non.

Temari: Sakura?

Shikamaru: Non.

Temari: Rin alors?

Shikamaru: Non plus.

Temari: Alors…

Shikamaru se redresse à côté de Temari: Tu as trouvé?

Temari: Non…

Shikamaru en se levant: Quand tu auras trouvé, tu me le diras.

Temari: Attend! Je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir si tu ne me le dis pas!

Shikamaru était descendu du toit et étai parti en direction de sa chambre. Temari resta sur le toit et réfléchit à la devinette de Shikamaru. Temari vint tous les soirs observer les étoiles et réfléchir.

Un soir, Shikamaru vint la voir pendant son moment de réflexion.

Shikamaru assit à côté d'elle: Alors?

Temari en faisant la moue: Je ne trouve pas…

Shikamaru: Je te donne un indice.

Temari avec le sourire: Vas-y!

Shikamaru: Promet-moi de ne pas te mettre en colère.

Temari: Pourquoi en colère?

Shikamaru: Bah, je te connais et si la réponse ne te plait pas, tu va devenir violente et…

Temari: Comment ça violente!

Shikamaru: Regarde! Tu es entrain de devenir violent là!

Temari: Quoi? Mais…

Shikamaru rapprocha son visage de Temari et l'embrassa. Temari était surprise mais ferma les yeux et approfondit le baiser. Shikamaru se sépara à contrecœur de Temari.

Shikamaru: Tu as trouvé?

Temari rouge: Euh…

Shikamaru en riant: C'est la première fois que je te vois sans voix.

Temari encore rouge: Arrête! Tu n'as pas le droit de…

Shikamaru: Ah! Les femmes!

Temari surprise: De quoi les femmes?

Shikamaru: Elles sont fatigantes!

Temari en criant: Tu veux dire que je suis fatigante? Tu m'as embrassé pour me faire taire?

Shikamaru: Non, c'est…

Temari en criant: Vas-y! Explique!

Shikamaru qui commence à perdre patience: Et si tu te taisais pour…

Temari encore plus fort: Comment ça me taire! Tu…

Shikamaru énervé: Parce que je t'aime que je t'ai embrassé idiote!

Temari choqué: Qu…quoi?

Shikamaru légèrement rouge: Je t'aime! Tu vas me le faire répéter combien de…

Temari embrassa Shikamaru avec fougue. Shikamaru se laissa faire par Temari. Après le baiser, Temari colla son front à celui de Shikamaru.

Temari murmura: Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Shikamaru: Et il a fallut qu'on se dispute encore une fois pour enfin se déclarer…. Galère…

Après leur révélation, ils restèrent enlacé sur le toit à regarder les étoiles et à s'embrasser.

Fin du flash back.

Sakura: C'était un peu violent.

Temari: Ouais, mais on ne change pas les habitudes.

Ino: Et vous avez tout fait pour cacher votre relation.

Temari: Il ne voulait pas qu'on vienne nous embêter avec des questions.

Tenten: A moi!

Aya: Vas-y!

Tenten: Alors si je me souviens bien…

Flash back

Tenten était resté un peu plus longtemps à l'entraînement avec Neji. Le soleil commença à se coucher et Neji et Tenten se reposaient sous un arbre.

Tenten: Dit Neji.

Neji: Quoi?

Tenten: Pourquoi tu demandes seulement à moi de t'aider à t'entraîner?

Neji: Ca te dérange?

Tenten: Non, mais je voudrais savoir. Pourquoi pas Lee?

Neji: Il veut me battre, je ne peux pas lui demander.

Tenten: Est-ce que…

Neji en se levant: Il se fait tard, tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

Tenten en se levant aussi: Et toi?

Neji: Je reste encore un peu.

Tenten: Alors moi aussi.

Neji: Pourquoi?

Tenten: Je ne sais pas.

Neji: T'es bizarre.

Ils s'entraînèrent encore un peu avant de s'écrouler par terre. Ils reprirent leur souffle, allongé côte à côte, à regarder le ciel étoilé.

Tenten: Elles sont magnifiques ce soir.

Neji: Quoi?

Tenten: Les étoiles.

Neji: Je…

Tenten: Quoi?

Neji: Je regardais souvent les étoiles avec mon père autrefois.

Tenten: Tu…t'es confié à moi?

Neji: Oui… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça devais sortir.

Tenten: Tu sais que…tu es très beau… et que… j'apprécie ta présence? (en pensant) Mais pourquoi je dis ça?

Neji: Qu'est-ce que…

Tenten ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle était partit en courant. Neji se redressa et s'assit. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement étrange de sa coéquipière.

Pendant les entraînements, Tenten évita Neji. Neji, lui, essaya de lui parler. Il devenait même de plus en plus triste qu'elle ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis ce soir là.

Un jour, Neji se promenait dans les rues de Konoha et percuta quelqu'un. Il allait dire quelque chose et vit que c'était Tenten. Il l'aida à se relever et allèrent s'asseoir quelque part.

Neji: Pourquoi tu m'évites?

Tenten: Je… J'ai honte de me montrer devant toi.

Neji: Pourquoi?

Tenten: Après ce que je t'ai dit l'autre soir…

Neji: Et bah?

Tenten: Tu ne comprends vraiment rien?

Neji: Non.

Tenten en colère: Eh bah c'est la meilleur! Je te dit d'une certaine façon que je t'aime et toi tu ne bronche même pas!

Neji: Tu…

Tenten: T'es peut-être un génie en combat mais t'es un raté pour les relations humaines!

Neji: Tu m'aimes vraiment?

Tenten allait riposter: Mais c'est… (soudainement rouge) Euh…enfin…

Neji rit doucement: Toi alors!

Tenten encore plus rouge: Quoi?

Neji: Tu es trop mignonne!

Tenten: Euh… Tu trouves?

Neji: Oui.

Depuis cette discussion, Neji ne revint pas sur les sentiments de Tenten. Il réalisa au fil des mois qu'il aimait Tenten. Il invita Tenten au parc.

Tenten: Tu voulais me parler?

Neji: Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit sur tes sentiments?

Tenten rouge: Euh…oui…

Neji: J'y ai beaucoup pensé pendant ces dernier mois et…

Tenten avec espoir: Oui?

Neji: Je… Je t'aime…

Tenten: C'est vrai? Tu ne dis pas ça pour…

Neji: Je te jure que c'est vrai.

Neji approcha doucement son visage du sien et l'embrassa.

Fin du flash back

Aya: Il a mis du temps à comprendre!

Tenten: Que veux-tu? C'est Neji!

Rin: Moi, c'était avant qu'on ne se sépare.

Sakura: Raconte!

Rin: Si vous voulez. Comme vous le savez, j'étais encore accepté par la famille Uchiwa…

Aya: Euh…

Rin: C'est vrai que toi, tu ne le sais pas mais… J'ai été l'élève d'Itachi et j'étais très heureuse de pouvoir être son élève. Petit à petit, je suis tombé amoureuse de lui. Après un peu plus d'un an, je m'entendais très bien avec eux, avant qu'il…

Fin du flash back (vive copier/coller)

Un soir chez les Uchiwa, Itachi devait tout dire à Rin

Rin: C'était vraiment délicieux madame Uchiwa!

Mère: …

Rin surprise par le silence: Que se passe-t-il? J'ai dis quelque chose qui ne fallait pas?

Père: Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, il se fait tard!

Rin encore plus surprise: Euh…oui, j'y vais… (à Sasuke) On se revoit demain Sasuke!

Sasuke triste: Oui!

Itachi: Je te raccompagne! J'ai encore des choses à te dire!

Rin avec le sourire: D'accord Itachi-sensei!

Ces mots firent mal au cœur. Itachi ne le supportait pas. Il raccompagna Rin. Arrivé chez Rin, ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

Itachi: C'est très dure pour moi Rin de te dire ça mais…

Rin les larmes aux yeux: J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Pourquoi êtes-vous distant avec moi tout d'un coup?

Itachi: On…on ne doit plus se revoir!

Rin avec les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage: Pourquoi?

Itachi avec un air de douleur: Je…je n'ai plus rien à t'enseigner! Je t'ai trouvé un autre maître!

Rin en se levant: Je ne veux pas! Je veux rester avec vous Itachi-sensei! Je vous…

Itachi en élevant la voix: Ecoute les derniers ordres de ton ancien sensei! Je ne suis plus ton sensei, compris? J'en ai marre de toi! Tu n'ais qu'une pleurnicharde! Même ma famille en à marre de toi! Tu es trop collante!

Rin en pleurant: Je peux changer! Je…

Itachi: T'as pas compris où quoi? Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir!

Rin: Mais…

Itachi en partant: Fin de la discussion!

Rin en chuchotant et en larmes: Je vous aime Itachi-sensei!

Itachi en s'arrêtant: Mais moi, je te déteste!

Rin fut choqué par les paroles dites par son sensei. Itachi reprit sa marche. Il ne se dirigea pas tout de suite chez lui. Il alla au terrain d'entraînement. Il se mit à pleurer. Tous les mots qu'il avait dit été faux! Lui aussi il l'aimait. Mais il ne pouvait pas contredire son père et les ordres du Hokage. Il se défoula un moment et rentra chez lui en ayant pris soin de sécher ses larmes avant.

Depuis ce soir là, Rin s'entraînait sans sensei. Elle ne voulait pas d'autre sensei qu'Itachi. Itachi la regarda de loin. Il devint de plus en plus distant avec sa famille qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de Rin. Elle avait 7 ans. Elle le fêta de nouveau toute seule. Elle avait le cœur déchiré. Elle aurait tellement voulu le fêter avec les Uchiwa. Mais ils la détestaient. Elle prit sa décision et partit en direction du terrain d'entraînement.

Itachi, lui, était sur le terrain d'entraînement. Il méditait quand il entendu quelqu'un arrivé. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était là. Il le savait, il le sentait. C'était Rin.

Rin arriva essoufflé. Itachi était face à elle, dos à elle. Elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

Rin: Itachi-sensei!

Itachi toujours de dos: Lâche-moi! Je ne suis plus ton sensei! C'est Kakashi le tiens maintenant.

Rin: J'ai refusé! Je veux que ce soit vous et personne d'autre!

Itachi: Il ne doit jamais avoir plus qu'une relation professeur/élève.

Rin: Je m'en fiche! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le cacherai! Même si vous me détestez, moi je vous aime Itachi-sensei!

Itachi: Vas t'en!

Rin: Pas si vous ne vous battait pas avec moi!

Itachi se retourna enfin: Pourquoi me battrai-je avec toi? Je suis beaucoup plus fort que toi!

Rin: Je me suis entraîné dure pour aujourd'hui. Si je vous bats, vous redeviendrez mon sensei! Si je perds…je renoncerai à vous! Sasuke ne me parle plus, il est froid avec moi. Vos parents ne me regardent même plus. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre!

Itachi en se levant: Bien! Battons-nous!

Rin et Itachi se mirent en position. Au fond de lui, Itachi voulais éviter ce combat mais…s'il veut le bonheur de Rin, il devait le faire. Rin attaqua la première. Elle activa son baryugan alors qu'Itachi activait son sharingan. Ils s'attaquèrent de tout côté. Ils utilisèrent tout leur savoir, toutes leurs techniques, ninjutsu, genjutsu et taijutsu. Les kunaï s'entrechoquèrent, les shuriken volèrent. Cela dura une bonne heure. Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés. Ils venaient de vider leur réserve de chakra. Rin était sur le point d'envoyer sa dernière attaque quand elle hésita à le lancer. Itachi vit ce moment d'hésitation et envoya une attaque Doton. Elle fut touché de plein fouet et atterrit 10m plus loin.

Itachi se releva difficilement et alla la voir. Il s'agenouilla devant elle quand il remarqua la gravité de son attaque. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle souffrait de tous son corps. Horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire, Itachi transporta Rin de toute urgence à l'hôpital. Elle fut emmenée dans la salle d'opération pendant qu'il se faisait soigner. Deux heures plus tard, Rin était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Itachi à son chevet.

Itachi en lui prenant la main et en pensant: Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? C'est celle que j'aime et je manque de la tuer. Je suis…un meurtrier! Comme avec mon meilleur ami! Je l'ai tué parce qu'il était contre ma relation avec Rin. Je n'aurai pas dû. Maintenant, ils sont entrain de chercher les preuves contre moi. Je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter. (à haute voix) Rin, pardonne-moi! Mais maintenant, je ne peux plus reculer. Je dois le faire. Soit heureuse sans moi! Adieu!

Itachi approcha sa tête de celle de Rin. De plus en plus près. Il embrassa Rin pour la première et sans doute la dernière fois. Il partit de l'hôpital et ne revint plus la voir.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle se réveilla. Les premiers mots qui lui viennent à l'esprit étaient Itachi-sensei. Elle attendit sagement à l'hôpital que son sensei vint la voir. Mais en vain. Une fois sortit de l'hôpital, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Hokage avec une étrange douleur au cœur. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle fut reçue dans le bureau.

Rin: Hokage! Où est Itachi-sensei?

Sandaime: Calme-toi! Assis-toi!

Rin s'assit sur une chaise devant le bureau.

Sandaime: Ce que je vais te dire est très difficile mais… Itachi a déserté le village! Il a exterminé son clan mais a laissé son frère en vie. Il était déjà soupçonné de meurtre avant ce massacre.

Rin doucement: Non…

Sandaime: Je suis désolé mais…c'est la vérité! De plus, j'ai une autre mauvaise nouvelle! Elle te concerne.

Rin: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Sandaime: Tu ne pourras plus être ninja!

Rin: Quoi?

Sandaime: La blessure qu'Itachi t'as faite est très grave. Ta jambe a été sérieusement touchée. Tu ne pourras plus te battre comme avant. Si tu veux continuer à être ninja, tu ne pourras qu'être genin. Tu effectueras des missions de rang D seulement et à l'intérieur de village.

Rin: Je…ne pourrais…plus être ninja…

Sandaime: Je suis désolé!

Rin sortit en courant du bureau. Elle pleurait. Pourquoi? Pourquoi tous cela lui arrivait? Pourquoi? Alors qu'elle courait, elle rentra dans une personne.

Rin: Désolé, je… Sasuke!

Sasuke: Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir!

Rin: Sasuke! Dit-moi pourquoi Itachi-sensei a déserté? Pourquoi a-t-il…

Sasuke: Tout ça c'est à cause de toi! Toi et ton maudit clan! Tes origines! C'est à cause de toi qu'Itachi a tué mes parents et tout le reste du clan. Je te déteste! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir!

Sasuke partit en courant. Rin était détruite de l'intérieur. Personne, il ne lui resté personne. Les personne les plus proche d'elle son partit. Elle rentra chez elle. Elle monta se coucher quand elle vit une lettre qui lui était destiné sur son lit. Elle ouvrit la lettre et l'a lit.

_Chère Rin_

_Je sais que je t'ai déçu mais je devais le faire. Je te demande pardon. J'ai pris une décision. Ce soir, j'ai décidé de me venger. Il n'avait pas le droit de te traiter comme ça. _

_C'est mon père qui a voulu nous séparer. Quand il a appris pour ta pupille, il a radicalement changé de comportement à ton égard. Toute ma famille était de son côté, même Sasuke, mais lui, c'était plus par contrainte. J'ai beaucoup souffert quand je t'ai dit que je te détestais! Ce soir là, je ne le pensais pas. Ils voulaient que je le fasse moi-même. Que je te dise tout cela._

_En fait, moi aussi je t'aime! Je ne suis qu'un lâche! J'ai déserté le village pour que l'on puisse se retrouver un jour. J'attends ce jour avec impatience. Je veux que tu deviennes plus forte et que tu puisses réaliser ton rêve._

_Je penserai à toi pour toujours, je t'aime de tout mon cœur._

_Pardonne-moi encore une fois!_

_Itachi Uchiwa_

Après avoir lu la lettre, Rin se mit à pleurer. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle garda précieusement la lettre de son maître.

Fin du flash back

Aya: C'est triste ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

Tenten: Il aurait pu te le dire à vive voix!

Rin: Moi aussi mais c'est comme ça!

Sakura: Tu as toujours la lettre?

Rin: Oui, mais Itachi ne le sais pas.

Ino: Il te l'a dit après?

Rin: Après oui, 5 ans plus tard.

Temari: T'es très patiente!

Rin: Oui.

Ino: A toi Sakura!

Sakura: Moi, ce n'est pas très compliqué…

Flash back

Sasuke sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers le village. Soudain, en chemin, Sakura était devant lui. Elle n'était pas au village à une heure pareil.

Sasuke surpris: Sakura? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Sakura froidement: Ca ne te regarde pas.

Sasuke: Et si…on parlait un peu?

Sakura pareil: Pas envi!

Sasuke: Je suis désolé, je me suis rendu compte que celle qui m'a le plus manqué c'était…

Sakura en terminant la phrase: Rin.

Sasuke en s'approchant un peu plus de Sakura: Non, c'est toi.

Sakura un peu troublé mais ne laisse rien paraître: Arrête avec tes belle paroles, elle ne prenne pas avec moi.

Sasuke à quelques centimètre de Sakura: Je ne plaisante pas, c'est vrai. Je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard.

Sakura en sentant le souffle de Sasuke dans son cou: Re…recule, je…ne veux pas…te voir…je…

Sasuke en la retournant vers lui: Je t'aime Sakura!

Le cœur de Sakura explosa. Elle ne fit rien quand Sasuke l'embrassa. Elle répondit même au baiser. Elle mit ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke pour intensifier le baiser.

A la fin du baiser

Sasuke: Je suis désolé Sakura…

Sakura: Je t'aime aussi Sasuke!

Sasuke en souriant: Tu ne m'en veux plus?

Sakura: Je devrai le faire en pleine journée, mais…si on se retrouve ici le soir…

Sasuke: Pourquoi?

Sakura: J'ai eu pour ordre de ne pas m'attacher à toi pendant 6 mois mais, j'ai échoué au bout d'un mois…

Sasuke: Et les autres?

Sakura: Je ne sais pas, ils ont l'air de t'en vouloir.

Sasuke: Du moment que tu ne m'en veux plus…

Sakura: Ici, on ne nous surveillera pas. On sera tranquille.

Sasuke: Alors, on se donne rendez-vous tous les soirs ici.

Sakura: D'accord.

Sasuke: On reste encore un peu?

Sakura: Ok. Je ne suis pas contre.

Sakura et Sasuke le reste de la soirée à s'embrasser. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, le ninja qui les suivait partit faire son rapport.

Fin du flash back

Aya: Naruto m'avais raconté votre épreuve.

Sakura: C'était dure mais on a tous réussit.

Rin: Grâce à moi!

Ino: Ouais!

Fin du chapitre! Alors? Envoyez-moi des coms!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17: Remémoration 2

Tenten: Bon, à toi Hinata!

Hinata rouge: En fait…

Flash back

Hinata avait mis en colère son père car elle était faible. Hanabi, sa petite sœur était plus forte qu'elle. Hiashi Hyuga rejeta sa fille dehors pour une journée. Hinata marchait dans les rues vides de Konoha. Il pleuvait en ce jour. Hinata marchait sans but précis quand elle percuta quelqu'un.

Hinata: Ex…excusez-moi!

Voix: Hinata? Mais que fait tu dehors?

Hinata releva la tête vers la voix familière: Ki-Kiba?

Kiba: Ouais! Alors dis-moi! Pourquoi tu es dehors par un temps pareil?

Hinata: Je… Mon père à honte de moi et… Il ne veut pas me voir jusqu'à demain alors…

Kiba: Quoi? Mais où vas-tu dormir?

Hinata baissa les yeux: Je… Je ne sais pas…

Kiba en lui tendant la main: Viens chez moi alors!

Hinata: Je…

Kiba en lui prenant la main: Ne te fait pas prier et vient! Ma sœur va être très contente!

Hinata rouge: D'accord.

Kiba commença à courir suivit d'Hinata. Kiba n'avait toujours pas lâché la main d'Hinata pendant tout le trajet. Ils arrivèrent trempé jusqu'aux os.

Dès qu'ils furent à l'abri de la pluie, Kiba remarqua qu'il n'avait pas lâché la main d'Hinata.

Kiba gêné et rouge: Dé…désolé!

Hinata rouge: C'est…pas grave…

Kiba: Bon…euh…viens! Je vais te montrer la salle de bain!

Hinata: Oui…

Hinata suivit Kiba et entra dans la salle de bain après l'avoir remercié.

Kiba: Il y a une serviette à l'intérieur, utilise-la! Elle vient juste d'être lavé. Je vais t'apporter des vêtements.

Hinata: Merci Kiba.

Hinata commença à prendre sa douche après que Kiba lui ai passé des vêtements sec. Une fois sa douche terminée, elle enfila les vêtements de Kiba qui était trop grand pour elle. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle vit que Kiba c'était changé aussi.

Kiba: Tu as finit?

Hinata: Oui…

Kiba: Ma sœur n'est pas là. Elle avait une urgence. On sera que tout les deux avec Akamaru ce soir. Elle va rentrer tard.

Hinata: D'accord…

Kiba: Bon, tu viens? Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Hinata: Oui.

Kiba lui montra la chambre où allait dormir Hinata.

Kiba: Regarde! Ma chambre est juste à côté. Si tu veux me parler, tu peux entrer dans ma chambre, même sans frapper ni rien. Tu entres et tu me réveilles! D'accord?

Hinata: Mais…

Kiba: D'accord?

Hinata: D'accord.

Kiba: Bien, repose-toi d'abord, je viendrais te chercher pour le déjeuner.

Hinata: Merci Kiba.

Kiba: De rien.

Kiba descendit et essaya de préparer à manger. Hinata entra dans la chambre et s'endormit. Il était midi quand Hinata se réveilla. Elle descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle vit que la cuisine était sans dessus dessous.

Hinata surprise de l'état de la cuisine: Kiba?

Kiba gêné: Euh…Hinata! Euh…

Hinata: Je vais faire à manger, nettoie la cuisine pendant ce temps.

Kiba: Mais…

Hinata: Nettoie la cuisine! (en se rendant compte de son ton) Désolé Kiba…

Kiba en souriant: Bon, je nettoie la cuisine, après on pourra manger quelque chose de mangeable. Tu sais Hinata, tu es entrain de changer!

Hinata en souriant: Merci Kiba.

Hinata commença à cuisiner quelque chose de mangeable et Kiba nettoya la pièce avec Akamaru. Après avoir nettoyé la cuisine, Kiba mis la table et attendit Hinata. Hinata finit peu de temps après que Kiba est mis la table et ils commencèrent à manger.

Kiba: C'est délicieux Hinata!

Hinata: C'est l'une des rares choses que je réussis.

Kiba: Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Tu es doué pour d'autre chose!

Hinata: Mais…

Kiba en changeant de sujet: C'est délicieux! Vraiment! Pas vrai Akamaru?

Akamaru: Ouaf!

Kiba: Tu es une très bonne cuisinière! Ton futur mari sera très heureux!

Hinata rouge: Merci Kiba.

Ils finirent de manger et débarrassèrent la table. Une fois terminée, Kiba alla dans la salle d'entraînement et invita Hinata à le suivre.

Arrivé dans la salle d'entraînement, Kiba s'entraîna avec Hinata pour l'aider à devenir plus forte. Ils s'entraînèrent toute la journée. Ils dînèrent puis allèrent se coucher.

En plein milieu de la nuit, Hinata n'arrivait pas à dormir. En repensant aux paroles de Kiba, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Kiba. Elle pénétra dans la chambre et hésita à le réveiller. Elle allait sortir de la chambre quand une main l'agrippa.

Hinata: Que…

Kiba: Je t'avais dis de me réveiller!

Hinata: Je…

Kiba alluma la lumière et fit une place à Hinata qui s'installa un peu gêné.

Kiba: Alors?

Hinata: Je n'arrive pas à dormir… J'ai peur de mon père…demain…

Kiba: Tu n'as pas à avoir peur! Je viendrais avec toi demain!

Hinata: Merci…

Kiba: Les amis c'est fait pour ça! (en pensant) Pourquoi j'ai un pincement au cœur?

Hinata: Oui, c'est vrai… (en pensant) Pourquoi je suis déçu?

Kiba: Tu vas mieux?

Hinata: Oui…

Kiba: J'ai quelque chose qui te remontera sûrement le moral!

Hinata: Quoi?

Kiba commença à chatouiller Hinata. Hinata éclata de rire et essaya de se venger mais sans succès. Après plusieurs minutes, Kiba arrêta. Il était couché sur Hinata, mais il ne l'écrasait pas.

Kiba: Tu te sens mieux?

Hinata: Oui. Mais ce n'est pas juste! J'ai pas réussit à…

Kiba, ne se retenant plus, embrassa Hinata. Surprise au début, Hinata répondit ensuite au baiser. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

Kiba: Je t'aime Hinata!

Hinata rouge: Je…

Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre à ce moment là. C'était la sœur de Kiba, Anna. Elle les vit dans cette position peu…

Anna: Désolé! Je ne voulais pas vous déranger!

Kiba qui se relava vivement: C'est pas ce que tu crois grande…

Anna en fermant la porte: Bonne nuit! Et pas de bêtise!

Une fois que la sœur ait quitté la chambre, Kiba se retourna vers Hinata, très gêné.

Kiba rouge: Désolé Hinata… C'est de ma faute si ma sœur…

Hinata rouge: Ce n'est pas grave… Je… Je vais retourner dans ma chambre…

Kiba en se rapprochant d'Hinata: Tu sais… Ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure…

Hinata: Oui?

Kiba en caressant le visage d'Hinata avec sa main: C'est vrai! Et ça depuis longtemps! Je… Je ne voulais pas te troubler avec mes sentiments… Alors je les ai caché…

Hinata: Je comprends.

Kiba: Est-ce…est-ce que…

Hinata encore plus rouge (si c'est possible): Je…Je t'aime aussi Kiba…

Kiba sourit à cette réponse est embrassa Hinata. A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et Akamaru sortit de la chambre.

Anna: Evitez d'aller trop loin ce soir et pensez à dormir!

Kiba qui avait arrêté d'embrasser Hinata quand il avait entendu sa sœur: Anna! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi!

Kiba alla vers la porte pour parler avec sa sœur mais celle-ci, plus rapide, ferma à clé la chambre depuis l'extérieur.

Kiba en frappant sur la porte: Anna! Ouvre! Hinata doit…

Anna à travers la porte: Je pense que tu sera très content qu'elle dorme avec toi. Bon, Je repasserais demain matin, pas de bêtise!

Kiba entendit sa sœur s'éloigner de la chambre. Il se dirigea vers son lit où Hinata n'avait pas bougé depuis le debut.

Kiba: Elle nous a enfermé.

Hinata: Alors…

Kiba: Ouais! On doit dormir ici, tout les deux…

Hinata: …

Kiba: Bon, prend le lit, je dors par terre.

Hinata: C'est ta chambre alors…

Kiba: Mais…

Hinata rouge, rouge, rouge: Il…Il y a…assez…de place dans ton lit…alors…

Kiba rouge aussi: Euh…d'accord…

Hinata se décala un peu et Kiba monta sur le lit. Ils se couchèrent tout les deux mais ne réussit pas à s'endormir. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis fatigué par leur journée, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre.

Le lendemain, Hinata se réveilla et vit que Kiba l'observait.

Kiba: Bonjour!

Hinata: Bonjour! Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps?

Kiba: Il est 10h alors ça doit faire 2 heures que je suis réveillé.

Hinata en se redressant d'un coup: Quoi? 10h? Mais mon père…

Hinata se leva précipitamment et sortit de la chambre. Elle fut suivit de près par Kiba qui lui courrait après.

Kiba en courant: Hinata!

Hinata: Je suis en retard!

Kiba en pensant: Tu as gardé mes vêtements!

Hinata en pensant: Vite!

Hinata arriva chez elle essoufflée, Kiba la rejoignit peu de temps après. Pendant qu'Hinata reprenais son souffle, elle vit quelqu'un se rapprocher d'elle.

Hiashi grave: C'est à cette heure ci que tu rentre?

Hinata: Désolé père…

Hiashi en voyant Kiba: Je vois!

Kiba: Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez! On a rien…

Hiashi en partant: Dans mon bureau!

Hinata et Kiba se regardèrent puis suivit Hiashi jusqu'au salon. Ils n'osèrent pas s'adresser la parole. Hinata était terrifié. Kiba lui pris la main pour la rassurer.

Arrivée dans le bureau, Hiashi ferma bien la porte à clé.

Hiashi: Justification!

Hinata: Vous ne vouliez plus me voir avant aujourd'hui…

Hiashi: Et pourquoi n'es-tu rentré qu'à 11h?

Hinata: Je…

Kiba: On n'a pas vu le temps passer…

Hiashi: Pourquoi porte-t-elle tes vêtements?

Kiba: Il pleuvait hier et je l'ai invité. Je lui ai donné des vêtements sec pour ne pas qu'elle tombe malade.

Hiashi: Pourquoi vous tenez vous la main?

Hinata et Kiba: Euh…

Hiashi: J'attends!

Kiba: Parce qu'on sort ensemble! J'aime votre fille et vous ne pourrez pas me séparer d'elle!

Hiashi fit les gros yeux à Kiba: Vraiment?

Kiba déterminé: Oui!

Hiashi: Bien… (son visage s'adoucit) Voilà qui pourra m'aider…

Hinata et Kiba qui ne comprennent rien: Quoi?

Hiashi: Kiba, je te confis ma fille.

Kiba: Mais…

Hiashi: Tu es contre?

Kiba: Non, je veut la protéger au péril de ma vie mais…pourquoi vous…

Hiashi: Hinata est destiné à devenir l'héritière du clan Hyuga. Mais si elle t'épouse plus tard, elle ne pourra plus assurer le clan et se sera sa sœur Hanabi qui prendra le relais.

Hinata: Alors hier…

Hiashi: J'avais tout calculé! Bien! Sortez de mon bureau. Hinata! Change-toi, et mes quelque chose de plus convenable.

Hinata: Bien père.

Hinata et Kiba sortirent du bureau, soulagé. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Hinata. Kiba attendit à l'extérieur de la chambre. Pendant qu'il attendait, il vit Neji passer.

Neji: C'est vrai que tu sors avec ma cousine?

Kiba: Ouais! Et alors?

Neji avec un air terrifiant: Si tu lui fait du mal, je te tue! Compris?

Kiba avec un sourire: Tu t'occupe d'elle maintenant? Ne t'en fait pas! Je prendrais soin d'elle.

Neji: Je te la confis.

Kiba: Pas de problème.

Neji continua son chemin. Hinata ressortit de la chambre et vit Kiba. Ils allèrent se promener main dans la main.

Fin du flash back

Rin: J'ai cru que ton père allait lui sauter dessus!

Sakura: Moi aussi.

Hinata: Si jamais j'épouse Kiba, je serai libéré de toute contrainte par rapport à mon clan.

Ino: Vous imaginé un enfant Hyuga/Inuzuka?

Tout le monde: Euh…

Temari: Maintenant, c'est à toi Aya.

Aya: Oui, alors, Naruto est venu…

Flash back

Dans le pays des neiges, Naruto était devant la reine Koyuki. (film 1)

Naruto: Bonjour nee-chan!

Aya: On ne parle pas…

Koyuki: Laisse! Bonjour Naruto!

Naruto: Tu as…

Aya: En plus tu l'a tutoie?

Naruto: Et alors?

Aya: Mais…

Koyuki: Arrête Aya! Naruto est un cas spécial!

Naruto: Je dois le prendre comment?

Koyuki: Comment tu veux!

Aya: Mais…

Koyuki: Naruto! Que viens-tu faire ici?

Naruto: En fait, je suis en entraînement. Mais celui qui devait assurer mon entraînement et partit jouer les pervers. Comme je passé par là, j'ai pensé à toi et je suis venu.

Koyuki: Qui est ton sensei?

Naruto: C'est Jiraya mais je l'appelle l'Hermite pervers!

Aya: Tu…

Koyuki: Puisque tu es là, tu es mon invité! Aya! Montre lui sa chambre!

Aya: Mais… Bien votre majesté…

Aya conduisit Naruto à sa chambre. Une fois arrivé, Aya allait partir quand…

Naruto: Pourquoi tu me détestes?

Aya: Je ne te déteste pas!

Naruto: Alors pourquoi tu parles comme ça?

Aya: Tu n'as aucun respect pour notre reine.

Naruto: Pourtant je n'ai pas utilisé de mot grossier… J'ai dis quelque chose de mal?

Aya: Tu es trop familier!

Naruto: C'est tout? Mais j'ai toujours fait ça!

Aya: Bon, repose-toi, je reviendrais te chercher pour le dîner.

Aya quitta la chambre et disparut dans un des nombreux couloirs du palais. Naruto alla dormir sur le grand li au milieu de la chambre.

A l'heure du dîner, Aya vint chercher Naruto.

Naruto: Dit Aya?

Aya: Quoi?

Naruto: Je trouve que tu es très belle!

Aya rouge: Dit pas n'importe quoi!

Naruto: Je n'ai pas l'habitude de mentir!

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger où Koyuki les attendait. Naruto s'installa.

Koyuki: Tu t'es bien reposé?

Naruto: Ouais! Le lit est très confortable!

Koyuki: Le repas est-il à ton goût?

Naruto: Ouais, c'est trop bon!

Koyuki: Ravi de l'entendre! Je l'ai fait moi-même!

Naruto surpris: Vraiment? T'es une bonne cuisinière alors!

Koyuki: Je suis flattée!

Après le dîner, Naruto retourna dans sa chambre. Au milieu de la nuit, Naruto n'arrivait pas à dormir, alors il sortit dans le jardin. Il s'assit dans l'herbe et contempla la pleine lune.

Naruto en pensant: Elle est belle la lune, ce soir.

Voix: Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ci de la nuit?

Naruto se retourna et vit Aya: Ca se voit pas? Je regarde la lune!

Aya: Pourquoi dans le jardin?

Naruto: Je voulais prendre l'air!

Aya: Tu aurais pu rester dans ta chambre et ouvrir la fenêtre pour regarder.

Naruto: Mais je voulais me dégourdir les jambes et m'asseoir dans l'herbe.

Aya: Euh…

Naruto: Et toi? Pourquoi tu es ici à cette heure de la nuit?

Aya: Je me réveille toujours à cette heure et ensuite je n'arrive plus à dormir.

Naruto: Oh… T'es amoureuse?

Aya rouge: Enfin! Pourquoi tu poses cette question?

Naruto: Parce que Sakura n'arrête pas de penser à Sasuke toute la journée et toute la nuit. Et quand elle y pense trop, elle ne dort pas de la nuit.

Aya: Non, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureuse!

Naruto: Alors pourquoi tu dors pas?

Aya en montrant la place à côté de Naruto: Je peux?

Naruto: Ouais, viens.

Aya s'assit: Je sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à dormir, c'est tout.

Naruto: Tu vois cette lune!

Aya: Oui.

Naruto: Bah, je vois la même chez une amie à Konoha. Mais ici, je sais pas pourquoi, elle brille encore plus.

Aya: Ton amie c'est…

Naruto: C'est celle qui me comprend le mieux. On a tout les deux vécu la solitude.

Aya: Tu étais seul?

Naruto: Ouais, tout les villageois me fuyaient comme la peste.

Aya: Pourquoi?

Naruto: Si je te le dis, toi aussi tu vas plus t'approcher de moi.

Aya: T'es malade?

Naruto: Non.

Aya avec un air suppliant: Allez!

Naruto: Non.

Aya en boudant: Méchant!

Naruto en la regardant attentivement: Tu sais que tu es très belle?

Aya rouge se retourna vers lui: Qu…

Naruto l'embrassa doucement. Aya ouvrit grand les yeux. Avant même qu'elle ne réagit, Naruto retira ses lèvres.

Naruto en partant: Bonne nuit Aya!

Naruto regagna sa chambre. Aya était restait sur place et ne bougea pas depuis le départ de Naruto. Elle toucha lentement ses lèvres avec ses doigts et rougit en réalisant que Naruto l'avait embrassé.

Le lendemain, Aya évita le regard de Naruto toute la journée. Naruto la trouvait bizarre et alla la retrouver dans un coin du jardin.

Naruto: Pourquoi tu fuis mon regard depuis ce matin?

Aya rouge: Tu…hier…

Naruto: A cause du baiser? C'est ça?

Aya: Oui…

Naruto: A mince! Je pensais que tu dormirais mieux avec ça!

Aya: Comment voulais-tu que je dorme après ça?

Naruto: Bah, si tu as aimé, tu serais toute heureuse et tu t'endormirais facilement!

Aya: Mais ça n'a rien avoir!

Naruto: T'as pa aimé?

Aya: Ce n'est pas ça…

Naruto: Alors toi aussi tu as aimé!

Aya: Comment ça moi aussi? Tu veux dire que tu en as profité pour…

Naruto en mettant sa main dans ses cheveux: En fait, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Aya: Quoi?

Naruto: Je suis réputé pour être le plus imprévisible alors…je crois que je viens de m'en rendre compte.

Aya déçu en essayant de la caché: Alors ce baiser ne signifiait rien?

Naruto: Si! C'est mon premier baiser… A non, c'est le premier où je suis consentant! La dernière fois, c'était l'horreur!

Aya: Il s'était passé quoi?

Naruto en pensant: On m'a bousculé et j'ai embrassé Sasuke! (à haute voix) Euh… Vaut mieux pas savoir!

Aya: Allez!

Naruto en lui chuchotant à l'oreille: On m'a bousculé et j'ai embrassé un garçon, Sasuke! Beurk!

Aya: Et tu n'as pas pensé que j'aurai peut-être la même réaction que toi?

Naruto: Non… Tu veux dire que… Ah! Désolé!

Aya: Ce n'est pas grave…

Naruto: Mais tu sais? Je t'apprécie beaucoup… Et…dans quelques jours, je devrais repartir…

Aya triste: Si tôt?

Naruto: Ouais…

Aya en baissant les yeux: Je…

Naruto releva le menton d'Aya et l'embrassa. Cette fois ci, Aya répondit au baiser. Ils approfondirent leur baiser pour la première fois.

Pendant les quelques jours de séjour de Naruto, Aya et lui restèrent la plupart du temps ensemble. Ils s'embrassaient, se promenaient main dans la main, etc…

Le jour du départ de Naruto, Aya était extrêmement triste. Elle était avec Naruto pour la dernière fois.

Naruto: J'aurai voulu rester plus longtemps mais je dois continuer à m'entraîner.

Aya: Je comprends…

Naruto: Tu sais, ces quelques jours seront inoubliable.

Aya: A moi aussi.

Naruto: Je t'aime.

Naruto l'embrassa pour la dernière fois et partit. Aya resta sur place puis courut après Naruto en criant.

Aya en craint: Je t'aime aussi Naruto!

Naruto sourit et reprit ça route.

Fin du flash back

Sakura: Ca c'est du Naruto tout craché!

Rin: Déjà qu'il était imprévisible, il se surprend lui-même.

Aya: Ensuite, il est revenu de temps en temps.

Ino: Et tu habites maintenant dans son appartement.

Rin: C'est toujours aussi sal?

Aya: Non, j'ai fait le ménage. C'est plus propre qu'à mon arrivé.

Temari: Je ne préfère pas savoir comment c'était avant.

Fin du chapitre! Alors? Envoyez-moi des coms!


	18. Chapter 18

Réponses aux coms:

Merci de m'encourager! Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour faire plus d'amour entre Itachi/Rin. Je vais essayer de le faire pour le prochain chapitre. Je vais voir quand je vais faire le mariage entre eux.

Chapitre 18: Les demandes en mariage

Rin éternue: Atchoum!

Temari: T'es malade?

Rin: Non, on doit parler de moi ;

Sakura: Bon, on va dormir, on ne sait jamais, tu pourrais tomber malade.

Rin: Ok.

Du côté des garçons

Itachi en riant: Et c'est là que Rin est tombé dans l'eau!

Naruto: Je ne l'ai jamais connu comme ça!

Itachi: Tu devrais la voir le matin!

Sasuke: C'est vrai qu'elle fait une…

Itachi: Eh! Maintenant, tu dors plus avec qu'elle alors…

Sasuke: Je te préviens que je parle de ma meilleure amie!

Shikamaru: Bon, moi je vais dormir!

Choji: Tu vas y arriver avec nous à côté?

Shikamaru: Si j'ai réussit en cours avant, je devrais pouvoir le faire maintenant.

Itachi: C'est vrai qu'il se fait tard!

Naruto: Zzzzzz

Lee: Il ne nous a même pas attendu!

Shikamaru: Zzzzzz

Neji: Lui aussi!

Le lendemain matin, ils retournèrent tous chez eux. Itachi vit Rin en chemin. Ils firent le reste du chemin ensemble en discutant.

Rin: Tu leur a dis?

Itachi: Ouais, ils devraient le faire dans une semaine.

Rin: La Vieille pourra boire autant de saké qu'elle voudra pendant le…

Itachi: Ils ne savent pas que Tsunade veut seulement boire du saké!

Rin: Evidemment!

Itachi: Bon, il faudrait penser un peu à nous aussi.

Rin: Ouais! Tu prépare le petit déjeuner pendant que moi je vais pendre ma douche.

Itachi: Encore moi?

Rin: Oui, encore toi!

Itachi: Et si…

Rin trop souriante: Oui?

Itachi avec une mine effrayé: Rien! Je suis d'accord avec mon ange!

Rin en continuant: Bien! On rentre! Vive la maison!

Ils rentrèrent chez eux.

Itachi en pensant: Enfin! C'est moi l'homme! Pourquoi c'est elle qui décide tout? J'ai aussi mon avis! Pourquoi je suis totalement à sa merci? Je l'aime tellement en fait que je n'ose pas lui dire non. En plus, elle va me décoller la tête si je l'a contredis.

Rin en pensant: Et si j'étais un peu plus gentille avec Itachi? Hum… Après tout, il cède à tous mes caprices! En plus, c'est moi qui décide tout, je lui ai rarement demandé son avis… Je suis peut-être trop violente parfois… Non, ça ne peut pas être ça! Sinon, il me l'aurai dis!

Voilà les pensé de nos amoureux! Itachi fit la cuisine pendant que Rin prenait sa douche. Ils passèrent leur journée sans encombre.

Pendant une semaine, les garçons (Naruto, etc…) évitèrent les filles, qui se demandaient pourquoi. Elles demandèrent à Rin mais celle-ci ne leur dit rien.

Ino: Je me demande ce qu'ils font.

Rin: J'ai ma petite idée là dessus.

Sakura: C'est quoi?

Rin: Ah mince! Je dois aller voir La Vieille! Salut!

Tenten: Attend! Tu esquives la question!

Rin: Je le sais!

Rin se rendit dans le bureau où Itachi l'attendait avec Tsunade.

Tsunade: Te voilà enfin!

Rin: Ouais, les filles ne…

Tsunade: C'est pour quand le mariage?

Itachi: On va attendre que les autres…

Tsunade: Mais ça va durer une éternité!

Rin: Mais non! Ils doivent le faire dans quelques jours…

Itachi: Ouais.

Tsunade: Yes! Saké!

Rin: Après la période fruit, voilà la période saké!

Tsunade: Un problème?

Itachi: Aucun!

Tsunade: Dépêchez-vous!

Rin: Mais enfin! Le mariage c'est avant tout…

Tsunade: Je sais tout ça!

Itachi: Alors?

Tsunade: Je vais prouver à Jiraya que…

Rin: Affaire personnelle, je veux rien savoir!

Itachi: Bon, on rentre!

Tsunade: Vous pouvez filmer…

Rin: Oui, sans problème!

Itachi et Rin partirent et laissèrent Tsunade à ses délires. Ils rentrèrent et sortirent les caméras pour pouvoir tout filmer. (évidemment) Ils ressortirent de chez eux et allèrent vers les points de rendez-vous des couples pour les déclarations de mariage.

Du côté de Shino et Ino, dans le parc où ils avaient passé une partit de la nuit sous la neige autrefois. C'était là où il avait eu conscience de leur sentiment. Rin était caché avec sa caméra.

Ino légèrement en colère: Tu as fait quoi pendant une semaine?

Shino: Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

Ino toujours en colère: Non! Tu aurai pu rester avec quelques minute plutôt que…

Shino: Epouse-moi!

Ino surprise: Quoi?

Shino en mettant un genou à terre et la bague dans une main: Ino, je t'aime et tu le sais. Si je t'ai évité cette semaine, ce n'était pas contre toi, Itachi m'en a empêché. Je me suis rendu compte que…je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi, cette semaine était un enfer. Epouse-moi! Je ferai tout pour te rendre heureuse. Je ferai tout pour voir ce sourire que j'aime tant sur ton visage. Je t'en pris, accepte-tu de m'épouser?

Ino émue: Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser Shino!

Shino lui enfila la bague et l'embrassa. Rin, derrière ses buissons, avait tout filmé.

Rin en pensant: Je me demande si Itachi se débrouille bien avec Neji et Tenten!

Du côté de Neji et Tenten sur les lieux d'entraînements. Itachi était perché sur un arbre avec sa caméra.

Tenten: Pourquoi tu m'emmènes ici?

Neji: Tu te souviens?

Tenten: Quoi?

Neji: C'est ici qu'on a regardé les étoiles ensemble pour la première fois.

Tenten: Oui.

Neji: Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé sans nouvelle pendant une semaine.

Tenten: T'as intérêt! Sinon, je ne t'adresserai plus jamais la parole!

Neji: J'ai pris conscience d'une chose cette semaine.

Tenten: Quoi?

Neji: Tu comptes énormément pour moi, tu es ma raison de vivre.

Tenten: Neji…

Neji: Cette semaine a été insupportable sans toi. Si je n'avais pas écouté Itachi, je ne m'en serai certainement pas rendu compte que je tenais à ce point à toi.

Tenten: Neji…

Neji: Je me suis rendu compte que je voudrais rester avec toi toute ma vie. Je voudrai te sentir près de moi tout les matins, je… Je t'aime tellement que…

Tenten en prenant Neji dans ses bras: Moi aussi je t'aime tellement Neji.

Neji en se détachant de Tenten, sortit un écrin, fit apparaître une bague et posa un genou à terre: Tenten, me ferais-tu de devenir ma femme?

Tenten: Oui! Oui, bien sûr que je veux le devenir!

Neji se releva, mit la bague au doigt de Tenten et l'embrassa avec passion. Itachi sourit et partit de son arbre pour se diriger vers les prochains couples.

Revenons sur Rin. Son prochain couple était Kiba et Hinata. Et là, elle devait s'infiltrait dans la demeure des Inuzuka sans se faire repérer.

Kiba avait emmené Hinata dans sa chambre.

Hinata: Pourquoi tu m'as emmené dans ta chambre?

Kiba: C'est là où on s'est déclaré!

Hinata: Oui, je m'en souviens.

Kiba: Je vais te dire quelque chose de très important alors ne m'interrompt pas.

Hinata: D'accord.

Kiba: Si je t'ai évité cette semaine, ce n'est pas par plaisir. C'est Itachi qui m'a convaincu de le faire. C'était un bon moyen de connaître la profondeur de mes sentiments pour toi. Maintenant, je le sais. Enfin, je ne connais pas les limites mais…une chose est sûre, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être avec toi. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur! Et je sais que faire cette déclaration dans ma chambre n'est pas l'idéal mais elle est symbolique pour moi. C'est là où j'ai eu le courage de te révéler mes sentiments. (bon on connaît tous la position maintenant) Hinata, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de ma donner ta main?

Hinata: Oui…Je t'aime tellement, comment veux tu que je dise non?

Kiba: Merci mon Hinata!

Bon, il met la bague etc et l'embrasse.

Rin en souriant: Je ne me suis pas fait attrapé! En tout cas, je suppose que Kiba à fait l'effort de ranger sa chambre vu ce qu'il cache dans son placard. Bon, Itachi s'occupe de Naruto et Aya alors il me reste Shikamaru et Temari et Itachi son propre frère.

Du côté d'Itachi, il observait Naruto qui était à Ichiraku avec Aya.

Itachi en pensant: Pourquoi Naruto emmène Aya ici? Il va quand même pas faire sa demande ici!

Naruto: Aya! Je t'aime!

Aya: Mais moi aussi je t'aime mon Naruto!

Naruto: C'est pour ça que je vais te demander de m'épouser!

Aya: Oh mon Naruto! Oui! Je veux t'épouser!

Naruto en fouillant ses poches: Bon, où j'ai mis la bague?

Itachi en pensant et une goutte derrière la tête: Mais il le fait exprès où quoi? Faire une demande dans un restaurant! A Ichiraku! C'est vraiment le plus imprévisible des ninja!

Naruto avec un sourire: Ca y est! Je l'ai trouvé!

Aya: Merci mon Naruto!

Et il lui mis la bague au doigt et s'embrassèrent.

Itachi en pensant: Aucun romantisme dans ce qu'il fait! Bon, Allons voir mon très cher frère!

Du côté de Rin, elle observait Shikamaru et Temari sur le même toit qu'eux. Ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Ils étaient dos à elle.

Temari en criant: Pourquoi tu viens me voir qu'après une semaine de silence!

Shikamaru: Temari…

Temari en craint: Pourquoi tu dis rien? Vas-y! Explique!

Shikamaru: Je…

Temari en craint: Tu ne trouves rien à dire? Tu ne veux plus de moi?

Shikamaru: Ce n'est pas…

Temari: Vas-y! Parle!

Shikamaru en lançant à Temari un écrin: Voilà pourquoi!

Temari surprise, ouvrit l'écrin et découvrit une bague à l'intérieure. Elle était bouche bée devant le bijou et leva les yeux vers Shikamaru.

Temari: C'est…pour moi?

Shikamaru: Evidemment! Sinon, je ne te l'aurai pas donné!

Temari: Mais…

Shikamaru: Tu vois, j'avais en tête tout un discours comme les filles aiment et toi tu gâches tout.

Temari: Désolé Shikamaru…

Shikamaru en s'approchant d'elle: J'avais tout un discours pour dire à qu'elle point je t'aime.

Temari: Et…cette bague?

Shikamaru pris la bague et la main de Temari: Veux-tu devenir ma femme?

Temari: Oh Shikamaru… Oui…je veux…

Shikamaru lui mis la bague au doigt et la pris dans ses bras: Ah, les femmes!

Temari: Je t'aime mon Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Moi aussi je t'aime ma Temari.

Rin avait tout filmé depuis le début. Elle s'éclipsa discrètement et réfléchit sur son arbre.

Rin: Bizarre comme déclaration! Enfin, c'est Shikamaru et Temari! Je me demande où en est Itachi!

En parlant d'Itachi, celui-ci était entrain de filmer son frère dans la forêt.

Sasuke: Sakura!

Sakura en frappent là où Sasuke était il y a une seconde: Tais-toi!

Sasuke: T'es folle!

Sakura: Pourquoi tu m'as laissé cette semaine?

Sakura continua à frapper et Sasuke continua à esquiver (tu m'étonnes! Sinon il serait mort!)

Sasuke: Sakura! Laisse-moi t'expliquer!

Sakura: Vas-y! Je t'écoute!

Sasuke: Calme-toi d'abord!

Sakura en s'arrêtant: Vas-y!

Sasuke: Je voulais te dire à qu'elle point tu es magnifique et à quelle point tu m'as manqué durant… (Sakura se remet à frapper et lui recommence à esquiver) Cette semaine!

Sakura: Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir avant!

Sasuke: Je suis désolé mais… C'est vrai! Tu m'as manqué!

Sakura: Menteur! Si c'était le cas! Tu serais venu!

Sasuke: C'est à cause de mon frère!

Sakura surprise et s'arrêta: Itachi?

Sasuke en reprenant son souffle: Oui, il m'a empêché de te voir!

Sakura: Je…

Sasuke s'approcha de Sakura et lui mit quelque chose au doigt: Voilà ce que je faisais pendant une semaine!

Sakura regarda sa main et vit une bague: C'est…

Sakura: Sakura, veux-tu devenir mienne?

Sakura en sautant dans les bras de Sasuke: Oui! Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure! Excuse-moi!

Itachi: Un peu plus et tu mourais dans d'atroce souffrance petit frère!

Sasuke et Sakura se retournèrent: Itachi!

Itachi: En tout cas, c'était une très belle vidéo!

Sasuke: Quoi?

Itachi: Bon, à plus!

Itachi se dirigea vers le bureau de Tsunade. Rin était déjà à l'intérieur.

Tsunade: Alors?

Itachi: J'ai les vidéo de Neji et Tenten, Naruto et Aya et enfin, Sasuke et Sakura.

Rin: Moi j'ai Shino et Ino, Kiba et Hinata et enfin Shikamaru et Temari.

Tsunade: Génial! A quand le mariage?

Rin: Et si vous attendez que les autre aient le temps de le dire à leur parent?

Tsunade: Tu sais dans combien de temps environ?

Rin: 6 mois!

Tsunade: Quoi? 6 mois?

Rin: Evidemment! Il faut qu'ils le disent à leur parent, qui vont rendre ça officiel, ensuite, il faut qu'il s'habitue à leur nouvelle relation, ensuite, l'organisation d'un mariage dure…

Tsunade: Ok pour 6 mois!

Itachi: Bon, alors on se revoit pour…

Tsunade: Je suis sûr que quand les clans vont rendre ça officiel, il y aura beaucoup de saké et…

Rin à Itachi en chuchotant: Et si on s'en va et qu'on la laisse à ses délires?

Itachi à Rin en chuchotant: Ca me va.

Itachi et Rin s'en allèrent en catimini. Une fois chez eux, ils visionnèrent les cassettes qu'ils avaient oublié de donner.

Itachi: Pauvre Shikamaru!

Rin: Attend! C'est Sasuke qui a le plus souffert!

Itachi: Jamais vu Shino parler autant!

Rin: Naruto n'a aucun romantisme!

Itachi: Après tout, c'est Naruto!

Rin: Mouais! Demain c'est au tour de Kakashi, Iruka et Asuma!

Itachi: Oui, tu prends qui?

Rin: Je prends Kakashi!

Itachi: Et moi Asuma! Qui prend Iruka?

Rin: Pierre, papier, ciseaux!

Itachi: Ok!

Rin et Itachi: Pierre, papier, ciseaux!

Rin sortit la pierre et Itachi la feuille.

Rin: J'ai gagné, je prends Iruka.

Le lendemain matin, Rin, munie de sa caméra, était caché dans la salle de cours d'Iruka. Les élève étaient partit et Anko venait d'entrer dans la salle.

Anko: Explication!

Iruka: Anko, tu es la femme de ma vie…

Anko: Tu ne te feras pas pardonné comme ça!

Iruka: Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi…

Anko: Alors comment explique tu cette semaine d'ignorance?

Iruka: Cette semaine a été insupportable pour moi…

Anko: Mon œil!

Iruka: Je t'aime de tout mon cœur…

Anko: Moi aussi mais je veux une explication!

Iruka: J'ai attendu ce jour depuis une semaine…

Anko: Il fallait le faire plus tôt alors!

Iruka avec une bague: Veux-tu m'épouser?

Anko: T'en a mieux du temps pour me poser la question! Bien sûr idiot!

Rin en pensant: Ils sont bizarre! Bon, à Kakashi maintenant!

Du côté d'Itachi, il était caché dans les buissons, Asuma avait invitait Kurenaï près d'un lac.

Asuma: Kurenaï, je t'aime…

Kurenaï: Je suis en colère contre toi!

Asuma: Tu sais que je n'aime pas les grand discours alors je vais doit au but!

Kurenaï: Commence par retirer cette cigarette de ta bouche!

Asuma en retirant la cigarette: Je sais que tu m'en veux mais je voudrais que tu devienne ma femme!

Kurenaï surprise: Quoi?

Asuma: Veux-tu m'épouser?

Kurenaï: Bien sûr mon Asuma!

Itachi en pensant: Je me demande qui est le plus étrange? Naruto ou Asuma? Naruto, c'est sûr! Lui, il le fait devant un bol de ramen!

Du côté de Rin, elle s'était caché dans l'appartement de Kakashi et Shizune.

Shizune: Tu sais, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail cette semaine!

Kakashi: Je sais!

Shizune: Mais quand je rentrais tu n'étais plus là!

Kakashi: Excuse-moi!

Shizune: J'attends tes explications!

Kakashi: Je…

Shizune: Ne me dis pas que c'est pour ses livres!

Kakashi: Non, c'est pour toi!

Shizune: Pour moi?

Kakashi: Oui, veux-tu devenir Madame Hatake Kakashi?

Shizune: Hatake… Alors c'était pour ça? Oui, je veux devenir Madame Hatake Kakashi.

Rin en pensant: Elle est très calme Shizune, à part Hinata, toute les autres ont crié sur les garçons!

Dans le bureau de Tsunade

Rin: Voilà les derniers couples!

Tsunade: 6 mois aussi?

Rin: Oui!

Tsunade avec des larmes version manga: Saké!

Rin: Bon, on rentre Itachi!

Itachi: Je te suis!

A la maison, après avoir regardé ce qu'il avait filmé. (ils ont donné les copie à Tsunade)

Itachi: Shizune est trop calme!

Rin: Kurenaï c'est laissé faire trop facilement!

Itachi: Anko est trop bizarre!

Rin: A ton avis? Quel est l'endroit le plus bizarre? Un parc, une chambre, une salle de classe, le lieu d'entraînement, un appartement, un restaurant, un toit, près d'un lac ou d'une forêt?

Itachi: le restaurant de ramen! Et toi? Quelle demande est la plus bizarre? Celle de Naruto, Shino, Neji, Kiba, Kakashi, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Iruka ou Asuma?

Rin: Euh… Naruto! Quand même, de toute façon ils sont plus bizarre les uns que les autres!

Itachi: Bon, il reste à rendre officiel les fiançailles des couples et ça, La Veille va s'en occuper!

Rin: Oui, ainsi que les chefs de clan!

Le lendemain, les chefs de clan, étaient dans le bureau de Tsunade.

Tsunade: Bien, vous approuvez tous les relations qu'on vos enfants!

Hiashi: Oui, la jeune Tenten est parfaite pour Neji et Hinata pourra enfin être libre en intégrant le clan Inuzuka!

Inuzuka: C'est un honneur pour moi d'avoir une Hyuga dans mon clan, ces relations ne pourront qu'augmenter les pouvoir de nos clans à tous!

Aburame: Avoir une Yamanaka dans notre clan sera très bénéfique!

Yamanaka: Oui, leurs enfants pourront contrôler les esprits et les insectes!

Haruno: Ma fille entrer dans la famille Uchiwa est un immense honneur!

Itachi: Moi, c'est plutôt Rin qui me fait l'honneur de rentrer dans mon clan. Nous allons pouvoir faire renaître le clan Uchiwa.

Tsunade: Tu essayes de réparer les erreurs du passé?

Itachi: En quelque sorte.

Tsunade: Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer à préparer les plus grande fête que Konoha ait jamais connue!

Fin! Alors? Envoyez-moi des coms! Dites-moi votre avis sur les lieux les plus bizarre dans ce chapitre et celui qui a fait la demande la plus bizarre aussi!


	19. Chapter 19

Réponses aux coms:

Bon! C'est Naruto et le restau de ramen qui sont les plus bizarre! Bon, continuons cette fic!

Chapitre 19: La cérémonie de fiançailles

Un mois plus tard après les demandes, tout le village préparait les fiançailles de nos héros. D'ailleurs, tout le monde était chez Rin pour être un peu à l'écart du village.

Ino: Ca aurait pu rester entre nous!

Shino: Il faut toujours qu'ils en fassent trop!

Itachi: Ouais! Même moi et Rin nous devons y participer!

Sasuke: C'est toi qui représente le clan Uchiwa alors pourquoi t'es pas avec les autres?

Itachi: Non seulement ils sont vieux mais en plus comme je suis un des fiancés, ils ne veulent pas que je m'en mêle!

Rin: En plus, La Vieille a camouflé les véritables raisons de cette immense fête!

Hinata: Depuis que mon père sait que je vais bientôt intégrer la famille Inuzuka, il ne me laisse pas le temps de respirer. Il veut que je sois parfaite pour entrer dans le clan de Kiba.

Kiba: Moi, je te trouve parfaite comme tu es!

Rin: Bon, on fait quoi maintenant qu'ils nous ont mis à l'écart!

Temari: Mon frère arrive quand?

Shikamaru: T'en a deux, non?

Temari: Ouais mais Kankuro reste au village pendant que Gaara vient ici.

Neji: Et pourquoi on doit rester ici?

Rin: Parce qu'ici, on est loin du village et comme ça on ne gâchera pas notre future surprise!

Itachi: Bon, Lee et Choji devraient bientôt venir!

Sakura: Non, d'après Tsunade, ils n'ont pas le droit de quitter le village pour venir ici. Les junin sont posté partout pour que même un chien ou un quelconque insecte ne passe.

Ino: C'est juste une fête pour dire à tout le monde qu'on est fiancé mais faut pas exagéré!

Tenten: Je crois que ça cache quelque chose!

Aya: Quoi?

Tenten: Je ne sais pas!

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse.

Naruto: Moi je dis qu'elle veut juste boire du saké!

Rin: C'est en partit pour ça!

Tout le monde sauf Itachi et Rin: Quoi?

Rin: Mais on connaît pas l'autre raison.

Itachi: Apparemment, elle veut régler ses comptes avec Jiraya!

Temari: Bon, on fait quoi alors?

Sasuke: Il reste encore combien de temps?

Rin: Encore 1 mois!

Ino: Quoi?

Rin: Eh! Avec Le Vieille aux commandes, tu t'imagines bien que c'est long! En plus, avec qu'elle je crains le pire!

Aya: La Reine Koyuki doit venir elle aussi.

Rin: Oui, en plus il faut que tout le monde soit là pour que ça commence.

Itachi: Ensuite ils repartiront et ils reviendront pour le mariage.

Shino: Ca veut dire que…

Sasuke: On ne se mariera pas avant un an.

Aya: Evidemment, il faut qu'il puisse…

Naruto: Moi, j'espère qu'il y aura des ramens!

Kiba: Bon, on s'entraîne ou on reste là à dormir?

Shikamaru: Dormir!

Tout le reste: S'entraîner!

Shikamaru: D'accord!

Rin: Bon, allons à la clairière.

Itachi: Ok, mais il faut éviter de passer par le sentier, il y a le truc…

Rin: C'est Onbi!

Itachi: Oui, Onbi qui garde le chemin, il ne laissera passer que Rin et pas nous.

Naruto: Onbi?

Rin: Oui, c'est la sœur de Onbu! (j'invente là)

Sakura: Bon, on y va?

Tout le monde: Oui!

Durant le mois qui reste, ils s'entraînèrent vu qu'il n'avait rien à faire. La veille de la fête, Lee et Choji vinrent enfin les voir avec des paquets plein les bras.

Rin: C'est quoi ces paquets?

Lee: Vos tenues de demain!

Choji: Et pour les filles, on a le maquillage avec!

Ino: Géniale!

Lee: Bon, vous devez vous rendre au village à 20h précise!

Choji: Bon, on vous laisse!

Rin en se mettant devant eux avec un rouleau à pâtisserie et un air bizarre: Attendez! Pas si vite vous deux!

Lee horrifié par la tête de Rin: Quoi?

Rin: Dans le salon, immédiatement!

Choji et Lee en courant vers le salon: Tout de suite Rin!

Dans le salon, Lee et Choji se faisaient tout petit devant Rin. Les autres étaient amusés derrière en voyant cette scène. (tu m'étonnes! Ils sont super fort et ils ont peur d'une fille avec un rouleau à pâtisserie) Ils évitèrent toute fois d'éclataient de rire. Ils étouffèrent leur rire pour éviter d'avoir le même sort que Lee et Choji.

Rin: Question n°1: Pourquoi venir que maintenant? Lee! (en pointant avec son rouleau)

Lee: L'Hokage ne voulait pas nous laisser venir vous rendre visite!

Rin: Question n°2: Qu'est-ce qui ce prépare à Konoha? Les préparatifs sont comment? Choji! (en pointant avec son rouleau)

Choji: On peut rien te dire!

Rin menaçant avec son rouleau: Alors…

Lee et Choji enlacé par la peur: Pitié! Ne nous fait pas de mal!

Rin: Bon, question n°3: Qui sont invité? Lee! (en pointant avec son rouleau)

Lee: Tout le village de Konoha! Le Kazekage, et les autres Kage (oublié leur nom !), la reine Koyuki de Yuki no kuni! (pays des neiges) Il y a aussi Hidate Morini!Ensuite, il y a…

Rin: C'est bon! Question n°4: Combien de temps dure cette fête? Choji! (en pointant avec son rouleau)

Choji: 3 jours et 3 nuits!

Itachi: Elle veut vraiment…

Rin: Silence! Bon, (avec un air angélique) Retournez au village! Et ne dites surtout rien de cette conversation, ok?

Lee et Choji: Promis!

Rin avec son air angélique: Bien! A demain!

Lee et Choji en courant vers la sortit: A demain!

Rin lança son rouleau dans la cuisine: On n'est pas plus avancé!

Itachi: Tu leur as fait la peur de leur vie!

Rin naïve: Tu crois? Pourtant je peux faire encore plus peur que ça quand je m'énerve, non?

Naruto: Je ne sais pas!

Rin: Bon! Voyons ce qu'ils nous ont apporté!

Hinata: Cette tenue était à ma mère…

Ino: Moi aussi c'est celle de ma mère…

Les autres filles sauf Rin: Moi aussi!

Naruto: C'est quoi cette tenue?

Kiba: Tiens! C'est à mon père!

Les garçons sauf Itachi et Sasuke: Moi aussi.

Ino: Et toi Rin?

Rin: C'est…

Sakura: Rin? Mais qu'est-ce…

Rin: C'est à…

Hinata: A…

Rin: Ma…

Itachi: Fait des phrases entières s'il te plaît!

Rin: Mon frère l'a fabriqué pour moi avant de mourir!

Sasuke: Comment tu le sais?

Rin: Parce sue je l'ai vu et je lui avais posé la question!

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse.

Itachi: Alors pourquoi tu es si surprise?

Rin: Bah, je croyais qu'il avait brûlé avec lui!

Naruto: C'est joyeux ce que tu dis!

Itachi: Moi, j'ai la tenue de mon géniteur!

Sasuke: C'était notre père!

Itachi: Je ne l'ai pas tué pour avoir sa tenue de cérémonie ensuite!

Rin: Et toi Sasuke! A qui elle appartient?

Sasuke: A mon père!

Sakura: Toi aussi?

Sasuke: Oui, en fait! Mon père avait perdu sa première tenue alors, il a eu une 2eme tenue. Quand on a retrouvé la 1ère, il laissa la 2eme de côté.

Rin: Compliqué vos histoire d'Uchiwa!

Itachi: Et encore! On a juste frôlé la surface!

Rin: Sakura! Je crois qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer dans la famille Uchiwa!

Sakura: Je suis de ton avis!

Itachi: Vous allez devenir membre du clan!

Rin: Alors! C'est qui le chef? Toi ou Sasuke?

Itachi: Eh ben…

Sasuke: Ils vont décider ça lors du mariage!

Ino: Pff! Demain et on pourra enfin quitter cette maison! Je n'ai rien contre toi Rin mais rester à ne rien faire…

Rin: Ne t'en fais pas!

Temari: Comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme devant l'ennui mortel qui régnait ici? Et où étais-tu passé toute les fois où tu disparaissais?

Rin: Je suis partit jouer avec les animaux, planter des légumes, tuer des braconniers…

Kiba: Attend! Tu veux dire que pendant que nous mourions d'ennui, tu t'amusais tranquillement!

Rin: En quelque sorte…oui! Je m'amusais pendant que vous vous ennuyez!

Naruto: T'es méchante Rin!

Rin: C'est bon, je plaisante! J'ai juste planté des plantes derrière!

Ino: Vraiment?

Rin: Oui!

Itachi: Bon, demain, c'est le grand jour!

Tout le monde: Oui!

Le lendemain à 16h, les filles commençaient déjà à se préparer pour la fête, surtout que leur tenu n'était pas si simple à mettre.

Les garçons, eux, se préparèrent qu'à 17h. Après tout, ils n'étaient aussi coquets que les filles. Avant d'aller se préparer, ils voyaient des filles entrer et sortirent des chambres. Entre coiffure et maquillages, les filles en avaient pour 2 h.

Du côté des filles

Rin: Où est le rouge à lèvres?

Sakura: Ici! T'as vu le ma brosse?

Ino: Elle est ici! Vous avez vu ma barrette?

Voilà du côté des filles, voyons le côté des garçons.

Shikamaru: Il est quelle heure?

Itachi: 16h30!

Kiba: On fait une partit de carte avant de se préparer?

Les garçons: Ok!

A 18h, les filles étaient encore dans leur chambre.

Itachi en criant: Dépêchez-vous!

Rin dans sa chambre en criant: Encore 10 minutes!

10 minutes plus tard!

Shikamaru: Vous descendez?

Temari: Encore 10 minutes!

Sasuke: On va être en retard!

Sakura: Mais non!

10 minutes plus tard!

Rin: Voilà!

Itachi: T'es superbe!

Temari: Et moi Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Splendide!

Ino: Shino?

Shino: Magnifique!

Aya: Naruto? Tu me trouves comment?

Naruto: T'es la plus belle du monde!

Sakura: Sasu…

Sasuke: T'es très belle!

Hinata rouge: Kiba…

Kiba: Y a pas plus belle que toi sur cette terre!

Tenten: T'en pensa quoi Neji?

Neji: Tout simplement magnifique!

Rin: Ca valait la peine d'attendre, non?

Itachi: Ouais! Allez! On y va!

Les filles: Oui!

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le village. Ils arrivèrent à l'heure car ils durent s'arrêter plusieurs fois à cause de Naruto. A sauter partout, il finit par rencontrer les arbres.

Le village illuminait de partout. Il y avait des lanternes accrochaient partout.

Tsunade les accueillait: bienvenue au village de Konoha pour…

Rin: Il n'y a personne à côté, vous pouvez arrêter la comédie!

Tsunade boudeuse: Tu aurais pu me laisser finir!

Rin: Bon, on y va?

Tsunade: Oui!

Tsunade les emmena sur la place de Konoha pour le discours.

Tsunade (faites pas attention, je suis nul en discours): Cher villageois, cher Kage, chère reine! Je vous ai réunit aujourd'hui pour officialiser les fiançailles de nos ninja. Les plus puissants clans de Konoha vont s'unirent pour devenir encore plus fort! Je leur demanderai de monter sur scène et pour vous les présenter. (ils montèrent sur scène) Hinata Hyuga quittera la famille Hyuga pour le clan Inuzuka. Ce sera donc à Hanabi Hyuga d'assurer la succession. Tenten entrera dans la famille Hyuga en épousant Neji Hyuga. Temari Subaku, actuelle ambassadrice de Suna deviendra membre de la famille Nara en épousant Shikamaru Nara. Ino Yamanaka fiancée de Shino Aburame. En fusionnant leur clan et leur don héréditaire, elle deviendrait d'une puissance phénoménale. Aya, actuelle ambassadrice de Yuki deviendra un membre à part entière grâce à sa future union avec Naruto Uzumaki. Enfin, Sakura Haruno et Rin Wang entreront dans le clan Uchiwa en épousant Sasuke et Itachi Uchiwa. Maintenant que nous venons d'annoncer officiellement leurs fiançailles, commençons la cérémonie!

Après ce discours, les fiancés descendirent de la scène. Tsunade alla à la table des Kage. Durant toute la soirée, Tsunade buvait à petite dose pour savourer le goût du saké. Dès que la soirée devint plus intime, Tsunade buvait comme un trou avec Jiraya. Les fiancés ouvrirent le bal et dansèrent toute la nuit pour reprendre le jour. Les pauvres! Ils devaient tenir le coup encore 2 jours et 2 nuits. Ils se reposèrent quand même 1 à 2 heures à chaque fois.

3 jours après, les fiancés furent soulagés en voyant les Kage et autres invités importants. Ils soufflèrent enfin quand le dernier partit. Gaara resta encore une semaine pour voir sa sœur.

De retour chez Rin, tout le monde devait déménager leurs affaires.

Rin: Vous pouvez en laisser une partit, après tout, vous reviendriez dans quelques mois.

Temari avec une mine de zombi caché par le maquillage: Dormir!

Shikamaru: On a à peine dormit!

Rin: Bon, Gaara, tu reste tout seul! Nous, on va dormir!

Gaara: Je vais aller me promener!

Rin: Ok, mais je préfère que tu restes dans mon jardin, tu ne connaît pas mes amis animaux et tu risques de les tuer.

Gaara: Comme tu voudras!

Pendant que les couples montèrent à l'étage dormir, Gaara sortit prendre l'air. Gaara observait le jardin et commença à s'entraîner.

A l'intérieur, le silence était total, sauf dans la chambre d'Itachi et Rin.

Rin: Je suis sûr qu'elle est avec Jiraya!

Itachi: Je lui ai demandé mais il a nié.

Rin: La Vieille doit encore penser à Dan.

Itachi: Qui?

Rin: Son ex qui est mort!

Itachi: Mais ça remonte à 50 ans!

Rin: Certaine blessure sont difficiles à cicatriser.

Itachi: Excuse-moi mon cœur mais je crois que je vais….

Rin: Quoi?

Itachi: Zzzzzz

Rin: Après tout…

Itachi: Zzzzzz

Rin: Zzzzzz

Le soir à 18h. Les filles se réveillèrent et sortirent en laissant les garçons à leur sommeil. Gaara venait juste de rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

Rin: Tu t'es entraîné?

Gaara: Oui.

Rin: La douche est là-haut!

Gaara en direction de la douche: Merci!

Rin: Il devint plus sociable je trouve.

Temari: Oui, Naruto lui a changé…

Rin: Je sais! Gaara me la dit je sais pas combien de fois!

Ino: T'es allé si souvent que ça à Suna?

Temari: Je ne t'ai pratiquement jamais vu!

Rin: Normal! Je rentrais et sortais par sa fenêtre!

Temari: C'est pour ça que les vitres étaient brisées!

Rin: Oui, depuis, il laisse toujours la fenêtre ouverte!

Gaara qui venait d'apparaître: Ca coûte cher les vitres!

Rin: Mais j'en ai cassé que…

Gaara: 20 fois, tu es passée 20 fois par la fenêtre!

Rin: T'exagère! Je l'ai fait que 19 fois!

Gaara: Il y a la porte en plus la dernière fois!

Ino: Tu pourrais frapper à la porte avant d'entrer? Au lieu de passer par la fenêtre?

Rin: Mais avant j'avais défoncé la porte en toquant!

Gaara: Tu ne contrôlais pas encore ta force.

Sakura: Tu as défoncé la porte?

Rin: Ca me rappelle la fois où je suis passé par le mur! Et aussi quand…

Gaara: Tu as détruit mon bureau tout entier!

Temari: C'est pour ça que…

Gaara: Ne dis rien!

Aya: Rin, ça t'arrive d'entrer autrement qu'en détruisant la salle?

Rin: Oui! Rien qu'une fois! J'ai toqué à la porte et je n'ai pas cassé la porte.

Gaara: Mais tu as détruit…

Rin: Mais il était vieux et…

Temari: Vous parlez de quoi?

Rin et Gaara: La peluche!

Temari: Tu veux dire la peluche toute sale que tu traînais partout?

Gaara: Ouais, je l'ai remplacé par celui de Rin.

Itachi qui venait d'entrer: C'est quoi cette histoire de peluche?

Rin en l'embrassant: T'es réveiller depuis quand?

Itachi: Quelques minutes! Il y a quelque chose à manger?

Rin: Oui, sers-toi!

Itachi s'installa et commença à manger, ensuite, les autres garçons suivirent de très près Itachi et s'installèrent à table pour manger.

Le soir venu, les couples décidèrent de rester pour la nuit avant de rentrer chez eux.

Rin: Alors, comment vont se passer ces prochain mois?

Hinata: Je…

Kiba: Hinata viens habiter à la maison pour qu'elle s'habitue à notre clan.

Tenten: Je crois que c'est pareil pour tout le monde.

Rin: Non, c'est Itachi qui vient squatter chez moi!

Itachi: Je suis ici je te signal!

Neji: Ca serait bien si vous arrêtez de parler de nous comme si on n'était pas là!

Rin: Mais ça serait plus drôle, sinon!

Itachi: Et si…

Rin en souriant trop: Tu disais?

Itachi avec une goutte derrière la tête et en regardant ailleurs: Rin ma chérie! Je ne pensais à rien!

Ino: Tu peux être effrayante parfois.

Rin: Oui, Hibiki dit que c'est très pratique pour la torture.

Temari: Tu as déjà…

Rin: Torturer? Oui, 2 fois! J'ai battue Hibiki! Il en était vert!

Sakura: Il était réputé pour être le meilleur.

Aya: Hibiki Morino et très réputé chez nous. Personne ne lui résiste.

Rin: Bon, et si on arrêtait de parler de ça?

Tout le monde: Oui!

Kiba: Comment tu as fait pour vivre aussi isolé du village?

Rin: Mais j'ai des amis partout! Même avec les arbres!

Tout le monde: Les arbres?

Rin: Oui, quand je leur montre mon affection, ils me donnent des fruits succulents!

Shino: Et les arbres qui entoure ta maison?

Rin: Je leur montre ma gratitude envers eux et ils me protègent des regards.

Shikamaru: Intéressant… Et tu vas recréer ton clan?

Rin: Ouais!

Itachi: On hésite à prendre mon nom ou le sien. Vous préférez quoi? Itachi Uchiwa/Rin Uchiwa ou Itachi Wang/ Rin Wang?

Kiba: Difficile à dire… Mais tu dois entrer dans le clan de Rin ou c'est Rin qui doit entrer dans ton clan?

Itachi: Justement! J'y réfléchis!

Shikamaru: Tu sais que tu poses une question intéressant pour une fois!

Kiba: Comment ça pour une fois?

Shino: Tu parles sans réfléchir comme Naruto.

Kiba en criant: Quoi?

Neji: Arrête de crier! Pour une fois qu'on entend plus Naruto…

Naruto en regardant ça montre puis à 20h pile il sauta dans les airs en criant.

Naruto en criant: J'ai gagné! J'ai gagné! Choji me doit 1 an de ramens gratuit à Ichiraku! Ouais!

Sakura en l'envoyant dans le décor: Tais-toi! On était tranquille depuis 4 jours!

Naruto en se frottant la tête: Mais! J'ai gagné mon pari avec Choji! Je peux enfin parler librement!

Rin: C'était quoi le pari?

Naruto: Que je ne sursaute pas, que je ne crie pas pendant 4 jours.

Neji: Tu auras mieux fait de rester plus longtemps dans le silence.

Naruto en criant: Quoi? Mais ça ne va pas! 4 jours c'est le supplice!

Aya: Je trouvais ça bizarre mais voilà l'explication.

Sakura: Bon, si on revenait à notre conversation?

Rin: Oui, alors c'est Itachi ou moi qui change de nom?

Alors? Fin du chapitre. Envoyez-moi des coms!

Question: Vous préférez quoi? Itachi Uchiwa/Rin Uchiwa ou Itachi Wang/ Rin Wang?

Répondez vite SVP!


	20. Chapter 20

Réponses aux coms:

Ayumi-kun: Ok! Je vais essayer de satisfaire ta demande.

Chapitre 20: Mission: mettre en couple…

Après avoir posé la question, tout le monde rentra chez lui sauf Itachi qui habitait maintenant chez Rin. Il avait décidé de vivre définitivement chez elle, même après le mariage pour laisser son frère et sa future beau-sœur tranquille.

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de Tsunade.

Tsunade énervée: Tu aurai du m'en empêcher!

Personne innocent: Comment voulais-tu? Tu étais déjà soul quand les représentant des autres villages sont parti!

Tsunade énervée: Tu aurais dû faire un effort Jiraya!

Jiraya pervers: Il faut dire que j'aime bien comment on a occupé l'espace de ton bureau!

Tsunade encore plus énervée: Je ne veux plus repenser à cette nuit!

Jiraya tendrement: Tu as étais merveilleuse!

Tsunade heureuse: Vraiment? (énervée)Non, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça!

Jiraya: Je suis sincère!

Tsunade: Ca n'aurai pas du se passer!

Jiraya en s'approchant d'elle: Tu regrettes?

Tsunade: Oui! Je suis sûr que tu vas aller courir pour le dire à tout le monde en matant des filles!

Jiraya: Et si je te dis que je te resterai fidèle?

Tsunade: D'accord! Tu restes 2 mois sans mater une seule fille et on pourra être ensemble sinon, c'est non!

Jiraya: Et mon livre?

Tsunade: T'appelle ces cochonneries des livres?

Jiraya: Ce sont des chefs d'œuvre!

Tsunade en désignant la porte du doigt: Sort de mon bureau tout de suite!

Jiraya avec un air sérieux: Je tiendrai 2 mois! Si je suis avec toi, je n'aurai plus besoin d'aller mater les filles aux sources!

Tsunade en désignant du doigt la porte: Sort!

Jiraya sortit du bureau pendant que Tsunade s'assit dans son fauteuil. Elle soutenait sa tête avec ses mains et réfléchissait.

Tsunade en pensant: Dan, que m'arrive-t-il? Je t'aime mais… Je crois que j'ai réussit à tourner la page depuis que je suis devenue Hokage. Je ne peux pas croire que je l'ai fait avec Jiraya! Ce pervers qui ne pense qu'à mater les filles aux sources dit être sérieux avec moi, je suis sûr qu'il plaisantait! Pervers comme il est, il ne tiendra jamais 2 mois sans épier les filles aux bains. Dan! Dit moi ce que je dois faire?

Plongé dans ses pensées, Tsunade ne vit pas que quelqu'un l'observait. Shizune entra dans le bureau et lui posa une tasse de thé sur le bureau avant de sortir de la pièce.

2 mois plus tard, Jiraya avait tenu son pari. Tsunade avait envoyé Rin le surveiller. Tsunade n'en revenait pas, Jiraya avait tenu 2 mois sans épier les filles! Il n'avait même pas demandé à Naruto de faire le sexy méta! (un Jiraya qui se prive de tout, c'est du jamais vu)

Dans le bureau de Tsunade

Rin: Je vous dit la vérité! Jiraya ne m'a pas semé! Jamais! Pas de multi clonage, non plus!

Tsunade: Et le sexy méta de Naruto?

Rin: Il n'a même pas vu Naruto, ni regardé de cassette pornographique, ni de magazine ni même de poster qu'il s'est empressé d'enlever les yeux fermés et ensuite il les a déchirés!

Tsunade: Vraiment?

Rin: Déchiré, brûlé! Il est resté enfermé chez lui sans rien pour s'occuper!

Tsunade: Et comment il a vécu ça?

Rin: Il a fini par vous dessiner.

Tsunade: Ils sont bien fait les dessins?

Rin: Assez! Mieux que son soit disant talent d'écrivain.

Tsunade: Il a dessiné des choses perverses à mon sujet?

Rin: Etrangement non, il vous a dessiné avec vos vêtements habituels.

Tsunade: Alors il a vraiment tenu 2 mois sans…

Rin: Il tient énormément à vous pour faire ça. Je crois que vous devriez lui laisser une chance. Après tout, Dan voudrait que vous tourniez la page, non?

Tsunade: Comment connais-tu Dan?

Rin: Disons que quelqu'un a était un peu bavard.

Tsunade: Appelle Jiraya ici.

Rin avant de disparaître: Bien!

Rin arriva dans l'appartement de Jiraya. Elle toqua puis entra sans permission, bien sûr.

Rin: Je t'ai déjà vu plus joyeux Jiraya.

Jiraya: Part! Je ne veux pas perdre mon pari.

Rin: Il est fini! La Vieille veut te parler!

Jiraya: Quand?

Rin: Maintenant!

Jiraya en sortant en courant: J'y cours!

Rin après que Jiraya soit hors de vu: J'arrive pas à croire que Jiraya soit amoureux de La Vieille! (moi non plus)

Dans le bureau de Tsunade

Tsunade: Calme-toi!

Jiraya sans l'écouter: Tu ne veux comme même pas de moi? Tu penses encore à Dan? Tu…

Tsunade en lui donnant un coup de poing: Tais-toi!

Jiraya: Je t'écoute ma douce et tendre…

Tsunade: Essaye de me séduire jusqu'au mariage des enfants, une tentative par jour, ensuite on verra…

Jiraya en sautant partout: Ouais!

Tsunade: Jiraya!

Jiraya sans écouter Tsunade: Tu vas tomber sous mon charme irrésistible! Ensuite, nous serons heureux ensemble! Et…

Tsunade en lui redonnant un coup de poing: Jiraya!

Jiraya: Oui, ma colombe?

Tsunade: Sort de mon bureau! Je ne veux pas te voir avant demain!

Jiraya au garde à vous: Oui, ma colombe!

Tsunade: Dehors!

Jiraya: Tout de suite!

Jiraya quitta le bureau en chantonnant et Shizune entra surprise de voir Jiraya danser et chanter en sortant de la pièce.

Shizune: Tsunade?

Tsunade: Quoi?

Shizune: Pourquoi il…

Tsunade: Je lui ai donné une chance de me séduire…

Shizune: Il a l'air mordu.

Tsunade: Oui, mais je ne sais pas s'il est sérieux ou pas.

Shizune: Mais il te l'a prouvé en…

Tsunade: J'ai la sale manie de perdre les paris alors…

Shizune: Je suis sûr qu'il n'abandonnera pas si facilement.

Tsunade: Oui, je l'espère aussi…

Shizune regarda Tsunade et la laissa tranquille pour le reste de la journée. Tsunade resta là, à réfléchir. Rin qui avait tout observé rentra chez elle en invitant ses amis à venir aussi.

Chez Rin

Itachi: Pourquoi ils sont là?

Rin: Ca te dérange?

Itachi: Oui.

Rin: Pourquoi?

Itachi fixa Naruto qui faisait l'imbécile, Aya qui essayait de le raisonner, Sakura qui l'envoya dans le décor, Sasuke qui se moquer de lui, Neji en le regardant en silence, Tenten qui essayait de faire parler Neji, Hinata qui n'osait pas parler, Kiba qui jouait avec les cheveux d'Hinata, Shino qui regardait en silence et Ino qui criait avec Sakura sur Naruto. Choji mangeait, Lee qui avait la bougeotte, Shikamaru qui somnolait avec Temari qui lui criait aux oreilles.

Itachi: Ca se voit non?

Rin: Ils sont calmes aujourd'hui!

Itachi: T'appelles ça calme?

Rin: Oui, mais je dois confier une mission personnel.

Naruto: Tu as dit mission?

Rin: Oui, je voudrai mettre un couple ensemble.

Sakura: C'est qui?

Rin: Vous savez que j'ai eu une mission ces 2 dernier mois.

Neji: Oui.

Rin: Alors voilà, ma mission était de veiller à ce que l'Hermite pervers ne matte aucune filles durant 2 mois.

Shino: Et?

Rin: Il se trouve qu'il est fou amoureux de la Vieille!

Naruto: Quoi? Lui! Amoureux?

Rin: Ouais, et il doit draguer la Vieille jusqu'à notre mariage à tous.

Ino: Et que doit-on faire? L'aider?

Rin: Non, ce ne serait pas marrant! On doit tout faire pour qu'il échoue. Comme ça, on verra s'il est vraiment amoureux ou pas.

Itachi: Je trouve que t'as de drôle de suggestion.

Kiba: Au fait!

Tout le monde: Quoi?

Kiba: Qui va chez qui et qui reprend le clan Uchiwa?

Sasuke: Après mûre réflexion…

Itachi: Sasuke reprendra le clan et…

Rin: J'entrerai dans le clan Uchiwa.

Kiba: Rin Uchiwa?

Itachi: Non, Itachi et Rin Uchiwang!

Tout le monde sauf les concernés: Uchiwang?

Itachi: Ouais, comme je vais vivre ici, je dois prendre son nom mais elle préfère prendre le mien alors on a eu l'idée unir nos noms!

Aya: C'est original!

Itachi: Tout ce qui est fait avec Rin est original alors ça ne m'a pas étonné.

Tenten: C'est vrai que Rin a toujours des idées étranges.

Rin: Ca redonne du punch à la vie, non?

Naruto: C'est clair qu'avec toi, on s'ennuis jamais!

Rin: Vous acceptez cette mission?

Tout le monde: Oui!

Le lendemain, les…enfin, nos héros et nos futures emmerdeurs, allèrent commencer leur mission secrète. Ils le faisaient par couple ou duo.

1er couple, durant 1 mois, allait essayer d'empêcher le couple de se former. Bon, qui commençait? C'était… Naruto et Aya!

Naruto: On doit mettre la gomme!

Aya: D'accord!

Naruto suivit Jiraya sans qu'il ne sans rende compte. C'est grâce à Rin qu'il pouvait le suivre discrètement. Aya suivait Naruto tout en réfléchissait à un plan.

Jiraya se rendit au bureau de Tsunade avec des fleurs et du saké. Il entra dans le bureau. Avant que Tsunade puisse répliquer, Jiraya lui mit le bouquet de fleur ainsi que le saké sous le nez de sa bien-aimée.

Jiraya: Tiens, ma douce colombe, un bouquet de fleur pour illuminer ton visage et du saké pour redonner du…

Tsunade: T'es fleurs sont fané et ton saké c'est de l'eau.

Jiraya: Quoi?

Tsunade: Dehors!

Jiraya: Mais je t'assure que c'était…

Tsunade en colère: Dehors!

Jiraya en marmonnant, en baissant la tête et sortit du bureau: Mais elles étaient toute belle mes fleurs et puis…

Tsunade en ronchonnant: Les fleurs fané, c'est pour quoi? Je suis trop vieille c'est ça? Arg! Il m'énerve!

Petite explication sur les belles fleurs devenues fané.

Naruto: Je crois que j'ai mangé quelques choses de pas frais…

Aya: Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose pour te soulager un peu.

Pendant qu'Aya était partis, Jiraya n'était pas très loin de Naruto. Il avait posé ses fleurs avant de rentrer dans le bureau de Tsunade. Naruto ne se retenant plus, lâcha de mauvaise odeur vers les fleurs qui ne le supportèrent pas. Quand Aya revient, elle guérit Naruto et changea le saké en eau.

Jiraya: C'est quoi cette odeur nauséabonde?

Sans regarder l'état de ses fleurs, Jiraya entra dans le bureau. Naruto riait pendant qu'Aya se savait pas pourquoi. Il lui expliqua et Aya riait avec lui.

Fin de la petite explication.

Naruto: Et dire que je ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

Aya: Je préfère ne pas réentendre cette histoire.

Naruto: Pourquoi? Elle est drôle!

Aya: Bon, on continue demain?

Naruto: Ouais!

Les jours suivants, Naruto et Aya empêchèrent Jiraya de faire le beau devant Tsunade. Par exemple, des abeilles dans la boite de bonbon au miel, ou encore des serpentins dans les paquets cadeau.

Le mois suivant, c'était au tour de Shino et Ino.

Ino: Je contrôle son esprit pour te dévaloriser et toi tu…

Shino: J'ai compris.

Ino: Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir!

Shino: Il arrive.

Jiraya vérifia bien tout ses cadeaux pour Tsunade pour éviter d'avoir encore une fois la honte devant elle et entra dans le bureau.

Jiraya: Tsunade!

Tsunade: Quoi encore?

Jiraya: Je te déteste, tu es vieille, pas belle avec…

Tsunade en envoyant un coup de poing: Dehors!

Jiraya: Tiens Tsunade! Je voulais te dire que…

Tsunade en l'envoyant par la fenêtre: Je ne veux plus te voir!

Jiraya dans les air: Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Explication

Shino: Vas-y Ino!

Ino: Oui, technique…

Shino: En silence.

Ino: Oui. Prend soin de mon corps.

Ino pris possession du corps de Jiraya et entra dans le bureau. Elle disait des mots pas très gentils et fit la rupture avant de rencontrer le mur.

Fin de l'explication

Le jour suivant, Jiraya entra dans le bureau et ressortit tout de suite car il avait plusieurs espèces d'insecte collé à lui. Il sauta de lui-même ou presque par la fenêtre.

Jiraya en marchant dans la rue en pensant: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Je n'ai jamais été aussi maladroit de toute ma vie. C'est bizarre, depuis que Tsunade m'a donné la permission de la séduire, il ne m'arrive que des cross. D'abord les fleurs qui fane, ensuite les insectes dans les boites de bonbon au miel, les insectes dans mon dos, je dis des méchanceté à Tsunade… Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi? (en craint) POURQUOI?

Les passants se retournèrent vers lui. Jiraya rougit de honte et partit en courant. Rin qui observait tout d'un toit éclata de rire.

Rin: J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort en proposant cette «mission»

Itachi: Regarde comment tu le maltraites!

Rin: Ouais, mais je digère pas le fait qu'il est autant de fois maté au bain.

Itachi: Ce que tu es rancunière.

Rin: Bon, Ino et Shino ne se débrouille pas trop mal.

Itachi: Je me rappelle encore du premier jour de Naruto et Aya.

Rin en riant: Oui, Naruto avait des petits problèmes gastrique ce jour là.

Itachi: Petit? Il a fané les fleurs en 1 seconde!

Rin: Bon, le mois est passé, c'est au tour de…

Itachi: Voyons…

Rin: Hinata et Kiba.

Itachi: Tu crois qu'Hinata osera le faire?

Rin: On verra!

Voici le tour de Kiba et Hinata.

Kiba: Tu es prête?

Hinata: Euh…

Kiba: Je le fais tout seul si tu veux.

Hinata: Je vais essayer…

Kiba: Ok.

Ils observèrent Jiraya qui marchait dans la rue ? Il se dirigeait en direction de Tsunade qui se promenait aussi. Il vérifia son dos ainsi que son entourage.

Jiraya en pensant: Rien, je peux y aller sans problème.

Tsunade en voyant Jiraya en pensant: Il n'a pas encore abandonné?

Un peu plus lion, Kiba fit un signe à Hinata qui était un peu plus loin. Hinata approuva et lâcha Akamaru.

Jiraya: Bonjour Tsunade!

Tsunade: C'est quoi cette fois?

Jiraya: De quoi?

Tsunade agacée: Des insectes ou tu as encore autre chose?

Jiraya: Mais rien! Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe depuis 2 mois mais cette fois j'ai tout vérifié.

Soudain, quelqu'un bouscula Jiraya

Hinata: Excusez-moi, je…

Tsunade: Ce n'est rien Hinata! Tu penses à ton mariage?

Hinata: Oui…

Tsunade: Ne t'en fait pas, je m'occupe de tout.

Hinata avant de partir: Merci et à bientôt.

Tsunade: Oui.

Jiraya: Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais…

Tsunade: Je ne veux rien entendre.

Jiraya: Je…

Voix: Ouaf, ouaf, ouaf!

Jiraya: Que…

Il vit une centaine de chien se diriger vers lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais quand il vit qu'il était visé, il partit en prenant ses jambes à son cou. Tsunade le regarda exaspéré.

Explication

Hinata a fait exprès de foncer sur Jiraya. Elle a glissé discrètement des saucisses dans une de ses poches et se confondit en excuse devant Tsunade.

Fin de l'explication

Kiba: Tu as été super Hinata!

Hinata: J'espère qu'ils n'ont rien vu.

Kiba: Tu es une pro de la discrétion.

Bizarrement, Jiraya fut plusieurs fois poursuivit par des chiens. Evidemment, il n'a toujours pas vu les saucisses dans ses poches.

Kiba: Mais il est bête ou quoi? Il ne sent pas l'odeur de pourriture dans ses poches?

Hinata: Je…

Kiba: Oui?

Hinata: J'ai fait en sorte que l'odeur soit presque indétectable pour les humains et…

Kiba: Tu es génial ma Hinata!

Plus loin, Rin et Itachi son toujours là à observer.

Rin: C'est grâce à moi qu'elle connaît cette technique.

Itachi: Comment ça?

Rin: Pendant l'entraînement, tu t'en rappelles? Je ne passais pas tout mon temps à la cuisine pour rien!

Itachi: Moi qui pensais que vous discutiez!

Rin: En tout cas, elle est douée Hinata. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le ferait.

Itachi: Ouais, elle a changé.

Rin: Ouais!

Itachi: Bon, prochain couple?

Rin: C'est à Sasuke et Sakura!

Itachi: Je me demande comment va faire mon imbécile de petit frère!

Rin: Quand tu l'appelles comme ça j'ai l'impression que tu es encore déserteur.

Itachi: Excuse-moi, c'est l'habitude!

Rin: Après Sasuke et Sakura ce sera au tour de Shikamaru et Temari, suivit de Choji et Lee et enfin, nous.

Itachi: Tu crois que le Vieille va sortir avec lui?

Rin: On verra! Si l'Hermite pervers tiens le coup, ils vont sûrement finir ensemble. Elle est pas insensible la Vieille.

Itachi: On va s'amuser encore longtemps?

Rin: Jusqu'au mariage dans 4 mois.

Itachi: Tu penses à tout.

Rin: Non, j'ai oublié de tendre le linge à la maison.

Itachi: J'y vais.

Rin: Merci.

Une fois qu'Itachi soit partit, Rin regarda encore la scène. Jiraya venait enfin de découvrir les saucisses dans ses poches. Il les jeta parterre. Et courut encore plus vite qu'avant car les chiens était furieux d'avoir de la pourriture au lieu de la nourriture.

Rin: Il survivra. (après une temps de réflexion) Mince! J'ai oublié de dire qu'il faut aussi repasser les vêtements et les ranger. Ah! Il y a un mot sur la table, il le verra.

Chez Rin, Itachi venait d'arriver, après avoir tendu le linge, il vit un mot sur la table de la cuisine.

Itachi: C'est quoi?

_Mon cher Itachi_

_Je voulais te dire qu'il y a une autre machine à faire. Il faut repasser les vêtements, les plier et les ranger. Tant que tu y ais, il y a la cuisine à faire et le ménage. Je suis fatigué alors bonne chance. Je vais sûrement rentrer tard ce soir._

_Bisous_

_Rin_

Itachi: Elle se moque de moi!

Itachi regarda l'état de la maison, il y avait des vêtements qui traîné, une pile de vêtement à repasser et la maison était toute poussiéreuse.

Itachi: Elle a encore fait exprès!

Plus loin Rin éternua.

Rin: Il a du voir mon mot sur la table de la cuisine.

Fin du chapitre! Alors? Envoyez-moi des coms!

Au fait! Un Jiraya/Tsunade vous dérange ou pas? Répondez vite!


	21. Chapter 21

Réponses aux coms:

Je suis désolé de cette longue absence mais avec les révisions de brevet, et le brevet qui vient de se terminer, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire. Bon, voilà le chapitre!

Je suis désolé pour ceux qui n'ont pas était pris mais j'ai choisi les premières! Non, ne me frapper pas! Bon, il y a Reira et Dodie.

Sinon, merci pour vos coms, je suis heureuse que vous suivez ainsi mon histoire. Merci!

Chapitre 21: A Suna

On parle pas beaucoup de Suna je trouve. Et aussi parce que vous me l'avez dit mais bon voilà, je le fais maintenant, au milieu du désert qui entour Suna.

Une silhouette se dessinait sous le soleil de plomb.

Voix: J'ai chaud! J'ai soif et je vais tomber dans les pommes!

Juste après avoir dit son dernier mot, cette personne tomba effectivement dans les pommes, déshydraté et… euh… comment dire…enfin, je trouverai le mot plus tard.

Voilà, une autre silhouette se dirigeait vers la première. Il la ramassa et l'emmena à Suna, qui de toute façon n'avait pas le choix.

Plus tard, la personne qui était tombé dans les pommes en plein désert se réveilla dans une chambre.

Voix: Où suis-je?

Voix 2: Chez moi.

Voix: Ah, Gaara!

Gaara: Comment connais-tu mon nom?

Voix: Je t'adore!

Gaara: Comment tu t'appelles?

Voix: Moi? Je m'appelle Reira!

Gaara: Que faisais-tu en plein désert?

Reira: Je voulais te rencontrer Gaara!

Gaara en posant sa main sur le front de Reira: Tu n'es pas malade, c'est étrange!

Reira les étoiles dans les yeux en pensant: Gaara m'a touché le front! Gaara m'a touché le front! Gaara m'a touché le front!

Gaara: Reposes-toi, tu es resté trop longtemps au soleil.

Reira: Tout ce que tu veux Gaara.

Gaara en pensant: Elle est vraiment étrange cette fille.

Gaara sortit de la pièce en laissant Reira se reposer. Il se dirigea vers son bureau où Kankuro l'y attendais.

Kankuro: Où étais-tu?

Gaara: Sauver quelqu'un.

Kankuro: Qui?

Gaara en s'asseyant derrière son bureau: Une certaine Reira.

Kankuro: Elle vient d'où?

Gaara: Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé dans le désert.

Kankuro: Et si tu avais rencontré LA fille qui…

Gaara: Ne dis pas de bêtise! Aucune fille ne voudrait moi.

Kankuro: Alors je vais allez voir cette fille que tu as trouvé.

Gaara: Tu fais un pas dans sa chambre et tu n'existeras plus.

Kankuro: C'est bon, je plaisante.

Gaara: Bon, pourquoi es-tu venu?

Kankuro: Un frère n'a pas le droit de venir voir son frère?

Gaara: Kankuro!

Kankuro: Ok! Je vais te le dire.

Gaara: Vas-y!

Kankuro: Je voudrais…

Gaara: …

Kankuro: Que Temari vienne prendre des vacances ici! C'est qu'elle me manque maintenant! Qui va me crier dessus maintenant? Elle était la seule qui me criait dessus pour que je range ma chambre!

Gaara: Tu veux dire que…tu m'as dérangé…juste pour ça?

Kankuro: Euh… Je n'aurai pas dû?

Gaara: Pour que je supporte encore une fois ses cris et en plus elle ne va pas arrêter de se plaindre que son chéri lui manque!

Kankuro: Tu sais que tu parles beaucoup depuis…

Gaara: Sort de mon bureau, je vais y réfléchir!

Kankuro: Génial!

Kankuro sortit du bureau et laissa Gaara à ses fonctions de Kazekage.

Kankuro en pensant: Si je trouve une fille, il ne faudra pas qu'elle soit comme Temari, ce serai invivable! La bonne excuse tout à l'heure, c'est juste parce que Jiraya me demande de lui débarrasser des soit disant gêneur dans sa mission séduction. Si je le fait c'est parce qu'il m'a assez bien payé. Une très belle somme d'ailleurs. Beurk! Lui, draguer, ça doit pas être beau.

Kankuro chassa les images de Jiraya entrain de draguer de sa tête et continua sa route.

Kankuro en secouant sa tête: Vos mieux ne pas y penser! C'est trop affreux!

Voix derrière lui: Qu'est-ce qui est affreux?

Kankuro se retourna: Euh…

Voix: Je m'appelle Elodie mais on me surnomme Dodie! Et toi?

Kankuro en bégayent: Euh… Kan…Kanku…Kankuro…

Dodie: Euh… Est-ce que… tu où es l'administration?

Kankuro en montrant devant lui: Là…

Dodie: Merci.

Dodie partit dans la direction que Kankuro lui avait montrée.

Kankuro en pensant: Finalement, il n'y a pas que Gaara qui est de la chance aujourd'hui.

Kankuro se dirigea vers sa chambre et se remis à penser à sa rencontre avec Dodie. Il revoyait encore son visage, son air si…

Kankuro en se levant: Bon, faut que je me change les idées, moi!

Bon, laissons le avec ses pensées et passons du côté de Gaara. Il venait d'envoyer une lettre à Konoha pour Temari. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la chambre où reposait Reira.

Gaara entra dans la chambre et Reira dormait.

Gaara en pensant: Elle est belle quand elle dors… A quoi je pense moi? Je ne dois pas penser à ça. Personne ne m'aime!

Reira toujours les yeux fermés, en pensant: Il est là! Juste à côté de moi! Du calme! Il croit que je dors! Ah! Gaara est à côté de moi!

Gaara: Arrête de faire semblant de dormir et dis moi d'où tu viens.

Reira ouvrit doucement les yeux: Comment tu sais que je ne dormais pas?

Gaara: Moi qui ne dors jamais, je vois bien que tu ne dors pas.

Reira: Zut! Je n'y avais pas pensé!

Gaara: Alors?

Reira: En fait… Je ne sais plus d'où je viens.

Gaara: Vraiment?

Reira: Oui, j'ai atterrit dans le désert et j'ai marché. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens.

Gaara: Je vois. Tu as dis que tu voulais me rencontrer, pourquoi?

Reira rougit: Euh… Parce que… Euh… C'est… personnel!

Gaara: Bon, j'enverrai quelqu'un pour que tu viennes manger. Repose-toi pour de vrai cette fois.

Reira: D''accord.

Gaara sortit pour la seconde fois de la journée de la chambre de Reira. Il se dirigea denouveau vers son bureau et recommença à travailler. Et oui, comme Tsunade, il avait des tonnes de papier qui traîné, quoi que, beaucoup mois que celle-ci. Il travaille lui! (Tsunade: Ca veut dire quoi ça? Moi: Hein? Mais j'ai rien dit moi! Tsunade: C'est ça! Je te crois! Moi: Tu vois! Tu le dis toi-même:p)

Quelques jours à Konoha chez les Nara.

Temari: Mon frère nous invite à Suna toi et moi.

Shikamaru: Vraiment? Alors on ne pourra empêcher Jiraya de draguer l'Hokage.

Temari: Mes frères voudraient faire plus ample connaissance avec toi.

Shikamaru: C'est-à-dire?

Temari: T'es sûr que tu es intelligent?

Shikamaru: Je suis nul quand il est question de fille. Et puis, tes frères ne vont pas être comme mes parents!

Temari regard suppliant: Allez! Viens avec moi!

Shikamaru soupira: D'accord! T'as gagner! Comment veux tu que je te dise non avec un regard pareil?

Temari en sautant à son cou: Merci mon Shika!

Shikamaru: De rien ma Tema!

Plus loin

Rin: Bon, je crois que Temari et Shikamaru sont hors course donc, je vais laisser à Jiraya un mois de répit.

Itachi ironique: Ce que tu es gentille!

Rin: Tu m'en veux encore pour le ménage à la maison?

Itachi toujours ironique: Non, tu crois?

Rin: Bon, on va dire que j'ai rien entendu et on rentre. Il a un mois de répit celui-là.

Itachi: Quelle chance il a ce Jiraya! Moi aussi je…

Rin: Oui?

Itachi: Moi aussi je…suis content que tu le laisses tranquille. Comme ça, on passera plus de temps ensemble.

Rin: Oui, tu as raison, rentrons vite!

Rin commença déjà à se diriger chez eux alors qu'Itachi la regarda s'éloigner. Il revint soudain à la réalité et rentra chez lui avec Rin qui avait déjà une longueur d'avance.

Plus loin, Temari et Shikamaru commencèrent à faire leur valise, enfin, surtout Temari car Shikamaru était encore partit flâner.

Temari en faisant la valise: C'est pas vrai! Il n'est jamais là quand il faut! Si je l'attrape…

Sur un banc où Shikamaru avait l'habitude d'y aller pour observer les nuage. Shikamaru éternua.

Shikamaru: Je rentrerai ce soir, elle sera calmée d'ici là. J'espère…

Le lendemain, Temari et Shikamaru partirent en direction de Suna. Pour se venger, Temari donna toute les valise à Shikamaru. Le pauvre n'avançait déjà pas très vite alors avec des valises, en moins.

Temari: Dépêche-toi!

Shikamaru: Je fais ce que je peux.

4 jours plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à Suna. Kankuro vint les accueillir.

Kankuro: Vous en avez mis du temps!

Temari en montrant du doigt Shikamaru: C'est à cause de lui.

Kankuro vit Shikamaru enseveli sous le poids des valises: Je comprends…

Shikamaru: Je pourrai avoir un peux d'aide?

Kankuro: Désolé mais je suis pressé. Allez voir Gaara, il sera très content. Euh… Déposez les valises avant, je crois que ce sera moins encombrant.

Shikamaru: Merci du conseil.

Temari: Bon, on va mettre tout ça dans ma chambre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Temari. Temari ouvrit la porte et resta figé sur place.

Shikamaru: Temari, dépêche-toi d'entrer, ça fait 4 jours que j'ai les valises dans les bras.

Temari en bégayant: Que…Qui…

Shikamaru regarda dans la chambre et fit tomber toutes les valises par terre. Il y avait une fille assez jolie, des cheveux couleur chocolat couché sur le lit, endormis.

Reira se réveilla: C'est quoi tout ce boucan?

Temari qui revient enfin à elle: Que fais tu dans ma chambre?

Reira: C'est ta chambre? Ah, bon… J'y suis depuis quelques jours déjà.

Temari sortit en tombe de SA chambre et se dirigea vers le bureau du Kazekage. Temari ouvrit brusquement la porte, la faisant claquer au mur. Gaara releva la tête puis retourna à ses papiers.

Gaara: Tu as fait bon voyage?

Temari: Que fait cette fille dans ma chambre?

Gaara: Reira? J'ai oublié qu'elle était dans ta chambre.

Temari: Et je m'installe où maintenant?

Gaara: Dans une chambre spéciale.

Temari: Laquelle?

Gaara releva enfin la tête: Celle que tu voulait tant autrefois.

Temari les yeux pleins d'étoile: Pour de vrai?

Gaara: Vrai, va t'installer, on reparlera tout à l'heure.

Dans les rue de Suna

Kankuro en pensant: J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose… Bof, ça ne doit pas être très important.

Voix: Bonjour!

Kankuro se retourna: Bonjour!

Voix: Vous allez bien?

Kankuro: Oui, et toi Elodie?

Dodie: bien, je vous remercie pour l'autre jour.

Kankuro: Ce n'est rien. Mais tutoie moi, je me sens un peu gêné.

Dodie: D'accord.

Kankuro: Elodie…

Dodie: Oui?

Kankuro: Je ne t'avais pas vu auparavant.

Dodie: C'est parce que je viens juste d'arriver à Suna.

Kankuro: Je vois. Tu as visité le village?

Dodie: Je…je n'ai pas eu le temps…et…

Kankuro: Je te fais visiter alors.

Dodie: Merci Kankuro.

Kankuro entreprit de faire visiter le village à Dodie. (Dodie: Super! Moi: Ouais, t'es en tête-à-tête avec lui) Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble.

L'heure du dîner approcha, Temari et Shikamaru se sont réconciliés. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous autour d'une table.

Gaara: Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est réunit, je vais présenter certaine personne. Temari, Shikamaru, voici Reira. Je les retrouvé dans le désert il y a quelques jours. Reira, voici ma sœur Temari et mon futur beau-frère Shikamaru Nara.

Temari, Reira et Shikamaru: Enchanté!

Le dîner sa passa plutôt bien, Temari finit par s'entendre à merveille avec Reira. Gaara garda le silence tout le long de la soirée, trouvant qu'il avait trop parlé ces derniers jours. (moi: Tu m'étonnes! Il as réussit à faire plusieurs phrases de suite!) Shikamaru parla avec Kankuro. Ils se demandaient comme les femmes avaient autant de chose à se raconter en ¼ h.

Kankuro: Alors?

Shikamaru: Les femmes sont des pipelettes et on y peut rien. Elles se racontent tout pendant des heures.

Kankuro: Et elles racontent quoi?

Shikamaru: Comment je le sais? Je ne suis pas une fille moi!

Kankuro: Bon, Gaara, d'après toi…

Gaara: …

Kankuro: Bon, il a décidé de garder le silence pendant un certain temps.

Shikamaru: C'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup parlé aujourd'hui.

Kankuro: Ouais.

Le lendemain, Reira décida d'aller visiter le village. Elle commença à marcher quand elle sentit quelqu'un la suivre. Elle se retourna et vit…

Reira: Gaara!

Gaara: …

Reira: Pourquoi tu me suis depuis tout à l'heure?

Gaara: Regarde discrètement derrière toi.

Reira regarda discrètement derrière elle et vit un homme louche.

Reira: C'est qui?

Gaara: Il te suit depuis que tu es sortit.

Reira: Ah bon?

Gaara: Oui.

Reira: Tu n'as pas des dossiers à remplir?

Gaara: Kankuro s'en charge.

Reira: Le Kazekage paresse alors.

Gaara: …

Reira: J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?

Gaara: …

Reira: Dit quelque chose!

Gaara: Regarde!

Reira: Quoi?

Reira se retourna. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait marchait avec Gaara jusqu'au point le plus haut de Suna. Reira admira le village auprès de Gaara.

Reira: C'est magnifique.

Gaara: Je viens souvent ici.

Reira: Pourquoi?

Gaara: Ici, je réfléchis à ce que je suis et pourquoi je suis devenue Kazekage.

Reira: Et…pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici?

Gaara: …

Reira: De tout façon, je n'attendais pas de réponse.

Gaara la regarda surprit puis reporta son regarda sur le village. Reira profita du fait que Gaara regardait le paysage pour l'observer.

Reira légèrement rouge en pensant: Ce qu'il est beau…Mais une fille comme moi n'as aucune chance avec lui.

Gaara qui la fixait: Tu penses à quoi?

Reira revenu à la réalité devint toute rouge: Ah…euh…à rien de spéciale.

Gaara qui commençait à partir: On rentre.

Reira qui le suivait: J'arrive.

Une fois rentré, ils virent Kankuro qui courait partout suivit d'une Temari en colère avec son éventail à la main.

Shikamaru s'avance vers Gaara et Reira: C'est comme ça depuis 1h. Kankuro à dis à Temari qu'elle avait grossit à Konoha.

Reira: Elle n'est pourtant pas grosse.

Shikamaru en criant à Temari: Temari! Gaara est arrivé!

Temari en continuant de courir après Kankuro: J'arrivé! J'ai quelque chose à finir avant!

Temari finit enfin à assommer Kankuro et vint retrouver son frère.

Gaara: C'est vrai que tu as un peu grossit.

Temari: Quoi? Toi aussi tu t'y mets?

Kankuro réveillé: Pourquoi tu le frappe pas?

Temari: Gaara c'est Gaara! Je ne le frapperai jamais, mais toi, c'est différent.

Kankuro: Ce n'est pas juste.

Shikamaru: Bon, j'ai préparé le dîner. Venez manger, c'est prêt.

Temari: Ouais! La cuisine de mon Shika est délicieuse.

Gaara: On va voir ça.

Durant le dîner, l'atmosphère était plutôt lourde. Personne n'osait parler et mangeait en silence. Gaara goûta au plat mais ne dis rien. Une fois le repas terminer, Gaara se mis à fixer Shikamaru.

Shikamaru se risqua à parler: Euh… Alors?

Gaara: Temari avait…

Temari: Quoi?

Gaara: Raison, tu cuisines très bien.

Shikamaru soupira: Heureusement, sinon Rin m'aurait tué.

Kankuro: Rin?

Temari: C'est elle qui lui a appris la cuisine. Les garçons en ont bavé.

Kankuro: Ok. Et, Rin est si effrayante que ça?

Shikamaru: Pire que Temari.

Temari: Ca veut dire quoi ça?

Shikamaru: Rien de particulier.

Temari: T'as intérêt!

Le reste de la soirée était plus détendu. Kankuro regarda par la fenêtre et vit Elodie. Il s'excusa auprès de tout le monde et sortit.

Kankuro interpella Dodie: Dodie! Attend!

Dodie se retourna: Bonsoir Kankuro!

Kankuro: Que fait tu ici à cette heure?

Dodie: Je me promène.

Kankuro: Tu…tu veux que…je…je te…te tienne compagnie?

Dodie: Je…je ne voudrais pas…te déranger…

Kankuro: Ca me ferait plaisir.

Dodie: Alors c'est d'accord.

Kankuro: Génial! Allons-y!

Voix: Kankuro! Tu t'en vas?

Kankuro releva la tête et vit Temari: Ouais, je reviens plus tard.

Dodie en pensant: Alors il a déjà une petite amie…

Temari: Présente-nous ta petite amie.

Dodie rouge: Quoi?

Kankuro: Arrête Temari! Ce n'est pas…

Shikamaru qui venait d'enlacer Temari: Gaara veut la voir.

Kankuro en marmonnant: Zut! Je voulais qu'il le sache.

Dodie timidement: Qui sont…Temari et Gaara?

Kankuro: Temari et Gaara sont mes frère et sœur. Gaara est le Kazekage de Suna.

Dodie surprise: Quoi? Le Kazekage? Mais… Euh…

Kankuro: Ne t'en fait pas. Ils ne vont pas te manger. Viens.

Dodie: D'accord.

Dodie et Kankuro montèrent. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt devant Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru et Reira.

Gaara: Qui c'est?

Kankuro: Euh… C'est Elodie. Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques jours. Le même jour où tu as rencontré Reira.

Reira: Quelle coïncidence!

Shikamaru: Tu parles d'une coïncidence.

Dodie: Euh… Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Temari: Voyons…

Dodie en baissant la tête: Euh…

Temari s'approcha de Dodie. Elle releva la tête de Dodie avec sa main et se mit à l'observer attentivement.

Shikamaru: T'en a pour combien de temps?

Temari toujours concentré: Laisse-moi tranquille! Je vérifie quelque chose.

Kankuro: Temari…je crois que tu…la met mal à l'aise…

Temari: Mais non! Je te dérange Elodie?

Dodie: Euh…

Temari: Tu vois Kankuro! Je ne la dérange pas!

Kankuro: Temari!

Temari: Bon, elle est parfaite pour toi! Je donne mon accord. Et toi Gaara?

Gaara: Si tu la donne alors moi aussi.

Fin du chapitre. Alors? Envoyez-moi vos com.


	22. Chapter 22

Réponses aux coms:

Je suis désolé d'avoir été si longue mais là, je vais écrire un dernier chapitre avant de partir en vacances. Je ne reviendrai quand août. La fic continuera dès mon retour. Je vais partir en Chine pendant 1 mois. Et là-bas, je n'ai pas d'ordinateur. Alors profité de ce chapitre jusqu'à août.

Chapitre 22:

Kankuro: Bon, vous avez fini?

Temari: Ouais, tu peux aller flirter tranquille.

Kankuro rouge qui est assez difficile à voir avec son maquillage: TEMARI!

Gaara: Temari…

Temari: C'est bon, j'arrête!

Shikamaru: Bon, je vais aller me coucher.

Dodie timidement: Euh… Bon… Euh…

Temari: C'est qu'elle est timide la petite Elodie!

Kankuro: Bon, on s'en va Dodie!

Gaara: Dodie?

Kankuro une main sur son front: Mince!

Temari: Déjà au stade…

Kankuro: De rien du tout! Bon, viens Dodie!

Dodie: Euh…oui…

Kankuro sortit en prenant Dodie par la main. Temari les regarda sortir en souriant, Reira se demandait où elle était tombée et Gaara garda le silence.

Une fois que tout la monde fut endormi, Kankuro rentra enfin chez lui. Il avait emmené Dodie dans les coins les plus beaux de Suna. Il rentra discrètement dans sa chambre et alluma la lumière.

Voix: Ce n'est pas trop tôt!

Kankuro surpris: Shikamaru?

Shikamaru en baillant: Ouais…Temari m'a forcé à t'attendre.

Kankuro: Tu pouvais faire semblant de dormir.

Shikamaru: Elle m'a jeté dehors et m'a menacé de dormir dehors durant tout le séjour si je ne t'attendais pas.

Kankuro: Quelle sorcière!

Shikamaru: Une sorcière super belle. Bon, dis-moi pourquoi tu rentres si tard.

Kankuro: Je lui ai fait faire le tour de Suna.

Shikamaru: Il n'y a que du sable ici.

Kankuro: Mais il y a quand même des chose à voir!

Shikamaru en partant puis s'arrêta devant la porte: Au fait, Temari veut te parler.

Kankuro: Pff… Je la…

Shikamaru: Je suis toujours là je te signal.

Kankuro: Bon, tu peux partir.

Shikamaru finit par partir. Dès qu'il entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Temari. Celle-ci l'assaillit de question. Après avoir tout répondu, il s'endormit enfin dans son lit.

Le lendemain matin, Reira se réveilla avant tout le monde. Enfin, Gaara était là mais il ne dort jamais donc, il ne se réveille pas.

Reira: Bonjour Gaara!

Gaara: Bonjour.

Reira: Euh…

Gaara: …

Reira: Je…

Gaara: …

Temari qui venait d'apparaître: Bonjour!

Reira et Gaara: Bonjour!

Temari: Bon, quand Kankuro se réveillera, je lui poserai des tonnes de question.

Gaara: Laisse-le.

Temari surprise: Quoi?

Gaara: Laisse-le un peu.

Temari: Mais quand je commençais à sortir avec Shikamaru, lui aussi il a…

Gaara: si je ne l'avais pas dis d'arrêter, il t'aurait enfermé à Suna dans ta chambre.

Temari: C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je ne dirai rien.

Ils commencèrent à déjeuner quand Shikamaru apparut.

Temari: Bien dormi?

Shikamaru: Le peu de temps où j'ai dormi…

Reira surprise: Quoi?

Voix: Bonjour!

Temari: Alors Kankuro! Elle était comment ta soirée avec Elodie?

Kankuro: Toi, je te retiens! Envoyez Shikamaru pour savoir à quelle heure je rentrai était exagéré!

Gaara sur un ton de reproche: Temari!

Temari: Je te signal que tu me la dis ce matin, donc hier soir ne comptait pas.

Shikamaru: C'est peine perdue, quand elle a une idée en tête, rien ne peut la faire changer d'avis.

Temari: Ouais!

Reira: Euh… je peux vous demander…

Temari: Quoi? Tu fais encore ta timide?

Reira: Euh… Voilà, je me disais que si Elodie venait pour faire plus ample connaissance comme vous l'avez fait avec moi…

Temari: C'est une idée… Kankuro, ramène la à la maison dès que possible!

Kankuro: Tu lui as fait peur hier, tu veux la traumatiser à vie ou quoi?

Reira: Je m'en suis sortit moi. Je vais très bien.

Shikamaru: encore heureux que tu ne sois pas partit de Suna dès que…

Temari: Enfin! Ce n'est pas si terrible!

Flash back

Temari venait d'arriver. Une fois installé, elle pris Reira à part dans sa chambre en interdisant tout entré aux garçons.

Reira timidement: Euh… Mlle Temari…

Temari: Bon, on va commencer! Ton nom.

Reira: Euh… Reira!

Temari: Age?

Reira: Euh… 15

Temari: Bon, 3 ans de moins que Gaara. Pourquoi es-tu là?

Reira: Pour…

Temari: C'est pour Gaara?

Reira: Je…

Temari: Pourquoi lui?

Reira: Je…

Temari: Vas-tu enfin me donner une réponse?

Reira: Mais…

Temari: Tu es une amie ou une ennemie?

Reira: Mais…

Temari: Tu veux Gaara?

Reira: Mais je…

Temari: Alors? J'attends!

Reira: Mais vous…

Temari: Tutoies-moi! Bon, répond!

Reira: Je…

Temari: Tu vas faire des phrases complètes?

Reira: Tu…

Temari: Tu as perdu ta langue ou quoi?

Reira en rassemblant tout son courage et cria: Stop!

Temari surprise: Quoi?

Reira en colère: Tu ne me laisses jamais le temps de répondre! Tu enchaînes toutes tes questions et tu me les jettes à la figure! Oui, je suis venu pour voir Gaara! Je… Je l'admire beaucoup! Je ne voudrai jamais lui faire de mal! Même si je ne sais pas d'où je viens, je sais que je suis venu pour lui! Alors arrête de me poser des questions plus idiote les unes que les autres!

Après avoir dis tout cela, Reira respira enfin.

Temari: Enfin! Tu commences à réagir! Je commençais à m'impatienter!

Reira surprise: Quoi? Tu…tu…

Temari: Bon, je t'autorise à être avec mon frère. J'espère que tu le rendras heureux.

Reira: Quoi? Mais…

Temari: Quoi? Tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui?

Reira: Si…enfin…

Temari: Alors? Si tu l'aimes, va lui dire! Enfin, je te conseille peut-être d'attendre de le connaître un peu mieux mais tu as mon accord. Et s'il n'a pas les mêmes sentiments que toi, je t'autorise même à le draguer ouvertement.

Reira: Mais j'oserai jamais!

Temari: T'en fait pas! Je t'aiderai!

Reira: Merci Temari.

Temari: De rien! Et puis, je suis sûr que tu finiras par être ma future belle-sœur!

Reira rougit un peu: Merci Temari.

Temari: Allez! On sort, sinon Gaara va finir par sortir de son bureau et la, il faut pas l'énerver.

Reira: Oui.

Fin du flash back

Reira en souriant: Tu m'avais comme même fait un peu peur sur le coup.

Temari: Mais je mords pas! Enfin, presque.

Kankuro: Comme ça presque? Jamais je ne te laisserai avec Dodie toute seule.

Gaara en partant: Je ne serai pas là pour le dîner, ne m'attendais pas.

Temari: D'accord! Shikamaru, t'as entendu?

Shikamaru: Oui, je ne suis pas sourd.

Temari: C'est difficile de savoir si tu dors ou pas.

Shikamaru: Et bien si ça t'intéresse, je n'ai pas refermé l'œil depuis que j'ai bonjour ce matin.

Temari: Nouveau record!

Shikamaru: Si tu le dis.

Plus tard dans la journée, Temari faisait du shopping à Suna. Le pauvre Shikamaru devait porter ses paquets. Après plusieurs magasins, Temari tomba sur Dodie.

Temari en interpellant Dodie: Elodie!

Dodie se retourna: Euh… Bonjour Temari! Bonjour Shikamaru!

Temari: Kankuro n'est pas avec toi?

Dodie: Euh…non, j'ai eu des missions aujourd'hui et…

Temari: Bon, tant mieux!

Shikamaru: Temari! Gaara t'as dis de ne pas…

Temari: Non, il m'a dit de laisser Kankuro tranquille, il ne m'a rien dit dur Elodie.

Elodie: Euh…je vais vous laisser…

Temari en l'attrapant: Non, tu viens avec moi.

Temari traîna Dodie jusque chez elle pendant que Shikamaru marcha d'un pas lassé et fatigué derrière Temari. Dodie se demanda si elle avait bien fait d'aller travailler aujourd'hui.

Dodie en pensant: Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? C'est fille me fait peur! Au secours! Kankuro! Il y a ta furie de sœur qui m'enlève!

Dodie fut sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit la voix d'une personne qui lui était familière.

Voix: Que fait tu avec elle Temari?

Temari: Rien pourquoi?

Shikamaru: Aide moi Kankuro, ces paquets sont lourd!

Dodie en pensant: Kankuro! Alors tu m'as entendu?

Kankuro en pensant: Bizarre…j'ai l'impression d'entendre Dodie dans ma tête. (à haute voix) Temari, lâche Dodie tout de suite!

Temari: Quelque question!

Kankuro: Non!

Temari: Mais…

Gaara par la fenêtre: Je n'ai pas que ça à faire alors redonne la liberté à Elodie.

Temari en lâchant enfin Dodie: Voilà! Content?

Kankuro, Gaara, Dodie et Reira qui venait d'apparaître: Oui!

Ils furent interrompu par Shikamaru qui venait de s'écrouler enseveli par la paquets de Temari.

Temari en sortant Shikamaru de dessous les paquets: Shikamaru! Tu m'entends Shikamaru? Dis quelque chose!

Shikamaru qui n'arrivait pas à articuler: Tu…m'étouffe…Temari!

Temari en le lâchant: Désolé!

Durant le reste de la journée, dans leur chambre, Shikamaru se fit dorloté par Temari. Il ne s'en plaignait pas non plus. Temari prit soin de Shikamaru pour s'excuser de l'avoir mis autant de paquets dans les bras. Elle ne s'en été pas rendu compte.

Temari: Désolé mon Shika.

Shikamaru: Ce n'est rien Tema.

Temari: Qu'est-ce qui te ferai plaisir?

Shikamaru: Que tu m'embrasses.

Temari sourit: C'est comme si c'était fait.

Temari embrassa passionnément Shikamaru. Shikamaru était aux anges. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été avec Temari.

Dans la salle à manger, Reira commençait à préparer la table pour le dîner. Kankuro avait raccompagné Dodie chez elle de peur que sa sœur ne l'enlève encore une fois.

Kankuro qui venait de rentrer: Où est Temari?

Reira: Elle est dans sa chambre avec Shikamaru.

Kankuro: Bon, au moins, elle ne va pas poursuivre Dodie dans tout Suna.

Reira se mis à rire.

Kankuro: Pourquoi tu ris?

Reira: Je trouve que Temari n'a pas finit de ma surprendre. Quand je repense à mon interrogatoire et ce qui est arrivé à Elodie...

Kankuro: Elle est folle mais c'est ma sœur.

Reira: Elle peut être très gentille quand elle veut.

Kankuro: Une semaine sur une année entière.

Reira: Bon, le dîner est prêt.

Kankuro: Je vais aller les chercher.

Reira: D'accord.

Kankuro se dirigea vers la chambre de sœur. Il ne frappa même pas et entra. Il resta figé sur place. Sa sœur était entrain d'embrasser son fiancé sans aucune retenu. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte de sa présence. Kankuro toussa pour signaler son arrivé. Temari se dégagea soudainement de Shikamaru et regarda Kankuro avec colère.

Temari en colère: Tu pourrais frapper avec d'entrer!

Kankuro: Même si j'avais frappé, tu ne m'aurais pas entendu. Tu étais trop occupé!

Shikamaru: Adieu rêve! Me revoilà dans la réalité.

Temari à Shikamaru: Arrête de dire des bêtises! (à Kankuro) C'est pour quoi?

Kankuro en partant: On mange.

Une fois que Kankuro partit, Temari embrassa encore une fois Shikamaru qui se laissa faire. Une fois le baiser terminé, ils se dirigèrent main dans la main dans la salle à manger.

Kankuro: Vous avez eu un problème ou quoi?

Temari: On a juste terminé ce qu'on avait commencé.

Shikamaru: Le temps passe trop vite parfois.

Kankuro: Bon, vous êtes fiancé mais faites pas d'enfant avant le mariage.

Reira: Le mariage? Temari et Shikamaru sont fiancés?

Temari: Le mariage aura lieu dans quelques mois. Et oui, Shikamaru et moi sommes fiancée depuis plus de 6 mois.

Shikamaru: L'Hokage a eu la folle idée de faire un mariage avec tout les couple du moment.

Reira: Et…il y a combien de couple?

Temari: Voyons… Il y aura… 7 couples je crois…

Shikamaru: Ouais. C'est ça.

Reira: Ca fait beaucoup.

Temari: Elle veut juste boire un bon coup.

Reira: Ah…

Une fois que tout le monde fut couché, Reira rangea la salle à manger. A ce moment là, Gaara fit son apparition.

Gaara: Tu ne dors pas encore?

Reira: Gaara?

Gaara: Oui. Alors?

Reira: Non, je ne dors pas encore. Je…je voulais encore ranger la salle à manger.

Gaara: Tu aurais pu laisser.

Reira: Non, ce n'est rien. Je voulais me rendre utile puisque tu m'héberges chez toi.

Gaara fixa intensément Reira. Quand Reira s'en rendit compte, elle se mit elle aussi à fixer Gaara intensément. Doucement, sans s'en rendre compte, Gaara et Reira se rapprochèrent. Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelque centimètre, une personne fit irruption dans la salle. Gaara et Reira se retournèrent et se séparèrent très rapidement.

Temari: Je vous ai dérangé?

Reira: Euh…

Gaara: Non. Tu ne dors pas encore?

Temari: Non, j'avais soif.

Reira: Je t'apporte de l'eau tout de suite.

Reira voulais cacher sa gêne et se précipita dans la cuisine.

Temari: Merci.

Gaara: …

Temari: Tu la trouves comment?

Gaara: C'est-à-dire?

Temari: Tu es attiré par elle?

Gaara: …

Temari: Je vois… Quand tu auras la réponse, dis le moi.

Reira qui venait d'entrer: tiens, ton verre d'eau.

Temari pris le verre: Merci. Bonne nuit vous deux.

Gaara et Reira: Bonne nuit.

Temari sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Temari en pensant: J'ai du les interrompre dans quelque chose d'important… Enfin, ce n'est pas mes affaires. Même si j'ai envie de m'en mêler.

Temari entra dans sa chambre et alla se coucher au côté de son fiancé. Elle le regarda encore une fois avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie.

Dans la salle à manger, Reira et Gaara étaient resté silencieux. Il y régné un silence pesant. Ne supportant pas plus, Reira pris la parole.

Reira: Bon…euh…je vais aller me coucher.

Gaara: Bonne nuit.

Reira: Merci. A demain.

Gaara: A demain.

Reira se dirigea vers sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit.

Reira en pensant: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris? J'ai failli embrasser Gaara! Kya! Calme-toi, calme-toi! Ce n'est rien, il ne s'est rien passé. Je…j'aurai tellement voulu… Non! Je ne dois pas penser à ça! Bon, je dois dormir. Je dois me reposer.

Reira soupira puis finit par se coucher et se laisser bercer par le silence. Elle se repassa la même scène avant de s'endormir.

Dans une autre chambre, Gaara regardait la lune par sa fenêtre.

Gaara: Qu'elle est cette sensation que j'ai ressenti tout à l'heure? Pourquoi à ce moment là…je me suis sentis…attiré par…Reira? Est-ce que…je suis entrain de…découvrir…l'amour? Est-ce que…Reira…m'acceptera comme je suis? Et…est-ce moi…je suis sûr de ce que je ressens? Est-ce qu'elle aussi…ressent les même sentiment que…moi? Pourquoi…je me pose autant de question?

Gaara passa la nuit à se poser des questions sans réponse. Il observa la lune durant toute la nuit. Il se demandait si Reira allait l'accepter comme il est. Un homme qui possède un démon en lui.

Le lendemain, Gaara partit très tôt. Personne ne s'inquiété car il avait l'habitude de disparaître de temps en temps. Mais une personne s'inquiéter. Reira!

Reira inquiète: Où est Gaara? Il n'est pas dans sa chambre.

Temari très calme: Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca lui arrive de temps en temps. Il a du aller au bureau plus tôt, c'est tout.

Reira rassuré: Ah bon…

Shikamaru: T'en fait pas, personne ne peut le battre sauf Naruto.

Kankuro: Ouais, il y a que Naruto qui peut le battre.

Reira: Qui est Naruto?

Temari: C'est celui qui a redonné à Gaara le goût à la vie.

Reira: Ah…

Shikamaru: Bon, Temari, on vas se promener aujourd'hui?

Temari: Oui. Tout ce que tu veux mon Shika.

Shikamaru sourit à Temari puis il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par derrière.

Kankuro: Viens, je dois te perler une seconde.

Shikamaru: Je reviens ma Tema.

Temari: Je t'attends mon Shika!

Une fois à part, Kankuro se mit devant Shikamaru.

Kankuro: Comment t'as fait?

Shikamaru: Fait quoi?

Kankuro: Ca crève les yeux! Temari est toute… (en cherchant les mot) euh…

Shikamaru: Gentille?

Kankuro: Ouais, tellement que ça en fait peur.

Shikamaru: Elle est juste dans sa période gentille. Dans quelques jours, elle se remettra à crier.

Kankuro: Ah! J'ai eu peur un moment!

Shikamaru: Bon, je dois aller en profiter avant qu'elle ne crie de nouveau.

Shikamaru sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers Temari qui l'embrassa immédiatement. Une fois le déjeuné terminé, ils allèrent se promener durant toute la journée.

Kankuro, lui alla retrouver Dodie qui l'attendait. Reira, elle alla voir Gaara à son bureau en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop occupé.

Devant le bureau de Gaara, Reira hésita à frapper à la porte. Soudain, elle entendit.

Gaara: Entrez!

Reira fut surprise mais entra quand même dans le bureau.

Gaara surpris: Reira?

Reira: Comment t'as su que…

Gaara: Je t'ai sentis derrière la porte.

Reira: Pourquoi tu… enfin ce matin…

Gaara: J'en avais marre d'attendre alors je suis parti plus tôt.

Reira: Euh…pour hier…

Gaara: Excuse-moi.

Reira surprise: Quoi?

Gaara: Je n'aurais pas dû! Oublie ça.

Reira légèrement déçu: D'accord. Bon, je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps.

Gaara: D'accord. On se revoit ce soir!

Reira: Tu seras là pour le dîner?

Gaara: Oui.

Reira: Super!

Fin du chapitre! Alors? Envoyez-moi vos coms!

Bon, je voulais vous le rappeler, je vais partir en vacances bientôt donc il n'y aura pas de chapitre avant le mois d'août. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps d'écrire quand je serai au lycée, mais j'essaierai de continuer à écrire. Bon, Bonne vacances à tout le monde!


	23. Chapter 23

Réponse au com:

Je suis de retour après un mois! Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Sinon, la Chine c'était super, il faisait trop chaud là-bas alors je restais sous la climatisation toute la journée. Je sortais rarement et je suis rentrer juste à temps. Un jour de plus et les avions ne pouvaient plus décoller à cause d'une tempête. En plus, j'ai prit du poids là-bas. Snif, bon j'ai finis de raconter ma vie ennuyeuse, je vous ai bien emmerdé.

Bonne lecture

Reira: Merci du compliment, je suis très touché. Et bonne anniversaire, je sais pas quand mais je te le dit comme même.

Chapitre 23: Déstabilisation

Du côté de Kankuro et Dodie. Ils marchèrent côte à côte en parlant de tout et de rien.

Kankuro: Euh…Dodie?

Dodie: Oui?

Kankuro: Excuse-moi pour ma sœur, j'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas fait trop peur.

Dodie: Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. (en pensant) J'ai eu la peur de ma vie oui!

Kankuro: Elle t'a fait si peur que ça?

Dodie surprise: Quoi?

Kankuro: Tu as bien dit que tu avais eu la peur de ta vie, non?

Dodie: Je… (en pensant) Comment il l'a su?

Kankuro: Tu l'a dit, non? Sinon j'entends ta voix dans ma tête!

Dodie: Euh…je crois que tu…

Kankuro: Quoi? Tu ne l'avais pas dit? Alors je deviens fou!

Dodie: Non, c'est jusque que…c'était mes pensées…

Kankuro: …

Dodie: Kankuro?

Dodie se mit en face de Kankuro et vit qu'il était pétrifié sur place. Elle agita sa main devant les yeux de Kankuro qui ne réagissait toujours pas. Devant son manque de réaction, Dodie se mis à secouer Kankuro comme un prunier. Kankuro revint enfin à lui.

Kankuro: Comment c'est possible?

Dodie: Euh…en fait…je ne maîtrise pas totalement mon jutsu héréditaire et euh…

Kankuro: Vas-y, j'attends des explications.

Dodie: Mon clan à la faculté de lire dans les pensées et de communiquer par télépathie…

Kankuro: Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt?

Dodie: Euh, ben…je…

Kankuro: Alors?

Dodie: Je…je voulais pas que tu…

Kankuro: Que je…

Dodie: Tu m'évites dès que je te l'aurai dis.

Kankuro: Mais j'aurai jamais fait ça! Et puis, tu es si…

Kankuro devint soudainement rouge et ne dit plus rien.

Dodie: Si quoi?

Kankuro en réfléchissant un peu: Si…Si stupide d'avoir pensé ça! Comment t'as pu penser une seconde à ça?

Dodie baissa la tête: Désolé…

Kankuro: Bon, on continue cette promenade?

Dodie: Oui.

Kankuro et Dodie continuèrent leur promenade. Même s'il y avait que du sable. Kankuro évita de penser à Dodie pour ne pas qu'elle entende ses pensées. Si lui pouvait entendre les siennes alors pourquoi pas l'inverse.

Le soir venu, tout le monde était autour de la table. Kankuro engagea la conversation.

Kankuro: Vous savez, Dodie m'a beaucoup surpris aujourd'hui.

Temari: Quoi? Elle s'est déclarée?

Kankuro: Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, on est juste ami.

Reira: Alors?

Kankuro: Elle peut lire dans les pensées et communiquer par télépathie.

Shikamaru: Jutsu intéressant mais inefficace face aux attaques frontales.

Kankuro: Elle ne le maîtrise pas encore, c'est pour ça que je vais l'aider à le développer.

Gaara: Comment?

Kankuro: Elle va se concentrer sur moi et essayer de lire mes pensées.

Temari: Et après, elle va découvrir que tu as flashé sur elle et elle va se jeter dans tes bras.

Kankuro: Arrête de dire n'importe quoi!

Reira: Je trouve qu'Elodie est très gentille. Et puis, elle a l'air de beaucoup aimer la compagnie de Kankuro.

Temari: Comme toi qui aime la compagnie de Gaara.

Reira toute rouge: Je…euh, je…

Gaara: …

Shikamaru: Bon, je n'ai jamais vu des gens aussi timide enfin, sauf Hinata mais elle…

Temari: Ouais, mais Hinata s'en était un peu rendu compte. Mais eux!

Shikamaru: Oui, ça crève les yeux qu'ils sont attirés l'un vers l'autre mais ils font tous pour ignorer leurs sentiments. Même Hinata l'a avoué.

Temari: Enfin, on lui a tiré les vers du nez.

Kankuro: De quoi vous parlez?

Shikamaru: Du fait que toi et Dodie êtes attirés l'un vers l'autre et que Reira et Gaara sont aussi attirés l'un vers l'autre.

Temari: C'est ce que je me tue à vous dire depuis quelques jours.

Gaara: Tu dis n'importe quoi.

Temari: Si je me souviens bien, hier tu avais failli embrasser Reira!

Reira rouge: Je…

Shikamaru: Je trouve que tu es trop directe.

Temari: Tu trouves mon Shika?

Shikamaru: Oui, mais ne t'en fait pas c'est moins pire que d'habitude.

Kankuro: Bon, je ne vais pas écouter ces bêtises encore longtemps. Entre Dodie et moi, il n'y a que de l'amitié.

Temari: Même Hinata a reconnu ce que je disais.

Gaara: Qu'est-ce que Hinata à avoir la dedans?

Shikamaru: Elle était aussi timide que vous. Mais dès qu'on a parlé de ses sentiments, elle les a accepté et non nié comme vous le faites.

Temari: Allez viens mon Shika, on va dormir.

Shikamaru: Enfin! Ici, il fait trop chaud pour observer les nuages.

Temari et Shikamaru se dirigea vers leur chambre. Pendant ce temps les pensées de Reira, Gaara et Kankuro se mélangèrent. Ils étaient tous retournés dans leur chambre.

Reira en pensant: Comment elle a fait? Comment elle l'a vu? Et…est-ce que Gaara…m'aime aussi? Je ne sais plus où…si, je le savais un peu au fond de moi…j'ai dis que je l'admirais mais… Temari a raison, je dois arrêter de me voiler la face… Je dois vaincre ma timidité et…je n'y arriverais jamais…Et si Gaara ne m'aimait pas? Qu'est-ce que je deviendrai? Ca ne fait que quelques jours que l'on se connaît et…je lui dirai…un jour mais je le lui dirai.

Kankuro en pensant: Dodie…je l'aime? C'est simplement de l'amitié ou alors… Bon, je ne dois pas y penser aussi fort, elle risque de m'entendre. Elle ne le contrôle pas, donc, à chaque instant, elle peut m'entendre. Bon, j'y réfléchirai un autre jour, je ne dois…Arg! Oui, dès que j'ai vu Dodie, je me suis sentis attiré par elle mais…est-ce qu'elle ressent la même chose que moi? Elle est si jolie, et gentille et… Je m'égare là. Bon dormir, dormir…

Gaara en pensant: Reira… Est-ce que je ressens de l'amour pour elle? Est-ce qu'elle m'aime? Est-ce que ce que je ressens est de l'amour? Tant de question sans réponse. Temari a dit que ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Ca se voit tant que ça? Je suis donc amoureux? Alors, cela expliquerait tous ces sentiments étranges que je ressens en sa présence. Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, Reira.

Le lendemain, Reira et Kankuro était très fatigué, ayant passé une partie de la nuit à réfléchir aux paroles de Temari et Shikamaru. Gaara, lui n'y laissa rien paraître.

Temari: Vous, vous n'avez pas bien dormi!

Kankuro: C'est t'a faute!

Reira: Je n'ai pas arrêté de repenser à ce que tu avais dit!

Shikamaru: Il ne fallait pas! Laissez tomber! On parlait plus pour nous même que pour vous.

Gaara: Evitez qu'il y ait une prochaine fois.

Temari: J'essayerai!

Reira: Euh… Bon, ne pensons plus à cela. Gaara, tu vas être en retard, Kankuro, tu travailles aujourd'hui et moi, il faut que je trouve de quoi m'occuper!

Kankuro: Et si tu rangeais ma chambre?

Reira: Je m'ennuis peut-être mais il est hors de question que je range ta chambre!

Gaara: Allez, on va être en retard.

Temari: Et si on t'apprenais à te battre Shikamaru et moi?

Reira: Vraiment?

Shikamaru: Si Tema le dit, c'est que c'est vrai.

Reira: Ca me ferait plaisir.

Temari: Bien! Alors, on y va!

Reira, Temari et Shikamaru trouvèrent un endroit calme et spacieux. Temari enseigna les bases à Reira pendant que Shikamaru regardait. Il donna quelque conseil. Il était plutôt théorique et Temari plutôt pratique.

Temari Allez Reira! Encore une fois! Ca commence à venir.

Reira: Mais c'est la vingtième fois!

Shikamaru: Tend plus tes bras et fléchis tes jambes.

Reira: Je n'y arrive pas!

Temari: Si tu abandonnes, tu ne seras jamais digne de Gaara.

Reira piqué au vif: Qui a dit que j'abandonnais? Sûrement pas moi! On reprend!

Temari en pensant: Et voilà le travail! (à haute voix) Bien, alors recommence jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives.

Shikamaru en pensant: Quelle manipulatrice!

Durant le reste de la journée, Reira souffrait le martyre. Temari n'était pas tendre avec elle. Et en plus, elle avait toujours l'argument qu'il fallait: Gaara.

A la fin de la journée, Gaara était encore dans son bureau.

Gaara: Non.

Kankuro: Enfin! Tu lui plait et elle te plait!

Gaara: Tu n'en sais rien.

Kankuro: La façon dont tu la regardes est évidente.

Gaara: Et toi? Toi aussi c'est évident!

Kankuro: Moi, je l'avoue, mais toi tu te voiles la face.

Gaara: Non.

Kankuro: Allez!

Gaara: Non.

Kankuro: Mais enfin! C'est juste t'accompagner au mariage!

Gaara: Tu m'ennuis.

Kankuro: Et puis, tu ne vas pas rester avec l'Hokage! Elle va encore se souler.

Gaara: Kankuro…

Kankuro: Moi, je vais allez demander à Dodie, toi, t'a intérêt à demander à Reira.

Gaara: On verra.

Kankuro: Ah, j'ai réussit!

Gaara: Tu n'a rien réussit.

Kankuro: Tu as dit «on verra», ça veut dire que tu ne dit pas non comme au début, donc tu es entrain de changer d'avis.

Gaara: Je serai en retard pour le dîner, tu peux sortir de mon bureau maintenant.

Kankuro: Bon, je dérange, c'est ça? Très bien, je sors.

Chez les Subaku, le dîner était bien avancé quand Gaara rentra enfin chez lui.

Reira: Tu rentres tard aujourd'hui.

Gaara: Une réunion de dernière minute.

Temari: C'était pour quoi?

Gaara: Ton mariage.

Shikamaru: Je croyais que c'était l'Hokage qui devait s'en charger.

Gaara: J'ai aussi une part à régler. Tout ça à cause du traité d'alliance. Si je faisais rien, elle aurait gâché votre mariage.

Kankuro: Quelle flémarde! Shikamaru est pire ou c'est elle qui est pire?

Shikamaru: Ne me compare pas à elle.

Temari: Il n'a aucune ressemblance avec elle, niveau fainéantise.

Shikamaru: Merci Tema.

Temari: De rien mon Shika.

Kankuro: Allez faire ça ailleurs!

Temari: Faire quoi?

Kankuro: Laisse tombé.

Temari: Et avec Elodie?

Kankuro rouge: Ca ne te concerne pas.

Temari: Oh, mais c'est que tu es rouge mon petit Kankuro.

Reira: C'est vrai qu'on voit cette teinte de couleur sur ton…

Kankuro en se levant: Je vais me coucher.

Temari: Ce que tu es susceptible.

Kankuro: Pas du tout! Bonne nuit!

Kankuro se dirigea vers sa chambre et claqua la porte. Tout le monde le fixait jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Après un moment, ils retournèrent à leur occupation.

Gaara: Irrécupérable.

Temari: Toi aussi.

Gaara: Tais-toi.

Temari: Bon, le mariage sera pour bientôt.

Shikamaru: Et ma mère ne me lâchera plus.

Temari: Elle est gentille ta mère.

Shikamaru: Avec toi, mais avec mon père et moi…c'est la galère.

Temari: Ah bon, je m'entend très bien avec ta mère et…

Shikamaru: Tu sais que tu lui ressembles? Vous êtes toutes les deux de grande manipulatrice.

Temari: Vraiment?

Shikamaru: Je préfère me taire à partir de maintenant.

Temari: T'as raison, il vaut mieux.

Gaara à Shikamaru: Bonne chance pour après le mariage.

Shikamaru à Gaara: Merci, j'en aurai besoin.

Temari: C'est quoi ces messes basses?

Gaara et Shikamaru avec une goutte derrière la tête: Rien du tout.

Temari: Bon, je vous crois pour cette fois.

Shikamaru en pensant: J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas pire que maman.

Kankuro: Bon, je vais me coucher.

Temari: Tu vas déjà aller rêver de ta Elodie?

Kankuro: Ne dis pas n'importe quoi!

Temari en pensant tout en regardant Shikamaru: Bon, ça traîne trop là! Il faut qu'on règle ça et vite. Tu me suis mon Shika?

Shikamaru en pensant tout en regardant Temari: Je te suis mon cœur. Comme toujours.

Tout le monde allèrent ce coucher pendant que Shikamaru et Temari préparèrent une stratégie pour accéléré les mollusques qui ne savent pas exprimer leur sentiments. (Super, Shikamaru et Temari se comprennent rien qu'en se regardant dans les yeux)

Dans la chambre de Shikamaru et Temari.

Temari: T'es prêt pour la phase 1 de notre plan?

Shikamaru: Je crains que Gaara le prenne mal.

Temari: T'en fait pas, je suis là.

Shikamaru en pensant: Voilà que je me cache derrière ma fiancée pour affronter mon futur beau-frère.

Temari: Bon, d'abord, Reira doit…

Shikamaru: Elle vient de partir s'entraîner vu qu'on n'est pas encore sortit de notre chambre.

Temari en secouant Shikamaru comme un prunier: Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt!

Shikamaru trop sonner pour répondre: …

Temari paniqué par le silence de Shikamaru: Shikamaru? Shikamaru!

Paniquée, elle secoua encore plus violemment Shikamaru. Manque de chance, ça a aggravé son état, donc la phase 1 de leur à du être annuler et reporter au lendemain. (pauvre Shikamaru)

Donc, nous sommes le lendemain.

Temari en fixant Reira de loin et en téléphonant à Shikamaru: Je suis entrain de suivre Reira qui est partit faire les courses. Tout est ok et toi?

Shikamaru dans le bureau de Gaara: Tout est ok ici aussi.

Gaara: De quoi tu parles?

Shikamaru: Euh… A Temari, elle voulait avoir de tes nouvelles.

Gaara: Elle m'a vu ce matin.

Shikamaru: Mais tu sais, il faut approfondir votre relation frère/sœur.

Gaara: Si tu le dis. Bon, parlons de votre mariage.

Shikamaru: Un truc simple suffit.

Gaara: Pour toi mais pas pour Temari.

Shikamaru: Si on fait un mariage en groupe c'est parce que l'Hokage veut un prétexte pour boire encore plus.

Gaara: Tu marques un point.

Shikamaru: Bon, tu voulais dire quoi?

Gaara: L'Hokage voudrait faire la cérémonie le matin après que toi et les autres soit aller chercher les filles chez Rin. Ca va vous coûter cher car il faut payer pour les voir.

Shikamaru: Elle commence bien la journée.

Gaara: Ensuite, après la cérémonie, vous irez dans la forêt pour prendre plein de photos.

Shikamaru: Je serai crevé avant midi.

Gaara: Ensuite vous irez manger.

Shikamaru: Enfin.

Gaara: Et vous recommencerez à prendre des photos, mais dans le village cette fois.

Shikamaru: Galère.

Gaara: Ensuite, il y aura des jeux.

Shikamaru: Des jeux?

Gaara: Plutôt des concours. Elle déterminera le meilleur couple.

Shikamaru ironique: Super!

Gaara: Après les concours, le dîner…

Shikamaru: Super, enfin du re…

Gaara: Jusqu'à minuit, les couples devront faire des duos au karaoké.

Shikamaru: Je ne sais pas chanter.

Gaara: Prix du meilleur couple au karaoké. Tu as jusqu'au mariage pour apprendre à chanter.

Shikamaru en pensant: C'est quoi ce planning de fou?

Gaara: Ensuite…

Shikamaru en râlant: Parce qu'il y a une suite?

Gaara: Le lendemain, les épreuves du couples qui dansent le…

Shikamaru: Il dure combien de temps le mariage?

Gaara: 3 jours!

Shikamaru: C'est quoi ces concours?

Gaara: Un pari pour savoir qui aura le plus de prix. T'as intérêt à gagner un maximum de prix, tu ne dois pas faire honte à Suna.

Shikamaru: C'est Temari qui entre à Konoha.

Gaara: Temari est ma sœur donc si elle à honte de toi, j'aurai honte de t'avoir comme beau-frère et Suna aura honte pour ma sœur ait un mari aussi nul que toi.

Shikamaru: Tout ça pour dire que tu as parié sur moi et Temari avec l'Hokage.

Gaara: Oui et non. Oui, j'ai parié sur vous mais si je perds, vous devrez divorcer et ne plus jamais vous revoir.

Shikamaru se lève d'un coup et crie: QUOI? TU VAS SACRIFIER MON MARIAGE AVEC TA SŒUR JUSTE POUR UN PARI AVEC L'HOKAGE?

Gaara: Si elle perd, elle devra sortir avec Jiraya pendant une année.

Shikamaru: Mais…

Gaara avec un air effrayant: Je compte sur toi.

Shikamaru mort de peur: Compris.

Gaara en pensant: Gagné! Je n'ai pas envie de payer les dépenses du mariage moi.

L'atmosphère dans la pièce était lourde. Shikamaru soupira de soulagement quand sont portable sonna. Il décrocha puis dit à Gaara.

Shikamaru: Reira a eu un accident sur le point le plus haut de Suna…

Avant que Shikamaru ait finit sa phrase, Gaara avait disparut. Shikamaru sortit du bureau et expliqua au conseil que Gaara c'était absenté pour un moment. Ensuite, il partit rejoindre Temari.

Ils étaient cachés quelque part. Assez pour ne pas être vu par Gaara mais assez près pour tout entendre. Enfin, voilà, à une bonne distance.

Du côté de Gaara et Reira.

Gaara inquiet (moi: waouh! Il s'inquiète pour toi Reira!): Reira! Ca va? Tu as mal quelque part?

Reira faible: Ca va. Je me suis juste un peu fatigué.

Gaara: Pourquoi tu fais autant d'effort?

Reira rouge: Pour toi.

Gaara surpris: Quoi?

Reira: J'ai reçu un mauvais coup sur la tête.

Gaara: Fait voir.

Du côté de Shikamaru et Temari

Shikamaru: T'es aller un peu fort, non?

Temari: Il était tout léger le coup.

Shikamaru: Bon, tu vas bientôt passer à l'action.

Temari: Oui, aller mon frère, je vais te donner un petit coup de pouce.

Du côté de Gaara et Reira, Reira est dans les bras de Gaara.

Gaara: Tu n'as rien de grave à la tête heureusement.

Reira rouge: Je me sens un peu mieux maintenant.

Gaara: Tu es toute rouge, tu es sûr que ça va?

Reira toujours rouge: Oui.

Gaara: Bon, je te ramène à la maison.

Reira: Je peux…

Gaara: J'ai dit que je te ramène à la maison.

Reira: D'accord…

Au moment où ils allèrent se lever, une rafale de vent les fit basculer. Reira se retrouva sous Gaara et la bouche coller à la sienne.

Du côté de Shikamaru et Temari

Shikamaru: Bon, c'est à eux maintenant.

Temari: Oui. Mais restons au cas où.

Shikamaru: Dit, pourquoi ils n'ont pas encore décollé leurs lèvres?

Temari: Ils s'embrassent.

Shikamaru: Normalement ils devraient se relever précipitamment, bafouiller, se déclarer et s'embrasser pour de bon.

Temari: C'est trop classique ça, c'est plus original comme ça. (moi: exactement)

Du côté de Gaara et Reira, toujours la bouche collé et les yeux fermés.

Reira en pensant: Je suis entrain d'embrasser Gaara! Kya! J'embrasse Gaara! Il faut en profiter le plus longtemps possible. Ne décolle pas tes lèvres des miennes maintenant Gaara.

Gaara en pensant: Que suis-je entrain de faire? J'embrasse une fille. Et pas n'importe qu'elle fille, Reira. Bizarrement, j'aime se contacte doux avec ses lèvres. Je crois que je vais en profiter encore un peu.

Après ces réflexions, ils approfondirent leur baiser, comme si c'était automatique. Après quelques minutes, par manque d'air, ils se séparèrent rouge.

Du côté de Shikamaru et Temari

Shikamaru: Enfin, j'ai cru qu'il allait étouffer.

Temari: T'es bête! Et dire que tu as plus de 200 de QI.

Shikamaru: Bon, je croix que cette fois on peux partir.

Temari: Mais…

Shikamaru: S'ils ne s'aimaient pas, ils ne seraient pas resté aussi longtemps couché à s'embrasser.

Temari: Bon, d'accord, on rentre préparer le dîner.

Shikamaru: Demain, phase 2 du plan.

Temari: Ok!

Fin du chapitre! Alors? Envoyez moi vos coms.


	24. Chapter 24

Réponses aux coms:

Ice et Hinoto: Merci à vous deux. Voilà la suite.

Reira: Magnifique cadeau n'est-ce pas? Tu pourra me dire la date précise pour que je sache c'est quand ton anniv'? T'en fait pas, je me suis bien amuser, surtout devant la télé où il y avait plein de manga! Bien sûr que c'est au tour de Kankuro, chacun son tour, votre histoire d'amour traîne alors je file un coup de pouce. Tu vas vivre le bonheur absolu avec ton Gaara, je te le garantie!

celinecelin: Ouais, j'ai un nouveau mp3 maintenant, et puis rester sous la climatisation toute la journée c'est super. Il fait frais dans la chambre alors que dehors, il faisait 35° à l'ombre. J'ai même bronzé sous la clim, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait. En tout cas, ça faisait longtemps que t'as pas envoyer de com. J'suis contente de te revoir!

Chapitre 24: Enfin tous en couple

Le soir dans la chambre de Reira

Reira en pensant: Je ne sais pas qui m'a assommé mais je dois le remercier. Il m'a permis d'être avec Gaara. Enfin, il ou elle. Merci inconnu(e). (moi: Nous on sait qui sait) (en mettant ses mains sur ses joues rouge) Alalalalalala! Je rougis encore en repensant au baiser qu'on s'est échangé. Gaara, je t'aime tant.

Bon, on va la laisser dans son délire sur Gaara et passons maintenant dans la chambre de Gaara.

Gaara en pensant: Je…Reira…on s'est embrassé…Après… Je suis trop heureux de ce qui s'est passé mais… Temari, tu aurais du m'en parler avant d'agir comme ça. J'ai senti ta présence ainsi que celle de Shikamaru juste à côté. (moi: ils sont grillés) Je…j'aime quelqu'un depuis l'âge de mes 6 ans. J'espère que sa ne se passera pas comme avant. Non, j'en suis sûr, j'ai confiance en elle. Je l'aime et elle m'aime, ça me suffit.

Flash back

Reira: Euh… Gaara…Je…

Gaara: Tu…regrettes?

Reira précipitamment: Non, certainement pas… (rouge) Je…c'est le contraire…je…

Gaara rouge: Moi aussi…j'ai bien…aimé ce contact… (moi: Gaara! Tu bat tout les records! T'as rougis!)

Reira surprise: Toi… aussi! (en regardant Gaara dans les yeux) Tu sais…Gaara…je…

Gaara en soutenant son regard: Tu?

Reira de moins en moins fort: Je…t'ai…je t'ai…me…

Gaara en se rapprochant: Quoi? Je n'ai pas entendu.

Reira en respirant un bon coup et cri: JE T'AIME!

Gaara recula devant le son surpuissant de la voix de Reira. Reira reprit son souffle pendant que Gaara enregistrait bien l'information.

Gaara surpris: Tu…m'aime? Vraiment?

Reira: Bien sur idiot, sinon je ne te l'aurai pas dit. (moi: 1-0 pour Reira)

Gaara: C'est…la première fois qu'on me dit ça…

Reira: Et moi la première fois que je le dit à quelqu'un.

Gaara: Moi…je…

Reira: Oui?

Gaara: Je ressentis quelque chose de bizarre en moi quand tu es prêt de moi… Je pense sans arrêt à toi et quand Shikamaru m'a dit que tu avais eu un accident, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter… Je… (moi: Qui fait mieux! Vas-y Gaara! T'y es presque!)

Reira doucement: Gaara…

Gaara: Je t'aime aussi Reira.

Reira mit un temps avant de comprendre, Gaara, s'approcha d'elle. Reira se remit de ses émotions et sauta sur Gaara. Ils s'enlacèrent pendant un moment avant de rentrer main dans la main.

Fin du flash back

Dans la chambre de Kankuro

Kankuro en pensant: J'ai de plus en plus de mal à cacher mes pensées à Dodie. Aujourd'hui encore, elle a réussit à lire que je l'a trouvé jolie. J'ai eu la honte. Moi, j'y arrive pas, remarque, c'est quand elle lit dans les miennes que j'arrive presque à lire les siennes.

Quelque part dans Suna, dans la chambre de Dodie (enfin!)

Dodie en pensant: Aujourd'hui, j'ai lu dans les pensées de Kankuro sans le faire exprès. Il me trouve jolie, trop génial! Heureusement que Kankuro ne lis pas dans les miennes sinon, il aurait su que je… Bon, calme toi ma vieille, s'il me trouve jolie, sa ne veut pas dire qu'il m'aime comme je l'aime. Il ne faut pas trop rêver.

Le lendemain, Shikamaru et Temari préparèrent des bentos. Kankuro était entrain de se promener au village et Dodie chez elle.

Shikamaru alla voir Dodie et Temari Kankuro avec chacun un bento. Ils avait encore préparé un plan diabolique pour accélérer leur relation.

Du côté de Temari

Temari: Kankuro!

Kankuro se retourne: Temari? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Temari en tendant le bento: Elodie t'as fais ce bento, comme elle est trop timide, elle m'a demandé de le faire à sa place.

Kankuro: Tu lui diras merci.

Temari: Mange-le tout de suite.

Kankuro: Ok.

Kankuro commença à manger le bento. Quand il eut finit, il s'endormit dans la seconde qui suivait. Temari porta Kankuro jusqu'à un hôtel et le mit dans une chambre.

Du côté de Shikamaru

Shikamaru: De la part de Kankuro.

Dodie: Kankuro?

Shikamaru: Ouais, il est trop timide alors il m'a demandé de le faire à sa place.

Dodie: Dit lui merci.

Shikamaru: Mange-le, il sera content.

Dodie: D'accord.

Dodie commença à le manger, pendant ce temps, Shikamaru était au téléphone. Quand elle eut finit, Shikamaru raccrocha et porta la Dodie endormit jusqu'au même hôtel que Temari et Kankuro.

Dans la chambre de l'hôtel

Temari: Enfin!

Shikamaru: C'est un peu poussé, non?

Temari: Pas du tout! En plus, on ne les a pas déshabillé complètement. Il ne faut pas exagéré!

Shikamaru: Bon, on rentre, ils se réveilleront demain matin.

Le lendemain, Kankuro se réveilla mais garda les yeux fermés.

Kankuro en pensant: Bizarre, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un poids sur moi. C'est chaud, et se sent aussi des formes contre mon torse. Attend! Des formes, une chaleur, un poids…Oups, je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise…

Dodie en pensant: Je suis bien dans ses bras qui m'entoure, c'est chaud et…Quoi? Des bras?

Kankuro et Dodie ouvrirent les yeux en même temps. Ils se regardèrent puis se levèrent d'un coup. Voyant que Dodie était en sous-vêtement, elle prit la couverture pour se couvrir. Kankuro prit l'autre extrémité pour cacher son caleçon.

Dodie rouge et énervé: Ca veut dire quoi ça?

Kankuro rouge aussi: J'en sais rien! Je me suis réveillé et je t'ai trouvé à côté de moi!

Dodie: Alors pourquoi je suis en sous-vêtement?

Kankuro: Moi aussi je suis dans la même situation que toi!

Dodie: Je ne me souviens de rien !

Kankuro: Moi non plus sauf quand…

Dodie: C'était juste après que…

Kankuro: J'ai mangé…

Dodie et Kankuro: Le bento que tu m'avais fait! Quoi? J'ai rien fait!

Kankuro: Mais alors…

Dodie: Si on est ici…

Kankuro: C'est à cause de…Temari!

Dodie: Shikamaru!

Kankuro: Mais pourquoi?

Dodie: Tiens, il y a un mot!

_Salut les amoureux!_

_Bon, je sais, vous m'en voulais pour le coup de la chambre mais on y peut rien, c'est comme ça. Tant que vous n'aurait pas dit vos sentiments l'un envers l'autre. On a lancé un jutsu made in Rin._ _Donc, aucune chance de vous échapper d'ici. Pour les vêtements, ils sont au-dessus de vos têtes mais, ils tomberont quand vous aurez terminé de parler._

_Temari et Shikamaru_

Kankuro: Ils vont le payer.

Dodie rouge: Je…

Kankuro: Bon, si on veut sortir, il va falloir que je sois franc! Je suis attiré par toi, je te trouve belle, mignonne et…

Dodie: Je tee trouve pas mal, moi aussi je suis un peu attiré par toi… Pas un peu même, je suis…

Kankuro: En faite, je crois que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi, et ton entraînement n'était qu'un prétexte pour être avec toi…

Dodie: En fait, je maîtrisais mes jutsu mieux que tu le penses mais je traînais pour pouvoir être avec toi… (moi: Il ne s'écoute même pas ')

Kankuro et Dodie: C'est pour ça que je veux te dire que je t'aime.

Kankuro et Dodie se regardèrent bizarrement puis sourire. Ils allèrent se rapprocher quand des vêtements tombèrent du plafond. Kankuro et Dodie était rouge, ils avaient oublié qu'ils étaient en sous-vêtement. Il s'habillèrent en vitesse et sortirent de la chambre pour aller voir deux personnes bien précises.

Chez les Subaku

Shikamaru: Kankuro et Dodie arrive main dans la main.

Temari: Mon plan a marché!

Shikamaru: En colère!

Temari: Ca, je n'avais pas prévu.

Shikamaru: Je t'avais dis de ne pas laisser le mot.

Temari: Mais t'a barré ton nom en plus.

Shikamaru: Je ne veux pas d'ennuis, c'est toi qui étais pressé!

Temari suppliant: Me laisse pas toute seule avec eux, s'il te plaît!

Shikamaru: Tu me prends pour qui? Je ne vais pas abandonner ma fiancée aux mains de son propre frère! Je t'aime trop pour te laisser face à lui.

Temari en l'enlaçant: Merci mon Shika!

Shikamaru en pensant: Comment veux-tu que je résiste quand tu fais ton regard suppliant?

Soudain, la porte d'entrer claqua contre le mur. Kankuro et Dodie entrèrent et se mirent en face de Shikamaru et Temari.

Kankuro et Dodie en criant: TEMARI!

Temari: Eh! Pourquoi moi et pas Shikamaru?

Dodie: Mais c'est ton plan, non?

Temari: Mais…

Kankuro en tendant le petit mot: C'est ton écriture et en plus t'as signé!

Gaara qui venait de rentrer avec Reira: C'est quoi ce boucan?

Kankuro expliqua tout à son frère. Gaara écoutait d'un oreille, trop occupé à regarder Reira. Temari venait d'embarquer Dodie dans sa chambre. Elle l'avait plaqué sur la chaise et commence à lui poser des questions.

Temari: Alors? T'aimes mon frère?

Dodie: Evidemment!

Temari: Alors tu vas devenir ma future belle-sœur!

Dodie: Euh…

Temari: Je peux t'appeler Dodie aussi?

Dodie: Euh…

Temari : Très bien! Alors écoute Dodie!

Dodie: Mais je…

Temari: T'as rien fait avec Kankuro…

Dodie: Je…

Temari: Ensuite, quand je parle, je n'aime pas être interrompu!

Dodie: Je…

Temari: Bon, t'aimes mon frère, il t'aime alors ne le fais pas souffrir!

Dodie: Evi…

Temari: Bien, ensuite, quand je serai à Konoha, je viendrai ici rarement mais je garde contact donc j'apprend tout sur tout à Suna.

Dodie: …

Temari: Bien j'ai finit, t'as des questions?

Dodie: Je…

Temari: Bien, rend Kankuro heureux!

Temari sortit de la chambre et laissa Dodie à ses pensées.

Dodie en pensant: Je n'avais pas pensé mais c'est vrai que si je suis avec Kankuro, j'aurai Temari comme belle-sœur. Oh non! Ca va être l'enfer tous les jours!

Dans le salon

Gaara: C'est tout?

Kankuro: Comment ça c'est tout? Tu ne vas pas lui régler son compte?

Gaara: Non.

Kankuro: Pourquoi?

Gaara: C'est grâce à elle que tu as trouvé le bonheur, non?

Kankuro Oui mais…

Gaara: Ca méthode laisse encore à désirer mais ça marche.

Kankuro: C'est bon, t'as gagné! Je me rends.

Gaara: Bon t'as finit?

Kankuro: Ouais.

Reira: Le dîner est prêt!

Tout le monde: On arrive!

Quelques jours, plus tard, Temari et Shikamaru rentrèrent à Konoha. Il restait encore 2 mois avant leur mariage. Une fois qu'ils ont posé leur affaire, ils allèrent voir Rin chez elle.

Rin: Salut!

Temari: On a raté quelque chose?

Rin: Jiraya a eu 1 mois de répit.

Shikamaru: C'est à qui le tour?

Rin: Lee et Choji.

Temari: Comment c'est passé avec Sasuke et Sakura?

Rin: Et ben…

Flash back

Sasuke: Allez, on va aux sources pour ce relaxer Jiraya!

Jiraya: Bon, un peu de bon temps avant de retourner à la charge.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura inversa les panneaux des hommes et des femmes.

Sasuke: J'ai un truc à faire avant, partez devant.

Jiraya: D'accord.

Sasuke parti rejoindre Sakura qui avait remit les panneaux à leur place après que Jiraya fut entré.

Sasuke: Alors?

Sakura: Tsunade-sensei est à l'intérieur.

Sasuke: Mais alors…

Voix: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Sasuke et Sakura levèrent la tête et virent un Jiraya voler dans les airs.

Fin du flash back

Temari: Tu es au courant de l'organisation du mariage?

Rin: Oui, c'est un truc de fou. Faire un pari dessus.

Shikamaru: Gaara à parier sur nous.

Rin: La Vieille à parier sur nous.

Temari: On va perdre à coup sur.

Rin: Sauf si on vous laisse gagner.

Shikamaru: Ca se fait pas, elle va le savoir.

Rin: Alors bonne chance.

Itachi: Rin! Y a un truc bizarre dans la cuvette des toilettes!

Rin: C'est vert, gluant, très odorant et elle a faillit te tuer quand t'es entré?

Itachi: Oui!

Rin: N'y touche pas, c'est une moisissure expérimentale!

Itachi: Que fait-il dans les toilettes?

Rin: C'est son environnement. L'ennemi ne va pas se douter de la cuvette de ses propres toilettes.

Itachi: Et comment je fais?

Rin: Va arroser les plantes!

Itachi: Je vais dans la forêt. Mais et toi?

Rin: Moi? La moisissure ne s'attaque qu'aux hommes!

Temari: T'es de plus en plus bizarre.

Rin: Bah, tu sais, les années de solitude on forgé mon esprit créatif.

Itachi: Et psychopathe.

Rin: Quoi?

Itachi: Et adorable.

Rin: J'avais cru que…

Itachi: Ne soit pas si parano, calme-toi.

Rin: Bon, on verra le résultat de Lee et Choji dans 1 mois.

Rin à toujours son esprit tordu. Itachi est toujours malmené par elle. Sasuke se moque de son frère alors que lui-même à peur du redoutable coup de poing de Sakura. Naruto et Aya se porte comme un charme. Lee et Choji attendent l'amour de leurs vies. Kiba vie le bonheur total avec Hinata. Neji et Tenten se disputent de temps à autre mais rien de grave. Voilà ce qui c'est passé pendant l'absence de Shikamaru et Temari.

Le mois passa rapidement et Lee et Choji viennent faire leur rapport.

Rin: Alors?

Lee: On a les photos.

Itachi: C'est horrible, n'est-ce pas?

Choji: J'ai rien pu avaler de toute la journée.

Ino: Nouveau record.

Gros plan sur les photos:

Jiraya avec la tenue de Gaï: Gaï à réussi à convaincre Jiraya que la tenue le rendrai irrésistible.

Jiraya avec des altères: Gaï à convaincu Jiraya que les filles adorent les muscles et le côté macho.

Tsunade qui fout des baffes à Jiraya.

Jiraya avec la tenue de Gaï avec des froufrous (idée de certaines filles)

Rin: Il est encore plus moche qu'Itachi dans cette tenue.

Lee: Mais tu dis n'importe quoi! C'est la tenue idéale pour draguer les filles!

Rin: Regarde bien les photos. Est-ce qu'il a réussit? Il c'est pris des râteaux à tout les coin de rues.

Lee: Il s'est mal prit…

Choji: Malheureusement, j'ai mangé les photos avec Jiraya dans la machine à lavé tellement il a déprimé.

Itachi: Recrache-le.

Choji: Il y a une semaine.

Ino: Trop tard, il a eu le temps de la digérer.

Rin: Bon, Itachi, c'est notre tour.

Itachi: Tu ne veux pas passer plus de temps avec moi?

Rin: Tu te défiles?

Itachi: Pas du tout.

Shikamaru: J'aimerai bien voir de quoi vous êtes capable…

Temari en le tirant: Pas questions! On doit s'entraîner sinon Gaara brisera notre mariage!

Rin: Heureuse de t'avoir connu Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: Pas moi.

Rin: Je te ferai une belle tombe dans l'estomac de la moisissure dans les toilettes.

Shikamaru: Moi aussi j'étais heureux de t'avoir connu.

Rin: C'est mieux.

Temari: Trêve de bavardage! Viens, on doit s'entraîner!

Shikamaru: Oui Tema, j'arrive…

Temari: Plus vite!

A Suna, dans le bureau du Kazekage

Gaara gêné: Je…

Reira: Oui?

Gaara rouge: Tu…

Reira: Va-y.

Gaara: Tu veux bien m'accompagner au mariage de Shikamaru et Temari?

Reira avec un grand sourire: Bien sûr! J'en serai ravie.

Gaara: Tu me rassures là.

Reira: C'est pour quand le mariage?

Gaara: Dans environ 1 mois. On partira 2 semaines avant la date prévue.

Reira: Pourquoi?

Gaara: J'ai peur que l'organisation de l'Hokage soit…

Reira: pas parfaite pour le mariage de ta sœur?

Gaara: C'est à peu près ça. (en pensant) Et aussi parce que je ne veux pas perdre le pari. Si je perd, c'est l'économie de Suna qui va en prendre un coup.

Quelque part à Suna

Kankuro: Tu veux bien m'accompagner au mariage de Temari?

Dodie: Bien sûr! Avec joie.

Kankuro: Moi qui avait peur de ne pas trouver une fille pour m'accompagner…

Dodie: Ca veut dire que si t'es avec moi c'est seulement pour avoir une fille à ton bras au mariage?

Kankuro précipitamment: Pas du tout! C'est parce que je t'aime que je suis avec toi. C'est pas ce que t'as compris, enfin, avant de te rencontrer je cherchais mais plus maintenant puisque t'es là.

Dodie: On va dire que j'ai compris.

Kankuro en soufflant: J'ai eu peur que tu m'en veuille…

Dodie: Mais non, tu te fais des idées. Et ouis c'est quoi cette pensées sur moi avec une robe comme ça?

Kankuro rouge: Je…c'est la robe que je voulais t'offrir.

Dodie: Vraiment? Je peux l'essayer?

Kankuro: Bien sûr, viens.

A Konoha, sur le terrain d'entraînement

Temari: Va-y Shika!

Shikamaru: Je fais ce que je peux.

Temari: Plus vite, sinon on va perdre!

Shikamaru: Je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de toi.

Temari: Moi non plus alors donne toi à fond pour une fois!

Shikamaru: Galère.

Dans le bureau de Tsunade

Tsunade avec des veines qui palpite sur la temps: Jiraya, qu'est-ce que cela signifie?

Jiraya: Je te jure que je ne sais pas! Avant d'entrer j'étais encore habillé normalement.

Tsunade en envoyant un coup de poing: Espèce de travestie!

Petite explication

Rin: Tu l'as?

Itachi: Oui.

Rin pris la robe et le maquillage qu'Itachi lui tendais. Elle vit Jiraya devant le bureau. Elle utilisa une technique dont elle avait le secret et maquilla et habilla Jiraya en fille.

Fin de la petite explication

Fin du chapitre. Alors? Envoyez-moi vos com !

P.S.: Si vous avez des idées pour les épreuves pour le mariage, envoyez moi un message privée. J'accueillerai toute les idées les plus farfelues.


	25. Chapter 25

Réponses aux coms:

Désolé pour cette longue absence mais on avait un problème avec Internet alors je ne pouvais pas l'envoyer avant. Et puis, je cherchais aussi de l'inspiration.

Chapitre 25: Le mariage, une surprise

Le jour J arriva enfin, les filles se préparaient dans la maison de Rin et les garçons se préparaient dans la demeure Uchiwa. Ils avaient tous attendu ce jour avec impatience.

Du côté des filles, Rin, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tenten et Aya étaient très calme et se préparaient tranquillement. (mais bien sûr ')

Rin en criant: Où est ma chaussure? Je ne peux pas partir avec une seule chaussure!

Sakura en criant: Arg! Quelqu'un peut m'aider avec mes cheveux? Ils sont trop courts pour faire la coiffure que je veux!

Ino en craint: Où est ma barrette? C'est ma barrette porte-bonheur!

Tenten en craint: Où est mon voile? Je ne peux pas être la seule à ne pas avoir de voile sur la tête! Je ne veux pas faire honte à Neji!

Aya très calme: Rin, ta chaussure est sous l'armoire, Sakura, je vais t'aider pour tes cheveux, Ino, ta barrette est devant toi, et Tenten, ton voile est sur ta tête. Détendez-vous les filles.

Rin, Sakura, Ino, Tenten: Merci Aya! On va essayer de se détendre.

Hinata sereine: Tu es très calme dit moi. Rin qui normalement ne laisse pas apparaître son angoisse est très agité aujourd'hui. C'est étonnant de la voir dans cet état.

Rin énervé: Ca va, c'est juste le jour le plus important de ma vie, je veux pas le gâcher!

Aya sans faire attention à Rin: Mais toi aussi tu es calme Hinata. D'après ce que Naruto m'a dit, autrefois, tu serais tombé dans les pommes avant de commencer.

Hinata légèrement rouge: C'est vrai, mais j'ai changé grâce à Naruto et Kiba. Je leur dois beaucoup.

Temari un peu moins calme: Je sais pas comment vous faites les filles. Je suis trop nerveuse…

Hinata: Il ne faut pas vous énerver. Imaginez que ce sera comme quand on sortait avec eux. Ce sera pareil. On va juste vivre dans la maison qu'eux.

Aya en coiffant Sakura: Oui, tout ce qui changera c'est votre nom.

Temari: Ouais, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on épousait le diable. Moi, je n'aurai qu'une feignasse comme mari. Mais du moment qu'on s'aime, ce n'est pas si dramatique.

Rin:Vous avez raison. Je continuerai à martyriser mon Itachi. Ca ne changera pas. Et puis, il habite déjà ici. Ce ne sera pas un grand changement pour moi.

Sakura: Mon Sasuke sera…

Ino: Bon, il nous reste 20 minutes avant qu'il arrive alors on se dépêche! On doit être parfaite.

Les filles: Oui!

Voyons du côté des garçons, Itachi, Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji et Naruto. L'ambiance était un peu (très) tendue.

Sasuke: A votre avis, tout se passera bien? Je veux dire, pour les épreuves?

Itachi: Vous ne risquez pas de perdre votre mariage si vous ne réussissez pas les épreuves, moi si, mais tout va bien pour vous. Vous ne risquez rien.

Kiba: Ouais, heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon je vais encore attendre ce jour. Et moi, j'en ai assez d'attendre.

Itachi: Et moi alors? Ca fait des années que je l'attends ma Rin. Maintenant je l'ai trouvé, je n'en veux pas la perdre.

Shikamaru: Moi, il m'en a fallut du courage de me déclarer à la sœur de Gaara, moi aussi je risque de perdre mon mariage si je ne gagne pas. En plus, Gaara est terrifiant comme mec.

Neji: Je ne pense pas que cela soit vrai. Je veux dire, qu'il brise votre mariage si vous raté les épreuves.

Shino: C'est-à-dire?

Shikamaru: C'est vrai, si ça se trouve, c'est juste pour nous motiver. J'aurai du y penser!

Kiba: Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est calme ici? Depuis ce matin on ne l'a pas encore entendu.

Sasuke: Ouais, on n'a pas encore entendu l'autre imbécile.

Itachi en montrant du doigt: Il est là, dans son coin.

Kiba: Eh, Naruto! Ne reste pas dans ton coin! Réagit!

Naruto en criant: J'ai peur! Et si Aya ne voulais plus de moi? Et si elle ne m'aimait plus? Et si le mariage se passait mal? Et si…

Neji en envoyant un coup de poing dans le ventre (il faut pas le défigurer le jour de son mariage comme même): Arrête de crier! Tu me stresses encore plus!

Naruto en se tenant le ventre: Merci Neji, j'en avais besoin. Mais ce n'était pas la peine d'aller aussi fort.

Itachi en regardant l'heure: Bon, c'est l'heure, il faut aller chercher les filles.

Les garçons sortirent de la demeure des Uchiwa. Ils traversèrent le village sous les crie de joie des villageois. Konoha et Suna avaient beaucoup travaillé pour ce jour si exceptionnel.

Les garçons arrivèrent chez Rin, ils y avaient des rubans rouges à toutes les entrées possibles, les garçons allaient devoir payer pour entrer s'ils voulaient voir leur bien-aimée.

Itachi pris l'initiative de toquer à la porte après avoir fait le tour de la maison avec les autres. Une jeune fille apparut à la porte.

Fille: Oui?

Shikamaru: Tiens, quelle coïncidence…

Fille: Ouais.

Itachi: Tu la connais?

Shikamaru: C'est Reira, la petite amie de Gaara.

Naruto étonné: Gaara à une petite amie?

Reira: Ouais! Bon, on a pas que ça à faire, vous payez ou pas?

Sasuke: C'est normal qu'ils y aient autant de ruban? Il devait en avoir que sur la porte d'entré, non?

Reira: D'après ce que m'a dit l'Hokage, vous n'avez pas le droit de passer par les entrer où il y a des rubans rouges. En tout cas par vous-même. C'est juste une précaution pour ne pas que vous n'entriez sans payer.

Kiba: On peut toujours le faire sous terre.

Reira: Aucune chance, vous voulez être sale pour votre mariage? Je vous signal que vous n'avez pas le droit de casser pour entrer. En plus, on a mit des rubans devant l'entrer de la cave, de la cuisine…

Sasuke: Itachi, paye, on n'a pas toute la vie devant nous.

Itachi en donnant une enveloppe rouge à Reira: Tiens, on a tous payé. Tout est dedans.

Reira en comptant l'argent à l'intérieur: Vous êtes plutôt radin. Mais bon, vous avez payé alors je vous laisse entrer.

Reira les laissa passer, elle les conduit jusqu'à l'étage où les filles y étaient. Les garçons la suivirent jusque l'étage, devant la chambre de Rin.

Reira en faisant semblant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt: Je viens de m'en rappeler, voici votre première épreuve.

Les garçons: Quoi?

Reira: Je vais laisser quelqu'un d'autre vous expliquer, Kankuro, filme bien.

Kankuro: Pas de problème!

Reira toqua et une fille sortit de la chambre. Elle parla un peu avec Reira puis se retourna vers les garçons.

Reira: Je vous présente Elodie, c'est la petite amie de Kankuro.

Kankuro: Merci de raconter ma vie Reira.

Reira: De rien. Je te laisse te présenter Dodie.

Dodie: Merci Reira. Voici votre première épreuve, vous devez reconnaître les mariées qui vont descendre au salon, mais attention, il y a une intruse parmi elles. Elles auront chacune un numéro. Bien sûr, elles auront leur voile sur la tête et un masque sur le visage. Vous ne pourrez vous fier que sur votre cœur pour la reconnaître.

Shikamaru: Galère! Je pensais que les épreuves arriveront après.

Choji: En fait, on a changé l'organisation à la dernière minute.

Naruto: Comment t'es au courant alors?

Lee: Secret défense!

Kiba: C'est tout pour la première épreuve?

Dodie: Oui, descendez jusqu'au salon.

Les filles avaient tout entendu. Elles avaient hâte que bien-aimé les reconnaisse. Voici ce qu'elles se disent pendant que les garçons descendent jusqu'au salon.

Ino: C'est bon, ils descendent.

Rin: Bon, Lee, t'es prêt?

Lee: Mais pourquoi c'est moi qui doit faire la mariée intruse?

Sakura: Parce que Choji ne rentre pas dans cette robe voyons. Allez, met les coussinets, il te faut un plus grosse poitrine.

Hinata: Comment ils vont faire?

Temari: C'est-à-dire?

Rin: Elle veut dire avec notre physique?

Sakura: C'est vrai que pour moi, c'est assez simple. J'ai les cheveux roses.

Rin: Avec le voile, ils n'en sauront rien. Le masque ne laisse pas la couleur les yeux passer. J'ai tout bien préparé.

Aya: C'est triste de les imposer ça.

Ino: c'est vrai que…

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Reira à travers la porte: Allez les filles, c'est l'heure!

Rin de l'autre côté de la porte: On arrive!

Reira descendit suivit des filles et de Lee. Elles avaient tous recouvert leur visage d'un masque et d'un voile. Reira se plaça à côté de Dodie. Les mariées se placèrent devant les garçons, les unes après les autres. 8 filles étaient devant eux.

Dodie: Kankuro, filme bien leur visage.

Kankuro: T'inquiète, je sais ce que je fait.

Dodie aux garçons: Bien, vous avez 5 minutes pour savoir qui est l'intruse. Vous ne pouvez pas communiquer entre vous. Choji, Lee, ça ne les concerne pas.

Choji: C'est aussi parce qu'on connaît la réponse aussi?

Lee: Je suis sûr que vous avez tout changé pour qu'on ait aussi la surprise!

Reira: Je ne sais pas, elles ont du le faire, moi-même je ne suis pas au courant.

Dodie: Bon, les 5 minutes sont passées, qui est l'intruse?

Kankuro: Allez mon futur beau-frère! Qui est l'intruse?

Shikamaru: Galère! Pourquoi c'est moi qui commence?

Itachi: Allez, commence!

Shikamaru: Bon, je dirai que l'intruse est la n°4.

Dodie: Pourquoi?

Shikamaru: Parce qu'en plus, on doit se justifier?

Dodie: Allez! Y en a encore 6 derrière toi!

Shikamaru: Parce qu'aucune des filles n'ont une aussi grosse poitrine!

Lee en pensant: Bravo Sakura! Je savais que tu en avais mis trop!

Dodie: Choji, tu notes!

Choji: C'est fait!

Dodie en regardant une feuille: Maintenant, à toi Neji.

Neji: La 4 aussi.

Dodie: Pourquoi?

Neji: Elle est trop grande. Même si c'est 1 centimètre, ça se voit.

Lee: Alors, 2 pour la 4.

Dodie en regardant une feuille: Shino?

Shino: La 4 car mes insectes n'ont aucune information sur elle.

Dodie: C'est autorisé ça?

Lee: Ce n'est pas écrit dans le règlement qu'il n'avait pas le droit.

Reira: Je savais bien que l'Hokage avait oublié quelque chose.

A ce moment là, l'Hokage éternue.

Gaara: Vous êtes malade?

Tsunade: Non, ils viennent de parler de moi.

Gaara: Ah…

Koyuki: Je peux encore mettre un pari?

Tsunade: Avec plaisir, comme ça les deux perdant paye.

Koyuki: Je parie sur Aya et Naruto.

Tsunade éclate de rire: Vraiment? Naruto est si bête qu'il ne pourrait rien faire sans les autre.

Koyuki: Mais j'ai confiance en lui.

Tsunade: Après tout, vous êtes libre de faire votre choix.

Gaara: Regardons la suite.

Revenons au marié.

Dodie en regardant une feuille: Bon, à toi…Chiba!

Kiba: C'est Kiba.

Dodie: Désolé, c'est mal écrit.

Kiba: La n°4 car elle sent trop le parfum, c'est comme si c'était pour camoufler son odeur. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment vous me péter le nez comme ça.

Rin en pensant: C'est fait exprès.

Hinata en pensant: Mon pauvre Kiba…

Dodie en regardant une feuille: Euh…Asuka.

Sasuke: Tu veux dire Sasuke?

Dodie: Ouais, mais elle écrit mal votre Hokage! Elle était soul quand elle a écrit ça?

Itachi: Va savoir!

A ce moment là, l'Hokage éternue encore une fois.

Dodie: Bon alors?

Sasuke: La n°4 aussi. Elle a de trop large épaule.

Dodie: Itachi?

Itachi: La 4 car elle dégage une présence bizarre.

Reira: C'est une explication comme une autre.

Dodie: Bon, le dernier c'est Napata.

Naruto: C'est Naruto! Et je choisie la 4 car tout le monde la choisie la 4!

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse.

Reira: Euh…

Kankuro: T'es pathétique Naruto.

Dodie: Bon, à l'unanimité, je demande à la n°4 de relever son voile ainsi que son masque.

La n°4 s'avança, elle releva son voile et retira son masque. Kankuro fit un gros plan sue la n°4. Les garçons tombèrent de leur siège quand ils virent le visage de la n°4.

Naruto en le montrant du doigt: Depuis quand tu te travesti, Lee?

Lee en répliquant: Elles m'ont obligé à mettre une robe!

Kiba: La vision d'horreur!

Kankuro: Je confirme. J'arrête le gros plan, c'est trop horrible.

Lee: C'est de la faute à elle!

Shikamaru: Comment t'as fait pour avoir de la poitrine, toi?

Lee: Sakura m'a mis des coussinets. Et les autres m'ont aspergé de parfum. Rin m'a fait une robe à ma taille.

Itachi: Attend, si t'es là, qui est à côté de nous?

Lee: C'est un clone de Rin.

Pouf, le clone disparût. Lee remonta pour retirer sa robe puis descendit.

Kiba: Eloigne-toi de moi, j'ai le nez en compote maintenant. Ca me rappel l'examen Chunin quand Naruto m'a pété dessus.

Naruto: Je n'avais pas fait exprès!

Dodie: Bon, je vous laisse5 minutes pour trouver votre futur femme. Pendant ce temps, Lee, va prendre une douche, tu sens trop le parfum.

Lee: Oui, moi aussi, je ne supporte plus ce parfum.

Kiba: Merci pour mon nez.

Lee partit prendre sa douche pendant que les autres réfléchirent et observèrent les mariées.

Dodie: Les 5 minutes se sont écoulées. Les règles sont les même. Vous dites le numéro et une explication de préférence.

Kankuro: Allez Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: Encore!

Dodie: Allez! Arrête de traîner!

Shikamaru: Temari est la n°3.

Dodie: Une explication?

Shikamaru: Non.

Dodie: T'a trouvé avec ton cœur alors.

Shikamaru: Si on veut.

Temari en pensant: Bravo Shikamaru, pourquoi tu ne veut pas le dire?

Shikamaru en pensant: Je vais comme même pas dire que je l'a reconnais grâce à sa poitrine. C'est gênant et elle risque de me frapper à mort si je le dis devant tout le monde. (c'est un petit pervers notre Shikamaru )

Dodie: Choji, tu notes!

Choji: Ok!

Dodie: Maintenant, à toi Neji.

Neji: Tenten est la n°6.

Dodie: Pourquoi?

Neji: Ca ne te regarde pas!

Dodie: C'est bon! Calme-toi! Je n'ai tué personne ici!

Lee: Alors? Ca avance?

Dodie: Tiens! T'es de retour? Allez, c'est à Shino.

Shino: Ino est la n°2 car mes insectes l'ont reconnue.

Dodie: C'est encore autorisé ça?

Lee: Ce n'est pas écrit dans le règlement qu'il n'avait pas le droit.

Reira: Je savais bien que l'Hokage avait encore oublié quelque chose.

A ce moment là, l'Hokage éternue.

Gaara: Vous êtes malade?

Tsunade: Non, ils viennent de parler de moi.

Gaara: Ah…encore…

Revenons au marié.

Dodie: Bon, à toi…Kiba!

Kiba: Hinata est la n°7.

Dodie: Pourquoi?

Kiba: Je reconnaîtrais son odeur entre mille! Même avec du parfum, j'arrive à la reconnaître!

Rin en pensant: Dommage, je croyais qu'on avait mis trop de parfum…

Hinata en pensant: Mon Kiba…

Dodie: Euh…Sasuke.

Sasuke: Sakura est la n°8.

Dodie: Je ne vais pas le répéter à chaque fois! La raison!

Sasuke: Car…

Dodie: Bon alors?

Sasuke: Elle a une mèche qui dépasse

Sakura en pensant: Mince! Ca n'a pas tenue!

Dodie: Itachi?

Itachi: Rin est la n°5 car c'est elle qui cache le plus sa présence.

Reira: C'est une explication comme une autre.

Dodie: Bon, le dernier c'est Naruto.

Naruto: Aya est la n°1 car dès que je la regarde, je suis tout chose.

Kiba en se moquant de lui: T'as trop mangé?

Naruto énervé: Non! Je la reconnaîtrais même si elle était de dos!

Dodie: Bon, on arrête les disputes, ok? On va vérifier ça tout de suite!

Reira: Relevez vos voiles, mesdemoiselles.

Les filles retirèrent leurs voiles mais ne retirèrent pas encore leurs masques. Les garçons regardèrent le visage encore masqué des filles.

Lee: C'est à mon tour!

Choji: De quoi?

Lee: C'est moi qui dois retirer les masques des filles.

Dodie: Bah vas-y!

Lee: Ouais!

Lee s'avança et se plaça devant la n°1 afin que les autres ne voient pas encore son visage. Il lui retira son masque puis se retourna sans pour autant montrer le visage de la mariée.

Lee en se délaçant d'un pas: La n°1 est…Aya Shinomori! Félicitation Naruto!

Naruto: J'ai gagné!

Lee se déplaça et se mit devant la n°2 afin que les autres ne voient pas encore son visage. Il lui retira son masque puis se retourna sans pour autant montrer le visage de la mariée.

Lee en se délaçant d'un pas: La n°2 est…Ino Yamanaka! Félicitation Shino!

Shino: … (c'est comme même Shino)

Lee se décala et se posta devant la n°3 afin que les autres ne voient pas encore son visage. Il lui retira son masque puis se retourna sans pour autant montrer le visage de la mariée.

Lee en se délaçant d'un pas: La n°3 est…Temari Subaku! Félicitation Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: Super!

Dodie ironique: Quelle enthousiasme!

Temari: En fait, il est super content.

Dodie: si tu le dit.

Lee se déplaça et se mit devant la n°5 afin que les autres ne voient pas encore son visage. Il lui retira son masque puis se retourna sans pour autant montrer le visage de la mariée.

Lee en se délaçant d'un pas: La n°5 est…Rin Wang! Félicitation Itachi!

Itachi vantard: Je le savais!

Dodie: C'est bon, calme-toi.

Itachi: Lâche-moi.

Kankuro: Ne parle pas à ma copine comme ça!

Dodie: Merci Kankuro.

Kankuro: De rien Dodie.

Lee se déplaça et se mit devant la n°6 afin que les autres ne voient pas encore son visage. Il lui retira son masque puis se retourna sans pour autant montrer le visage de la mariée.

Lee en se délaçant d'un pas: La n°6 est…Tenten! Félicitation Neji!

Neji: …

Lee se déplaça et se mit devant la n°7 afin que les autres ne voient pas encore son visage. Il lui retira son masque puis se retourna sans pour autant montrer le visage de la mariée.

Lee en se délaçant d'un pas: La n°7 est…Hinata! Félicitation Kiba!

Kiba: On ne trompe pas mon flaire comme ça!

Dodie: Toi aussi t'as les chevilles qui enflent.

Kiba: M'en fiche.

Lee se déplaça et se mit enfin devant la n°8 afin que les autres ne voient pas encore son visage. Il lui retira son masque puis se retourna sans pour autant montrer le visage de la mariée.

Lee en se délaçant d'un pas: Et enfin la n°8 est…Sakura Haruno! Félicitation Sasuke!

Sasuke: …

Dodie: Des vrais blocs de glace.

Choji: Ils ne le montrent pas mais ils sont contents.

Kankuro: Bon, Comment on fait? Ils ont tous trouvé.

Reira: Attend, je vais relire les règles.

Lee: Mais je croyais que c'était moi…

Dodie: T'as présenté les filles, non? Alors laisse-la faire.

Reira: Bon, c'est…Naruto qui gagne l'épreuve.

Naruto en sautant de joie: Ouais!

Kiba: Quoi? Mais ce n'est pas juste!

Reira: Les règles stipule que celui qui utilise son cœur pour gagner cette épreuve gagne.

Itachi: On s'est fait avoir!

Rin: J'suis déçu….

Hinata: Mais ils ont tous trouvé.

Sakura: J'aurai voulu que Sasuke utilise sont cœur pour une fois.

Sasuke: Comment ça pour une fois?

Reira: Les épreuves sont faites pour que vous vous rapprochez, pas vous séparer.

Kankuro: Bon…

Choji en le coupant la parole: Epreuve suivant!

Kankuro à Choji: C'est moi qui devais le dire.

Lee devant la caméra avec un tableau: Naruto: 1; les autres: 0.

Fin du chapitre. Alors? Envoyez-moi vos coms.


	26. Chapter 26

**Réponses aux coms:** (je vais faire un effort de présentation)

**Reiiiraaa-chaan:** Merci de m'envoyer un com à chaque chapitre, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir. Je voulais rendre le mariage plus amusant, et puis on est dans Naruto, il n'y a rien de normal là-bas. Les idées, elles me viennent au furent et à mesure. Heureusement que je regarde beaucoup la télé. Et t'en fait pas pour les idées nul, je les prendrai et je les modifierai selon le cours ce l'histoire. T'as raison pour Lee, je préfère pas voir le résultat. Je n'y pense même pas pour ne pas être dégoûté.

**Lika:** T'as tout lu d'un coup? oO Et ben, t'étais motivé! Il faut dire que j'en ai écrit beaucoup jusqu'au chapitre 25. Enfin, voilà, tu peux lire tranquillement maintenant.

**Ice:** Bah oui, ils ont des épreuves le jour de leur mariage à cause d'une mauvaise organisation de la par d'une certaine personne. Et cette personne sera dénoncée dans ce chapitre là. Alors lis bien attentivement.

**Tsume:** J'espère que c'est marrant! Je me casse la tête pour que ce soit le cas.

Bon, je le répète, si vous avez des idées, nul ou pas, je les prends. Et puis, les épreuves peuvent tourné au ridicule ce serai super. Alors les idées, il faut me les envoyez par message privée pour pas que les autre sachent de quoi il s'agit, Ok? Bon, je vous fais confiance. On se reverra au prochain chapitre. ;)

Chapitre 26: La suite! SVP

Dodie: Bon, on passe à la suite! Epreuve suivante!

Itachi: C'est quoi cette fois?

Reira: Approchez les garçons. Itachi, Sasuke, Neji et Shikamaru sur cette table. Kiba, Shino, Naruto et Choji sur cette table là. Les filles, où vous voulez. Vous ne jouez pas.

Naruto: Pourquoi Choji aussi? Il ne doit pas se marier, lui.

Dodie: Car il faut 4 personnes sur chaque table.

Les garçons s'installèrent autour de la table. Les filles prirent une chaise et s'installèrent derrière eux. Kankuro fit un plan général pour voir tout le monde.

Shikamaru: Pourquoi nous à chaque fois?

Temari: Tais-toi et assis-toi! C'est juste la deuxième épreuve!

Kiba: T'as beaucoup de table, Rin.

Rin: Si tu savais l'épreuve qui t'attend…

Neji: Tu veux dire que tu sais quelle est cette épreuve?

Rin: Bah oui, puisque j'ai dû prêter les tables.

Naruto: Pourquoi il y a ces rectangles bizarres sur la table?

Kankuro: Gros plan sur la tête débile de Naruto.

Naruto: Ca va! J'ai le droit de demander!

Reira: Votre épreuve maintenant est de jouer au mah-jong. (sait pas l'orthographe)

Dodie: Celui qui gagne le plus de partie sur les 30, gagne l'épreuve.

Kiba: Ok, je marche.

Itachi, Sasuke, Neji, Shino et Shikamaru: Moi aussi.

Aya: Et toi Naruto? Tu dis rien?

Naruto air son air débile: C'est quoi les règles?

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse.

Rin: Bon, je vais t'expliquer les règles le plus simplement possible.

Après avoir expliqué toute les règles (car moi je les connaît pas, non plus), et que Naruto est à peu près compris, les garçons commencèrent leur première partie.

Kankuro: La tension est à son comble, tout le monde est à fond dans son jeu depuis quelques minutes.

Choji: Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Alors Naruto? Tu joues?

Naruto en hésitant: Je crois que… J'ai gagné…

Kiba: Pas possible, montre ton jeu!

Naruto renversa ses cartes (je croix que ça s'appelle comme ça, je suis pas sûr) et fit découvrir son jeu.

Choji: La chance du débutant, je suis sûr!

Naruto: Alors j'ai gagné?

Shino: Oui.

Naruto: Ouais!

Aya: Bravo Naruto!

Dodie: Alors, Itachi et Naruto: 1. Partie suivante.

A la fin des 30 parties, Naruto hésita à jouer.

Kiba: Dépêche-toi!

Naruto: Je ne sais pas quoi jouer!

Choji: Montre-nous ton jeu.

Naruto renversa ses cartes encore une fois.

Kiba en tombant de se chaise en colère: Mais c'est pas possible une chance pareil! Tu dois tricher! (en réfléchissant un peu) Ah non, tu ne sais pas jouer, c'est vrai. (de nouveau en colère) Mais comment tu peux gagner toutes tes parties comme ça?

Lee: Bon, résultat de cette épreuve:

Kiba, Shino et Choji: 0

Neji: 2

Sasuke: 3

Itachi: 4

Shikamaru: 11

Naruto: 30

Reira: Et le gagnant de cette épreuve est Naruto.

Lee devant la caméra avec un tableau: Naruto: 2; les autres: 0.

A ce moment là, l'Hokage parla avec Gaara et Koyuki devant la télé.

Gaara: On est en train de perdre.

Tsunade énervée: C'est bon, je le sais!

Koyuki: Je savais que Naruto ne me décevrai pas. J'ai toute ma confiance en lui.

Revenons au marié.

Rin: T'as une chance pas possible Naruto.

Naruto: Ouais.

Dodie: Bon, on continue.

Itachi: Il n'y a pas une épreuve où il ne faut pas être débile, ni chanceux?

Reira: Euh…

Kankuro: On n'a pas le droit de le dire.

Dodie: Bon, épreuve suivante. On va…

Reira: Stop! Temps mort!

Dodie: Quoi?

Lee: On passe à la suite?

Reira: Venez par là. Dodie, Lee, Choji, on doit parler. Dans le coin, là!

Reira, Dodie, Lee et Choji se consultèrent. Pendant ce temps, Naruto vantait sa chance pendant de Temari et Rin crièrent sur Shikamaru et Itachi de ne pas avoir gagné une épreuve.

Itachi: Ecoute! S'il y avait un combat, je gagnerai facilement, Rin. Mais pour l'instant…

Shikamaru: Si on jouait au Shoji (un jeu d'échec) ou au Go, de gagnerai facilement. Il suffit de…

Temari et Rin: Je m'en fiche! Tu gagnes la prochaine épreuve!

Kankuro en pensant: Bon, j'espère que leurs nerfs vont tenir parce que sinon, c'est le caméraman qui prend. C'est-à-dire, moi.

Kankuro les filmèrent entrain de se disputer et se câliner pendant que Reira, Dodie, Lee et Choji revenaient.

Kankuro en pensant en voyant Temari/Shikamaru et Itachi/Rin se câliner: Ca ne dure pas très longtemps leur dispute. C'était un petit orage.

Reira: Bon, nous allons nous diriger vers le village à présent.

Itachi: On a finit?

Dodie: Non, la prochaine épreuve se trouve plus loin.

Lee: C'est à 10 mètres d'ici.

Choji: Et cette fois, c'est pour les filles.

Les filles ironique: Génial!

Ils sortirent tous de la maison et se dirigèrent vers le lieu de la prochaine épreuve. Il y avait 4 cordes avec un ruban attaché de couleur différente et une ligne qui délimite deux parties.

Dodie: Par deux, vous allez tirer cette corde. Pour celle qui sera seule, elle le fera avec Choji.

Rin: C'est moi je suppose?

Reira: Comment t'as deviné?

Rin ironique: L'intuition féminine.

Dodie: Bon, le rouge (la couleur du ruban), Choji et Rin, le vert, Temari et Aya, le rose, Sakura et Ino (vive la bagarre) et le violet, Tenten et Hinata.

Rin: Sans chakra, je suppose.

Reira ironique: Comment t'as deviné? T'es vraiment trop forte Rin.

Rin froide en passant à côté d'elle: Méfie-toi, c'est pas parce que t'es la copine de Gaara que t'as le droit de te moquer de moi.

Kankuro: T'entend ça Gaara? Ta petite amie et ta meilleure amie sont entrain de se disputer. Tu devrais voir leur tête. Rin est effrayante.

Du côté des Kage.

Tsunade: Alors comme ça, c'est ta petite amie

Gaara: Et alors?

Koyuki: Je savais bien que vous étiez très proche.

Gaara: Je…

Tsunade: Mais notre Gaara est timide!

Gaara: Bon, d'accord, c'est ma petite amie et je l'aime beaucoup.

Tsunade: Arg! Tu ne pouvais pas te taire jusqu'à demain?

Gaara surpris: Quoi?

Koyuki: Tu viens de me faire gagner mon parie. J'avais parie que tu nous dirais que Reira était ta petite amie aujourd'hui et Tsunade a parié pour demain.

Gaara: Tsunade, vous n'êtes vraiment pas doué au jeu de hasard.

Tsunade: Je le sais, pas la peine de me le dire.

Koyuki avec le sourire: Regardons la suite dans la bonne humeur!

Revenons à l'épreuve. Tout le monde (les filles) était en place. Elles tenaient chacune, une extrémité de la corde. Lee se mit devant la caméra.

Lee: Les filles vont…

Kankuro: Laisse Dodie être devant la caméra, Lee. T'es trop moche!

Lee: Mais j'ai mis mon beau costume vert et…

Kankuro: Bouge et laisse les filles faire. Toi, va t'occuper de tes sourcil et de tes cheveux, c'est vraiment horrible avec la caméra. Surtout que j'ai un gros plan sur ta tête.

Lee en pleurant dans son coin en marmonnant: Mais j'ai fais beaucoup d'effort pour aujourd'hui…j'ai même mis du gel dans les cheveux… (imaginez l'horreur)

Dodie: Bon, a moi la caméra.

Kankuro: Avec plaisir.

Dodie: Les règles sont simples, si dans 5 minutes une des filles n'est pas tombé, elle perd. Celle qui fait tomber l'autre en premier gagne.

Choji: Bon, Rin je…

Rin: T'en fait pas, je n'abîmerai pas ton costume.

Itachi: Vas-y ma Rin!

Rin: Merci mon Itachi!

Reira: Bon, prête? 1…2…3 Go!

Les filles tirèrent de toute leur force sauf Rin.

Choji: Rin, tu tires?

Rin: Parce que t'es entrain de tirer là?

Choji: Bah, oui.

Rin: Oh, excuse-moi, je n'avais pas remarqué.

A ce moment là, Rin tira un coup sec et fit tomber Choji sur un matelas. (il ne faut pas abîmer le costume)

Dodie: Euh… Rin gagne cette épreuve.

Reira à Sakura et Ino: Eh! L'épreuve est finit!

Sakura en tirant: Je ne perdrais pas contre Ino!

Ino en tirant: Je ne perdrais pas contre Sakura!

Lee devant la caméra avec un tableau: Naruto: 2; Rin: 1; les autres: 0.

Du côté des Kage.

Tsunade: Enfin 1 point!

Gaara: Shikamaru et Temari vont rattraper leur retard bientôt!

Koyuki: Mais Naruto à toujours l'avantage.

Gaara: Ca ne fait que commencer.

Tsunade: Itachi et Rin sont les plus fort.

Gaara: C'est pour ça qu'ils ont perdu les 2 premières épreuves.

Tsunade: Et alors? Shikamaru et Temari n'ont encore rien gagné!

Gaara surpris: Ca ne va pas tarder!

Koyuki: Combien reste-ils d'épreuve?

Gaara: Assez pour donner une chance à tout le monde.

Tsunade: Bon, c'est quand Sakura et Ino vont lâcher cette corde?

Koyuki avec le sourire: Je crois que Rin va s'en charger. Elle est très impatiente!

Revenons à l'épreuve. Rin s'approcha d'Ino et Sakura, plaça des matelas derrière elles et coupa la corde en deux.

Sakura en colère: Non mais ça va pas?

Ino: J'allais gagner sur grand front!

Rin: Dans tes rêves! Bon, je voudrais passer à la prochaine épreuve car je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Je voudrais me marier, moi.

Sakura et Ino en revenant à la réalité: Ah, c'est vrai. Moi aussi, je dois me marier.

Sasuke et Shino: Elles se rappellent de nous.

Rin en se rappelant de quelque chose: Au fait…

Kankuro: Gros plan sur toi, parle à la caméra.

Rin comme si de rien n'était: Tu sais que je peux te crever les yeux avec la caméra?

Kankuro: Sans façon, je veux encore voir ma Dodie.

Rin: Bon, bref, pourquoi nous demander de faire ces épreuves alors qu'on est tous sur nos 31?

Reira, Dodie, Choji, Lee et Kankuro: Euh…

Rin: Dites plutôt que Tsunade a oublié ce détaille.

Choji: Je suis au courant de rien.

Reira, Dodie, Lee et Kankuro: Moi aussi.

Du côté des Kage.

Gaara moqueur: Ils vont salir leur costume.

Tsunade énervé: Ca va! J'ai juste un peu oublié.

Koyuki: Je me demande à quoi ressemble un mariage avec tous les mariés sale.

Tsunade: Koyuki…J'ai la mauvaise impression que tu sais tout…comme Rin.

Gaara: Maintenant que tu le dit…

Koyuki: C'est sans doute parce que je suis actrice que vous dites ça.

Gaara et Tsunade: Peut-être…

Du côté du caméraman, donc Kankuro, il évitait de pointer trop souvent son objectif sur Rin.

Tenten: Tu sais Lee, tu devrais te couper les cheveux car avec le gel, c'est encore pire.

Lee en larme: Toi aussi Tenten! Tu t'y met!

Neji: On a rien dit pour ton costume mais tes cheveux…

Lee: Toi aussi Neji! Que le monde est cruel!

Kiba: Calme-toi Lee, s'il y a une épreuve pour te couper les cheveux, on le fera avec plaisir!

Lee: Tout le monde est contre moi!

Reira: En fait, la prochaine épreuve c'est un cap ou pas cap.

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse sauf Dodie, Choji, Lee et Kankuro.

Naruto: Cette fois, je connais les règles!

Aya admirative: T'es incroyable, mon Naruto!

Kiba: Mais elle sort d'où cette fille? Elles sont toutes comme ça à Yuki?

Rin énervé: Bon, on en termine au plus vite, mais elle à des idées aussi débile que Naruto **la Vieille**!

Encore du côté des Kage

Tsunade avec une veine qui palpite sue la temps: Mais elle me cherche!

Gaara: Un cap ou pas cap… Vous n'avez pas trouvé de mieux?

Tsunade: Tu sais…après quelque verre et plus aucune idée en tête…

Koyuki: Ce mariage est vraiment très intéressant.

Tsunade en pensant: Je de plus en plus l'impression de voir Rin derrière elle. Ca m'énerve.

La télé avec Rin qui parle: Au fait, **la Vieille**! Je sais que ça vous énerve quand on dit ça mais… La colère va vous vieillir encore plus! Alors…Calmez-vous et donnez nous un mariage, un vrai, pas le parcours du combattant avec des idées que seul Naruto pourrais avoir.

Tsunade en pétard: Elle m'énerve! J'en ai marre!

Gaara: Je me suis occupé de la déco et vous, vous trouvez le moyen de tous gâcher.

Koyuki: Moi, je me suis occupé des plats, je me demande s'ils pourront y goûter. C'est tout ce qui m'inquiète.

Et encore du côté des futurs mariés (on ne sait pas quand ils vont se marier)

Dodie: Cette fois, c'est au village.

Kankuro: Il y aura de la casse?

Reira: Vaut mieux pas, on ne sait se qu'il leur sera demandé.

Temari: Comment mon frère a pu organiser ça?

Kankuro: Gaara n'a rien à voir avec ce que fait l'Hokage. Il c'est juste occupé de la déco.

Shikamaru: Et si on se mettait en route?

Reira: Cette fois, c'est des points faciles à avoir. Celui qui réussira à faire ce qu'on lui demande aura 1 point. Donc, vous pouvez gagner 2 points d'un coup à cette épreuve.

Hinata: Alors il faut que je sois courageuse…

Kiba: T'en fait pas Hinata, je suis avec toi, on réussira tout les deux.

Hinata un peu rouge avec un sourire: Oui.

Ils se dirigèrent enfin vers le village de Konoha.

Reira en marchant: Cette fois, Choji, Lee ainsi que tout le village de Konoha vont vous mettre des bâton dans les roue.

Naruto à son habitude: On va rouler?

Sasuke: Imbécile! Ca veut dire qu'ils vont nous empêcher de réussir l'épreuve!

Naruto en criant sur Sasuke: C'est bon! Pas la peine de…

Deux kunaï les frôlèrent. Naruto et Sasuke se retournèrent pour voir Rin.

Rin: Vous vous taisez et vous marchez.

Kankuro: La tension monte de plus en plus…

Rin: Kankuro, si tu ne veux pas bouffer ta caméra, alors tais-toi.

Kankuro: Je ne dirai plus aucun commentaire. (en pensant) devant toi. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir.

Rin: Même derrière mon dos.

Kankuro: Comment tu sais ça? Ce que je viens de penser.

Rin: Je te rappelle que je peux lire dans les pensées quand je suis en contact avec cette personne.

Kankuro: Mais je sui à 3 mètres derrière toi!

Rin: C'est aussi parce que depuis tout à l'heure, Elodie et toi vous vous envoyez des mots doux!

Dodie et Kankuro rouge: Mais euh…

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans le village au grand soulagement de tout le monde. A l'entrée du village, il y avait une table avec des enveloppes avec leur nom dessus.

Reira: Bon, euh… Vous avez votre nom inscrit sur une des enveloppes présentes. Kankuro va vous suivre tour à tour. Il y a un écran ici, c'est pour avoir la preuve que vous avez réussit l'épreuve.

Tenten: Tu parles d'un cap ou pas cap. Ce n'est même pas ça, tu nous obliges à le faire de toute façon! On n'a pas le choix!

Dodie avec une goutte derrière la tête: Euh…

Choji: C'est l'Hokage qui donne les nom, pas nous.

Reira: Nous, on est là juste pour vous présenter les épreuves.

Lee: En fait, l'Hokage veut juste…

Kankuro: Nous sacrifié à votre colère…

Rin le regarda un instant avant de détourner son regard. Kankuro eu des sueurs froides quand il vit le regard dénué de sentiment de Rin vers lui.

Kankuro en pensant: Elle fait peur, Rin. Elle est très effrayante…

Rin sans se retourner: Merci.

Itachi à Rin: Tu vas finir par lui faire tellement peur qu'il va faire dans son lit le soir.

Rin: Tu crois?

Itachi: Il n'est pas moi.

Rin en soupirant: Bon…

Rin s'approcha de Kankuro. Kankuro prit de peur recula mais hélas, Rin était plus rapide.

Rin: Bon, je m'excuse, je suis à cran là. Mais je te préviens, je ne retire rien de ce que j'ai dit. Je te ferai bouffer ta caméra après le mariage si tu continues. Et fait gaffe, j'ai une ouïe très fine.

Itachi en pensant: Bah, bravo! Elle lui a foutue encore plus la frousse.

Pendant que Kankuro crever de peur devant Rin qui elle était très calme. (en effet, on a vu ça) Dodie était en colère contre Rin qui faisait peur à **SON** Kankuro.

Lee: Mais avant que l'épreuve ne commence, on va manger avant.

Choji: Enfin! J'en pouvais plus.

Ino: C'est vrai qu'on a plu rien mangé depuis ce matin.

Itachi: Bon…ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée…

Rin: Ouais! Je crois que j'étais à cran parce que j'étais morte de faim.

Tout le monde: On croit aussi!

Après avoir bien mangé et s'être assuré que Rin ne détruirait rien (on sait pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire), ils s'avancèrent tous vers la table et leur enveloppe.

Reira: Bon, Naruto, tu commences.

Naruto prit l'enveloppe: Euh…Ok…

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et le lut. Une fois fait, il regarda Reira.

Reira: Alors? Quelle est ton «gage» on va dire.

Naruto: Et ben…

Dodie: Arrête de nous faire languir, c'est quoi?

Naruto un main dans les cheveux et gêné: Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas tout compris.

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse.

Reira: Bon, donne-moi ton enveloppe que je la lise à ta place.

Naruto donna sa lettre à Reira. Reira prit la lettre. Elle regarda Naruto puis lut le défi. Une fois terminé, elle se tourna vers Aya.

Reira: Tu ne vas pas être contente Aya.

Aya avec un peu de peur: Pourquoi?

Reira: Le défi de Naruto est…

Naruto: Vas-y, je suis prêt à tous entendre!

Reira: Tu dois aller jusqu'à Ichiraku, demander à Ayame de venir te voir.

Naruto: C'est tout? Trop facile.

Reira: Ensuite, tu dois dire qu'elle est la femme de ta vie, que tu ne veux plus épouser Aya puis tu dois l'embrasser devant son père et retirer son soutien-gorge en même temps. Et bien sûr, le ramener.

Naruto et Aya d'un même voix: QQQQQQQQQQQuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuoooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

Kankuro: Je dois filmer ça?

Dodie: Et surtout! Ne te rince pas l'œil! Sinon ça va chauffer pour toi!

Itachi: Je pense que Naruto va réussir à retirer son soutien-gorge…

Rin: Comment ça? Parce que toi, tu pourrais le faire?

Naruto: Mais oui! Puisque j'ai passé plus de 3 ans avec l'Hermite pervers, je dois bien…

Aya: Bon…Naruto, j'ai confiance en toi, surtout…n'en profite pas.

Naruto: T'en fait, pas, je te le promets.

Kiba: De toute façon, il est tellement bête qu'il ne pourrait même pas…

Dodie: Bon, il y a comme même du monde derrière alors t'y va avec Kankuro. Et surtout…

Kankuro: Je sais, et puis je n'ai que toi à mes yeux.

Naruto: Bon, Kankuro, on y va?

Kankuro avec sa caméra: Ouais. Allez la caméra, tu viens aussi.

Naruto: Tu parles à la caméra?

Kankuro: Ouais, pourquoi? Bah, ça fait depuis se matin que je l'ai. Je me suis attaché à elle.

Naruto, Kankuro et la caméra (elle finit par être un membre à part entière la caméra XD) se dirigèrent vers Ichiraku pour le défi.

Naruto: Salut Chef!

Chef: Bonjour Naruto! Tu ne te marie pas aujourd'hui?

Naruto: Si mais…euh…je peux voir Ayame?

Chef méfiant: D'accord, si tu veux. (un peu plus fort) Ayame! Viens ici s'il te plaît.

Ayame en arrivant: Oui?

Chef: Naruto voudrait te parler.

Ayame devant Naruto: Alors?

Naruto en pensant: Trop loin… (à haute voix) Euh…tu peux passer derrière le comptoir s'il te plaît?

Ayame étonné: Euh…d'accord…Tu es étrange aujourd'hui Naruto.

Ayame passa de l'autre côté du comptoir et se plaça devant Naruto toujours avec le regard étonné.

Ayame: Alors?

Naruto rouge: Ayame…tu es…la femme…de…ma vie…

Ayame avec un air désolé: Naruto…

Naruto toujours rouge: Je…je ne veux plus…épouser Aya…il n'y a que toi…

Naruto pris Aya dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Ayame surprise ne réagit pas. Pendant ce temps Kankuro filma et vit Naruto commencer à dégrafer le soutien-gorge d'Ayame. Naruto se sépara d'elle et tira un bon coup dessus. Il réussit à l'enlever puis partit en courant suivit d'un Kankuro qui courait avec sa caméra poursuivit d'un père furieux.

Kankuro en courant sans se retourner: Mais c'est pas moi qui l'ai embrassé!

Chef: Ne revenez plus jamais dans mon restaurant! Bande de vaurien!

Fin du chapitre. Alors? Envoyez-moi vos coms.


	27. Chapter 27

Réponse aux coms:

**Reiiiraaa-chaan:** Je suppose que si elle a faim, elle s'énerve vite. Il faudra t'y faire car si tu épouses Gaara, tu vas la voir souvent débouler dans son bureau par la fenêtre. Je crois qu'elle ne connaît pas la porte à Suna. L'idée des défis c'est parce quand j'ai lu des fics, bah, il y avait que des cap ou pas cap. J'ai un peu copié, mais c'est tout. Gaara aussi il t'aime bien. La preuve, il a fait perdre le pari de Tsunade avec Koyuki.

**Ice:** Si ce n'était pas n'importe quoi, ce ne serait plus marrant. Il faut dire qu'au début j'étais sérieuse mais ça à finit en déconnade.

Comme les cours ont repris, j'aurai moins de temps pour écrire.

Chapitre 27: Qui va réussir?

Naruto courut comme un dératé suivit d'un Kankuro qui devait courir avec la caméra en plus. Le Chef arrêta de courir après eux depuis 5 minutes. Naruto arriva devant Reira et lui donna le soutien-gorge.

Dodie: Epreuve réussit.

Lee devant la caméra avec un tableau: Naruto/Aya: 3; Rin/Itachi: 1; les autres: 0.

Kankuro essoufflé: Pour…quoi…c'est…moi qu'il…a essayé…de tuer?

Naruto: Parce que je cours plus vite que toi.

Kankuro énervé: Mais j'ai rien fait! En plus, j'ai la caméra avec!

Kiba: C'est des défis comme ça à chaque fois?

Dodie, Reira, Lee, Choji et Kankuro: Aucune idée!

Sasuke en marmonnant: Tu parles d'une organisation…

Reira avec une goutte derrière la tête (elle a entendu Sasuke): Euh…c'est au tour d'Aya.

Aya s'avança et pris l'enveloppe à son nom. Elle l'ouvrit et le lut.

Dodie: Alors?

Aya: Je dois…

Reira: Oui…

Aya: Allez aux sources chaudes…

Naruto: C'est tout?

Aya: Allez dans le côté des garçons…

Naruto: Là c'est moins bien!

Aya: Et…

Naruto: Quoi?

Aya rouge: Je dois retirer leur serviette et revenir ici en serviette.

Kankuro: Hé! Tu ne vas pas prendre la mienne aussi!

Aya relut la lettre: Non, je dois laisser la tienne car tu en aura besoin dans la rue.

Kankuro rouge: Pourquoi moi aussi?

Rin: Réfléchit 2 secondes. Si elle prend la serviette de tout les mec sauf la tienne. On va dire que tes de mèches avec elle.

Kankuro: Mais…

Rin: Je te conseil de ne pas aller dans les sources car la caméra va…

Itachi: C'est vrai… Ta caméra…

Kankuro: Je filmerai des vestiaires.

Kiba: Ils vont te traiter de pervers.

Kankuro: Bon, on y va, je n'ai pas envie d'y penser maintenant.

Aya: Bon bah…on y va…

Aya et Kankuro se dirigèrent vers les sources chaudes. Aya alla du côté des filles et Kankuro du côté des garçons. (elle se change là, alors c'est normal) Aya sauta avec sa robe dans les bras (il faut qu'elle se rhabille après) par-dessus le mur qui sépare le côté des garçons et des filles.

Garçon 1: Eh! C'est le côté des mecs ici.

Garçon 2: Mais tu peux rester si tu enlève t'as serviette.

Aya en faisant attention à sa robe et vit Kankuro: Je suis désolé mais je crois que ce sera l'inverse.

Garçon 1 et 2: Quoi?

Kankuro: Bon, je suis là et Aya va commencer.

Aya en s'approchant d'eux en donnant sa robe à Kankuro: Je suis vraiment désolé.

Aya s'approcha d'eux puis à une vitesse telle qu'il ne pu rien voir, elle retira leur serviette et partit en courant suivit d'un Kankuro avec une caméra, ses vêtements et une robe.

Aya arriva essoufflé suivit d'un Kankuro qui s'étala par terre.

Dodie: Ca va mon Kankuro?

Kankuro par terre: Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois tout porter à chaque fois?

Aya après avoir repris son souffle: Tenez…les serviettes…

Reira: Merci.

Lee devant la caméra avec un tableau: Naruto/Aya: 4; Rin/Itachi: 1; les autres: 0.

Naruto: Aya! Ne me dis pas que t'as courut comme ça dans la rue! (elle n'a qu'une serviette sur elle)

Aya: Mais non, j'avais un maillot de bain en dessous. Regarde!

Elle enleva sa serviette et fit découvrir son maillot de bain 2 pièces.

Dodie: On devrait laisser Kankuro se reposer avant de passer à autre chose.

Kankuro: Pourquoi ça tombe sur moi tous ça? Pourquoi elle n'a pas fait un mariage normal?

Rin: Au lieu de le faire toi même, pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé une marionnette pour faire le sal boulot?

Kankuro: Euh…

Hinata: Tu devrais te reposer, on va se débrouiller sans toi jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux.

Kiba en tirant Hinata en arrière: Ne t'approche pas autant de Kankuro.

Hinata: Pourquoi?

Kiba un peu rouge: T'as oublié que ta robe est comme même décolleté et que quand tu te penche, on voit tout.

Hinata rouge: Euh…je…j'avais…oublié…

Kiba: Bon, je laisse passer mais ne recommence pas.

Hinata lui fit un bisou sur la joue: D'accord.

Lee: Je vais m'occuper de la caméra!

Aya: Moi je vais aller me rhabiller.

Naruto: Bravo Aya, maintenant, on a beaucoup d'avance.

Reira: Bon, Dodie, occupe-toi de Kankuro, on va continuer sans lui.

Kankuro en donnant la caméra à Lee: Fait très attention à elle.

Lee avec la pose: Promis!

Reira: Bon, au tour de…Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Galère.

Shikamaru s'avança et pris l'enveloppe à son nom. Il l'ouvrit et le lut.

Shikamaru: Galère!

Temari: Alors?

Shikamaru: Je vais devoir affronter ma mère.

Temari: C'est tout?

Shikamaru: Est-ce que tu sais ce que je dois dire à ma mère? En plus, je dois lui couper les cheveux et rapporter une mèche.

Reira: Alors vas-y.

Shikamaru: Galère.

Lee: En avant!

Shikamaru partit en traînant des pieds. Lee était très excité à l'idée de filmer le défi.

Lee: Plus vite Shikamaru!

Shikamaru en pensant: Pourquoi ça tombe sur moi? Ma mère en plus.

Ils arrivèrent enfin chez les Nara. Shikamaru entra suivit de Lee.

Shikamaru en appelant: Maman?

Mère de Shikamaru en arrivant devant lui: Oui?

Shikamaru: Maman, je dois te dire quelque chose.

Mère de Shikamaru assise sur le canapé: Je t'écoute.

Shikamaru d'une traite: Je ne t'aime pas, tu es méchante et manipulatrice. Papa est ton petit toutou. J'en ai plus que marre de toi et de ta façon de crier. Je trouve que Temari te ressemble beaucoup trop niveau caractère. Je vais annuler le mariage et aller vivre une vie tranquille où tu ne sera pas là pour me crier dessus à tout bout de champs. Voilà.

Mère de Shikamaru après un blanc: Tu…

Shikamaru: Ouais.

Mère de Shikamaru en criant et debout: Mais tu te rend compte de ce que tu viens de me dire? Espèce de petit mal élevé! Qui est-ce qui t'as élevé, hein? Tu oses me parler comme ça? Tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire le ménage avant de partir! Non mais! Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à sa mère!

Shikamaru avec un air désolé: Désolé maman, c'était un défi.

Mère de Shikamaru en criant: Je n'en ai rien à faire, va faire le ménage avec ton copain horrible derrière toi!

Shikamaru résigné: Oui maman.

Mère de Shikamaru en criant: Et je vais vérifier que ce soit bien fait!

Shikamaru résigné: Oui maman.

Shikamaru partagea les tâches ménagères avec Lee qui avait sa caméra avec. Il fut obligé de le faire sous les air menaçant de la mère de Shikamaru.

Quand Shikamaru eut finit, il alla voir sa mère.

Shikamaru: J'ai finit maman.

Mère de Shikamaru: Tu t'es calmé?

Shikamaru: Oui.

Mère de Shikamaru: Bon, maintenant, tu vas me répondre franchement. Aimes-tu ou pas Temari?

Shikamaru: Bien sûr que j'aime Temari. Sinon je ne l'aurai pas demandé en mariage.

Mère de Shikamaru: Alors pourquoi tu m'as dit ça tout à l'heure.

Shikamaru: C'est à cause de l'Hokage qui a eut l'idée de faire des épreuves pour gagner le droit de se marier.

Mère de Shikamaru en enlaçant son fils: Bon, je te pardonne mais ne recommence pas.

Shikamaru en répond à l'étreinte de sa mère: Promis.

Lee: Pourquoi j'ai du faire le ménage aussi?

Mère de Shikamaru et Shikamaru vers Lee: A cause de ton look.

Lee les larmes au yeux: Vous êtes tous aussi méchants!

Shikamaru dû traîner Lee pour ne pas qu'il reste à salir la demeure des Nara avec ses larmes.

Lee en larmes: Pourquoi? J'ai fait beaucoup d'effort! Je…

Shikamaru: Arrête de parler, tu m'énerves.

Lee: Je suis si moche que ça?

Shikamaru: …

Lee: …

Shikamaru: …

Lee en craquant: Répond!

Shikamaru: Demande aux filles de t'arranger ça.

Shikamaru arriva enfin en traînant Lee. Il remit entre les mains de Reira une mèche de cheveux.

Shikamaru: Tiens.

Reira: Merci.

Dodie: On ne t'a pas vu lui couper les cheveux.

Shikamaru: Je l'ai fait quand je l'ai serré dans mes bras.

Temari: Tu es génial mon Shika.

Shikamaru: C'était pas grand-chose ma Tema.

Kankuro: Je me sens mieux. Lee, rend moi ma caméra.

Lee en mettant la caméra à l'opposé de Kankuro: Non!

Kankuro énervé: Rend ma caméra!

Lee en gardant la caméra: Non!

Kankuro en criant: Ma…

Rin: Lee t'affiche le score?

Lee en revenant à la réalité: C'est vrai! C'est moi qui dois afficher les scores.

Kankuro en protégeant sa caméra: Ma caméra à moi.

Dodie: Je vais finir par être jalouse de cette caméra.

Kankuro: Mais non, il ne faut pas. Et puis, t'es encore plus belle que ma caméra.

Lee devant la caméra avec un tableau: Naruto/Aya: 4; Rin/Itachi: 1; Shikamaru/Temari: 1; les autres: 0.

Reira: Temari, la suite.

Temari s'avança et pris l'enveloppe à son nom. Elle l'ouvrit et le lut. (vive le copier/coller)

Temari: C'est mission impossible.

Dodie: Tu abandonnes?

Temari: Ca ne va pas?

Reira: Alors?

Temari: Je dois…

Reira: Mais vas-y! Dis!

Temari: …

Ino: Alors?

Naruto: C'est quoi?

Temari: Entrer par effraction dans…

Rin: Où?

Temari: La demeure des Hyuga et ramener un des sous-vêtements qui est là-bas.

Itachi: Bonne chance!

Sasuke: Hiashi n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes.

Hinata: Bonne chance.

Temari: Merci.

Temari et Kankuro partirent en direction de la demeure des Hyuga. Temari entra dans le jardin et repéra la fenêtre de la chambre de Hiashi.

Kankuro: Je ne pourrais pas te suivre avec la caméra.

Temari: Pas de fausse excuse, tu sais marcher sur les arbres.

Kankuro: Et mince! Je vais devoir courir plus vite que toi.

Temari entra dans la chambre d'Hiashi par la fenêtre. Elle avança prudemment et arriva jusqu'à la commode. Kankuro était toujours perché sur son arbre. Temari ouvrit la commode et vit les sous-vêtements d'Hiashi. Elle plongea la main à l'intérieur et au moment où elle allait la sortir, Hiashi en personne entra.

Hiashi menaçant: Que faites-vous avec mes sous-vêtement?

Temari prit le sous-vêtement qu'elle avait prit (normal ') et partir en courant. Hiashi essaya de la rattraper quand elle sauta par la fenêtre. Temari s'était déjà mise à courir quand Kankuro courut lui aussi avec un Hiashi qui avait vu son visage.

Temari et Kankuro arrivèrent essoufflé devant Reira. Temari lui remit le sous-vêtement en question. Reira examina le sous-vêtement puis regarda Temari.

Reira: Pourquoi il y a une petite culotte en dentelle dans les sous-vêtements de Hiashi qui est un homme?

Hinata et Neji avec une goutte derrière la tête: Euh…

Dodie: Ca compte quand même, c'était dans sa chambre.

Reira: Oui. Lee, les scores.

Lee devant la caméra avec un tableau: Naruto/Aya: 4; Rin/Itachi: 1; Shikamaru/Temari: 2; les autres: 0.

Reira: Bon, au tour de…Shino.

Shino s'avança et pris l'enveloppe à son nom. Il l'ouvrit et le lut. Après l'avoir lu. Shino donna la lettre à Reira et ne dit rien, à son habitude.

Reira donna la lettre à Dodie pour qu'elle parle un peu plus.

Dodie: Tu ne dois pas rire ni sourire pendant 10 minutes après avoir bu un médicament qui fait rire.

Naruto: La dernière fois qu'il en avait prit, il…

Shino avec un regard menaçant vers Naruto: Ne dit rien.

Naruto avec peur: Mais…j'allais rien dire, je t'assure.

Kankuro s'avança jusqu'à Shino, lui donna une fiole et fit un gros plan. Shino prit la fiole et l'ouvrit. Il hésita un moment.

Rin: T'en fait pas, j'ai l'antidote.

Rassuré (ou presque), Shino but le contenue de la fiole. Effet immédiat. Il avait une envie de rire mais se retint le plus longtemps possible.

Rin: On fait quoi maintenant?

Reira: C'est écrit qu'on asse à autre chose en attendant les 10 minutes.

Dodie: A toi Ino.

Ino s'avança et pris l'enveloppe à son nom. Elle l'ouvrit et le lut.

Ino: Je dois couper les cheveux de Lee.

Reira en prenant la lettre dans les mains d'Ino: Sans blague! (après avoir lu) C'est vrai en plus!

Lee en se tenant la tête: Nan! Pas mes cheveux!

Kankuro: Génial! Mais…comment je vais faire? Après tout, je dois filmer Shino et…

Dodie: Ce n'est rien, nous, on surveille Shino et toi, tu filme Lee et Ino.

Reira en donnant un rasoir électrique à Ino: Tiens Ino. Tu en auras besoin.

Ino en le prenant: Merci Reira.

Lee qui commença à courir suivit d'Ino et Kankuro. Lee protégeait ses cheveux et Ino tendait le rasoir électrique. (la batterie c'est une pile car si c'est avec fil, ils auront des problèmes) Ils coururent comme ça jusque dans la forêt.

Ino en criant après Lee: Attend Lee!

Kankuro en criant: Moins vite, c'est lourd une caméra à force!

Lee en criant: Je tiens à mes cheveux.

Ino en s'arrêtant: Tant pis pour toi! Confusion! (je crois que sa technique s'appelle comme ça)

Lee se prit la falaise et tomba inconscient par terre. Ino le mit en position assise et commença à lui couper les cheveux. (Je pense que si on le rasait, il serait encore plus moche) Kankuro filma toute la scène.

Après avoir fait une nouvelle coupe à Lee et épilé ses sourcils par la même occasion, Ino traîna Lee derrière elle suivit de Kankuro.

Quand ils furent de retour, Lee se réveilla et Shino avait bu l'antidote. Reira les déclara que Lee était mieux avec sa nouvelle coupe et sa nouvelle tête.

Reira: Je te rassure, Lee, t'es mieux comme ça.

Lee devant la caméra avec un tableau: Naruto/Aya: 4; Rin/Itachi: 1; Shikamaru/Temari: 2; Shino/Ino: 2; les autres: 0.

Kankuro: Maintenant, tu peux rester devant la caméra.

Lee avec des étoiles dans les yeux: C'est vrai?

Kankuro avec une goutte derrière la tête: Euh…Je vais encore y réfléchir avant de te dire la décision définitive.

Dodie: Lee, tu vas peut-être avoir du succès auprès des filles…

Lee avec des étoiles dans les yeux: C'est vrai?

Dodie avec une goutte derrière la tête: J'ai dit peut-être…

Reira: Euh… A…Itachi…

Itachi: Enfin!

Itachi s'avança et pris l'enveloppe à son nom. Il l'ouvrit et le lut.

Itachi devant la caméra: Eh! La Vieille! Cache bien ton saké car je viens te le piquer!

Du côté des Kage.

Tsunade: Quoi? Mais je n'ai jamais écrit ça!

Gaara: Moi si.

Tsunade: Ca veut dire quoi? Comme t'as fait?

Gaara: Plutôt facile quand vous êtes bourré.

Koyuki: Je pense que c'est une bonne occasion pour que vous ayez des points.

Tsunade: Ouais, mais je ne dois pas le laisser faire.

Revenons du coté des mariés.

Itachi: Bon, j'y vais.

Reira: Attend!

Itachi: Quoi?

Reira: Rin doit ouvrir son enveloppe aussi.

Rin: Pourquoi?

Dodie: Ah…ce n'est pas le défi de Gaara?

Rin s'avança et pris l'enveloppe à son nom. Elle l'ouvrit et le lut.

Rin surprise: Je dois prendre la caméra et le suivre?

Reira: T'as vu où est caché la bouteille?

Rin: Dans la bibliothèque interdite…

Dodie: Ouais et elle est gardé jour et nuit.

Rin: M'en fiche, je suis déjà entré à l'intérieur.

Tout le monde surpris: Quoi? Quand?

Rin en réfléchissant: Hum…j'avais…euh…

Itachi: Comment t'as fait?

Rin: Je sais plus…Ca y est, je m'en rappelle!

Tout le monde: Alors?

Rin: J'avais tout juste 9 ans il me semble…

Itachi: Quoi? Mais ton genou…

Rin: Tu crois quoi? Je n'ai pas attendu 5 ans à ne rien faire! J'avais déjà commencé les soins depuis longtemps! Bon on y va?

Itachi: Même moi, je n'y suis jamais allé…c'est trop…

Rin: Moi tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est te filmer, je ne dois pas t'aider.

Itachi: Tu mets notre mariage en jeux là!

Rin: Peut-être, mais c'est les règles. Donc c'est à toi de réussir.

Itachi: Compris…on y va?

Rin: Ouais! (vers Kankuro) Kankuro! Caméra!

Kankuro en donnant la caméra: Prend en soin.

Rin: Et toi prend soin d'Elodie.

Dodie et Kankuro rouge: Mais euh…

Reira: Euh…Rin, regarde la suite de ton…

Rin: Hein? Je dois le suivre qans qu'il me voit?

Dodie: Gaara à essayer de trouver un truc pour que ça soit plus difficile.


	28. Chapter 28

Je suis désolé pour les fan de Neji et Tenten pour ce chapitre. De même pour les fan de Kankuro et peut-être les rare fan de Lee.

Désolé Dodie pour ce que je vais faire subir à Kankuro. Je sais qu'il a déjà souffert avec les défis précédents et là, c'est la total. Excuse-moi.

Cette idée m'est venue petit à petit. Bon, je vous laisse découvrir l'horreur de l'avant dernier défi qui ne sera pas simple. En plus, je vais m'appliquer à bien décrire ce dernier défi. Comme j'ai oublié Sasuke et Sakura, je vais le faire à la va vite.

Réponse aux com:

**Tsume:** Merci pour ton com. Pas grave pour l'idée, je viens de la trouver.

Chapitre 28: L'horreur de l'avant dernier défi et enfin réunit

Reira: Bon, vous l'ouvrez? J'ai envie de retrouver mon Gaara.

Dodie: Et moi, j'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec mon Kankuro.

Neji et Tenten: Ca va! On va l'ouvrir cette lettre!

Neji et Tenten ouvrirent leur enveloppe et le lurent.

Neji: Bon, je n'ai pas le choix.

Tenten: Moi non plus.

Neji et Tenten: Tu me pardonnes?

Neji: Oui, si tu me pardonnes.

Tenten: Oui, si tu me pardonnes.

Neji et Tenten: Alors on se pardonne.

Tout le monde sauf Neji et Tenten: C'est quoi?

Neji: Kankuro, tu viens avec moi.

Tenten: Lee, prend une autre caméra et suis-moi.

Lee: Je n'ai pas d'autre caméra.

Sakura: Je ne t'avais pas assommé?

Lee: Le fauve de Jade de Konoha se relève toujours…

Rin en changeant de sujet: Je t'en prête une…

Lee en sautant de joie: Ouais!

Rin: Mais…

Lee: Mince!

Rin: Je veux retrouver ma caméra propre, ça veut dire que tu ne dois pas toucher la caméra après avoir mis ta main dans les cheveux.

Lee en pleurnichant: Mais…

Rin: Je sais que maintenant tu es fier de ta nouvelle coiffure mais tu as encore du gel dans les cheveux. Je sais que tu ne résisteras pas à mettre des mains dans les cheveux.

Lee: Je te le promet sur mon honneur je…

Rin: C'est bon, c'est tout ce que je voulais.

Neji et Tenten: On y va.

Neji et Tenten partirent suivit de Kankuro et Lee après s'être changé. Neji et Kankuro avaient des vêtements décontractés et Lee sa combinaison verte. Tenten avait un débardeur rouge et une mini jupe noire avec des bottes en cuir à talon.

Reira: C'était quoi leur défi?

Dodie: Je ne sais pas.

Choji avec une caméra: Après avoir un peu dessoulé l'Hokage, elle a sortit une phrase et c'était leur défi.

Tout le monde: Et c'est quoi?

Choji: C'est…

Du côté des Kage

Gaara: Dessoulé?

Tsunade en niant: Je ne vois pas de quoi il parle.

Koyuki: Il est bizarre ce défi.

Tsunade: D'où sort la caméra que Choji tient?

Gaara: De Rin, je ne sais pas combien elle en cache.

Tsunade: T'as l'air bien renseigné.

Koyuki: Je vois de quoi tu parles.

Gaara: Rin a tendance à tout casser dans mon bureau, elle peut remplacer la vitre qu'elle vient de casser en 1 seconde.

Tsunade: Je vois… Alors pourquoi elle ne l'a jamais fait dans mon bureau?

Gaara et Koyuki: …

Du côté de Neji et Kankuro.

Neji: Viens, c'est par là.

Kankuro: Et c'est quoi ton défi?

Neji: Tu verras.

Kankuro: Je sais pas pourquoi mais je ne la sens pas.

Neji: Parce que les précédentes étaient…

Kankuro: Ouais, c'est de plus en plus bizarre.

Du côté de Tenten et Lee.

Lee: On va où comme ça?

Tenten: Tu verras.

Lee: C'est encore loin?

Tenten: Non.

Du côté des précédents releveurs de défi.

Rin: Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils vont faire ça.

Ino: Les pauvres…

Choji avec la caméra: Ouais, l'Hokage a parfois l'esprit tordu.

Du côté de Neji et Kankuro.

Neji: On est arrivé.

Kankuro: Mais…

Neji: Allez, on entre.

Kankuro en partant: Tout seul alors parce que…

Neji en l'attrapant par derrière: Tu viens avec moi!

Ils entrent à l'intérieur. Une fois à l'intérieur, tout les hommes se retournèrent.

Kankuro en murmurant: Au secours.

Neji: Plus vite j'aurai fini, plus vite on pourra partir.

Du côté de Tenten et Lee.

Tenten: Attend Lee.

Lee: Quoi?

Tenten en sortant un déguisement de nulle part: Je vais t'arranger le portrait.

Lee: Encore? Mais je l'ai fait ce matin!

Tenten en finissant de l'habiller: Voilà, c'est parfait. (en regardant) Ah oui! (en posant quelque chose sur sa tête) C'est mieux maintenant.

Lee: Je ne vais comme même pas entrer comme ça? Je ne veux même pas entrer tout court.

Tenten en pointant du doigt Lee: Je te défi de rentrer à l'intérieur avec moi.

Lee en pensant: Elle m'a piégé. Je ne peux jamais refuser un défi mais…

Pendant son temps de réflexion, Tenten le tira de sa rêverie en le traînant à l'intérieur du bar. Dès leur entré, toute les femmes du bar se retournèrent.

Tenten enjouée: Bonjour, je suis nouvelle ici. Je m'appelle Tenten. Et voici mon amie, Lina.

Femme du bar: Bienvenue ici beauté.

Du côté de Neji et Kankuro.

Barman: Vous êtes nouveaux ici.

Neji: Ouais, moi c'est Neji et lui c'est Kankuro.

Barman avec un sourire charmeur: Bienvenu ici les gars. Vous me plaisez déjà. Moi c'est Jess.

Kankuro en pensant: Neji!!!!!!! Sortons de là, vite!

Neji en s'asseyant au comptoir: Un whisky s'il vous plaît.

Kankuro: Pareil pour moi.

Jess: Ca marche. Vous pouvez me tutoyer. On est tous pareil ici.

Neji et Kankuro: Ok.

Jess: Pourquoi tu as une caméra Kankuro?

Kankuro en pensant: Il a déjà retenue mon nom. (à haute voix) Je…c'est gênant à le dire…

Neji: Il veut toujours filmer les visages nouveaux et choisir chez lui le meilleur.

Jess: J'espère que je ferai partie de la liste.

Kankuro: Euh…ça marche si…

Jess: Pas de problème, vos boissons sont offertes par la maison.

Du côté de Tenten et Lee.

La barman (connais pas le féminin): Alors vous venez dans ce genre d'endroit pour la première fois, mes chéries?

Tenten prise au jeu: Ouais, je l'ai découvert que récemment madame.

La barman: Appelle-moi Kelly ma puce.

Lee: Euh…

Kelly: Toi aussi c'est récent?

Lee avec un voix aigu: Ouais.

Kelly: C'est pour quoi la caméra?

Lee avec un voix aigu: Euh…

Tenten: Elle veut choisir la plus belle ici. On n'a pas trop le temps aujourd'hui alors elle visionnera tout ça chez elle.

Kelly: Vous allez partir déjà?

Tenten: Ne t'es fait pas Kelly, on a encore du temps devant nous.

Du côté de Choji et de sa caméra.

Rin: Neji et Tente on l'air de bien s'intégrer.

Dodie: Je ne peux pas croire que l'Hokage a osé faire ça à mon Kankuro.

Gaï arrivé de nulle part avec des larmes: Mon dieu Lee, je t'encourage de toute mes forces!

Gaï continua à pleurer devant la télé en encourageant Lee pendant que les autres avaient une goutte derrière la tête de chacun.

Rin: Depuis quand il est là?

Ino: Comment il s'avait qu'on était là?

Shikamaru: Comment il a fait pour…

Itachi: C'est Gaï! Bon, qu'il ne m'approche pas, je ne veux pas risquer mes cheveux.

Rin: T'es pathétique Itachi. Il a arrêtez depuis que je suis revenue…

Itachi: Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est que l'enfer tant que tu n'as pas passé une nuit chez lui.

Rin ironique: Tu m'as bousillé mon genou, privé de ta présence pendant des années et brisé mon rêve mais, oui, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Gaï: Courage Lee!

Temari: On fait quoi? On ne voit plus rien.

Rin: Je m'en occupe.

Itachi: Mais…

Rin en tapotant sur l'épaule de Gaï: Gaï?

Gaï en se retournant: Oui?

Rin en l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout du village: Tu nous bouches la vue.

Sakura: Tu n'y vas pas de main morte.

Rin: Quand on me dérange, je m'occupe personnellement du problème.

Aya: Bon, on va pouvoir voir la suite.

Du côté de Neji et Kankuro.

Jess: Alors? Vous avez quel âge?

Neji: Majeur, le reste ne te regarde pas.

Jess: Tu sais que tu me plais de plus en plus?

Kankuro: Fait un gros sourire à la caméra.

Jess avec son plus beau sourire: Toi aussi tu me plais beau gosse.

Kankuro en pensant: Pourquoi je me prête au jeu moi?

Neji après avoir bu son whisky: Je suis désolé.

Jess surpris: De quoi?

Neji: Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je suis hétéro.

Jess encore plus surpris: Quoi? Mais tu fais quoi ici? Et beau gosse?

Kankuro: Euh…Neji, dépêche-toi.

Neji en passant par-dessus le comptoir et se mit face à Jess: Je suis venu pour ça.

Neji joignit le geste par la parole. Il embrassa à pleine bouche Jess et le lâcha au bout de 20 secondes. Kankuro filma toute la scène et partit en courant hors du bar en voyant les regarde de tous les hommes du bar. Neji après avoir lâché Jess sauta par-dessus le comptoir et rejoignit Kankuro dans sa course folle.

Du côté de Tenten et Lee.

Kelly: Bon, vous allez faire quoi maintenant?

Tenten: En fait, Lina est un garçon. Il s'appelle Lee.

Kelly: Quoi? Les hommes ne sont pas autorisés ici.

Tenten: Et moi je ne suis pas homo.

Une femme du bar: Alors t'es venu nous narguer? Sale…

Tenten en passant de l'autre côté du comptoir, en face de Kelly: On m'a dit de faire ça. Je suis désolé.

Tenten joignit le geste par la parole. Elle embrassa à pleine bouche Kelly et la lâcha au bout de 20 secondes. Lee filma toute la scène et partit en courant hors du bar en voyant les regarde de toutes les femmes du bar en colère. Tenten après avoir lâché Kelly sauta par-dessus le comptoir et rejoignit Lee dans sa course folle.

Du côté des Kage.

Gaara: T'étais vraiment bourré à ce moment là.

Tsunade: Je ne me souviens pas avoir cité ce défi…Je l'ai peut-être dit en dormant.

Koyuki: Ou avec un mal de crâne pas possible.

Tsunade en réfléchissant: C'est possible aussi.

Du côté des participants, Neji et Tenten se lavaient la bouche avec tous les bains de bouches, dentifrice ou même du savon. (moi: c'est compréhensible, je compatis… Neji et Tenten en me criant dessus: C'est toi qui a écrit ça! moi: Justement, je dois comme même écrire ça. Malheureusement, c'est tombé sur vous.)

Rin: Et si vous mangez de l'argile?

Naruto: Mais c'est de la terre.

Lee et Choji avec la caméra: Je te rend ta caméra.

Rin: Ouais, mais ils peuvent essayé de faire partir ce baiser avec n'importe quoi.

Neji: C'est bon, c'est partit.

Tenten: Moi aussi.

Lee en se tirant les cheveux: Comment On enlève cette perruque? Elle s'est collée au reste de mon gel.

Ino: Je t'avais dis qu'il y en avait trop. C'est bien fait pour toi.

Rin avec une paire de ciseaux géant: Je vais t'aider.

Lee devant la caméra avec un tableau en évitant les coup de ciseau de Rin: Naruto/Aya: 4; Rin/Itachi: 3; Shikamaru/Temari: 2; Shino/Ino: 2; Neji et Tenten: 2; Sasuke et Sakura: 0.

Dodie à Kankuro: Attention! Choji a débloqué. Il fait le boulet humain!

A ce moment là, tous les participants étaient sur la trajectoire. Shikamaru pris Temari dans ses bras et évite Choji. Naruto poussa Aya de l'autre côté et Choji passa entre eux. Itachi et Rin évitèrent chacun de leur côté. Shikamaru tira le bras de Reira qui évita de se faire écraser. Shino attira Ino contre lui et se projette le plus loin possible de Choji. Lee et Kankuro l'évitèrent grâce à Shikamaru et Shino. Neji et Tenten furent tiré par Sasuke et Sakura qui les sauvèrent de Choji.

Choji totalement sonné: Epreuve…réussit…

Lee devant la caméra avec un tableau: Naruto/Aya: 5; Shikamaru/Temari: 5; Shino/Ino: 4; Rin/Itachi: 3; Neji et Tenten: 2; Sasuke et Sakura: 2.

Reira: Fin de toutes les épreuves. Le mariage va pouvoir enfin commencer.

Tout les marié: Ca veut dire quoi ça?

Dodie: Maintenant, tout le monde sur la grande place de Konoha!

Tout le monde ne put protesté qu'ils furent emmené sur la grande place de Konoha. Bien sur, nos ninja n'étaient pas très présentable après tous ces défis.

Tsunade, Gaara et Koyuki étaient au centre de cette place.

Tsunade en élevant la voix: Aujourd'hui, nous fêtons un heureux événement. Plutôt 2 grands événements.

Koyuki: Voici la célébration du mariage de nos ninja les plus fort du village caché de Konoha.

Tsunade se mit en place et commença son long discours sur le mariage. Quand vint enfin la question à laquelle ils devaient répondre. (vive copier coller avec mon autre fic: Quand deux destins sont inversé)

Tsunade: Ino Yamanaka, veux-tu prendre pour époux Shino Aburame ici présent?

Ino: Oui, je le veux.

Tsunade: Shino Aburame, veux-tu prendre pour épouse Ino Yamanaka ici présente?

Shino: Oui, je le veux.

Tsunade: Hinata Hyuga, veux-tu prendre pour époux Kiba Inuzuka ici présent?

Hinata: Oui, je le veux.

Tsunade: Kiba Inuzuka, veux-tu prendre pour épouse Hinata Hyuga ici présente?

Kiba: Oui, je le veux.

Tsunade: Tenten, veux-tu prendre pour époux Neji Hyuga ici présent?

Tenten: Oui, je le veux.

Tsunade: Neji Hyuga, veux-tu prendre pour épouse Tenten ici présente?

Neji: Oui, je le veux.

Tsunade: Temari Subaku, veux-tu prendre pour époux Shikamaru Nara ici présent?

Temari: Oui, je le veux.

Tsunade: Shikamaru Nara, veux-tu prendre pour épouse Temari Subaku ici présente?

Shikamaru: Oui, je le veux.

Tsunade: Rin Wang, veux-tu prendre pour époux Itachi Uchiwa ici présent?

Rin: Oui, je le veux.

Tsunade: Itachi Uchiwa, veux-tu prendre pour épouse Rin Wang ici présente?

Thomas: Oui, je le veux.

Tsunade: Sakura Haruno, veux-tu prendre pour époux Sasuke Uchiwa ici présent?

Sakura: Oui, je le veux.

Tsunade: Sasuke Uchiwa, veux-tu prendre pour épouse Sakura Haruno ici présente?

Sasuke: Oui, je le veux.

Tsunade: Aya Shinomori, veux-tu prendre pour époux Naruto Uzumaki ici présent?

Aya: Oui, je le veux.

Tsunade: Naruto Uzumaki, veux-tu prendre pour épouse Aya Shinomori ici présente?

Naruto: Oui, je le veux.

Tsunade: Vous pouvez échanger les alliances!

Koyuki: Qui a les alliances?

Tsunade avec un lourd silence: …

Gaara en essayant de cacher sa colère: Ne me dites pas que…vous avez oublié ça aussi?

Tsunade: …

Rin en cachant sa colère: Vous voulez dire…qu'on a fait tout ça pour rien?

Tsunade: …

Lee: Où est passé l'Hokage?

Itachi: Mince! Elle nous a…

Rin en parlant bien fort: Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, je me vois dans l'obligation de cramer votre cochon.

Tsunade en revenant: Tu n'as pas le droit! C'est mon cochon!

Rin: Alors où sont les alliances?

Tsunade en s'agitant: Euh…Et si vous…euh…bon…je vais commander les alliances toute de suite et…euh…vous allez faire des alliances avec des herbes.

Tout le monde: Des herbes?

Tsunade en prenant des herbes et en les tressant: Oui, regardez. On va faire comme ça pendant une semaine et…vous aurez les alliances d'ici là.

Shikamaru: Et si vous nous déclarez mari et femme et que vous nous donnez les alliances plus tard?

Tsunade: J'y avez pas pensé…C'est d'accord, on fait comme ça.

Rin en marmonnant: C'était pas difficile de penser à ça.

Tsunade: Je vous déclare mari et femme. Les mecs, embrassez la mariée.

En joignant le reste à la parole, les hommes embrassèrent leur bien-aimé.

Tsunade: Bien, maintenant, l'autre événement. Je me retire de ma place d'Hokage.

Tout le monde surpris: Quoi?

Tsunade: Après avoir commandé les alliances, bien sûr.

Tout le monde: C'est déjà ça.

Tsunade: Je vais désigner mon successeur.

Tout le monde: C'est qui?

Tsunade énervé: Et si vous me laissez terminé?

Tout le monde: …

Tsunade: Naruto Uzumaki, viens me rejoindre.

Naruto monta rejoindre Tsunade.

Tsunade: Naruto Uzumaki, je te déclare officiellement, 6eme Hokage. Félicitation.

Naruto en arrivant pas à le croire: Je suis vraiment Hokage?

Tsunade: Oui, enfin…dans une semaine, quand je vous aurai donné les alliances.

Naruto en sautant de joie: Ouais! Mon rêve se réalise! T'as entendu Aya?

Aya heureuse pour Naruto: Oui.

Naruto: Ouais, je suis le 6eme Hokage!

Tsunade: Je rendrai ça encore plus officiel dans une semaine.

Gaara: Bon, maintenant, le banquet. Les mariés vont se remettre en état.

Koyuki: Suivez-moi.

Les mariés suivirent Koyuki pendant que Choji se jetait sur la nourriture. Reira alla retrouver Gaara et Dodie rejoint son Kankuro.

Une fois les mariés présentables, ils mangèrent et parlèrent avec les beaux-parents pour la plupart. Pour Naruto, c'était plutôt les chefs de clan et certain membre du conseil.

Tsunade: Le bal va commencer. Les mariés vont ouvrir le bal.

Naruto à Aya: Je sais pas danser.

Aya à Naruto: C'est pas grave.

Sasuke à Rin: Merci Rin.

Rin à Sasuke: De rien.

Itachi à Sasuke: Pourquoi tu lui dis merci?

Sasuke à son frère: Elle m'a appris à danser que tu n'étais pas encore revenu.

Tous les mariés allèrent sur la piste de danse et ouvrirent le bal. Peu après, d'autre couple allèrent les rejoindre, citons l'exemple de Shizune qui entraîne Kakashi sur la piste et Anko qui force Iruka à danser.

Après la fête, un peu à l'écart, Gaara, Tsunade et Koyuki étaient entrain de parler.

Gaara: Tu as perdu le pari.

Koyuki: Tu vas devoir tout payer.

Tsunade: Ce n'est pas possible! C'était les plus fort!

Gaara: Shikamaru a fait gagner 3 point à son couple.

Koyuki: Naruto en a fait gagné 1.

Gaara et Koyuki: Et Itachi et Rin, aucun.

Tsunade: Mince! Si j'avais su, je n'aurai pas parié!

Gaara: En plus, tu as oublié le défi de Sasuke et Sakura.

Tsunade en essayant de trouver un prétexte: Je suis une personne très occupé tu sais…et…

Koyuki: Occupé à boire du saké.

Après cette discussion, Tsunade était encore plus fauchée que d'habitude, et Gaara et Koyuki n'ont dépensé aucuns centimes.

Nos couples, quand à eux, passèrent leur première nuit en tant que jeune marié. Ils passèrent une magnifique nuit de noce.

Plus tard, nos héros eurent des enfants et vécurent très heureux (fin très classique). Tsunade pourra boire autant qu'elle voudra, Naruto essayera de comprendre la paperasse à l'aide d'Aya (sinon, il y arrivera jamais, même dans 500 ans), Shikamaru sera un grand stratège et prof à l'académie, Temari s'occupera des affaires entre Suna et Konoha, Rin et Itachi seront des spécialiste dans l'assassinat et la torture (plus Rin qu'Itachi, bien sûr ), Ino sera une spécialiste des plantes et Shino un spécialiste des insectes, il l'aide d'ailleurs à développer certaine espèce de fleur, Sakura sera une grande ninja médical, Sasuke et Neji seront ANBU, Lee sera chef d'équipe de genin comme Gaï, Kiba sera vétérinaire, Hinata sera une espionne hors pair, Choji sera un grand cuisinier, Tenten aidera Shikamaru à l'enseignement au lancer de shuriken et sera elle aussi chef d'équipe de genin, Reira épousera Gaara et devient la femme du Kazekage et Dodie épousera Kankuro qui refusera de toucher à une seule caméra.

Voilà! C'est la fin de ma fic. J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire mais toute chose à une fin. Bon, envoyez comme même des coms, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir son travail récompensé. Je veux tout plein de com alors allez y.


End file.
